It's All On Facebook TRADUCTION
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de JustCallMeObsessed ( /s/7392698/1/It-s-All-On-Facebook ) L'histoire de Glee à travers des conversations sur Facebook, entre tout les New Directions et les Warblers
1. Avant Dalton

_Note de la traductrice : Hey mes choux à la crème ! Ca y est : I'm back, avec cette traduction et une fiction originale : Loving Hiding Suffering ( Allez-y jeter un œil si vous voulez ;-) ) J'ai commencé cette traduction il y a un moment, car j'ai adoré la lire et j'ai voulu vous faire partager mon coup de cœur, la fiction est toujours en cours d'écriture donc je dirais que quand l'auteur postera vous pouvez vous attendre à avoir la traduction dans la semaine qui suis:-) Pour le moment il y a déjà une vingtaine de chapitres en ligne, donc je vous en posterai un... disons, tous les dimanches ? Au et puis zut, je vais tout vous mettre en ligne dès que je les aurais remis en page, car je me connais avec les MAJ hebdomadaire, je vais surement oublié ^^ Sur ce appréciez ce premier chapitre ! _

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur (JustCallMeObsessed):**_

_**Salut !**_

_**Au départ, j'ai lu cette histoire basée sur Facebook et, eh bien, je me suis tellement amusée en la lisant que j'ai pensé que je devrais moi aussi essayer ! C'est peut-être un peu trop long mais c'est juste parce que je me suis laissée entraîner ! Mais aussi parce que je sens que c'est comme ça que certaines conversations se seraient passées sur Facebook :)**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire inhabituelle :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteur.**_

* * *

**It's All On Facebook..**

**Chapitre 01 : Avant Dalton.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Génial ! Maintenant ce sportif a ruiné ma superbe veste Marc Jacob's ! Ruiner ma vie ne lui suffit plus ? Maintenant il doit aussi ruiner mes vêtements !

**Mercedes Jones:** Aww je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Mec c'est juste une veste!

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est vraiment difficile parce que les gens s'en foutent et il ne comprennent vraiment pas.

**Mercedes Jones:** Ça va s'arranger mon chou. Promis.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ça me va.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'espérais que ma journée allait tourner. Je peux honnêtement dire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps que j'ai eu une bonne journée.

**Mercedes Jones** et **8** autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **à **Kurt Hummel: **Kurt, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que toutes ces choses que j'ai entendues à propos de toi partant à Dalton ne sont pas vraies.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** sont maintenant amis.

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

* * *

**Rachel Berry** à **Kurt Hummel:** J'ai ma réponse ! Comment tu peux nous faire ça Kurt ? Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !

**Mercedes Jones:** Laisse mon mec tranquille Rachel ! En plus comment appelles-tu ce que toi et Jesse avez fait l'année dernière ?

**Rachel Berry:** Je lui en veux -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Rach ! Blaine et moi sommes juste amis. On ne parle même pas du Glee Club!

**Blaine Anderson:** Salut ! Je suis Blaine :)

**Rachel Berry:** ESPION!

**Kurt Hummel:** RACHEL!

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm... Dans quoi je me suis foutu moi ?

**Rachel Berry:** Si tu utilises juste Kurt pour nous espionner ça ne te mènera à rien Blaine WARBLER!

**Blaine Anderson:** Blaine Warbler ? Oh okay ! Donc tu dois être la control-freak, prête à tout pour réussir, avec une personnalité énervante et un horrible sens de la mode ?

**Rachel Berry:** Hey !

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu as tout résumé en une phrase Blaine.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh ouais! A quand les fiançailles ?!

**Blaine Anderson:** La ferme Wes -_-

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Bon, ça s'est retourné contre moi mais au moins j'ai pu prendre un bon déjeuner avec un certain **Blaine Anderson**!

**Mercedes Jones, David Stuart** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Désolé que ça n'ait rien donné. Mais on devrait définitivement remettre ça ! C'est moi qui invite;)

**Kurt Hummel:** D'accord. Honnêtement ça ne me dérange pas. On devrait. Non Blaine ! Tu as payé aujourd'hui ! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui paie ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** Du moment que ça te va. Alors ouais ! Aujourd'hui c'était moi qui invitais, ça veut dire que notre prochain déjeuner sera mon invitation aussi!

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne comprends pas et n'approuve pas ta logique.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu l'adores ! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Vraiment pas.

**Kurt Hummel:** ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je le savais !

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu ne sais rien du tout ;)

**Tina** **Cohen-Chang: **Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tous les deux, ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous remplissez mes notifications !

**Mercedes Jones:** Aww regardez vous deux ! C'est tellement adorable !

**Kurt Hummel:** Cedes -_-

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Parfois j'espère seulement que la vie pourrait être plus simple..

**Ra****chel Berry** et **Mercedes Jones** aiment ça

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** à **Kurt Hummel:** Courage

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Toujours.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** à **Kurt Hummel:** J'espère que vous vous êtes tous bien amusés ce soir ! Et félicite le magnifique couple de ma part! Ça marche toujours pour le café demain ?

**Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson** et **6** autres personne aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ferai passer le message, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bien sûr que ça marche toujours pour le café demain ! Je dois y aller maintenant mais je te textote.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** C'EST UN MARIAGE GLEE!

**Finn Hudson,** **Rachel Berry** et **16 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson:** It's a beautiful night...

**Artie Abrams:** We're looking for something fun to do.

**Mike Chan:** Hey baby,

**Sam Evans:** I think I wanna marry you!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** YAY ! Quinn, Sam veut se marier avec toi ! EEK !

**Quinn Fabrey:** Ce n'est pas … C'est la chanson Brittany.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Oh.. :( c'est vraiment triste. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle Sam ?

**Sam Evans:** Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je veux me marier avec elle !

**Sam Evans:** Je veux dire que je voudrais me marier avec elle, dans plusieurs années..

**Quinn Fabrey:** Aww C'est mignon Sam.

**Blaine Anderson:** J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne soirée ! Je suis impatient de voir les photos ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Y a pas moyen Blaine. Pas moyen.

**Santana Lopez:** ;)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** à **Finn Hudson:** Merci Finn. Ça me touche vraiment.

**Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Finn Husdon:** Pas de problème mec, quand tu veux. Rappelle-t-en.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ne m'appelle pas mec ! -_- Mais je le ferai,merci.

**Noah Puckerman:** Mec je le savais ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais gay.

**Finn Hudson:** Mec !

**Rachel Berry:** La ferme PUCKERMAN !

**Santana Lopez:** Oh il n'est définitivement pas gay. Crois moi. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

**Finn Hudson:** Rien Rachel.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** ...

* * *

**Santa Lopez** a identifié **Kurt Hummel** et **Finn Hudson **dans une photo**.**

'Frères d'une autre mère'

**Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson** et **10 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson: **On dirait des stars de cinéma ou quelque chose comme ça ! 'Mon nom est Hudson, Finn Hudson. Et lui, lui c'est Kurt Hummel.'

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh oui, on dirait vraiment des stars de cinéma ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit à quel point le costard t'allait bien Kurt ! ;) Finn Hudson et son fidèle acolyte Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel:** SANTANA ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai spécifiquement dis NE poste PAS de photos de moi ! Et tu aurais pu éviter de m'identifier dessus ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Satan.

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal. Tu es très beau. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** *rougis* Merci.. Je parie que tu es très beau dans un costard aussi.

**Wes Thomas:** Wow Blaine. Pourquoi tu ne serais pas plus explicite ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww est-ce que je t'ai fait rougir ? Et peut-être que oui, mais je ne pourrai jamais être aussi beau que toi. ;) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wes ?

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Santana Lopez:** Écoute Vicomtesse, Joli Cœur voulait une photo de toi dans un costard alors je lui en ai donné une. Tu me remercieras plus tard ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** J'en doute vraiment -_-

**Santana Lopez:** Oh allez ! Tu aimes qu'il te complimente ! N'essaye même pas de le nier. On le sait tous. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Mon nom est juste là Santana. -_- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Rien. Santana est juste un démon, comme toujours.

**Santana Lopez:** Une vraie pétasse ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Aww Finn tu es beau. Toi aussi Kurt :)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones:** Passe une très bonne soirée pyjama avec **Rachel Berry** et** Kurt Hummel**!

**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel** et **5 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Oui c'est le cas ! C'est cool de juste papoter dans nos pyjs' et de parler de garçons.

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas fait ça depuis une éternité.

**Finn Hudson:** Garçons ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez de garçons ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler de garçons.

**Mercedes Jones:** Calme-toi Frankenteen. Tout va bien. On ne parle pas de toi.

**Finn Hudson:** En fait je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.''/

**Blaine Anderson:** J'espère que vous parlez de moi ;)

**Mercedes Jones:** Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parlerait de toi ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh mon dieu..., Vraiment ? Vous parlez vraiment de moi ?

**Rachel Berry:** Bien sûr qu'on parle de toi Blaine Warbler!

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu sais, j'ai un nom de famille. Il est écrit juste là.

**Rachel Berry:** Warbler ça me convient.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vous laisse 5 minutes et voilà ce qui arrive ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez dit à Blaine qu'on parlait de lui !

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww Je pense que c'est mignon. Je parle de toi aussi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Vraiment ?

**David Stuart:** Vraiment.

**Wes Thomas:** Non stop.

**David Stuart:** 'Kurt est une personne formidable.'

**Wes Thomas:** 'Kurt a les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus.'

**David Stuart:** 'Il a le sourire le plus adorable du monde. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser...'

**Wes Thomas: **'Est-ce que tu l'as vu dans ce jeans slim ?'

**Blaine Anderson:** STOP !

**Rachel Berry:** Aww c'est trop mignon ! Mais vous restez nos ennemis. "/

**Kurt Hummel:** *rougis*

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant ami avec **Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart.**

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas et** **1 Autre personne **aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

**Rachel Berry:** Oh attends j'ai compris ! Garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis encore plus. Bonne idée Kurt ! J' approuve !

**Wes Thomas:** Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas vous l'ennemi ? ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Parce que nous sommes ses meilleurs amis et qu'il nous connaît depuis plus longtemps.

**David Stuart:** Ça ne veut rien dire ;P

**Rachel Berry:** Hmph ! On est plus important que vous. Point barre.

**Wes Thomas:** Vraiment ?

**Rachel Berry:** Oui Vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire penser le contraire !

**David Stuart:** On a Blaine ;)

**Rache Berry:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Allez les gars ! Vraiment ? Désolé pour Tweedle Dum et Tweedle Dee Rachel. Ignore-les ! C'est ce que moi je fais.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh ne t'inquiète pas Blaine Warbler. J'ai l'intention de les ignorer.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine Warbler ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de surnom ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Anderson ! Blaine Anderson ! - C'est écrit juste là !

**Rachel Berry:** Je le sais ! Je peux le lire en ce moment !

**Blaine Anderson:** Alors pourquoi tu n'utilises pas mon nom de famille ?

**Rachel Berry:** Parce que je t'appelle Warbler.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, mais c'est pas mon nom de famille.

**Wes Thomas:** Je pense que c'est génial. Rachel, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis Wes Warbler ?

**David Stuart:** Ouais ! Et que je suis David Warbler !

**Rachel Berry:** Non mais c'est comme ça que je vous appelle. Dans mon monde vous n'avez pas de noms de famille. Vous êtes l'ennemi. D'où le Warbler.

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi qu'il en soit ça n'as pas de sens .

**Wes Thomas:** Rachel !

**Rachel Berry:** Si ça en a. Vous n'êtes pas mes amis, mais mes ennemis. Vous êtes mes adversaires voilà pourquoi on doit seulement s'en tenir aux prénoms.

**David Stuart:** Rachel !

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Ta logique me rend confus. Pourquoi on ne peut pas être amis juste parce que nous sommes en compétition ?

**Wes Thomas:** RACHEL !

**Rachel Berry:** C'est parfaitement logique. Vous n'êtes juste pas assez intelligents pour le voir !

**Wes Thomas:** RAAACCCCCHHHHEEEELLLL !

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Ça n'a sérieusement aucun sens. Réponds-lui s'il te plaît Rachel New Directions !

**Rachel Berry:** Non, je l'ignore. -_- mignon.

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gens ! Stop ! Les notifications deviennent folles ! Blaine s'il te plaît ignore Rachel et Rachel ignore Tweedle Dum et Tweedle Dee. -_- Vous êtes fous.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, tes amis...

**Kurt Hummel:** Crois-moi. Je sais...

**David Stuart:** RACHEL !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** à **Kurt Hummel**: Hey ! Je viens juste d'obtenir deux tickets pour la date unique de Wicked ! Tu veux m'accompagner ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que tu es sérieux ! J'adorerais t'accompagner ! Je peux pas croire que tu aies obtenu des tickets ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pensé à moi pour t'accompagner!

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sur que j'ai pensé à toi !

**Wes Thomas:** Wow. Une comédie musicale ? Ça a l'air d'être plutôt cool comme rendez-vous !

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt ! C'est l'ennemi ! Et après ce sera quoi, tu travailleras sur notre liste de chansons avec lui !

**Wes Thomas:** RACHEL ! Arrête d'être si impertinente et pénible, bordel! Ton perfectionnisme n'est pas apprécié alors passe à autre chose.

**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman** et **6** **Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** :Oh, Comment as-tu osé ? Finn !

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Je commence vraiment à apprécier ces garçons de Dalton !

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Est-ce que vous êtes aussi des dauphins ?

**Santana Lopez**: Hey les gars rendez-vous chic ensemble dans pas longtemps ? Ma maison est libre les vendredis ;)

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars ? Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Hey regardez ! C'est le dauphin de Kurt ! Salut !

**David Stuart:** Heure, Date et Adresse ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** David ! Satan ! Tu te retires et tu laisses ces garçons tranquille ! Ils ont TOUS LES DEUX des COPINES.

**Santana Lopez:** Dommage. Peut être une prochaine fois ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** 'Le dauphin de Kurt' ? Est-ce que je devrais demander ou...?

**Mike Chang:** Non, j'éviterais si j'étais toi.

**Blaine Anderson:** D'accord. Okay. Kurt je viendrai te chercher ! Je t'envoie l'heure et la date par sms de suite! :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne peux plus faire ça plus longtemps.

**Blaine Anderson:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je cherche mon téléphone. Je t'appelle dès que je le trouve. Courage.

**Mercedes Jones:** ?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je vous aime tous tellement mais je ne me sens plus en sécurité.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce qu'on peut se voir pour un café ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sur. Lima Bean ? Même heure que d'habitude? J'y serai.

**Mercedes Jones:** Est-ce que ça va ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay merci. Je te vois là bas.

* * *

**Rachel Berry** à **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu à l'école ? J'espère que ça va ?

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** à **Kurt Hummel:** Hey Fashionesta ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas à l'école ces derniers jours ? Et tu ne réponds à aucun de mes message. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** à **Kurt Hummel:** Mec qu'est-ce que ces sportifs t'ont fait cette fois ?

* * *

**Finn Hudson** à **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt ? Ma mère dit que tu ne vas pas vraiment bien ou quelque chose comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que Karofsky t'a fait cette fois, mec ?

**Finn Hudson**: Désolé pour le 'mec'...

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** à **Kurt Hummel: **Courage. Tout va bien aller je te le promets. Les choses vont s'arranger. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones et** **2 autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Mercedes Jones:** Moi aussi.

**Quinn Fabrey, Finn Hudson** et **10 Autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Tout comme David et moi. On surveillera toujours tes arrières Kurt.

**David Stuart **et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** étudie maintenant à la **Dalton Academy pour garçons.**

**Mercedes Jones: ***J'aime pas* Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois parti.

**Finn Hudson:** On aurait pu te protéger.

**Noah Puckerman:** Karofsky payera pour ça !

**Quinn Fabrey: **:(

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Quoi ? Plus de dauphins :(

**Rachel Berry:** Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois parti..

**Kurt Hummel:** Désolé les gens, je ne me sentais juste plus en sécurité.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis tellement désolé que ça en soit arrivé là, mais tu seras en sécurité ici Kurt. Promis.

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais tu le seras ! On ne laissera rien t'arriver.

**Mercedes Jones:** Vous feriez mieux de prendre soin de mon homme les gars, sinon !

**Rachel Berry** aime ça.

**David Stuart:** Promis.

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry** et **12 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**: Okay alors je pense que je devrais m'arrêter là pour que ça ne dure pas une éternité ! A la base c'était juste pour moi pour m'amuser et rigoler!_

_Si vous pensez que c'était nul, dites-le moi._

_Si vous pensez que ça va, dites-le moi._

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon drabble _(Un drabble est une histoire courte de 100 mots précisément )_! Je vous adore tous !_

Kaylee xx

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère vous voir au prochain ;-)_


	2. Transfert A Dalton

_Note de l'auteur :Et bien, voici le second chapitre de Facebook drabble ! J'espère que vous appréciez autant de le lire que j'apprécie de l'écrire_

_Je n'avais pas prévu de continuer mais après j'ai pensé, je me suis amusée en l'écrivant alors pourquoi pas ? :)_

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à l'auteur ni à moi ._

* * *

**It's All On Facebook.**

**Transfert à Dalton.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne peux pas le croire. On est jeudi et je ne suis pas à l'école. Je ne peux pas croire que je commence à la Dalton lundi...

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis désolé.

**Mercedes Jones:** N'y va pas dans ce cas.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est ce qui est de mieux pour lui Mercedes..

**Mercedes Jones:** ... *soupir* Je sais.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Être pensionnaire ou ne pas l'être ? Telle est la question.

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Dortoir Dortoir Dortoir.

**David Stuart:** Ouais Kurt, viens au dortoir avec nous ! On s'amuse trop!

**Blaine Anderson:** J'adorerais que tu t'installes dans les dortoirs. J'ai un deuxième lit dans ma chambre si tu veux ? Ou alors il y a une chambre au bout du couloir qui est libre. :) Mais tu fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi Kurt. Okay ?

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais ?

**David Stuart:** Tu viens pratiquement d'offrir à Kurt l'opportunité d'emménager avec toi..

**Blaine Anderson:** Non Je n'a... Enfin je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ! Je voulais juste dire que j'avais un deuxième lit !

**Wes Thomas:** Vraiment Blaine ? -_- Vraiment ?

**Blaine Anderson:** OUI!

**Mercedes Jones:** Si tu deviens pensionnaire on ne pourra pas te voir aussi souvent que maintenant. :(

**Finn Hudson:** Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurai ta chambre ?

**Rachel Berry:** FINN ! Désolé pour lui Kurt. Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi okay Kurt. Tu es le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision.

**David Stuart:** Dortoir. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Dortoir :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Écoute ce que ton cœur et ton cerveau te disent Kurt. Et je t'offrais juste le deuxième lit dans ma chambre. Bien sûr tu n'as pas à accepter l'offre. C'était une simple suggestion. Juste pour que tu saches que si tu choisis les dortoirs, tu n'es pas seul.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci tout le monde pour les conseils. Mercedes, je suis vraiment désolé. Finn ! Bien sûr que non, tu n'auras pas ma chambre si je deviens pensionnaire ! Ma chambre sera laissée comme un sanctuaire jusqu'à ce que je revienne pendant les week-ends. Merci Blaine. :)

**Mercedes Jones:** Désolé ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'installes dans les dortoirs ? Seulement les week-ends ? :(

**Wes Stuart:** Il emménage ! Kurt emménage ! BLAINE, KURT EMMENAGE ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écouter Teenage Dream maintenant ;)

**David Stuart:** OH YEAH !

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars , il n'a jamais vraiment dit qu'il emménageait. Laissez-lui juste le temps d'y penser, s'il vous plaît ? Et Wes ! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Blaine.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Est pensionnaire à Dalton.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **1 autre personne **aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais !

**David Stuart:** Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Est-ce que tu en es sûr Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui. :) J'en suis vraiment sûr. Merci.

**Wes Thomas:** KURT EST PENSIONNAIRE A DALTON! :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Bon si tu es sûr. JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU SOIS PENSIONNAIRE A DALTON :D Tu es dans quelle chambre ? Est-ce que tu as demandé ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais ! Moi non plus ! Je suis vraiment très excité !

**Mercedes Jones:** :(

**David Stuart:** Aha Blaine tu vas sérieusement devoir arrêter d'écouter Teenage Dream en boucle maintenant ! ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** La ferme David ! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Cedes Ne sois pas comme ça. :( S'il te plaît ? Ummm je suis dans la chambre.. 16B..

**Wes Stuart:** OH MON DIEU! YAY! :D

**David Thomas:** OMG ça va être vraiment intéressant! Je suis impatient que tu emménages ! Quand est-ce que tu emménages !

**Blaine Anderson:** 16B... ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la 16B ? Ils ont dit que j'avais un colocataire mais ils ne m'ont pas dit qui.. Est-ce qu'il est méchant ? Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? "/

**Wes Stuart:** Il n'est pas méchant. Mais tu devrais t'inquiéter ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** .. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit que j'allais avoir un colocataire.. ;)

**David Thomas:** OH YEAH ! ;D

**Kurt Hummel:** Attends. QUOI ! TU ES MON COLOCATAIRE ? EST-CE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

**Wes Thomas:** KURT ET BLAINE SONT COLOCATAIRES !

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT ON EST COLOCATAIRE !

**David Thomas:** Maintenant que vous partagez une chambre et tout ça, est-ce que vous pouvez juste vous rappeler de ne pas trop faire de bruit la nuit ? Certains d'entre nous ont besoin de se lever le matin.

**Wes Thomas:** Aha bonne blague David !

**Blaine Anderson:** WES !

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

* * *

**Kurt hummel: **C'est tellement difficile de décider de ce que je devrais emmener et ne pas emmener ! Comment est-ce que je peux juste choisir certains vêtements à la place d'autres ! C'est juste terrible !

**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones** et 4 **Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Votre chambre vous attend votre altesse ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Sérieusement Blaine, comment est-ce que je choisis ? C'est si dur !

**Blaine Anderson:** Qu'est-ce que tu penses de prendre la moitié avec toi maintenant, et dans quelques semaines tu la ramènes chez toi et tu prends l'autre moitié avec toi ? Comme ça aucune de tes tenue ne restera importée pendant trop longtemps.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine Anderson vous êtes un génie. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** J'essaye.

**Wes Thomas:** Et c'est vraiment dur ;D

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes ! Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment besoin de ça ?

**David Stuart**: Je pense que oui.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Blaine :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Pas d'inquiétude ! De la place a été faite pour toi ici, tu as même ta propre rangée dans l'armoire.

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai ma propre rangée dans l'armoire !

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais c'est vrai ! Oh et le lit a été fait et tout, alors tu n'auras pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit quand tu arriveras ici :)

**Wes Thomas:** Oh regarde ! Blaine t'attend de pied ferme Kurt! Il fait en sorte d'être sûr que ta chambre est prête ! N'es-tu pas chanceux ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** La ferme Wes ! Merci Blaine ! Ils ont dit que je pouvais emménager samedi ! Alors je devrais venir demain! En réalité j'ai vraiment hâte !

**Blaine Anderson:** Moi aussi ! Je n'ai jamais eu de colocataire ! Et un aussi fabuleux que toi je n'en trouverai sûrement jamais ! ;D

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça c'est clair ;D

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est un peu triste de voir la moitié de ma vie empaquetée dans des cartons...

**Wes Thomas:** Je pensais la même chose, mais ça devient plus simple.

**David Stuart:** Ouais, ça s'arrange ! On s'amuse trop pour que ça n'arrive pas !

**Blaine Anderson:** Courage.

**Wes Thomas:** Courage ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci les gars.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Dîner d'adieu avec tous les New Directions au Breadstix. Mon Dieu, vous allez tellement me manquer.

**Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry** et **13 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Noah Puckerman:** Quel soirée géniale Mec ! Est-ce que tu as vu Santana et ce serveur ! Joli coup, merci pour les boissons gratos meuf ! ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Je l'ai totalement cloué sur place ! Il était absolument dégoûtant par contre.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Je ne t'ai pas vu avec un marteau...

**Rachel Berry:** Ce ne sont pas des adieux Kurt. On fera des plans pour se voir au moins une fois par mois !

**Quinn Fabrey: **Absolument !

**Mercedes Jones:** C'était une bonne soirée.

**Finn Hudson:** Est-ce que vous avez vu combien de gressins Sam a mis dans sa bouche ? WOAH !

**Sam Evans:** Nouveau Record! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci à tous pour cette soirée géniale. Vous me manquerez tous tellement. Certains plus que d'autres ;) Merci, vous me manquerez et je vous aime tous.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Tu nous manqueras beaucoup Kurt !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** La voiture est chargée. Maintenant prêt à faire la longue route jusqu'à Dalton. Je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive vraiment :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça va s'arranger Kurt. Je te le promets. Ça va s'arranger. Courage :) Tu seras à ta place ici.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** à **Kurt Hummel:** Tu me manqueras beau gosse. Mais tu fais ce que tu dois faire. Désolée d'avoir été un peu distante avec toi cette semaine. Tu vas me manquer, voilà tout.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** vous a tagué dans un post.

**Blaine Anderson:** A trop hâte ! Le seul et l'unique **Kurt Hummel** vient juste d'installer toutes ses affaires dans la chambre et il fait des aller-retours dans sa rangée dans l'armoire ! Trop adorable !

**Wes Thomas, Thad Gordon** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Adorable hein? ;)

**Thad Gordon:** Oh ! Je peux pas croire que j'ai oublié qu'il emménageait aujourd'hui ! Je suis impatient de le rencontrer !

**David Stuart:** Thad comment t'as pu oublier ? Blaine n'a pas arrêter d'en parler de la semaine!

**Thad Gordon:** Ça a dû me sortir de la tête ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai les paroles de Teenage Dream de Katy Perry dans la tête ;)

**Wes Thomas:** C'est plutôt logique si on considère qu'on l'entend toujours gueuler dans sa chambre. Tu vis juste en face, alors ouais, excuses acceptées ;)

**Steven Harding:** Les gars, est-ce que vous devriez vraiment parler de Blaine comme ça quand lui et Kurt peuvent le voir ?

**Jeff Harding:** OUI ! J'ai finalement la chance de rencontrer le garçon duquel tu n'arrêtes pas de parler Blaine ! Trop hâte !

**David Stuart:** Bien sûr qu'on devrait ! En plus ils sont trop occupés à mesurer la taille de la rangée dans l'armoire de Kurt ;)

**Jack Smith:** Attends, est-ce que c'est le petit copain de Blaine ?

**Wes Thomas:** MDR

**David Stuart:** C'est une excellente question Jack ! On devrait attendre qu'il y réponde lui-même, n'est- ce pas !

**Jack Smith:** Je suis sérieux. C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Celui dont il n'arrête pas de parler ? Celui avec qui il va toujours à des rendez-vous au café ?

**Thad Gordon:** C'est celui dont il n'arrête pas de parler et avec qui il va toujours à des rendez-vous au café, oui.

**Jack Smith:** Alors c'est son petit copain. Cool ! Je suis trop impatient de le rencontrer !

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars ! Est-ce que vous essayez de m'embarrasser ! Vous voyez comme le nom de Kurt est surligné dans ce post, ouais ? Ça veut dire qu'il est tagué dedans et qu'il peut voir TOUS ces commentaires! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** On sait...

**Blaine Anderson:** Et pour ce qui en est de tous vos commentaires, je ne parle pas de lui tout le temps, pas du tout ! Il n'est pas mon petit copain Jack. Il est mon meilleur ami et on va prendre des cafés ensemble, ce ne sont pas des rendez-vous ! Okay ! Et Teenage Dream est une chanson très cool ! Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème ! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Allez les gars ? Vous êtes honnêtement en train d'essayer d'embarrasser Blaine devant moi ? C'est purement méchant.

**Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Est maintenant complètement installé dans sa nouvelle chambre dans les dortoirs de Dalton avec son nouveau colocataire **Blaine Anderson**. Ça y est. C'est le moment pour un nouveau départ. Je suis impatient.

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson** et **13 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Et ça a l'air génial !

**Rachel Berry:** Je suis content que tu sois installé. Tu vas tellement me manquer Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu me manqueras aussi Rachel. Tellement.

**Wes Thomas:** Comme vous avez la plus grand chambre et la plus grande télé de tout le dortoir on vient tous dans une heure,les gars !

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Aucun d'entre vous ne vient dans notre chambre ce soir ! Kurt a besoin de s'installer d'abord, il n'a pas besoin d'être effrayé avant même qu'il n'ait passé une nuit ici !

**Thad Gordon:** Oh allez Blaine ! Ne garde pas Kurt pour toi tout seul, partage. ;)

**David Stuart:** On vient un point c'est tout Blaine. Je pense que la plupart des Warblers vont venir alors vous feriez mieux d'être prêts.

**Jack Smith:** Kurt ? Tu devrais cacher tes objets cassables, on peut être un peu... intenses :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine m'a déjà prévenu Jack mais merci :) Mais si l'un de vous touche à UN SEUL de mes vêtements, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il fera. Okay ?

**Wes Thomas:** Wow. Même à travers Facebook j'ai peur :(

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est un de mes pouvoirs.

**David Stuart:** :'(

**Blaine Anderson:** Je vais arranger la pièce. J'imagine que Kurt ferait mieux d'apprendre la routine de toutes façons.

**Thad Gordon:** Aww, est-ce que Blaine est triste de ne pas avoir une nuit tout seul avec Kurt. Aww pauvre Blainey ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **LA FERME THAD -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Routine ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, je te montrerai. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que tu peux le faire maintenant ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Prenez vous une chambre !

**David Stuart:** Prenez vous une chambre !

**Jack Smith:** Et vous dites que ces deux-la ne sont pas en couple ! Bref.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant ami avec **Jack Smith, Thad Gordon** et **8 autres personnes**.

**Mercedes Jones, Wes Thomas** et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson:** C'est bien de savoir que tu te fais des amis Mec ! Rappelle-toi si n'importe lequel d'entre eux t'embête tu m'envoie un sms. Okay ?

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouais, s'ils font ça j'irai là bas pour leur botter le cul !

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci de vous inquiéter les gars mais ça va. Ces mecs sont géniaux et très amusants.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, ils t'ont demandé en ami sur Facebook ? Tu es définitivement un des nôtres maintenant Kurt ! T'as plus moyen de t'échapper maintenant. ;)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow. C'était vraiment une soirée très amusante.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** MISSION ACCOMPLIE !

**David Stuart:** C'était une des meilleures soirées du monde !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça avec mes oreillers Wes ! C'était juste ridicule.

**David Stuart:** Ridicule ? Je dirais plutôt hilarant !

**Kurt Hummel:** Et ma pauvre chaussure.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh je ne peux pas croire que Jeff ait fait ça ! C'était hilarant !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis traumatisé à vie.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Non. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu avais raison. Je t'écouterai à l'avenir. Je le promets :)

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ici ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**David Stuart:** Vous êtes tous les deux dans la même chambre pour la première fois, pour la nuit. ENSEMBLE pour la première fois et vous êtes tous les deux sur Facebook. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais, genre partager un lit ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça c'était petit les gars ! En plus on fait quelque chose d'autre que Facebook. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?

**Kurt Hummel:** On est les seuls qui doivent savoir... Et c'est amusant, hein Blaine ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça c'est sûr ;)

**David Stuart:** QUOI !

**Kurt Hummel:** B'nuit ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** B'nuit tout le monde ;)

**Wes Thomas:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** A passé la journée avec **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** pendant qu'ils m'emmenaient faire une visite privée de Dalton. Quel bâtiment magnifique.

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry** et **8 autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Jeff Harding:** C'est un bâtiment magnifique! Mais attends de voir la chambre de Blaine. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Wes Thomas:** Jeff ?

**Jeff Harding:** Ouais ?

**David Stuart:** Kurt dort dans la chambre de Blaine...

**Jeff Harding:** Déjà ? OH je suis tellement heureux pour toi Blaine !

**Blaine Anderson:** Merci Jeff, mais Kurt est juste mon colocataire...

**Jeff Harding:** Oh. "/ Oh et bien, c'est juste une question de temps.

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais, j'imagine qu'on a juste à attendre que ça arrive.

**David Stuart:** Je veux dire ils sont juste parfaits l'un pour l'autre. En fait ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

**Jack Smith:** Je les ai vus ensemble pendant un petit moment hier soir et j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ça arrivera.

**Michael Dalton:** Je pense qu'ils sont juste de très bons amis.

**Wes Thomas:** QUOI ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX PENSER CA ? EST-CE QUE TU NE LES AS PAS VUS ?

**Michael Dalton:** Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai juste pas ressenti ça venant d'eux.

**David Stuart:** !

**Wes Thomas:** Rendons ça intéressant ! Faisons des paris !

**David Stuart:** OUAIS ! Je te parie $20 qu'ils seront ensemble avant Noël !

**Wes Thomas:** $20 Avant les Communales.

**Michael Dalton**: $20 qu'ils restent meilleurs amis.

**Jack Smith:** $20 Qu'ils seront ensemble avant les Régionales.

**Jeff Harding:** $20 qu'ils sortent déjà ensemble, secrètement.

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars ! On peut voir ces commentaires ! Si vous voulez parier sur ma relation avec Blaine alors faites-le là où on ne peut pas le voir. Je veux dire sérieusement ! Je pensais que vous étiez idiots mais là...

**Blaine Anderson:** OH MA ROWLING ! LES GARS ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Vous êtes tous tellement embarrassants ! Kurt je suis désolé pour leur comportement grotesque !

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va Blaine ! Ce fut une lecture intéressante, n'empêche !

**Blaine Anderson:** ... Ça c'est sûr.

**Thad Gordon:** $20 qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'ils le nient juste et ont trop peur que l'autre ne ressente pas la même chose.

**Wes Thomas, Jack Smith** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Les cours commencent demain. Je suis tellement nerveux, et si je n'arrivais pas à suivre ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça ira Kurt, je te le promets :)

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt, ne dis à personne que j'ai dit ça, mais tu es vraiment intelligent okay ? Il y a des trucs, pas beaucoup, mais quelques trucs pour lesquels tu es meilleur que moi. Et les cours universitaires sont l'un d'entre eux. :) Ça ira. Je t'aime et tu me manques xx

**Mercedes Jones:** Ça ira Kurt ! Tu étais toujours le plus intelligent en cours !

**Noah Puckerman:** Qui en a quelque chose à faire ? C'est juste des leçons Mec, elles comptent pas.

**Rachel Berry:** Noah, parfois tu m'impressionnes, vraiment.

**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabrey** et **1 autre personne** aiment ça.

**Noah Puckerman:** Quoi ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci les gars, j'espère que tout va bien se passer. B'nuit tout le monde. J'ai besoin de mon sommeil réparateur ! J'ai un grand jour demain !

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que vous aimez ce genre d'histoires folles ?_

_Si c'est le cas, s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews ! Je me demande si je dois continuer ces conversations sur Facebook. C'est si amusant à écrire !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)_

_Kaylee x_

Réponses au reviews

De Guest : '' Awww j'ai vraiment adoré, Kurt et Blaine sont trop chou ! *-* J'aime trop les fanfic facebook et il y en a pas bcp en français :) Vivement la suite !''

Contente que tu ai aimé, et oui ils sont choux mais normal c'est Klaine ;-). C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français, c'est pour ça que je vais pécher du côté anglais, et vous en fait profiter en traduisant ;-) Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'as plu :-)


	3. Première Semaine

_N.A : Salut tout le monde! Voici la troisième partie de cette petite histoire inhabituelle. Je ne suis pas sûre de jusqu'à quand cette histoire va durer mais pour l'instant j'adore l'écrire. C'est fun et différent alors j'imagine que l'on devrait attendre de voir où l'histoire m'emmènera..._

_Note de la traductrice : Je tiens d'abord à vous dire un grand merci pour tout vos follow et reviews ! Ça fait bien plaisir et me rend encore plus heureuse d'avoir fait cette traduction:-) Et à partir de maintenant ma traduction est sinchronisé avec celle de l'auteur, en gros vous devez attendre que l'auteur poste un nouveau chapitre plus une petite semaine avant d'avoir la suite. Sur ce bon chapitre ! _

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteur._

* * *

**It's All On Facebook.**

**Première Semaine.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Premier jour de cours à Dalton. Envoyez la sauce, je suis prêt.

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry **et **7 Autres personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** vous a identifié dans un post.

**Blaine Anderson:** Est en littérature anglaise avec **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart**! Qui aurait cru qu'écrire des poèmes pourrait être si drôle ?

**Wes Stuart, Jeff Harding** et 4 **Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh mon Dieu, le poème de David était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendu ! Qui fait rimer chien avec pomme de pin!

**David Stuart:** HEY ! Ce poème est une œuvre d'art ! C'était du génie !

**Blaine Anderson:** Allez David ! Demande à n'importe qui, il te dira qu'il a été écrit par un gamin de quatre ans !

**Wes Thomas:** Au moins il n'a pas écrit sur le fait d'avoir un Rêve d'Ado ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le poème de Blaine ? Je l'ai vraiment bien aimé, c'est vraiment personnel, c'est comme s'il nous ouvrait une fenêtre sur son esprit.

**David Stuart:** Son esprit dans lequel y a un garçon en particulier et ce depuis un bout de temps...

**Blaine Anderson:** David !

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ? Ce que j'en comprends c'est qu'il veut ce que certains adolescent veulent. De trouver quelqu'un et d'être heureux. De tomber amoureux... Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était à propos d'une personne en particulier...

**Wes Thomas:** Je déteste te l'apprendre mais...

**Blaine Anderson:** WES ! Tu as raison Kurt, ça parle de vouloir être heureux, pas de quelqu'un en particulier. Et d'ailleurs je suis heureux avec toi comme meilleur ami ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis heureux avec toi aussi ;)

**David Stuart:** eugh.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis arrivé au déjeuner en un morceau. Les cours ne sont pas vraiment plus durs qu'à McKinley, ils sont juste un peu plus intenses mais au moins ils sont stimulants :)Maintenant c'est l'heure du déjeuner avec le gang des fous :)

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudso****n** et **12 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Le Glee Club n'était pas pareil sans toi aujourd'hui.. :(

**Mercedes Jones:** Contente que ton premier jour se passe bien Kurt.

**Finn Hudson:** Rappelle-toi Mec, tu me le dis si un seul de ces gars essaye quelque chose 'kay ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouais!

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci les gars. Ça me manque d'être dans le Glee Club et vous me manquez.

* * *

**Thad Gordon** a identifié une photo de **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson **dans son album **Photos Instantanées du Repas**.

« INSTANTANE ! Juste amis ? Ouais d'accord ! Regardez ce regard qu'ils échangent ! Et le langage du corps de Kurt ! J'ai ce pari dans la poche ! »

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **9 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** J'aime parce qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble pas pour le pari. Sinon j'aurais dés-aimé ! -_-

**David Stuart:** Pareil ^^ -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Ma GaGa ! Quand est-ce que tu as pris ça ?

**Thad Gordon:** C'est une très belle photo n'est-ce pas Kurt ? Une photo de deux meilleurs amis ? ;D

**Jack Smith:** C'est le regard que deux petits copains partagent ! Je vous ai dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais aucun d'entre vous ne veut me croire !

**Jeff Harding:** Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné le pari ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww c'est une superbe photo :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais c'est vrai n'est ce pas ? :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je pense qu'elle mériterait même un changement de photo de profil.

**Kurt Hummel:** Vraiment ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sûr.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** a changé sa photo de profil par une photo dans laquelle vous avez été tagué.

**Blaine Anderson:** Et voilà. :) J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Non, pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait. En fait je suis honoré. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien, t'as intérêt ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** P .. Quand est-ce que nous nous sommes regardés comme ça de toute façon...?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne sais pas vraiment..

**Thad Gordon:** Kurt avait juste demandé à Blaine s'il voulait bien lui passer les serviettes :)

**Wes Thomas:** Serviettes !

**David Stuart:** Il se regardent comme ça pour des serviettes !

**Thad Gordon:** Mignon n'est ce pas ?

**David Stuart:** ..

**Jeff Harding:** Adorable.

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars allez... C'est juste un regard..

**Blaine Anderson:** .. Ouais. Ça ne veut rien dire..

**Kurt Hummel:** .. Exactement..

**Thad Gordon:** Si vous le dites..

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow. Quelle longue journée. Finalement arrivé dans une chambre de dortoir vide. C'est le moment d'écouter un peu de « Wicked » pendant que je choisis mes vêtements.

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones** et **2 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Ding Dong The Witch is Dead..

**Kurt Hummel:** Which old witch ?

**Rachel Berry:** Ugh, the wicked Old witch.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Tu m'manques.

**Blaine Anderson:** Les répètes devraient être bientôt finies. Soirée film ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça a l'air d'être un bon plan. Je prépare le film ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** j'suis impatient !

**Kurt Hummel:** Moi aussi... :D

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Est couché au fond du lit en regardant des films avec **Blaine Anderson** et du café :)

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **5 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Couché au fond du lit avec Blaine hein ?;)

**David Stuart:** Wow. Protégez vous les gars ;)

**Jack Smith:** Petits copains !

**Thad Gordon:** Couché au fond du lit en regardant des films avec Blaine Anderson! ;D

**Rachel Berry:** Quoi! Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ?

**Mercedes Jones:** Vas-y Kurt!

**Blaine Anderson:** Pas comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez être si littéraux tout le temps ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Ma Gaga ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous comprenez toujours tout ce que je dis de travers ! Blaine est assis sur mon lit mais pas sous les couvertures... pour le moment ;)

**Wes Thomas: :**O

**David Stuart:** Pour le moment ! ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Pour le moment ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** .. ;)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** B'Nuit Facebook. Premier jour à Dalton fini. En route pour demain.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **5 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Latin ? Purée qui enseigne le latin ! Pourquoi est-ce que on a même besoin d'apprendre le latin ? C'est une langue morte !

**Wes Thomas, Jack Smith** et **2 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Parce que c'est romantique.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, ça c'est le français.

**Blaine Anderson:** Alors tu ne penses pas que dire à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes dans une langue morte est romantique ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Te AMO.

**Kurt Hummel:** hmm OKay Je peux voir comment ça peut être romantique. Alors pourquoi on apprend pas juste des phrases romantiques au lieu d'apprendre comment dire "Où est la boulangerie ?"

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu marques un bon point !

**Wes Thomas:** Si vous me demandez pour moi le latin est une complète perte de temps, sérieusement je préférerais encore faire des devoirs!

**David Stuart:** Sérieusement une perte de temps ! Le français et l'espagnol ne me dérangent pas, mais le latin !

**Jack Smith:** Quoi ? Le latin est une langue tellement intéressante! J'adore l'apprendre.

**Jeff Harding:** Tu adores tous les cours ici Jack!

**Jack Smith:** Oui parce qu'ils sont intéressant et que j'adore apprendre.

**Kurt Hummel:** Qui a latin en prochaine heure ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Moi. ;D

**Wes Thomas:** Moi. David. Thad. Jack. Michel et d'autres gens que je ne connais pas.. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay cool. Blaine ? Garde-moi une place. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sûr . ;)

* * *

**Wes Thomas** Vous a identifié dans un post.

**Wes Thomas:** Je ne m'assiérai plus jamais avec **Kurt Hummel** en latin. Après un cours il est pratiquement bilingue et je ne peux même pas dire une seule phrase après une heure!

**Blaine Anderson, You** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** J'aime bien le latin enfaîte, c'est vraiment facile !

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha après seulement un cours tu es presque aussi bon que moi ! ;P

**David Stuart:** C'était si embarrassant quand Mrs Pratt est venue vers nous quand je lisais le livre à voix haute et que Kurt répétait en un latin parfait de mémoire.

**Wes Thomas:** Ne nous asseyons pas près de lui la prochaine fois...

**Kurt Hummel:** Awww les gars allez ! C'est pas ma faute si je suis doué en langues ! Sue Sylvester m'a appris le français en deux jours ! C'est pour ça que je trouve ça facile !

**Wes Thomas:** -_-

**David Stuart:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est pas grave Kurt. Ça veut dire que je t'ai pour moi tout seul :P

**Wes Thomas:** )

**David Stuart:** )

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** à **Kurt Hummel:** Mr Schue allait te donner un solo aux Communales. J'ai juste pensé que tu voudrais le savoir.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui je sais, il me l'a dit pour essayer de me faire rester. Je suis désolé Mercedes mais je n'étais pas en sécurité là bas. Je suis désolé si ça t'énerve, est-ce que tu ne préfères pas me savoir heureux et en sécurité que constamment effrayé tous les jours.

**Mercedes Jones:** Oui je sais que tu n'étais pas en sécurité ici. Mais tu m'as laissée. :(

**Rachel Berry:** Il me manque aussi Mercedes mais il n'était pas en sécurité ici. Kurt a fait le bon choix.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ne peux-tu pas être heureuse pour moi Cedes ?

**Mercedes Jones:** :(

**Kurt Hummel:** ...apparemment non.

**Rachel Berry:** Ignore-la Kurt. Tu as besoin d'être en sécurité. Tu as fait le bon choix. Tu nous manques beaucoup à nous tous mais nous te supportons, okay ?

**Blaine Anderson** et **Finn Hudson** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Rachel.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Tout ce que vous faites dans la vie a des conséquences. On ne le remarque peut-être jamais mais c'est toujours le cas...

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis désolé Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Kurtie ? Est-ce que ça va ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ca va merci. Je pense juste à McKinley et au fait que je sois parti...

**David Stuart:** C 'était la bonne chose à faire Kurt. Tu avais besoin de faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi et tu l'as fait. Si tes amis ne peuvent pas l'accepter, alors peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment tes amis.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais où tu veux en venir...

**Blaine Anderson:** Tout va bien allez Kurt. Je te le promets.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Blaine.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** On est libres à Dalton les mercredis après-midis ! C'est génial !

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** et **13 Autres personnes** aiment ça

**Rachel Berry:** C'est trop cool!

**Finn Hudson:** C'est pas juste Mec!

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est supposé être des « sessions de révision. »

**Wes Thomas:** Mais personne ne révise jamais.

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce que vous faites normalement ?

**David Stuart:** Rejoins-nous dans la salle commune dans quinze minutes ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** ..Okay..

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** et **4 Autres personnes** ont été identifiés dans **Westerville au Laser Tag**.

**Finn Hudson** et **Noah** **Puckerman** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Eh bien, je peux dire que je vais adorer les mercredis après-midis!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** à **Blaine Anderson:** Ah désolé de t'avoir botté le cul au Laser Tag aujourd'hui ;P

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **4 Autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu ne m'as pas botté le cul. Je t'ai laissé gagner. Vu que c'était ta première fois et tout ça..

**Kurt Hummel**: Bien sûr, c'est évident.. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis sérieux. J'ai fais exprès de perdre.

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien sûr que tu l'as fait exprès.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je l'ai fait!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouep, tu l'as fait.

**Blaine Anderson:** -_- Je l'ai fait.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire :P

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est parce que tu ne me crois pas!

**Kurt Hummel:** Je te crois..

**Blaine Anderson:** Non tu ne me crois pas.

**Kurt Hummel:** )

**Taylor Dalton:** Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez emmené le nouveau garçon au Laser Tag alors que vous ne m'avez jamais autorisé à venir avec vous ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

**David Stuart:** Pourquoi est-ce que tu commentes Taylor ?

**Taylor Dalton: **Parce que ça s'est affiché sur mon mur. Ça vous pose un problème ?!

**Wes Thomas:** En fait oui!

**Taylor Dalton:** Quel est votre problème dans ce cas ? S'il vous plaît, éclairez-moi ?

**David Stuart:** Tu sais ce qu'est notre problème Taylor.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor ! Pas ici. Pas maintenant !

**Taylor Dalton:** Blaine ? Je me demandais quand tu allais me parler à nouveau.

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est Taylor ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Rien Kurt, ce n'est personne. Hey ça te dit de me retrouver pour un café dans cinq minutes ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm ouais bien sûr..

**Taylor Dalton:** Ouch. Personne Blaine ? Vraiment ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay cool. Je te vois dans cinq minutes :)

**Taylor Dalton:** Toujours en train de fuir n'est-ce pas, Blaine ? ;)

**David Stuart**: Taylor comment oses-tu !

**Wes Thomas:** Arrête ça Taylor. Maintenant.

**Taylor Dalton:** Arrêter quoi ? ;)

**David Stuart:** Tu le sais très bien .

* * *

**Jeff Harding** a identifié une photo de **vous** et **6 Autres personnes.**

**'Jeff Harding** avec **Kurt Hummel, Thad Gordon, Wes Thomas, Jack Smith** et **Trent Jackson'**

_"Laser Tag: Équipe des Champions !"_

**Vous, David Stuart** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Vous avez gagné parce que j'ai laissé Kurt me botter le cul! C'est la seule raison !

**Steve Harding:** Oui c'est la seule raison !

**David Stuart:** Ouais ! Sinon on vous aurait écrasés !

**Kurt Hummel:** Sois un homme Blaine ! On a gagné parce qu'on était meilleurs que vous. ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est pas vrai! -_-

**Jeff Harding:** Si. :P

* * *

**Wes Thomas** vous a identifié dans un post.

**Wes Thomas: Kurt Hummel** SURPRISE !

* * *

**David Stuart** vous a identifié dans un post.

**David Stuart: Kurt Hummel** SURPRISE !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** vous a identifié dans un post.

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt Hummel **Surprise ! Félicitations d'avoir survécu à ta première semaine complète à Dalton !

**Wes Thomas, Jeff Harding** et **13 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars ! La surprise était géniale ! Un marathon party pyjamas Harry Potter dans la salle commune ! C'est génial ! Maintenant que le premier film est fini place au deuxième !

**Blaine Anderson**: Je suis content que ça te plaise.

**Wes Thomas:** C'était l'idée de Blaine. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Kurt. Tu le mérites :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci. C'est génial ! J'adore !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est avec **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **13 Autres personnes** à **Dalton Academy, Warblers Hall.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** N'a pas beaucoup dormi hier soir mais quelle nuit géniale ! Merci tout le monde !

**Blaine Anderson, Jack Smith** et **12 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Je parie que non, qu'est-ce que ça fait de partager un sac de couchage avec Blaine ? ;)

**Jack Smith:** Aha elle est bonne Wes ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites toujours des commentaires comme ça les gars ? Et c'était cruel de votre part de nous laisser le seul sac de couchage double !

**Kurt Hummel:** Non je n'ai pas dormi! C'était vraiment chaud !

**Wes Thomas:** Et maintenant ça l'est encore ? ;D

**David Stuart:** Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

**Jeff Harding:** Je dormais juste à côté de vous.. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Ma GAGA ! Je voulais dire en température, en degrés ! Pas en.. oh ma gaga.. :S

**Wes Thomas:** FAIL !

**David Stuart:** Ah excellent !

**Thad Gordon:** Oh Kurt!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Que mon premier week end complet à Dalton commence !

**Wes Thomas, Taylor Dalton** et **5 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** On a tellement de trucs prévus pour toi !

**David Stuart:** Ouep ! Tu vas trop t'amuser !

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai peur.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu n'as rien à craindre. Crois-moi.

**Taylor Dalton:** Si, tu as quelque chose à craindre.

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire Taylor !

**Taylor Dalton:** Vous le découvrirez. ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Dégage Taylor !

**Kurt Hummel:** Qui es-tu ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ne t'en inquiète pas Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Sérieusement ne t'inquiète pas Kurt. Tout va bien !

**Jeff Harding:** Les gars..

**David Stuart: **On sait...

**Kurt Hummel:** Sait quoi ?

* * *

NDT : Haha un peu de suspens et d'angst se rajoute dans ce chapitre ! Je commence à poster en masse à partir de maintenant donc le reste des chapitre devraient être en ligne pendant la soirée/ nuit ;-)


	4. Quel Week-end

_******Note de l'auteure : Gleebook.**_

___Merci à No-Dai But Today de m'avoir autorisée à utiliser le nom :D_

_Salut! Voici la 4ème partie de cette histoire inhabituelle. Je ne suis pas sûre de jusqu'où je vais continuer cette histoire mais pour le moment j'adore l'écrire! C'est fun et différent alors j'imagine que nous devrions voir jusqu'où l'histoire m'emmène..._

_Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**It's All On Facebook.**

**Quel Week-end...**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** vous a identifié dans un statut.

**Blaine Anderson:** Réveiller **Kurt Hummel** à sept heures et demi un samedi matin n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée !

**Wes Thomas** et **David Thomas **aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne peux pas croire que vous nous ayez sauté dessus alors qu'on était dans le sac de couchage ce matin. Kurt est vraiment furieux. Il prend une douche pour se calmer. Il est dedans depuis au moins une demi-heure !

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi ! Ce n'est pas notre faute... Tom nous a poussés !

**David Stuart:** Ouais ! Tu ne peux pas nous le reprocher !

**Kurt Hummel:** Sept heures et demi ! C'est pas une heure pour se réveiller un samedi ! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** * se cache *

**David Stuart:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Vous voyez. Je vous avais dit qu'il était en colère.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Vient juste de prendre une longue douche après avoir été réveillé par deux idiots ce matin ! Maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mon premier samedi à Dalton ?

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Thad Gordon:** On a déjà planifié le week-end alors habille-toi et Blaine t'emmènera où tu dois être ! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ? Blaine vient juste de se précipiter sous la douche...

**Thad Gordon:** Ugh! Okay attends jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt et habillé et il t'emmènera où tu devrais être en ce moment.

**Wes Thomas:** )

**David Stuart:** J'en peux plus d'attendre !

**Kurt Hummel:** La ferme vous deux ! Okay Thad.. :/

**Thad Gordon:** Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Kurt ! Ça va être une magnifique journée !

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay... Mais avec Tweedle Dum et Tweedle Dee dans l'affaire je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment ne pas m'inquiéter.

**Thad Gordon:** Ils se comporteront bien je le promets.

**Wes Thomas:** Est-ce qu'on le fera ? ;)

**David Stuart:** On n'a jamais rien promis ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Les garçons -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** On part immédiatement.

**Thad Gordon:** Bien. On se verra là bas !

* * *

Message privé entre **Burt Hummel **et **Kurt Hummel.**

Hey fiston,

Est-ce que tu es fier de moi ? Je me suis inscrit sur cette idiotie de Facebook alors maintenant on peut aussi se parler dessus ! N'espère pas que je lise ces espèces de blog, les messages privés sont bien assez pour moi!

Comment est-ce que tout se passe ? Comment était ta première semaine ? Désolé que nos conversations téléphoniques n'aient pas duré très longtemps. Ça a été l'enfer au garage cette semaine ! Comment ça va ? Tous ces garçons à Dalton prennent soin de toi ? Des problèmes ? Passe un bon week-end Kurt et on te verra le week-end prochain, d'accord ?

Bisous, Papa.

* * *

Message privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Burt Hummel**.

Hey Papa !

Ça va Papa ! Tu n'avais pas à t'inscrire sur Facebook, je l'ai juste suggéré comme un autre moyen pour nous de rester en contact ! Ces choses s'appellent des statuts Papa et tu n'es pas obligé de les lire. Ils sont mis à jour souvent et changeront tout le temps. C'est juste un moyen pour les gens d'exprimer leurs sentiments et d'autres trucs.

Tout se passe bien merci ! Ma première semaine a été vraiment sympa. Les cours n'ont pas été si durs que ça. Je me débrouille très bien en Anglais, Latin et Français ce qui est super.

C'est vraiment cool ici ! On a nos mercredis après-midis de libre et tous les garçons partent au Laser Tag à Westerville ! C'est tellement fun ! Les vêtements sont horribles et les casques de protection emmêlent mes cheveux mais c'est tellement fun ! On doit y aller dans pas longtemps ! Tous les garçons ont été super. Ils prennent soin de moi et non Papa, aucun n'entre eux ne me pose de problème. Ils essayent de rendre ma vie ici aussi facile que possible.

Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, Blaine est en train de m'attendre. Tous les garçons ont prévu un week-end surprise pour moi alors ça risque d'être amusant ! Vous me verrez le week-end prochain ! Je suis impatient. Vous me manquez tous beaucoup.

Je t'aime Papa.

Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** A passé une journée géniale avec le gang des fous ! Ils ont planifié une journée fantastique à Westerville ! Visite de la ville, shopping, repas, et ils ont payé pour tout ! Mais après je suis rentré pour me rendre compte que quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans notre chambre et avait fouillé dans toutes mes affaires -_- Heureusement rien n'a été pris. Merci mon Dieu je ne tiens pas de journal intime !

**Mercedes Jones:** QUOI !

**Rachel Berry:** Est-ce que tu blagues Kurt ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu blagues !

**Finn Hudson:** QUOI MEC ? Qui a fait ça !

**Noah Puckerman:** Viens Finn ! Viens me chercher, on peut être là-bas dans une heure si on ignore toutes les limitations de vitesse !

**Kurt Hummel:** Non les gars, ça va. Ce n'est pas si mal. Merci Gaga ils n'ont pas touché mes vêtements ! Sinon je les aurais traqués et les aurais jetés du haut de la fenêtre du 3ème étage.

**Quinn Fabrey:** Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un ferait ça ?

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est complètement idiot si tu me demande mon avis !

**Rachel Berry:** Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien j'ai informé le doyen et il va aller regarder, mais ils ne peuvent trop rien faire. Rien n'a été pris. Ils vont juste changer la serrure et nous donner un nouveau trousseau de clés.

**Rachel Berry:** Ce n'est pas assez! Ils faut qu'ils soient punis !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire! On ne sait pas qui c'est !

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Merde. Les gars.

**David Stuart.** On sait...

**Kurt Hummel:** Sait quoi ?!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je remets toutes mes affaires en ordre après que des idiots aient décidé de fouiller dedans. Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de faire ça ? Je veux dire : qui êtes vous, merde ! -_-

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimerais ça ? Je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es, comment est-ce que tu peux même aimer mes statuts ! On n'est même pas amis !

**Taylor Dalton:** Salut, je suis Taylor Dalton. On ne s'est pas encore rencontrés mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi. Je suis le frère de Michael.

**Kurt Hummel:** Salut, Ouais j'avais deviné. Même nom de famille. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour aimer mes statuts ?

**Taylor Dalton:** Comment tu trouves Dalton ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien merci.

**Taylor Dalton:** J'ai vu que tu t'étais bien installé, en traînant avec le groupe des Warblers et tout. Est-ce que tu chantes ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui, je me suis bien installé, merci, et oui je chante.

**Taylor Dalton:** Oh cool ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas auditionner pour rejoindre les Warblers ?

**Kurt Hummel:** J'y ai pensé.

**Taylor Dalton:** Tu devrais vraiment, je parie que tu as une voix magnifique. Je pensais revenir cette année.

**Kurt Hummel:** Revenir ?

**Taylor Dalton:** J'ai dû partir. C'est une longue histoire.

**Taylor Dalton: **Demande à Blaine

**Kurt Hummel:** Demande à Blaine ?

**Taylor Dalton:** Ouep. Demande à Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Blaine ?

**Taylor Dalton:** Je suis surpris qu'il ne te l'ait pas encore dit en considérant à quel point vous êtes proches Demande-lui.

**Kurt Hummel:** Si Blaine veut me le dire alors il le fera.

**Taylor Dalton:** Ne parie pas là-dessus.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sérieusement, qui es-tu, bordel !

**Taylor Dalton:** Salut, Je suis Taylor Dalton.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Après un jour extrêmement long **Blaine Anderson** et moi allons regarder son film Disney préféré : « La Petite Sirène ».

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** et **5 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée, tu as besoin de t'amuser et de te relaxer okay ? Oublie ce qui est arrivé quand tu es rentré et rappelle-toi juste quelle journée magnifique tu as eue. Je suis sûre que le Doyen arrangera ça finalement.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Rachel, je le ferai parce que ça a vraiment été bien! En excluant l'incident.

**Blaine Anderson:** I wish I could be, part of your world...(Paroles de « Partir là bas » qui en vf sont « Loin de la mer, partir là bas » mais en traduction ça donne: « j'espérais pouvoir faire partie de ton monde »)

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est une de mes chansons Disney préférée.

**Blaine Anderson:** Moi aussi. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Si tu es chanceux peut-être que Blaine la chantera pour toi. ;)

**David Stuart:** Tu devrais lui demander ! Il l'a chantée à Thad et moi une fois et oh mon Dieu j'ai presque pleuré ! C'était si beau !

**Wes Thomas:** David ! Sois un homme !

**Blaine Anderson:** *rougit*. Merci David mais ce n'était pas si bien que ça.

**Thad Gordon:** Non tu as raison.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu vois.

**Thad Gordon:** C'était mieux.

**Blaine Anderson:** Non ce n'était pas mieux mais merci.

**David Stuart:** Blaine, on ne te complimente pas souvent alors accepte-le pendant que tu le peux.

**Wes Thomas:** Tu devrais l'écouter, Blaine. Tu nous connais ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, merci. Je suis content que vous ayez aimé.

**Kurt Hummel:** JE DOIS entendre ça Blaine !

**Blaine Anderson:** Ah, aucune chance Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** S'te plaiiiiit ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Non.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** A réussi à convaincre **Blaine Anderson** de me chanter « Partir là bas » de « la Petite Sirène » ! Je suis impatient de l'entendre maintenant!

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **3 Autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu va devoir attendre un moment!

**Kurt Hummel:** Nan, j'ai juste à attendre jusqu'à demain.

**Blaine Anderson:** Demain hein? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je vais la chanter pour toi demain?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne le pense pas , je le sais.

**Blaine Anderson:** Et comment es-tu au courant de cette information si je peux demander?

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est à moi de le savoir ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Taquin ?

**Kurt Hummel:** T'étais pas encore au courant. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** :P

**David Stuart:** Fais moi savoir quand et où! Je doit la réentendre!

**Blaine Anderson:** Ugh, laisse moi y réfléchir... Non.

**David Stuart:** Awww allez Blaine! Pourquoi pas ?

**Wes Thomas:** Laisse Blaine faire la sérénade à Kurt tout seul David, on la lui fera chanter pour toi un autre jour. Okay?

**David Stuart:** :( Okay..

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne vais pas faire la sérénade à Kurt, je vais juste chanter avec seulement Kurt dans la chambre...

**Wes Thomas:** C'est pareil.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Dix heures trente quatre. :) C'était si bien de me réveiller de mon propre gré ce matin! Maintenant je me demande ce que le Gang Des Fous à prévu pour aujourd'hui...

**Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

**Jeff Harding:** Rejoins-nous dans la salle des Warbler à onze heures et demi. Ne porte rien de trop sophistiqué ou précieux. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Comme quoi? Je suis nerveux...

**Jeff Harding:** Demande à Blaine, il connaît le deal. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. BLAINNNNEEEE! ;)

**Jeff Harding:** Oh Kurt..

**Blaine Anderson:** OUI KURT! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Les gars,vous êtes bizarres tous les deux. Et c'est moi qui vous dis ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** ViEENSSS LAAAAA!

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ARRIVE MON CHEER! ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** )

**Jeff Harding:** Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ces deux là?

**Wes Thomas:** A part les mettre ensemble, je ne sais pas.

**Blaine Anderson:** haha.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est avec **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **10 Autres** à **Forêt de** **Westerville.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow. Les gars vous êtes fous! Mon premier Samedi à Westerville et vous décidez de m'emmener faire du paint ball!Est-ce que vous savez à quel point ma peau marque facilement! Je traînerai en procès chacun d'entre vous pour chaque bleu que j'aurais demain matin! :/ Mais c'était quand même amusant! Maintenant dîner et ensuite retour à Dalton!

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson** et **14 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh tu as vraiment adoré!

**Jeff Harding:** Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir touché à la tête Kurt. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va Jeff. Espérons juste que je n'aurai pas un œil au beurre noir. Je te conseille d'aller te cacher dans ce cas.

**Jeff Harding:** Ah c'est marrant Kurt! Je suis désolé.

**Blaine Anderson:** Il ne rigole pas Jeff.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne rigole pas.

**Jeff Harding:** *_*

**Finn Hudson:** Wow! Vous vous amusez tellement les gars! Kurt est-ce que je peux espérer que Maman et Burt me laissent être transféré!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ah, j'en doute fort Finn.

**Finn Hudson:** Merde! Oh Attention Jeff. Si Kurt a un œil au beurre noir. COURS! Je l'ai frappé dans le bras pendant une répétition une fois... Il a caché ma XBox pendant une semaine. UNE SEMAINE ENTIERE MEC!

**Jeff Harding:** Oh zut.. j'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'œil au beurre noir.

**Kurt Hummel:** Espérons.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Le dîner était bien, maintenant retour au dortoir pendant que Blaine et les autres vont à la répétition des Warblers. Peut-être que je devrais vraiment penser à les rejoindre ...

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** On ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Taylor? C'est quoi ce bordel?

* * *

**Taylor Dalton** vous a identifié dans un statut.

**Taylor Dalton: Kurt Hummel** C'était bien de finalement te rencontrer.

**Wes Thomas:** QUOI!

**David Stuart:** Quoi ? Quand ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor à quoi tu joues ?

**Thad Gordon:** Taylor tu ferais mieux de rester loin de Kurt ou je jure devant Dieu … !

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor reste loin de Kurt, il ne mérite pas de devoir gérer toutes tes conneries.

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi? Quand est-ce que je t'ai rencontré ? Je ne suis même pas encore retourné dans les dortoirs!

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi? Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Non, je n'ai parlé à personne depuis que je vous ai laissés, il n'y a même pas dix minutes de ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne comprends pas à quoi il joue.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne sais même pas qui il est!

**Blaine Anderson:** C''est une bonne chose. Crois-moi.

**Taylor Dalton:** Allez Kurt, ne mens pas à Blaine. Tu viens juste de me rentrer dedans en passant la librairie.

**Taylor Dalton:** Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que ne pas me connaître est une bonne chose Blaine? Tu ne pensais pas ça avant ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ? J'ai croisé deux ou trois personne en passant la librairie..

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

**Taylor Dalton:** Salut, je suis Taylor.

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi?

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor arrête tes jeux de psychopathe immédiatement, s'il te plaît. C'est ridicule.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce que ça peut compter comme une rencontre ?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Vient juste de retrouver notre chambre. Qui a laissé cette note à notre porte,bordel. A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Qui est D Double T bordel ?

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** D Double T ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes qui est D Double T ? Qu'est-ce que dit la note?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ca dit:  
Kurtie,  
Félicitations d'avoir survécu à ta première semaine à Dalton. J'espère que tu apprécies ton week-end pendant que ça dure car la semaine prochaine ne sera pas aussi facile.  
D Double T.

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh. Ummm. C'est rien Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est sûrement encore Wes et David qui font leurs blagues habituelles ! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi! Ce n'était pas nous! Blaine tu sais qui est D Double T !

**David Stuart:** Tu nous as eus! C'était nous! N'essaye pas de le nier Wes. Désolé pour ça Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi! Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça ? C'est même pas drôle !

**David Stuart:** On est désolé.

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

* * *

Message Privé: **Blaine Anderson** à **Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Jack Smith **et** Michael Dalton.**

Les gars,

D Double T.

Il est de retour et il a pris Kurt pour cible. Il faut qu'on arrête tout ça avant que ce qui m'est arrivé n'arrive à Kurt. Je ne le laisserai pas faire ça.

J'ai besoin de votre aide.

On se retrouve dans la chambre de David juste après la répétition des Warblers.

Blaine.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson à** **Kurt Hummel:** La répétition des Warblers vient juste de se finir Kurt, j'ai besoin de passer pas la chambre de David pour prendre un livre et je reviens juste après.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. Est ce que tu peux aller me chercher un latte zero calorie sur ton retour en passant pas la machine à café ? S'il te plaît ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sur :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Et je vais sortir ta guitare. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu te serais plus défendu que ça .

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, ugh. Je te vois dans vingt minutes..

**Kurt Hummel:** ..Okay..

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Viens juste d'écouter **Blaine Anderson** chanter « Partir Là Bas » de « La Petite Sirène » en buvant le café qu'il m'a apporté. Ça m'a émus jusqu'aux larmes. Une si belle voix...

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Je t'ai dit qu'il était génial. Il la chante tellement bien.

**Thad Gordon:** Chanson magnifique, voix magnifique. Vraiment.

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars stop. Vous me faites rougir.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu es vraiment fantastique Blaine.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** à **Blaine Anderson:** Merci d'avoir offert une fin parfaite à cette journée pas si parfaite. Merci.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ferai toujours tout ce que je peux pour rendre ta journée parfaite.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu n'as jamais besoin de me remercier.

**Kurt Hummel:** Mais tu sais que je le ferai. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais.


	5. Bienvenue Chez Les Warblers

_Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**It's All On Facebook.**

**Ce n'est même pas drôle..**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Deuxième semaine à la Dalton Academy me voilà!

**Wes Thomas:** On commence par latin cette semaine. Ne me fais pas paraître idiot cette fois ! S'il te plaît ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. ;)

**David Stuart:** Ça veut dire non.

**Wes Thomas:** J'avais deviné -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** :P

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** A UNE AUDITION POUR LES WARBLERS!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **12 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Félicitations! J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre ce que tu as prévu!

**Wes Thomas:** Quand est ta date d'audition ? Ils ne me l'ont pas encore dit...

**David Stuart:** Wes, juste parce que tu as ce stupide marteau ça ne veut pas dire que tu es en charge de tout! Ils ne sont pas obligé de te faire savoir TOUT ce qui se passe à chaque instant !

**Wes Thomas:** -_- Et bien ils devraient !

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh je n'ai même pas encore pensé à quelle chanson chanter.. Umm C'est Mercredi.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh alors tu as encore deux jours pour te préparer. C'est bien. Tu t'en sortiras.

**Rachel Berry:** Tu auditionnes pour rejoindre les Dalton Academy Warblers? :/

**Mercedes Jones:** Ça veut dire que tu seras notre adversaire Kurt.

**Santana Lopez:** Amène toi Bouche de Fille! On va te botter le cul!

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis désolé les gars. Oh ne t'inquiète pas Satan, on va se défendre .

**Wes Thomas:** On ne va pas seulement se défendre mais on va casser la baraque!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh je ne parierais pas là-dessus Dalton boy, on a quelques talents à exposer ;) Une certaine latina sexy a un solo cette fois ;)

**Rachel Berry:** SANTANA! Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça! Il est notre ADVERSAIRE! Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça surtout avec Artie et Brittany! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww Félicitations Satan! Tu seras géniale même si tu es une salope.

**Santana Lopez:** Comment OSES-tu dire ça! Et Pourquoi DIABLE serais-je jalouse de Sans Jambes! Sérieusement?

**Wes Thomas:** RAMENEZ-VOUS LES FILLES ;)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Ugh. -_- J'ai l'impression que ça va être une longue journée. Premièrement je me suis réveillé en retard parce que je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil et Blaine aussi, ensuite mes cheveux ne voulaient pas m'obéir et se mettre en place. Et j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone, renverser mon café sur mon devoir de biologie et il n'est que 9:13. -_-

**David Stuart:** J'ai cassé mon téléphone ce matin. Wes a pensé que ce serait marrant de me le lancer dessus. Il a tellement bien visé que le téléphone a tapé le mur. Il s'est explosé.

**Wes Thomas:** Ça m'a surpris quand Blaine t'a envoyé ce sms! Comment est-ce que ça peut être de ma faute!

**Blaine Anderson:** .. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de sms, Wes, comme l'a dit Kurt on s'est tous les deux réveillés en retard. Ça fait même pas dix minutes qu'on est levés ...

**David Stuart:** Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de sms pour me dire de te rejoindre pour le repas ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Comme je l'ai dit, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de sms En plus tu le saurais si c'était moi, tu as mon numéro...

**Wes Thomas:** Mais ça dit 'Bisous - Blaine'

**Blaine Anderson:** Est-ce que je t'ai déjà 'Bisous - Blaine' Wes?

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu me l'as dit hier.

**Wes Thomas:** HA!

**David Stuart:** Peu importe, si tu ne veux pas que je te rejoigne pour le repas, qui le veut ?

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** **Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson, David Stuart.** OU EST MA CREME HYDRATANTE ? BORDEL!

**Wes Thomas:** ...

**Blaine Anderson:** Je n'ai rien pris Kurt, est-ce que c'est mon genre ?

**David Stuart:** Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne dirai rien. Et je suis maintenant hors de cette conversation.

**Wes Thomas:** Ce que tu peux être une mauviette David.

**David Stuart:** Je NE veux PAS que Kurt soit en colère contre moi encore une fois. La dernière fois était tellement terrifiante. Je ne le remettrai plus jamais en colère.

**Kurt Hummel:** WES! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT!

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi? Je n'ai rien fait! J'ai juste écrit '...' parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire ...

**Kurt Hummel:** Si tu l'as caché je vais, ugh, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je te ferai.

**Wes Thomas:** *tremble* J'ai trop peur ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu devrais. En plus, je t'ai vu le prendre Wes.

**Kurt Hummel:** HA! Pris la main dans le sac!

**Wes Thomas:** BLAINE! Tu es supposé être mon ami! Je t'ai aidé à t'installer ici, et à rejoindre les Warblers et c'est comme CA que tu me remercies ! Sympa -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh arrête de faire ta drama queen.

**Kurt Hummel:** Où est-ce qu'il est ?

**Wes Thomas:** Je préfère le terme excentrique.

**Kurt Hummel:** Où est-ce qu'il est ? C'est la dernière fois que je le demande.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes, je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Tu ne peux pas voir son visage .. Il est F.U.R.I.E.U.X .

**Kurt Hummel:** Où. Est. Ma. Crème. Hydratante ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ici, dans notre chambre . Ma peau est étonnamment douce.

**Kurt Hummel:** Si je ne te vois pas ICI. Dans 2 Minutes. Je vais venir la prendre. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que ça arrive.

**Wes Thomas:** J'arrive!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Gaga c'est l'heure du déjeuner! J'ai vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine! Tout va de travers et je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver une chanson pour mon audition de demain! -_-

**Jeff Harding:** On sera là dans 5 minutes! On te fera sourire à nouveau!

**Jack Smith:** Ouais, on te fera rigoler en un rien de temps !

**Blaine Anderson:** Assis à notre table :)

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt ? Est-ce que tu peux me ramener un coca ? S'il te plaît!

**Kurt Hummel:** Si je me rappelle bien Wes, tu me dois déjà 5 canettes de coca light, alors pourquoi je t'en achèterais une?

**David Stuart:** Kurt ? Tu peux me prendre un paquet de Curlys au fromage s'il te plaît! Tu sais qu'on en a plus!

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Merci!

**David Stuart:** Merci!

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars -_- Ne soyez pas si méchants!

* * *

**Jeff Harding** vous a identifié dans une photo avec **Blaine Anderson** à **La Cantine de ****Dalton**.

"Ne sont-ils pas mignons ensemble! Au moins Blaine peut toujours te faire rire dans les mauvais jours."

**Jeff Harding** a posté une photo de vous sur son mur.

**Jeff Harding:** En train de déjeuner avec **Blaine, Kurt, Wes, Thomas, David,** **Jack**, **Thad** et **Michael**. On a dit qu'on ferait retrouver le sourire à Kurt ! Malheureusement on ne peut pas en tirer les honneurs. Ce sourire est là juste grâce à Blaine.. :)

**Wes Thomas, Finn Hudson** et **12 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Mes cheveux sont affreux :/

**Blaine Hudson:** Kurt, tes cheveux sont magnifiques !

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'aies pas dit que vous deux sortiez ensemble! C'est petit, mec. Je suis ton frère.

**Jack Smith:** Apparemment ils ne sortent pas ensemble..

**Finn Hudson:** Je sais que je ne suis pas un soleil mais ils ont l'air de sortir ensemble.

**Wes Thomas:** Umm.. est-ce que tu veux dire une lampe?

**David Stuart:** Une lumière...

**Jack Smith:** On sait de quoi ça a l'air, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air.

**Jeff Harding:** Vous êtes tellement adorables tous les deux.

**Thad Gordon:** Rappelle-moi, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble, déjà?

**Michael Dalton:** Ouais, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne rendez pas ça officiel maintenant ?

**Wes Thomas:** ?

**David Stuart:** ..

**Thad Gordon:** Ah, c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais, aucune réponse des deux.

**Taylor Dalton:** Est-ce que vous pouvez entendre ça les gars?

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi Taylor.

**David Stuart:** -_-

**Taylor Dalton:** C'est le bruit d'un cœur qui sera brisé un jour.

**Thad Gordon:** Dégage Taylor.

**Jeff Harding:** Sérieusement Taylor arrête, juste stop.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **a changé sa photo de profil par une dans laquelle **Blaine Anderson **a été identifié**.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas tes cheveux dessus ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Je ne les aime pas. Mais je pense que c'est une très belle photo de moi et de mon meilleur ami. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Meilleur Ami.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ma Gaga. Je stresse à mort! Mon audition est aujourd'hui. Je n'ai toujours pas de chanson!

**Blaine Anderson:** Calme-toi Kurt, contente toi de respirer . Ça va aller ,okay? On a une heure de libre en deuxième période, on ira chercher du café et voir ce qu'on peut trouver. D'accord ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Respirer. Merci. Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me calmer. Du café ça m'a l'air parfait :) Je te retrouve devant ta salle de classe?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. :) Ouais ça a l'air parfait :) J'ai hâte que le cours soit fini. Oh la prof vient juste de rentrer. Je suis dans...

**Kurt Hummel:** La classe d'espagnol de Mrs Green, je sais. :) Okay passe un bon cours et laisse ton téléphone. Tu sais à quel point elle peut stresser. Je te vois dans une heure :)

**Wes Thomas:** Wow. Tu l'as vraiment fait.

**Kurt Hummel:** Fait quoi?

**David Stuart:** Tu as fini sa phrase..

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais, je connais son emploi du temps, c'est tout.

**Wes Thomas:** Harceleur ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** Non, je connais juste son emploi du temps.

**David Stuart:** Est-ce que tu connais le mien?

**Kurt Hummel:** … à peu près.

**Wes Thomas:** Harceleur ;P

**Taylor Dalton:** Ce n'est pas ça qui fait un harceleur. Tu devrais savoir ça, hein Blaine? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que tu traites Blaine de harceleur?

**Wes Thomas:** QUOI! Taylor c'est quoi ton problème! Blaine n'est pas un harceleur.

**David Stuart:** Tu doit arrêter ça Taylor. C'est pathétique.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne comprends pas..

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor ? Tu as vraiment le cran de ME traiter de harceleur quand tu sais que si quelqu'un est un harceleur ici c'est TOI.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne comprends toujours pas..

**Taylor Dalton:** Et tu ne comprendras jamais..

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

**Taylor Dalton:** Blaine ne te le dira jamais..

**Kurt Hummel:** Me dire quoi? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui! Mon audition est dans 4 heures et je n'ai toujours pas de chanson!

**Taylor Dalton:** Tu en as besoin.

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien, Kurt trouvons une chanson pour ton audition et je te promets que je te dirai tout bientôt. Le cours est fini.

**Kurt Hummel:** ... Okay.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Bon, je pense que mon audition s'est bien passée. Je sais qu'ils étaient un peu choqués de m'entendre chanter « Enchanted » de Taylor Swift mais je pense que ça s'est très bien passé. Maintenant j'attends nerveusement le verdict. "/

**Blaine Anderson:** )

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Est maintenant un Dalton Academy Warbler!

**Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** et **12 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Wow, tu as été fantastique.

**Thad Gordon:** Félicitations Kurt!

**Noah Puckerman:** On se voit à la compétition Mec!

**Jeff Harding:** Bien Joué Kurt! Tu étais fantastique!

**David Stuart:** Tu m'as coupé le souffle. Blaine, tu devras peut-être te battre pour les solos maintenant ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne me battrai pas, il peut les avoir. Il est tellement talentueux.

**Michael Dalton:** Tu l'étais vraiment Kurt.

**Jack Smith:** Bien joué Kurt! Ce soir on fête ça! ;)

**Steve Jackson:** Félicitations :)

**Finn Hudson:** Félicitations Mec.

**Rachel Berry:** Je suis tellement triste d'entendre ça, mais tellement heureuse pour toi parce que je sais que tu es heureux.

**Taylor Dalton:** C'est la seule chose que tu veux et que tu obtiendras.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini de chanter cette chanson que j'ai réalisé à quel point elle est parfaite pour moi.

**Blaine Anderson:** ?

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est rien.

**Rachel Berry:** *Coeur*

* * *

Message privée entre **Kurt Hummel **et **Burt Hummel:**

Hey Papa.

Comment ça va? C'est juste un petit rappel pour te faire savoir que je reviens à la maison ce week-end. Les cours se finissent à 2 heures et demi vendredi alors je prendrai la route aussitôt que je sortirai des cours. Mes sacs sont prêts et attendent dans la voiture alors je devrais être à la maison, disons pour 4 heures.

Vous me manquez tous tellement et j'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir.

Je vous aime.

Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** 'The lingering question kept me up, 2 am who do you love ? Wonder till I'm wide awake.'*( Cette question récurrente m'empêche de m'endormir, 2 heures du matin, qui aimes tu ? Je me le demande jusqu'à être totalement réveillé)

**Rachel Berry:** Est-ce que tu veux en parler? Tu sais que je suis toujours là.

**Rachel Berry:** Je sais que tu es à la maison ce week-end, on se prévoit une soirée DVD entre filles ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je te téléphonerai un peu plus tard, Merci :) Oui s'il te plaît ! Les soirées entres filles me manquent.

**Rachel Berry:** Pas de problèmes Kurt. Mon téléphone sera allumé toute la journée :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci.

**Blaine Anderson:** Est-ce que ça va Kurt ? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Rien :) Ça va. Vraiment.

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Vient juste d'avoir un longue et très agréable conversation avec **Kurt Hummel.** Parfois ça me frappe soudainement à quel point mon meilleur ami me manque. :(

**Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu me manques aussi Rachel, vous me manquez tous. Tellement. Mais Rach, pense juste à samedi soir, Soirée Films ! On devrait regarder « Wicked » en premier n'est-ce pas!Et ensuite.. « West Side Story »! :D

**Rachel Berry:** Soirée Films! J'ai trop hâte de te voir! Oh Mon Dieu. Oui! On devrait les regarder! Et je ferai mon Popcorn Spécial Berry pour l'occasion!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ooo.. Popcorn Spécial Berry ;) Très bonne idée.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Eh bien après la petite déprime que j'ai fait hier et cette merveilleuse conversation avec **Rachel Berry** je suis maintenant prêt à commencer la journée avec une bonne habitude. La vie peut être cruelle et compliquée mais au bout du compte tout s'arrange.

**Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson** et **3 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien hier soir. Tu avais l'air si triste quand je suis parti pour mon tutorat. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Je te le dirai, je te dirai tout bientôt. Je te le promets. :) Donne-moi juste du temps.

**Blaine Anderson:** Si c'est de temps dont tu as besoin, du temps tu auras. Je t'attendrai pendant une éternité Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci*coeur*

**Wes Thomas:** Les choses ont l'air de se mettre en place,finalement .

**David Thomas, Jack Smith** et**2 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Est à la maison pour la première fois depuis deux semaines ! J'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit me manquait.

**Blaine Anderson:** Profite de ton week-end et je te verrai à ton retour. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Toi aussi. :) B'nuit.

**Blaine Anderson:** Fais de beaux rêves.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton** à **Kurt Hummel:** **Blaine Anderson** te cache des choses.

* * *

* Phrase de « Enchanted »de Taylor Swift

Bon mes petits loups, désolée mais changement de programme : je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure avant de commencer mes relectures , il est déjà 1h du mat' et il me reste encore une vingtaine de chapitres à relire avant de pouvoir les poster :-/ . Mes yeux me brûlent et me supplie d'aller me coucher, et j'en suis désolée, mais je vais devoir les écouté. Mais PROMIS vous aurez la totalité de la fictions ( ou du moins tout les chapitres déjà postés par l'auteur) demain, dans l'après midi ! Sur ce je vous dit Bonne Nuit et faites de beaux rêves !


	6. Premier Weekend A La Maison

_NDT : Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Glee. Et j'aimerais aussi rappeler que je ne possède pas cette fiction, je ne fait que la traduire, cette super histoire appartient à _JustCallMeObsessed

* * *

**Taylor Dalton** à **Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson** te cache des choses.

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ?

**Blaine Anderson:** A quoi tu joues Taylor ? Je ne lui cache rien du tout, je ne lui ai simplement pas encore dit.

**Taylor Dalton:** Blaine tu n'es qu'un menteur. Tu lui caches des choses depuis le début. Il y a une part de toi que tu ne veux pas qu'il voit. Il ne veut pas que tu vois ça.

**Wes Thomas:** TAYLOR! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça ! Tu ne récupéreras jamais Blaine alors arrête d'essayer!

**David Stuart:** WES!

**Kurt Hummel:** 'Récupérer Blaine' ? Ils sont sortis ensemble? Blaine a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petit copain. ..

**Kurt Hummel:** Taylor est ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Merde!

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh mon- Kurt on n'est pas sortis ensemble. On est allés au cinéma deux fois.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh..

**Blaine Anderson:** Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Je te le promets Kurt !

**Wes Thomas:** Il te dit la vérité Kurt, après leur deuxième sortie au ciné Taylor a commencé à devenir vraiment obsessionnel et monomaniaque.

**David Stuart:** Il a fait des choses bizarres et horribles pour essayer de conquérir Blaine.

**Wes Thomas:** Il a presque été renvoyé pour ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Jamais je ne te mentirais. Je te dirai tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux ''rendez-vous'' si c'est ce que tu veux.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer Blaine, c'est pas comme si j'étais ton petit copain.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais, mais je le veux..

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu veux quoi?

**Blaine Anderson:** M'expliquer! Je veux m'expliquer!

**Blaine Anderson:** Pas être ton petit copain.

**Blaine Anderson:** Même si ça ne m'embêterait pas d'être ton petit copain...

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh zut! J'étais pas sensé envoyer ça ? Comment est-ce qu'on supprime un commentaire ?

**Wes Thomas:** Enfin!

**David Stuart:** T'as choisi la pire des manières de faire ça Blainers, même si c'était totalement accidentel.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu.. Tu.. Tu veux être mon petit copain..?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ummm...

**Taylor Dalton:** J'arrive pas à croire que tu mentes sur nous Blaine! On a fait plus que simplement sortir ensemble!

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi ? Taylor vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble.

**David Stuart:** Taylor arrête de te leurrer, mec! Rien ne s'est jamais passé entre vous, et rien ne se passera jamais.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis tellement confus. Je comprends pas.

**Taylor Dalton:** Et comment oses-tu jeter ton dévolu sur Kurt! Je te le ferai regretter Blaine!

**Wes Thomas:** Taylor, Stop!

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt écoute-moi, est-ce qu'on peut en parler?

**David Stuart:** Si tu fous Klaine en l'air Taylor, je te chasserai et je te botterai le cul !

**Blaine Anderson:** David.. Klaine? Quoi. Kurt s'il te plaît ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais, on pourra en parler lundi..Je.. Ouais.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt?

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Que le jeu commence.

- avec **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderso**n et **2 Autres Personnes .**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que ce qu'ils disent est vrai ? Que certaines personnes ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être ?

**Rachel Berry** aime ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Est-ce ça va Kurt? J'arrive dans quinze minutes. J'amène de la pâte de cookies pas cuite et on pourra parler et regarder « Wicked » ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. J'ai hâte.

**Rachel Berry:** Je pars .

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'a chaque fois que quelque chose de bien arrive dans ma vie il faut toujours que quelque chose le foute en l'air!

**David Stuart:** Ça va aller Blaine.

**Wes Thomas:** Tout va redevenir normal en un rien de temps Blainers.

**David Stuart:** Il ne reste que deux jours avant lundi.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à lundi! Faut que je règle ça maintenant.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine?

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** A eu une discussion entre filles très sympa avec le seul et l'unique **Kurt Hummel** tandis que nous mangions de la pâte de cookies. Ça me manque.

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

Messages privées : **David Stuart** à [Les Warblers]: **Wes Thomas, Jeff Harding, Nick Jones, Steven Harding, Jack Smith, Thad Gordon, Trent Jackson** et **Michael Dalton**

Les mecs.

On a un problème et il s'appelle Taylor Dalton. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a posté sur le mur de Kurt et les commentaires qui vont avec. Sinon allez lire.

Voilà le compte rendu.

Taylor a dit à Kurt que Blaine avait été malhonnête avec lui et que Blaine et lui étaient sortis ensemble. Ce qui est faux!

Blaine a craqué et a accidentellement révélé vouloir être le petit copain de Kurt.

Kurt a flippé et est parti passer la soirée avec Rachel puis Taylor a promis de se venger et Blaine a flippé et est probablement en train de faire quelque chose de stupide au moment où je vous envoie ce message.

On doit régler ça. Kurt et Blaine sont faits l'un pour l'autre, on ne peut pas laisser quelque chose les empêcher de se mettre ensemble.

**Jeff Harding:** Ici 6. Klaine est parfait. On peut pas laisser ça arriver. Faut qu'on règle ça.

**Nick Jones:** Ici 3. Faut qu'on règle ça. Et maintenant.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Superbe soirée avec Miss **Rachel Berry** à se remplir la panse et à parler de trucs de filles. C'est ce qui me manque le plus.

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel berry:** Oublie pas que c'est dimanche New Directions demain! J'avais oublié de te le dire. Rendez- vous au Breadstix's. Je t'envoie l'heure par SMS.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je l'ai noté sur mon calendrier. Je vais dormir maintenant Rach, on parlera demain. Merci pour ce soir. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une soirée entre filles.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Courage Anderson! Tu peux le faire.

**Wes Stuart:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**David Thomas:** Où es-tu? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rejeté nos appels? Shayne dit que tu n'es pas chez toi?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je vous parlerai plus tard.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à trouver **Blaine Anderson** sur mon pas de porte ,à presque une heure du matin, trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie.

**Rachel Berry, Wes Stuart** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi?

**David Stuart:** Il a conduit depuis Westerville jusqu'à Lima! Est-ce qu'il est fou!? Blaine est-ce que tu es fou!?

**Shayne Anderson:** Blaine, tu me dois quelques explications, frangin!

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne suis pas fou, je, je pouvais pas laisser notre relation en plan.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Après 4 heures de route je peux finalement respirer à nouveau. Merci **Kurt Hummel**.

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je suis heureux que tout aille bien maintenant. Rien ne peut nous briser, n'est-ce pas?

**Blaine Anderson:** Nan, rien ne le peut.

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart **aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Klaine est ensemble!

**Rachel Berry:** Tu vois Kurt? Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais Rach, tu me l'avais dis.

**Shayne Anderson:** Frangin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu peux pas retourner à Dalton directement.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va, il peux rester ici. J'ai un clic clac dans ma chambre.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu vois Shayne, ça va. Dis à Maman et Papa que je serai à la maison demain.

**David Stuart:** Tu dors dans la chambre de Kurt !

**Wes Thomas:** Est-ce que ça veux dire que vous sortez ensemble?

**Blaine Anderson:** Non.

**Kurt Hummel:** Pas encore ;)

**Wes Thomas:** KLAINE EST REEL!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai passé une bonne matinée avec **Blaine Anderson**. Maintenant je vais passer un peu de temps avec ma famille avant le dimanche New Directions. Ça va être une bonne journée.

**Blaine Anderson:** C'était cool de rencontrer ta famille et je te vois ce soir, d'accord?

**Finn Hudson:** C'était cool de te rencontrer, Mec ! Mais fais gaffe à mon frangin!

**Rachel Berry:** Je suis d'accord! Kurt a besoin de quelqu'un de spécial et je n'ai pas encore décidé si tu étais assez spécial!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ma Gaga! Allez! Laissez-le tranquille un moment, vous me faites honte !

**Blaine Anderson:** Haha, oh Kurt ça va! Ils ont raison, tu as besoin de quelqu'un de spécial, et peut-être qu'un jour je remplirai le contrat :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Awww Kurt!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Kurt a trouvé son dauphin à lui!

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Qui aurait pensé qu'après avoir passé deux semaines complètes avec **Kurt Humme**l et **Blaine Anderson** ils me manqueraient et que j'aurais hâte de retourner en cours ! Je peux définitivement dire que c'est une première! Klaine, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait!

**David Stuart, Jeff Harding** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Je ressens la même chose, mec! En fait, je sautille à l'idée de retourner en cours ! Ça doit être à cause de ce trucs de 'Quand vont-ils se mettre ensemble' qu'ils nous font subir! J'essaye de voir si le chauffeur peut m'emmener plus tôt mais Maman en a besoin!

**Wes Thomas:** J'ai quelques idées en tête pour cette semaine, tu veux que je t'envoie mon chauffeur dans environ une heure pour qu'on retourne à Dalton directement?

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww C'est gentil et inhabituel de votre part les gars! Idées? Quelles idées ? :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww les gars! Vous me manquez aussi! Mais on va bientôt rentrer! Plus que quelques heures.

**Kurt Hummel:** Attendez, vous avez des chauffeurs?

**Wes Thomas:** Ugh ouais.

**David Stuart:** Bien sûr! Comment voudrais-tu qu'on se déplace sinon?

* * *

Message privé: **Michael Dalton** à [Les Warblers]: **David Stuart**, **Wes Thomas, Jeff Harding, Nick Jones, Steven Harding, Jack Smith, Thad Gordon, Trent Jackson, Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel.**

Hey tout le monde, j'ai entendu de bons potins au téléphone et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir !

Windsor va avoir de nouveaux locataires ! :D

Mon Père vient de passer un coup de fil et de ce que j'ai pu entendre de la conversation on a deux nouveaux élèves qui vont arriver à Dalton ce soir. Je suis pas sûr de qui ils sont, s'ils sont jumeaux ou juste frères ou quoi que ce soit MAIS, écoutez ça. Ils ont besoin de sécurité. Il y aura un minimum de deux gardes du corps quand ils arriveront!

Bon, je sais qu'on est tous des personnes très importantes, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a de gardes du corps, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander qui sont ces gars, bordel!

J'ai juste pensé que je devais vous prévenir et je vous vois tous dans quelques heures!

Michael.

**Wes Thomas:** Oooo Du sang frais! J'ai trop hâte! Et des gardes du corps.. hmm... tu penses pas que ce sont les fils du Président ou un truc dans le genre, n'est-ce pas! Ce serais trop cool!

**David Stuart:** Hmmm... Je suis intrigué! Et ça nous donne encore plus de raisons de retourner à Dalton encore plus vite! Viens me chercher dans une heure! Je serais prêt !

**Wes Thomas:** D'accord mec, je préviens le chauffeur ! Aha ça va être une bonne semaine! J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir tourmenter les petits nouveaux!

**Trent Jackson:** Hmm.. Je me demande s'ils vont rejoindre les Warblers?

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes, David, écoutez moi. Ne faites rien de stupide avec les nouveaux élèves! Est-ce que vous avez vu, ils ont des gardes du corps. Gardes-du-corps. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont très importants. Une bêtise et vous allez être expulsés s'ils sont aussi importants que ça!

**David Stuart:** T'inquiète pas Blainers! La vie n'est qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas! :P

**Blaine Anderson:** Non, ce n'est pas qu'un jeu.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ouais! On dirait que je ne serai plus le petit nouveau! Youhou !

**Jeff Harding:** Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre?

**Nick Jones:** Est-ce qu'on trouve pas que quoi est bizarre?

**Jeff Harding:** Ben, on a eu que trois transferts durant les six dernières années. Un au début de l'année. Un autre il y a deux ans : Blaine. Et maintenant en l'espace de deux semaines on a trois transferts en plein milieu de semestre.

**Trent Jackson:** C'est sûrement juste une coïncidence, mec.

**Kurt Hummel:** Des personnes importantes? Okay, est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode? Vous êtes qui? Je ne connais même pas votre histoire, votre famille ou quoi que ce soit.. Je ne vous connais même pas :/

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Kurt! Ne soit pas idiot! Bien sûr que tu nous connais. On n'est pas vraiment spécial! Mon père travaille avec celui de David dans la politique, t'as pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus de ce côté, c'est pas vraiment intéressant. Le père de Blaine tient une entreprise de voiture : Ander and Sons. T'as compris la blague : Ander-son.. T'as compris! Haha. Ça me fait rire tellement c'est nul ! Désolé Blaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi! Le père de Blaine gère Ander and Sons! Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas propriétaires de la moitié des compagnies de voitures comme Chevrolet, Mercedes et est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas aussi acheté la marque anglaise Mini! Attends, attends, est-ce qu'il n'a pas même essayé de monter sa propre compagnie de voitures ? Oh c'était quoi déjà? Ils ont vendu plus que Mercedes et Jaguar l'année dernière!

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes, j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit ça! -_- Oui Kurt,il est propriétaire de toutes ces compagnies et je crois qu'il vient juste d'acheter Mitsubishi et Lexus. Et oui Kurt, il a sa propre marque de voiture. Elles s'appellent Lanterns. Demande pas pourquoi, c'est stupide comme nom.

**Kurt Hummel:** En fait, j'ai travaillé dessus au garage de mon père! Aha quelle coïncidence!

**David Stuart:** Yeah, et le père de Trent bosse dans un bureau,la mère de Jeff bosse... j'ai oublié, qu'est- ce que fait ta mère Jeff? C'est pas un truc dans la mode ou la musique ou quelque chose comme ça? La mère de Nick travaille dans un bureau. Les autres ont des postes haut placés mais j'ai oublié quelque chose!

**Jeff Harding:** Ma mère enseigne la musique à Ohio and State University . Elle a gagné 5 awards et a été nominée pour beaucoup plus. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Oui, voilà! C'est à peu près le résumé de la carrière de nos parents. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow, et mon père tient un garage. Je me sens pas à ma place. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Kurt! Soit pas idiot! On s'en fiche de ça! Ce qui importe c'est qui tu es et si tu peux supporter la folie de Windsor . Ton milieu social n'importe pas. :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: Déjeuner** avec tout le monde avant de retourner à Dalton pour une autre semaine! Être avec eux me rappelle à quel point je les aime tous tellement. - Avec **Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson et** **10 autres personnes **au **Breadstix, Lima, Ohio.**

**Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce** et **11 autres personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** A passé un superbe dimanche New Directions avec la bande des fous! Leur folie me manque mais pas les drames! Maintenant en route pour Dalton! A tout de suite, les gars!

**Rachel Berry:** Tu vas me manquer! On refait la même dimanche prochain?

**Kurt Hummel:** Si je suis à Lima, oui, s'il te plaît? Je sais que les Sélections sont dans une semaine alors je peux pas vous promettre de revenir le week-end prochain.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh okay. Dis-moi dès que tu le sais!

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien sûr! :) xx

* * *

**David Stuart:** Whoop whoop! Le gang est de nouveau réuni et je crois que c'est les deux nouveaux qui arrivent! Que l'interrogatoire commence! - avec **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** and **10 autres** à **Windsor Common Room.**

**Wes Thomas **aime ça

**Blaine Anderson: **Soyez sages. -_-

**Kurt Hummel: **Est-ce que c'était comme ça avant que j'arrive? Parce que je me rappelle ce que c'était quand je suis arrivé. Vous étiez tous comme des vautours!

**Blaine Anderson: **Et tu penses que ça c'était terrible!

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que ça peut être pire?

**David Stuart: **HA! On t'a laissé relativement tranquille parce que tu connaissais Blaine!

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais, on était tous menacés de mort si on te faisait peur!

**Blaine Anderson:** Et malheureusement j'ai dû passer par là ! Je souhaite bonne chance aux deux nouveaux!

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww ça veut dire que tu étais mon héros Blaine :)

**David Stuart:** Plutôt ton Chevalier en Uniforme Brillant de Dalton!

**David Stuart, Wes Thomas,** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu as aimé ton propre commentaire David. Vraiment? Et je ne suis pas un héros.

**David Stuart:** Oui. Parce que ça le mérite!

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu es mon héros Blaine :)

**Wes Thomas:** Leurs gardes du corps viennent d'entrer! Je peux les voir!

**David Stuart:** Taille normale, plutôt mince. Est-ce que c'est blond ou châtain? J'arrive pas à savoir avec cette lumière..

**Kurt Hummel:** Je leur souhaite bon courage à tous les deux :/

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Sinon je suis désolée. :/ J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois et j'essaye d'introduire un peu d'angoisse dans l'histoire mais d'autres choses n'arrêtent pas d'arriver :-L

S'il vous plaît, laissez des Review !

Love Kaylee xx


	7. Les Nouveaux Eleves

_Disclaimer Glee ne m'appartient pas_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **12 Autres Personnes** sont maintenant amis avec **Jacob Evans** et **Joshua Evans.**

**Rachel Berry** aime ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Evans. Jacob et Joshua Evans. Evans comme ..

**Kurt Hummel:** Mm-hm.

**Rachel Berry:** Pas Moyen!

**Kurt Hummel:** Mm-hm.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Mon Dieu! Je ne peux pas le croire! Tu vas à l'école avec- Oh mon dieu! Je dois te rendre visite!

**Kurt Hummel:** sauidhjewbvnxkjvSDJjjkln...

**Rachel Berry:** Est ce que ça va?

**Blaine Anderson:** Il a été comme ça depuis leur arrivée. Un peu starstruck* je pense.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww vraiment?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouep, ils lui ont dit salut et il ricané nerveusement et a fait un drôle de bruit. Que Dieu le protège ! :P

**Kurt Hummel:** Mais! C'est! Ils! AH!

**Finn Hudson:** Umm je vais passer pour un idiot ici mais, qui sont Jacob et Joshua Evans?

**Kurt Hummel:** Qui ils sont !?

**Blaine Anderson:** Fais gaffe Finn! Je pense que tu es sur un terrain glissant!

**Rachel Berry:** QUOI!?

**Rachel Berry:** Jacob et Joshua Evans sont seulement les deux garçons les plus magnifiques de la planète entière!

**Finn Hudson:** Sérieusement Rach!

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi? Elle est sérieuse. Ils le sont réellement. Enfin avec Blaine. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww Merci . Tu es quelque part en haut de ma liste aussi ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Peu importe! Retournons au sujet important de cette conversation! Jacob et Joshua Evans sont les deux seuls fils de la plus grande actrice/chanteuse/danseuse/star de Broadway : Arianne Evans! Oh Mon Dieu ! J'arrive pas à te croire..

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais!

**Finn Hudson:** Qui?

**Rachel Berry:** Ugh GOOGLE la Finn!

**Kurt Hummel:** Seulement quelque part en haut de ta liste, hein Blaine? Aie.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh je la connais! Elle est dans quelques uns des films que j'aime. Elle est géniale! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'on parle de ses enfants?

**Rachel Berry**: :O

**Finn Hudson:** ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu sais que je t'aime bien, vraiment ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** J'espère bien! Surtout après hier soir ;)

**Wes Thomas:** KLAINE EN ACTION ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir!

**Kurt Hummel:** D'où est-ce que tu débarques ?

**David Stuart:** QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? DETAILS! J'AI BESOIN DE DETAILS !

**Rachel Berry:** Finn, Kurt va à l'école avec ses deux fils. Il a un accès à la célébrité! AH! KURT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX M'AVOIR UN AUTOGRAPHE! S'IL TE PLAIT!

**Jacob Evans:** Salut Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** Je. Juste, tu. Moi? Salut.

**Joshua Evans:** On t'enverra un autographe si tu veux. :) On t'en obtiendra un de notre mère aussi si ça te dit ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Ma Gaga..

**Kurt Hummel:** Vous- Vous- Vous êtes. Salut. :) Je serais intéressé par certain de ces autographes ;)

**Jacob Evans:** Bien sûr Kurtie.

**Joshua Evans:** Bien sûr

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww tu as un surnom.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu m'as donné un surnom?

**Jacob Evans:** Ouep.

**Joshua Evans:** On t'apprécie.

**Jacob Evans:** Beaucoup!

**Kurt Hummel:** :O

**Taylor Dalton:** Génial. Encore plus de compétition. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Merde!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va être la meilleure semaine de l'univers!

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** et **6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Thomas:** Comment tu le sais?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je le sais pas, j'ai juste un pressentiment.

**Wes Thomas:** Hmm... Ça semble bizarre.. :/

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est toi qui dis ça? :P

**Wes Thomas:** Tu marques un point.

**Rachel Berry:** Heureusement tu auras une bonne semaine maintenant, à moins que tu ne te sois porté la poisse en disant ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Pas que je crois en des choses comme la poisse..

**Blaine Anderson:** J'imagine que maintenant c'est notre job de faire en sorte que ce statut sois vrai. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Pas NOTRE job Blaine, TON job. Tu sais quoi faire ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** -_-

* * *

**Thad Gordon:** A eu une première heure de cours hilarante avec 'les jumeaux,' les vrais jumeaux et Klaine!

**Jack Smith, Wes Thomas** et **6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans:** Aha c'était tellement drôle! C'était un bon projet à nous donner !

**Jacob Evans:** Phrases romantiques en latin! HA!

**Wes Thomas:** Aha! Nous mettre par groupe de 6 et séparés en groupe de deux était une super idée! Spécialement quand Kurt et Blaine ont été mis ensemble!

**David Stuart:** Est-ce que vous avez vu le rouge sur leurs visages quand ils ont utilisé des phrases d'approche l'un envers l'autre!

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars c'est pas drôle! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais! Allez les gars, on ne rougissait pas. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Vous rougissiez totalement!

**Kurt Hummel:** On ne rougissait pas. Je ne rougissais pas, Blaine ne rougissait pas, on ne rougissait pas.

**Jacob Evans:** Vous rougissiez totalement!

**Joshua Evans:** KLAINE!

**Wes Thomas:** OH MON DIEU! David! Les jumeaux célèbres ont utilisé notre mot!

**David Stuart:** :O

**Blaine Anderson:** Encore avec Klaine..

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, on ne rougissait pas.

**Jacob Evans:** Oh Kurtie, accepte juste les faits.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** à **Kurt Hummel:** Mon stupide portable ne veut pas envoyer de messages! -_- peu importe, Alors est-ce que tu veux me rejoindre mercredi après les cours et qu'ensuite on aille au cinéma pour la séance de 17:30 ? Puis aller dîner?

**Kurt Hummel:** Quel stupide portable tu as! Ouais ça a l'air d'un bon plan! Je ne peux déjà plus attendre! Qu'est ce qu'on va voir?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je pensais peut être « Je Te Promets » avec Rachel McAdams et Channing Tatum ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ça a l'air génial! J'ai hâte d'y être! Où est-ce qu'on va pour le dîner?

**Blaine Anderson:** Le Star Inn?

**Kurt Hummel:** Le Star Inn, est-ce que ce n'est pas ce petit restaurant chic mais calme et romantique dans le coin?

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm ouais c'est celui-la, ça te va?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ohh est-ce que vous m'emmenez à un rendez-vous Mr Anderson? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je te vois à 16:30 ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay j'ai hâte! Je te vois au déjeuner. :D

**Wes Thomas:** KLAINE est ensemble!

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** On dirait que j'ai maintenant quelque chose de prévu pour mercredi soir.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Vient juste de surprendre **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** en train de regarder « P.S I love you ». C'est un festival de larmes ici. Il y a des câlins et des mouchoirs, Vous êtes prévenus.

**David Stuart:** Câlins. C'est bien quand-même n'est ce pas?

**Wes Thomas:** Plus que bien.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh ce film me brise le cœur à chaque fois. Si vous êtes d'humeur pour des larmes et des câlins, « Hors Du Temps » est aussi très bien!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Déjeuner avec le Windsor Crew! Ils ne rate jamais l'occasion de m'amuser!

**- **avec** Blaine Anderson, Jacob Evans **et** 6 Autres Personnes**.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Déjeuner habituel à Windsor: Curly au fromage, Coca Light,, Musique Forte, chewing-gum et Commentaires Sarcastiques!

- Avec **David Stuart, Kurt Hummel** et **6 Autres Personnes**.

* * *

**Jacob Evans:** Premier déjeuner avec les garçons de Windsor et je peux déjà dire que je vais adorer cet endroit! Il y a du chewing-gum bleu sur ma chaise et je reçois des papier sur la tête. Tarés!

- avec **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **6 Autres Personnes**.

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Wow ces 'jumeaux' sont fous! Presque autant que nous **Jacob Evans**! Peut être que maman a fait quelque chose de bien pour une fois!

- avec **Jacob Evans, Blaine Anderson** et **6 Autres Personnes**.

**Jacob Evans:** Un commentaire sur maman? Vraiment?

**Joshua Evans:** -_- C'est pas comme si elle allait voir ça.

**Jacob Evans:** Josh, tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

**Wes Thomas:** Tu ne le sais pas? :P

**David Stuart:** Et on est juste les meilleurs jumeaux dans le coin!

**Joshua Evans:** Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas vraiment des jumeaux n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez aucun lien de sang..

**Wes Thomas:** :O

**David Stuart:** Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles?

**Jacob Evans:** Wow, ce sont vraiment des cas, n'est-ce pas?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouep. Bienvenue à Windsor. C'est taré, vous allez adorer! :P

**Jacob Evans:** C'est mieux que là où on était avant, en tout cas!

**Wes Thomas: **Je suis intrigué et effrayé par ce commentaire...

* * *

**Jeff Harding** a identifié **Kurt Hummel** et **3 Autres Personnes** dans l'album **Pics de la Pause déjeuner**.

* * *

**Jeff Harding:** Et voilà une autre photo pour les Pics de la pause déjeuner!Même si je devrais peut-être commencer par l'appeler Klaine pics! Voilà une autre photo de Kurt et Blaine se regardant amoureusement pendant que les nouveaux Jake et Josh se détendent en arrière-plan!

- Avec **Nick Jones, Thad Gordon** et **6 Autres Personnes.**

**Jacob Evans:** Jake et Josh! J'ADORE! Ça nous donne l'air encore plus cool! Ce qui est plutôt dur à faire ;)

**Josh Evans:** Aha regarde nos têtes! On est juste trop cool!

**Blaine Anderson:** Comment est-ce que tu fais en sorte de toujours prendre des photos de nous comme ça?

**David Stuart:** Et bien Umm.. voyons voir..

**Jeff Harding:** Parce que vous vous regardez toujours comme ça.

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça

**Wes Thomas**: OH CASSE!

**David Stuart:** C'était génial Jeff! Meilleure réponse de l'univers!

**Jeff Harding:** C'était pas mal hein? :P

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** On ne se regarde pas toujours amoureusement.

**Wes Thomas:** Vous êtes plutôt écœurants à regarder.

**Kurt Hummel:** Non, c'est pas vrai. -_-

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais, c'est absolument vrai Kurtie. Je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble quand je suis arrivé ici. Et je sais que Joshua aussi.

**Josh Evans** et **Jack Smith** aiment ça.

**Jack Smith:** Alors ce n'était pas que moi! Je pensais aussi qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'est la façon dont ils se comportent l'un envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas?

**Nick Jones:** On dirais qu'ils gravitent l'un autour de l'autre..

**Wes Thomas:** Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la façon dont ils se regardent ?

**Blaine Anderson**: Les gars !

**Michael Dalton:** C'est la façon dont ils se comportent quand ils sont ensemble.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay les gars, arrêtez.

**Wes Thomas:** Il y a que la vérité qui fâche hein Kurtie? ;)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Ugh, n'a eu que des conneries pour commencer la journée! Je ne peux pas trouver mon iPod! Mon ordinateur portable ne veut pas s'allumer et toutes mes rédactions sont à rendre ce vendredi! -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai une heure de libre ce matin alors je vais regarder ce qu'a ton ordinateur maintenant si tu veux? Je te demanderais, bien sûr, mais apparemment tu es en cours.

**Kurt Hummel:** Si tu pouvais et que tu le réparais tu serais mon sauveur! Je t'achèterais du café pour le restant de ta vie!

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu regretteras d'avoir dit ça :P

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, combien d'heures de sommeil as-tu eu récemment?

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm quelques heures pourquoi ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Clairement pas assez.

**Kurt Hummel:** Pourquoi?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, mon chou, la batterie était morte.

**Kurt Hummel:** .. Mais je l'ai mis en charge.

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais pour que l'ordinateur se charge il doit être allumé en même temps.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ohhhkay. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de faire plus attention à mon sommeil réparateur.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui, après le dîner on rentrera à la maison et on regardera un film, ça devrait te reposer et te tenir prêt pour la soirée à venir.

**Kurt Hummel:** :) Trop hâte. x

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** ATTENTION A TOUS LES WARBLERS! La réunion des Warblers est maintenant ce soir! Réarrangez tous vos plans! Oui ça tient pour vous **Kurt Hummel **et **Blaine Anderson**. Je sais, on est tous aussi déçu que vous l'êtes!

- avec **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **10 Autres Personnes**.

* * *

Message privé. **Wes Thomas** à [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas **et** Matt Anders.**

Désolé pour le changement de plan de dernière minute! J'ai entendu sans faire exprès Taylor parler en maths ce matin et vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il avait prévu!

Il allait s'incruster dans leur rendez-vous et on ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver! Klaine doit se mettre ensemble! Alors! Si on a la réunion des Warblers ce soir, ces deux la pourrons allez à leur rendez-vous vendredi! Tout ce qu'on a besoin de faire c'est d'être sûr que Taylor ne découvre pas les détails!

Tout le monde est à bord?

**Jeff Harding:** Ouais okay, on doit faire ça. Ils se méritent l'un l'autre. Pourquoi il faut que Taylor soit une telle plaie!

**Nick Jones:** Ugh ouais okay. J'en suis!

**Micheal Dalton:** Ugh bordel! Il se comporte comme un gros gamin! Je lui parlerai et verrai ce que je peux faire.

**David Stuart:** D'accord, génial. Faisons ça!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien, réunion des Warblers ce soir, Avatar demain et ensuite Vendredi, un dîner et un film avec le seul et l'unique **Kurt Hummel!**

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans**: Klaine!

* * *

Message Privé. **Wes Thomas** à [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas **et** Matt Anders.**

**Wes Thomas:** Fait chier! Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine se sent obligé de poster sa vie sur Facebook! Il nous rend la tache encore plus difficile pour tout cacher à Taylor!

**Jeff Harding:** Oh Blainers..

**Matt Anders:** Est-ce qu'on sait si Taylor sait déjà n'importe quels détails ? Blaine n'a pas publié plus, mais vous savez comme Taylor est. Il espionne partout..

**Dean Tomas:** J'ai entendu une conversation en biologie cet après-midi, il ne sait pas quel film ils vont voir, il a demandé à Dan, Jack et Logan de chercher.. :/

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ouais! A l'après-midi libre puisque j'ai eu la permission de rater la biologie pendant le cours sur la dissection du cœur! Si vous avez besoin de moi je serai à la bibliothèque! De qui je me fiche? Je serai au café!

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi?

**David Stuart:** Murdoch t'as donné la permission de louper le cours? C'est trop injuste! On n'a jamais eu quelque chose comme ça!

**Kurt Hummel:** J'imagine que je suis juste spécial!

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça tu l'es ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Trouvez-vous une chambre!

**Kurt Hummel:** .. On commente sur Facebook.. Comment est-on supposé se trouver une chambre? :/

**David Thomas:** Trouvez-vous une page alors! -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Nous trouver une page? Quoi?

**Wes Thomas:** OMG! Je reviens tout de suite!

**Kurt Hummel:** okay.. :/

* * *

**Rachel Berry** a identifié **Kurt Hummel** et **11 Autres Personnes** dans l'album **Téléchargement ****Mobile .**

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Fouille dans les vieux souvenirs Oh Ma Gaga, on a l'air de monstres, n'est-ce pas ? :P

**Wes Thomas:** OH Mon Dieu! Les talons te vont mortellement bien, Kurt! ;P

**David Stuart:** Si ça ne te dérange pas que je dise ça, tu es absolument superbe dans cette combinaison en cuir Santana. Tu l'as toujours ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww c'est une tenue tellement cool Kurt! Tu es superbe!

**Kurt Hummel:** RACHEL! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Est-ce que tu veux me détruire ou quoi ?

**Jacob Evans:** Aww Kurt tu as l'air génial! C'est le show business après tout!

**Rachel Berry:** Oh ma Streisand! Toi, JACOB EVANS, tu viens juste de commenter MA photo!

**Jacob Evans:** Ce n'est pas vraiment une grande affaire.

**Joshua Evans:** Ça ne l'est vraiment pas, on est aussi normal que toi!

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ferais attention à ce que je dis si j'étais vous! :P

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt -_-

* * *

**Taylor Dalton** à **Kurt Hummel**: Est-ce que tu as prévu d'aller voir un film vendredi ou quelque chose?

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm c'est gentil à toi de demander, mais je suis désolé j'ai des plans.

**Taylor Dalton:** Peut-être la prochaine fois alors...

* * *

Message Privé. **Wes Thomas** à [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas **et** Matt Anders.**

**Thad Gordon**: OMG Le post de Taylor sur le mur de Kurtl! Cette connerie devient sérieuse!

**Wes Thomas:** Du nouveau sur ce que Taylor sait?

**Matt Anders:** Il ne sait rien pour le moment, Klaine sont apparemment en train de se mettre au point sur le film qu'ils vont voir. Quoi qu'il est soit le dîner au Star Inn reste inchangé. L'heure n'est pas encore arrêtée.

**David Stuart:**D'accord.

* * *

**Wes Thomas**: Allez voir ça! **www. facebook KlaineFanPage!** )

- avec** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **15 Autres Personnes**.

**Noah Puckerman, Thad Gordon** et **18 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Ma Gaga! Wes qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça Wes? Pourquoi?

**Jeff Harding:** Bien joué Wes!

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh mec c'est hilarant!

**Finn Hudson:** Cette photo mec..

**Kurt Hummel:** Photo?

**Santana Lopez:** Wow Kurt, je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais dans ce genre de choses ;)

**Wes Thomas:** LOL

**Blaine Anderson**: OMG! C'est photoshopé Finn! Moi et Kurt n'avons jamais porté si peu de vêtements dans cette position avant je le jure! WES TU SUPPRIMES CETTE PHOTO MAINTENANT!

**Kurt Hummel:** WES TAYLOR THOMAS tu supprimes cette photo maintenant ou je jure sur Dieu que... !

**Wes Thomas:** supprimé. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Désolé Kurt..

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** A eu un jour plutôt merdique, mais toutes mes rédactions ont été rendues et j'ai un dîner et un film avec **Blaine Anderson** maintenant alors tout va bien.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh mon Dieu c'est un rendez-vous! C'est un rendez-vous! Mon petit Kurt a un rendez-vous!

**Kurt Hummel:** Calme toi Rach, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

**Blaine Anderson:** Qui a dit ça ? ;)

* * *

_*Pas vraiment d'équivalent français pour starstruck mais en gros c'est être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit devant quelqu'un que l'on admire(comme une star)_

**NDA:Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur le « Rendez-vous »de Klaine. Est-ce qu'il va bien se passer? Est-ce Taylor va se montrer?**

**Merci d'avoir lu..**

**Kaylee x**


	8. Le Grand'Rendez-Vous'

_Facebook 8: Le grand 'rendez-vous'_

Message Privé: **Wes Thomas** à: [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas:** Très bien les gars. Le gros rendez-vous est pour ce soir! On doit être sûr que Taylor ne s'approche pas de ces deux-la! Ça doit se passer maintenant!

**David Stuart:** Il est temps que ces deux-la se mettent ensemble, ça attend depuis trop longtemps!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** à **Kurt Hummel**: Ugh! Mon téléphone ne marche pas, je dois sérieusement penser à en acheter un nouveau! -_- Peu importe, bon j'ai quelques problèmes avec ma tenue alors je serai peut-être en retard de cinq ou dix minutes. :/ désolé.

**Kurt Hummel:** tut tut tut ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? J'ai besoin d'être parfait..

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine! Tu dois vraiment aller t'acheter un nouveau téléphone. Tu me fais attendre hein? :P Ça va mon chou, le cours s'éternise de toutes façons et j'ai besoin de repasser par la chambre pour me changer alors ça va. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai oublié qu'on vivait ensemble! Alors on partira quand on sera prêts, tout simplement!

**Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu es toujours parfait.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ah ça c'est totalement vrai. Okay! A toute!

**Blaine Anderson:** Le commentaire 'on vit ensemble, on partira quand on sera prêts' est totalement vrai, pas le commentaire disant que je suis toujours parfait. Je ne dis pas que c'est vrai ou que je sais que tu penses que je suis parfait ou... Okay je vais simplement m'arrête de parler.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Blaine.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** A trouvé la parfaite tenue pour le plan parfait, Parfait. ;]

**Dan Richardson** aime ça.

**Dan Richardson:** Mec, je pense vraiment que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, en tant qu'ami. Penses-y vraiment.

**Taylor Dalton:** Arrête de geindre, est-ce que tu as cette information que je t'ai demandée?

**Dan Richardson:** Je ne geins pas. J'essaye juste de faire entrer un peu de sens dans ta tête . Oui, je te l'envoie par sms à l'instant. Ne fais rien de stupide. Et ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand ça se retournera contre toi. Je te dirai 'Je te l'avais dit.'

**Taylor Dalton:** Ouais, Ouais. Peu importe. Parlera plus tard.

* * *

Message privé: Entre **Wes Thomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Dean Tomas:** Regardez le statut de Taylor, les gars. Je ne sais pas quoi en conclure. Apparemment Taylor est sur un coup et ses sbires ont trouvé quelques infos sur ce soir. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Et bien, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il se passe, du peu que je sais Klaine ne sont même pas encore partis. :/ David qu'est-ce que tu sais?

**David Stuart:** La même chose que toi considérant que je suis assis à côté de toi..

**Jeff Harding: **3.

**Thad Gordon:** Hey les gars, quelques infos utiles. J'étais assis dans l'herbe près de l'entrée, i peu près 30 minutes, Taylor est parti dans sa jeep, il a pris la seconde à droite se dirigeant vers le centre ville. Klaine viennent juste de prendre la voiture de Blaine dans la direction opposée vers le restaurant.

**Wes Thomas**: OK, on suit! Dans la voiture, maintenant!

**Wes Thomas**: Attend, quoi? Direction opposée ? Ils ont dû changer leurs plans !

**Jack Smith:** Même si j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Klaine, est-ce qu'on devrait vraiment s'en mêler?

**David Stuart:** Bien, on dirait qu'on ne va nul part après tout. C'est un Ultimatum de Bourne.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Finalement assis dans la voiture de **Blaine Anderson **30 minutes plus tard que prévu, après que notre première « Guerre de Garde Robe » ait éclaté. On dirait que ce sera un dîner puis un film du coup :)

* * *

**Thad Gordon:** Toute cette connerie d'espions est plutôt hilarante. J'adore ce Blabla de Warblers.

**Jeff Harding:** 3.

**Nick Jones:** 6.

**Thad Gordon:** )

* * *

Message privé: Entre **Wes Thomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Joshua Evans:** Bien, on était dans les arbres près de l'entrée de Dalton en lisant tous ces messages dingues sur Klaine et ce connard de Taylor..

**Jacob Evans:** Et on a remarqué une voiture qui est partie trente minutes avant Klaine et ça avait l'air d'être celle de Taylor, est-ce qu'il conduit une Porsche noire? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette voiture qui avait l'air d'être celle de Taylor vient juste de repasser..

**Joshua Evans:** En accélérant devrais-je ajouter.

**Jacob Evans:** Et se dirige maintenant dans la même direction que celle que Klaine ont emprunté il n'y a pas vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

**Wes Thomas:** Merde! Quoi? Quand?

**Joshua Evans:** Il n'y a pas cinq minutes..

**David Stuart:** On dirait qu'il n'y aura pas d' Ultimatum de Bourne après tout.

**Michael Dalton:** J'essaye d'avoir des infos sur Taylor. Je vous le fais savoir si je trouve quelque chose.

**Wes Thomas:** DAVID! PRENDS TES CLES! Jeff! Nick! Rendez-vous à la voiture de David dans 30 secondes!

**David Stuart:** Jeff n'enlève pas tes chaussettes. -_-

**Jeff Harding:** J'arrive!

**Nick Jones:** Les Gars je peux pas! Cette rédac est à rendre pour lundi et je ne l'ai même pas encore commencée à cause du Laser tag et des jumeaux!

**Wes Thomas:** Priorités Nick!

**David Stuart:** Ramène-toi!

**Nick Jones:** Ugh je serai là dans 2 secs.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, c'est vraiment un très bon petit restaurant. La nourriture est délicieuse :)

- Avec **Kurt Hummel** à **Le ****Star Inn, Westerville, Ohio**.

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Parfait endroit pour un premier rendez-vous. ;)

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Les plans ont changé mais je suis de retour à la charge maintenant et j'ai une superbe vue. ;]

**Michael Dalton:** Hey mec, t'es où? Papa veut te parler.

**Taylor Dalton:** Je suis dehors, en train de dîner. Je ne sais pas quand je serai à la maison. Je vais peut-être aller voir un film après.

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor, ne fais rien de stupide. Tu sais ce que papa ferait.

**Taylor Dalton:** Ouais, ouais.

* * *

Message privé: Entre **Wes Thomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Matt Anders:** Hey les gars, je suis à mon dîner avec Macie et devinez qui je viens juste de remarquer? Je pensais que Klaine allaient voir un film en premier?

**Wes Thomas:** Ils étaient en retard et ont donc fini par changer l'ordre . Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce que Taylor est là?

**Matt Anders:** Taylor est là. TAYLOR EST LÀ ! Les gars, je pensais que vous étiez supposés éviter que ça arrive?

**Wes Thomas:** On arrive! David conduit, on est coincé dans un stupide bouchon! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

**Jack Smith:** Matt, tu sais que tu vas paraître impoli à ton rendez-vous? :/

**Matt Anders:** Klaine rigolent à propos de quelque chose.. Taylor est juste assis avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, mangeant. Ses yeux sont sur Klaine à travers le menu. OhMonDIEU! Kurt vient juste de prendre la main de Blaine! Ils se tiennent la main! OhMonDieuLesGars!

**Jeff Harding:** OH MON DIEU QUOI! Klaine est vraiment ensemble !

**Matt Anders:** La serveuse, la serveuse! -_- quelle pétasse! Elle vient juste de venir et d'interrompre ce qu'ils se disaient et maintenant ils rougissent tous les deux et sont embarrassés et grrr! Retour au discussions normales maintenant. -_- les gars, je n'ai jamais vu Blaine aussi heureux même si l'ambiance vient juste d'être ruinée! :D Taylor donne l'impression qu'il va faire quelque chose! Il finit son verre! Les gars on doit l'arrêter! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?Vous la poussez cette putain de caisse ?

**Jacob Evans:** Klaine est ensemble? Klaine était ensemble? Je suis confus. Qu'en est-il de mon Klaine? Qu'est-ce que vous faites Wevid?

**Joshua Evans:** Wevid, Neff est-ce que vous êtes toujours dans le bouchon? Dites que vous n'êtes pas toujours coincés dans les bouchons!

**Wes Thomas:** Les gars! C'est pas ma faute si c'est l'heure de pointe! David fait de son mieux pour essayer de nous sortir d'ici et de nous emmener sur des routes plus petites!

**Nick Jones:** Wevid? Bordel c'est quoi Wevid? Et Neff? Vous êtes tellement bizarres les gars.

**Matt Anders:** Wes!

**Wes Thomas:** On essaye d'arriver là aussitôt que possible! On dirait que tu vas devoir distraire Taylor, Matt!

**Matt Anders:** Quoi? Je suis à un rendez-vous! Que je suis en train d'ignoré, fait chier! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse? Que j'y aille et que je me présente à lui?

**Jack Smith:** Je te le dis Matt. Je suis à peu près sûr que Taylor sait déjà qui tu es.

**Matt Anders:** Oh ouais bien sûr -_- Kurt est, oh mon Dieu! Ahh Taylor bouge, il bouge oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh m- sdcjsd..

**Wes Thomas:** Matt! Matt! MATT? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon Klaine?

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** PUTAIN DE BOUCHON! TU RUINES MA VIE!

- avec **Jeff Harding, David Stuart** et **1 Autre personne**

**Nick Jones:** On est en train de tout rater!

**Matt Anders:** Quels idiots décident de prendre la route la plus chargée pendant l'heure de pointe quand ils ont une heure à respecter -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Je prend mal ce commentaire.

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Et au cinéma nous allons ;)

- Avec **Jacob Evans.**

* * *

Message privé: Entre **Wes Thomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Matt Anders:** OH MON DIEU! Taylor a du caractère ! Il allait parler à Klaine pendant qu'ils se souriaient et se tenaient la main et étaient super hyper mignons. Alors j'ai été un peu méchant, j'ai honte de l'admettre, j'ai levé ma jambe de sous la table, la pauvre serveuse s'est prise dedans, ses boissons se sont répandues sur toute la 'parfaite' tenue de Taylor. Je ne l'avais jamais autant entendu jurer.

Heureusement Klaine étaient trop dans leur bulle pour le remarquer.

Il a regardé autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu et il a vu que j'étais derrière la serveuse, il a commencé à marmonner et puis s'est approché pour me frapper! Il commençait à faire une scène alors il l'ont foutu hors du restaurant.

**Wes Thomas:** Ça devait être fait Matt, t'inquiète pas.

**Nick Jones:** Quoi?

**Jack Smith:** KLAINE 1! DALTON 0!

**Matt Anders:** Merde! Kurt et Blaine ont vu/entendu l'agitation. Mais ils ne savent pas que c'est Taylor. J'ai dû me cacher derrière le bar pour qu'ils ne me voient pas! Je ne me suis pas assez caché!

**Joshua Evans:** Qu'est-ce que font Klaine maintenant?

**Matt Anders:** Vous savez, je déteste ce truc d'espion sous couverture. Ce n'est pas si fun que ça quand vous êtes au premier plan. -_- Je ne sais pas, Je les ai perdus. Peut-être qu'ils vont au cinéma maintenant?

**Joshua Evans:** Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont voir? Est-ce que c'est « Je Te Promets »? La prochaine séance est à 19:40. Il est quelle heure là, 19:10 ouais il arrive vers nous. Okay on prend la relève à partir de maintenant.

**Jacob Evans:** C'est quoi ce bordel? Taylor vient juste d'arriver! Est-ce qu'il n'arrête jamais!

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** BORDEL DE DIEU! On est finalement sorti du bouchon juste pour se rendre compte qu'on se dirige maintenant dans la mauvaise direction! Bordel De Merde !

**Matt Anders, Nick Jones** et **2 Autres** aiment ça.

* * *

**Jacob Evans:** Assis dans le hall en train d'attendre..

**Joshua Evans:** Pour rien/personne en particulier. ;)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Le tour de Kurt de conduire après notre dîner et 'spectacle'. ;) Et maintenant on va au cinéma, je me demande si Kurt a déjà choisi ce qu'on allait regarder. Ça a été une superbe soirée jusque là, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux n'est-ce pas?

- Avec **Kurt Hummel**.

* * *

**Jeff Harding:** Premièrement on se retrouve coincé dans les bouchons pendant deux heures, et quand on arrive finalement on doit repartir autre part. Vraiment notre chance! -_-

- Avec **Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **1 Autre Personne.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww **Blaine Anderson** me gâte ce soir, il a déjà payé pour le dîner et maintenant il paye pour mon ticket et les sucreries. Quel gentleman. :)

* * *

Message Privé: Entre **Wes Thomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Jacob Evans:** Devinez qui vient juste de prendre des sièges?

**Matt Anders:** Klaine? Génial. Je vous laisse le travail les jumeaux. Je vais retourner à mon rendez-vous. Bonne chance! Et surveiller-les. Mettez-moi au courant de ce qui se passe!

**Wes Thomas:** On est sur la route. Certains idiots ont renversé une poubelle! Maintenant on attend sur une route vide!

**Nick Jones:** David est en train de s'énerver!

**Jeff Harding:** Je pense qu'on est tous en train de s'énerver pour être honnête!

**Thad Gordon:** Wow, vous partez pendant deux heures et regardez tous les drames!

**Jacob Evans:** Ils vont voir « Je Te Promets »! Ne suis-je pas génial d'avoir choisi ce film là ! :P

**Joshua Evans:** Jake, j'ai dit qu'il allait voir « Je Te Promets ».

**Jacob Evans:** Oh ouais, c'est vrai. :/ MERDE!

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi? QUOI?

**Joshua Evans:** Confrontation directe avec Taylor. C'était pas joli! :/

**Matt Anders:** Putain ce rendez-vous est ruiné. Je suis trop intrigué! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

**Nick Jones:** Pas joli pour vous ou pour lui?

**Jacob Evans:** Pour nous! Il pense qu'on est ses amis.. :/ comment est-ce que c'est arrivé!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Assis avec **Blaine Anderson** et un large pot de popcorn salé pendant que l'on s'apprête à voir « Je Te Promets »! :)

- Avec **Blaine Anderson** à **Le ****Cinéplex de Westerville, Salle 2.**

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Assis avec **Jacob Evans** et **Joshua Evans** pendant qu'on attend le début du film. Ce n'est vraiment pas la nuit que j'avais prévu. Quoi qu'il en soit il reste toujours du temps.

- À **Le ****Cinéplex de Westerville, Salle 2.**

* * *

Message Privé: Entre **Wes Thomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Jeff Harding:** Il quoi? Il pense que vous deux êtes ses amis!

**Matt Anders:** Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé?

**Thad Gordon:** Il pense que vous deux êtes ses amis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il penserait ça?

**Wes Thomas:** Finalement on pourrait servir à quelque chose! -_-

**Dean Tomas:** Mon téléphone meurt pendant deux heures et je reviens pour voir ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel!

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Finalement hors de la voiture après presque 3 heures! Je pense qu'un film de filles mielleux ça ira du moment qu'il y a du popcorn!

- Avec **David Stuart** et **2 Autres Personnes** à **Le ****Ciniplex de Westerville, Salle 2 .**

* * *

Message Privé: Entre **Wes Thomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas:** OH MON DIEU!

**David Stuart:** JE SAIS!

**Matt Anders:** Quoi?

**Jeff Harding:** Je vois pas!

**Joshua Evans:** Ils sont près de la voiture de Blaine, ils rigolent... Ils se penchent et.. OH MON DIEU!

**Jack Smith:** Quoi? QUOI?

**David Stuart:** Ils se sont embrassés. ILS SE SONT EMBRASSES!

**Wes Thomas:** EEEEEEEEEEKKKkkKkKKkKKK!

**Jack Smith:** OUI!

**Nick Jones:** Klaine: 2, Dalton: 0!

**David Stuart:** Ils s'approchent pour un deuxième!

**Matt Anders:** Vous ferriez mieux de prendre une photo ou quelque chose!

**Nick Jones:** Wow, ils sont vraiment à fond dedans hein?

**Jeff Harding:** Klaine est ensemble!

**Thad Gordon:** Aww Je suis tellement fier.

**Joshua Evans:** Je m'en charge Matt. Jake a des photos et des vidéos ;) parfait pour du chantage. ;)

**David Stuart:** Aww :)

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt pose son front contre celui de Blaine et ils se sourient. Blaine a fait rougir Kurt . Aww.

**David Stuart:** On dirait que c'est l'heure de rentrer! Ils partent. MERDE! On doit rentrer avant eux!

**Jacob Evans:** Merde les gars, Taylor a tout vu. :/

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** A passé une soirée géniale avec Kurt. Je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis longtemps. J'étais quand même extrêmement surpris de voir la moitié des Warblers au cinéma ;]

- Avec **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **5 Autres Personnes**.

**Wes Thomas:** Merde, tu nous a vus hein? :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Se cacher derrière une vitre en verre, ce n'est pas se cacher. C'est juste être idiot.

**Wes Thomas:** -_- C'était une vitre teintée.

**Blaine Anderson:** Elle faisait soixante centimètres de large. Comment 6 d'entre vous pourraient tenir derrière ça ? :P

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne les ai pas vus. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Trop distrait hein? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh mon Dieu..qu'est-ce que vous avez vu les gars? :/

**Wes Thomas:** Tu sais vraiment comment bouger tes mains ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ma Gaga.. *rougis*

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** A passé une super soirée dehors, la meilleure nuit de ma vie pour le moment. J'imagine que quelquefois tout ce dont vous avez besoin c'est du Courage. :)

- Avec **Blaine Anderson**.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Vous êtes obligés d'aimer une Mission Warblers ;)

- Avec **David Stuart, Matt Anders** et **7 Autres Personnes**.

**Nick Jones:** 6 ;)

**Jeff Harding:** 3 ;)

**Matt Anders:** Totalement ruiné mon rendez-vous mais ça en valait vraiment le coup!

**David Stuart:** Et une Mission Warblers menée avec succès c'est encore mieux ;)

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Et bien, ça ne s'est vraiment pas déroulé comme je l'avais prévu, mais le jeu vient seulement de commencer.

**Dan Richardson:** Je te l'avais dit.


	9. Dures Vérités

_**Et voilà un autre chapitre. C'est un peu répétitif par moment mais je sais que c'est comme ça que je l'ai écrit.**_

_S'il vous plaît, lisez & laissez des Reviews._

_**Attention: Quelques insultes parfois.**_

_Disclaimer:Glee n'appartient ni a moi ni à _JustCallMeObsessed _._

* * *

**Facebook 9: Dures Vérités.**

**Wes Thomas:** C'est l'heure de se lever! Il est 9:30 et c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner avec Klaine!

- avec **Kurt Hummel, David Stuart** et **1 autres personne.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'aime **Blaine Anderson** comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre et un jour je me marierai avec lui.

**Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** est en couple avec **Kurt Hummel**.

**Rachel Berry:** Félicitations Kurt, je suis contente pour toi.

**Nick Jones: **Klaine: 3, Dalton: 0.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami **Kurt Hummel** à l'instant où je l'ai rencontré sur cet escalier. Je n'étais juste pas conscient de mes sentiments jusqu'à maintenant. Je t'aime Kurt. S'il te plaît, ne me quitte jamais.

**Kurt Hummel** aime .

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh comme c'est agréable !. -_- J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils étaient sur un coup quand ils sont arrivés avec des cafés :/ Blaine et moi laissons nos téléphones sans surveillance pendant cinq minutes et ces saletés de jumeaux en profitent pour foutre le bordel sur nos Facebook ! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Nous? Foutre le bordel sur vos Facebook ? Jamais ;P

**David Stuart:** Tu nous connais Kurtie,on ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Et bien, toi et Blainers ne devriez pas disparaître au même moment. ;P

**David Stuart:** Ouais, et puis qu'est-ce que vous faisiez de toute façon? ;)

* * *

**Rachel Berry** à **Kurt Hummel**: Félicitations Kurt, je suis si contente pour toi et Blaine. Et puis il était temps ;D

**Kurt Hummel:** De quoi tu parles Rachel?

**Rachel Berry:** Toi et Blaine, tu sais?

**Kurt Hummel:** Comment tu sais que Blaine et moi nous sommes embrassés hier? Qui te l'a dit?

**Rachel Berry:** Vous vous êtes embrassés? Quoi? C'était comment? Est-ce que c'était romantique? J'étais presque sûre que vous deux étiez enfin ensemble..

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ? C'est pas le cas, je veux dire, j'en sais rien, on n'en a pas encore parlé..

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt.. ta situation amoureuse dit que tu est en couple avec Blaine? :/ Vous n'êtes pas ensemble? Mais vous vous êtes embrassés!

**Kurt Hummel: Wes Thomas, David Stuart**! Espèces de rats! -_-

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** à **Kurt Hummel**: Umm je suis vraiment désolé de te dire ça mais j'ai oublié comment tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi. Ça n'a pas du être vraiment mémorable;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Haha, très drôle. Tes satanés amis Blaine! Tu peux pas les maîtriser -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Je déteste devoir l'admettre mais ce sont aussi tes amis.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson, Félicitations les gars. Finalement ensemble, hein? ;] Ma mission viens de devenir plus dure.

**Wes Thomas:** Dégage Taylor.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Passe la journée à la bibliothèque pour bosser mon examen de Biologie. :/ Oh comme je déteste le corps humain!

**Kurt Hummel:** Quand t'as envie de faire une pause, envois moi un sms et on pourra se prendre un café.

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sûr :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Je pense à toi pendant que je mange ma glace zéro calories devant la télé. ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww merci. -_-

* * *

Message Privé: **Taylor Dalton** à **Blaine Anderson:**

Hey Blainey

Comment ça va? J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en couple avec cette meuf de Kurt Hummel!

Je peux voir que tu as changé tes principes depuis qu'on s'est rencontré! On aurait pu avoir quelque chose de spécial Blaine, mais non! T'as fait ta poule mouillée et tu t'es barré avant que les choses aient pu devenir sérieuses!

T'es une mauviette Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, c'est quoi ton problème? Kurt n'est en aucun cas une meuf et comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles! Tu l'as dragué l'autre jour!

En plus Kurt et moi ne sommes pas exactement ensemble pour le moment, ce qui ne te regarde même pas, d'ailleurs !

Taylor, on n'a jamais eu 'quelque chose.' On n'est jamais sorti ensemble. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été ton petit copain! Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire penser ça mais on n'a jamais rien eu, et ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Oui,après notre deuxième sortie ensemble j'ai refusé de te revoir seul, mais Taylor, s'il te plaît, tu m'as suivi pendant deux jours, comme un psychopathe ! Tu m'as apporté une tasse de café pendant les interclasses durant trois jours! Tu m'as payé le déjeuner pendant une semaine! Taylor ce n'est pas normal.

**Taylor Dalton:** Mes sentiments envers Kurt n'appartiennent qu'à moi. 'Ne sommes pas exactement ensemble', ça ne veut absolument rien dire !

On avait quelque chose de spécial! Quand j'ai touché ta peau j'ai ressenti cette étincelle passer en moi, comme un courant électrique. Tu l'as forcement ressentie toi aussi ! C'est impossible que tu ne l'aies pas ressenti! Tu mens!. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mens à toi même, Blaine? Ne fuis pas ça.

Blaine, je ne te suivais pas comme un psychopathe, je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi! Je t'ai acheté des cafés parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes ça et tu passais une mauvaise semaine avec tes examens de fin d'années! J'étais simplement gentil!

**Blaine Anderson**: Je sais pas, on s'est embrassé hier soir et les choses se sont emballées, puis les Warblers ont changé notre Situation Amoureuse et maintenant tout est confus et compliqué! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça ?

Je ne mens pas Taylor, tu ne m'intéresses pas et tu ne m'as jamais intéressé. Je ne t'apprécie même pas! je ne me suis pas enfui.

Taylor, tu as besoin d'aide. Même si c'est très gentil, ce n'est pas normal. Surtout quand tu agis comme ça avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas vraiment.

**Taylor Dalton:** Il n'est pas fait pour toi Blaine. Je le suis! On ne se disputerait pas, on ne serait pas compliqué. Notre relation serait logique.

Aie Blaine.

Non, toi tu as besoin d'aide! C'est le but d'une relation : apprendre à connaître l'autre! C'est le but! J'essayais juste de mieux te connaître!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Hmm je pense que je vais passer une bonne journée tranquille à la maison, et me mettre à jour dans « America's Next Top Model ». Vu que tous les Warblers sont au terrain de Paint ball ou en train de finir leurs devoirs (que j'ai déjà complément terminés d'ailleurs ;) ) J'ai peut-être une chance d'avoir la paix!

**Wes Thomas:** Hey! On est capable de rester tranquille!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh vraiment. Vous pouvez, hein?

**David Stuart:** Bien sûr qu'on peut!

**Kurt Hummel**: Biennnn sur...

* * *

Message Privée entre **Blaine Anderson** et **Taylor Dalto**n.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor! Je ne t'aime pas, d'accord! S'il te plaît, accepte le! Tu n'es pas mon genre! Passe à autre chose! Trouve quelqu'un d'aussi fou et névrosé que toi!

Oui, mais les sentiments doivent être réciproques, l'autre personne doit aussi les ressentir.

**Taylor Dalton:** Ne dis pas ça Blaine! On serait parfait ensemble, donne-nous une chance! Tu es fait pour moi

**Blaine Anderson:** J'AIME KURT, TAYLOR! Pas toi! Okay? Je suis amoureux de Kurt et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer ça, okay? Je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Alors s'il te plaît, pour ton propre intérêt, peu importe ce que ça a été pour toi, oublie-le et tourne la page!

On est allé au cinéma ensemble deux fois. J'ai dit oui parce que t'avais l'air d'un mec sympa et que je voulais me faire des amis. Je n'ai jamais vu ça comme des « rendez-vous », c'était juste des sorties« entre amis » . S'il te plaît ?

**Taylor Dalton:** Aime? Tu l'aimes?

On était plus qu'amis. Tu as payé ma place!

**Blaine Anderson:** Parce que tu avais payé pour ma place la première fois. Je ne faisais que te rendre la pareille.

Taylor, je suis désolé. Mais je ne t'aime pas comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi comme ça. Et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Je me suis éloigné de toi parce que ça devenait ingérable, tu devenais ingérable et fou. Je me suis volontairement éloigné parce que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Wow, parfois certaines personnes ne peuvent simplement pas arrêter de mentir.:-/ C'est plutôt amusant en fait.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne mens pas Taylor. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui dire ? Vous êtes en train de parler tous les deux?

* * *

Message Privé: **Taylor Dalton** à **Blaine Anderson**.

**Taylor Dalton:** Tu t'es enfui Blaine. Tu as eu peur de tes sentiments envers moi et tu t'es enfui!

T'as un problème avec l'engagement Blaine! Tu l'as déjà prouvé avec nous! Tu vas ruiner ce que vous avez avec Kurt. Tu vas foutre ça en l'air et tu n'auras plus son amour, tu n'auras même plus son amitié. Tu vas le perdre à cause de tes stupides problèmes!

Tu vas le perdre et tu n'auras plus rien.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, et je l'aime.

Il n'y a pas de nous. Il n'y a jamais eu de nous. Il n'y aura jamais de nous.

Si quelque chose allait de travers.. Je, je n'aurais plus rien.. ?

**Taylor Dalton:** Tu vas le perdre Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, stop! Okay, stop! Jamais je ne perdrai Kurt.

**Taylor Dalton:** Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, jamais tu ne m'intéresseras. J'aime Kurt. Alors oublie ce stupide béguin que tu as pour moi et tourne la page. Trouve quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné, quelqu'un qui puisse te comprendre et t'aimer pour ce que tu es.

**Taylor Dalton:** Et bien, tu seras heureux d'apprendre que j'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil. J'ai tourné la page, j'ai tourné la page depuis un bon moment même. Tu le connais, son nom est Kurt. Je pense que tu vois de qui je parle , une voix d'ange, des cheveux magnifiques, et super sexy en jean slim. ;)

Tu vas le perdre. Tu vas le perdre face à moi.

**Blaine Anderson:** Reste loin de lui Taylor. Il ne mérite pas tes conneries .

**Taylor Dalton:** Tu ne mérites pas Kurt.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Laser Tag! Ah **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **Matt Anders**, vous avez raté une sacrée partie!

- avec** David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **7 Autres Personnes**.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** En ne faisant rien je n'ai qu'un seule chose, en faisant quelque chose je risque de tout perdre. Est-ce que c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre?

**Kurt Hummel:** Courage. Ça marche dans les deux sens, tu sais ;)

* * *

**Matt Anders** a tagué **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** dans une photo de l'album **Dalton.**

**Matt Anders:** Je me baladais dans la bibliothèque et regardez qui j'ai croisé.. Klaine faisant leur première démonstration d'affection en public à Dalton. Aww.

- avec **Blaine Anderson** et **Kurt Hummel** à **Dalton Coffee Bar**.

**Wes Thomas**: Je n'arrive pas à voir si le baiser était doux et romantique ou alors sexy et violent ?

**Matt Anders:** Disons simplement que le premier baiser était doux et romantique. Le discours l'était encore plus !

**Wes Thomas:** Premier Baiser? Discours?

**Matt Anders:** Je suis content d'avoir choisi de rester là au final! Le discours était A-Dorable! Je ne savais pas que Blaine pouvait être un tel amour !

**Jeff Harding:** Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Ma Gaga, Matt! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Pourquoi est-ce que t'étais là? C'est gênant.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu as entendu le discours? Oh zut, c'est impossible, pas depuis la porte. :/

**Matt Anders:** 'Il existe un instant vraiment magique où tout à coup tu te dis ''Oh, c'est lui, il est là. C'est lui que je cherche depuis toujours..'

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh, c'est embarrassant.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Blaine, c'était adorable.

**Wes Thomas:** HIIIIII!

**Rachel Berry:** Oh mon Dieu, Kurt.. Félicitations. Je crois comprendre que vous sortez vraiment ensemble maintenant ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** En fait, j'aime bien cette photo..

**Rachel Berry:** T'essayes de changer le sujet ? ;)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Courage, en effet. :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** est passé de ' En Couple' à 'Célibataire.'

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

**Wes Thomas:** QUOI?

**Taylor Dalton:** On dirait que j'ai enfin réussi à te faire entendre raison après tout.

**Rachel Berry:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi Blaine, pourquoi ? Qui est ce Taylor? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne sais pas Rachel..

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est passé de ' En Couple' à 'Célibataire.'

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

**Rachel Berry:** QUOI?

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Kurt, pourquoi?

**Taylor Dalton**: Je dirais bien que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis vraiment pas.

**Blaine Anderson:** Il a ses raisons;) Dégage Taylor.

* * *

Message Privée entre **Wes Thomas** et **[Les Warblers] David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Michael Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans **et **Jacob Evans**.

**Matt Anders**: Leurs situations amoureuses! C'est quoi ce bordel? Ils s'embrassaient il n'y a pas deux heures de ça!

**Wes Thomas:** Taylor est partout sur leurs Facebook! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout?

**David Stuart:** Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine parlerait volontairement à Taylor?

**Dean Tomas:** Je suis trop confus.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Soirée Disney avec** Kurt Hummel**! « Raiponce » et ensuite « Mary Poppins »!

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

* * *

**Jeff Harding:** Paint ball avec les Warblers! C'est l'heure de botter des culs! Equipe « Couples » contre Equipe « Célibs »! Woop!

**Dean Tomas:** Juste pour clarifier les choses, l'équipe « Couples » est composée de Neff, Klaine, Evans and Wevid. L'équipe « Célibs »: Matt, Moi, Thad, Michael, Jack. Oui, les célibs ont moins de joueurs dans l'équipe mais on va quand même vous botter le cul!

**Jeff Harding: **N'y compte pas trop!

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu sais ça aurait été plus juste si on avait fait des équipes égales. Et plus normal.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, tu sais qu'on n'est pas normaux.

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est vrai.

* * *

**Thad Gordon:** L' équipe « Celibs » vous a botté le cul :P

- avec **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **10 autres personnes**.

**Wes Thomas:** Oui, mais c'est seulement parce que Klaine a été distrait! -_-

**Kurt Hummel**: Quoi?

**Wes Thomas**: Ne me fais pas regretter que vous deux soyez enfin ensemble!

**Blaine Anderson:** On n'est pas ensemble!

**Kurt Hummel:** On n'est pas ensemble!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Et c'est parti pour une séance intense de répète de 5 heures avec les Warblers . Quelle bonne façon de finir la journée.

**Kurt Hummel** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est sarcastique ou pas? :/

**Blaine Anderson:** :)

**Wes Thomas:** Ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? C'est sarcastique -_-

**David Stuart:** C'est pas si mal que ça!

* * *

**Taylor Dalton: Blaine Anderson**, C'était génial d'avoir pu te parler aujourd'hui. Parler de tes sentiments ouvertement, et je veux que tu saches que je ressens la même chose. Je suis content que tu aies enfin retrouvé un peu de bon sens.

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi?

**Kurt Hummel:** De quoi tu veux parler?

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi Taylor? Ça ne veut absolument rien dire!

**David Stuart:** ?

**Taylor Dalton**: Ne mens pas Blaine, c'était génial de passer du temps avec toi cette après midi. Ça m'avait manqué, tu sentais tellement bon.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sentais? Hey, t'as passé du temps avec lui ? Je suis perdu là !

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, je te suis rentré dedans au café il y a vingt minutes quand je suis allé acheter des cafés pour Kurt et moi! On a à peine parler, et ce qu'on s'est dit n'était pas vraiment sympa . Il ne s'est rien passé.

**Wes Thomas:** S'il te plaît, Taylor, arrête. BDM*.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton** à **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt, en tant qu'ami je pense que tu devrais savoir quelque chose. Je déteste être celui qui doit te dire ça, mais je tiens à toi Kurt, tellement et je voulais que tu l'entendes venant de moi. Blaine m'a embrassé aujourd'hui..

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi? C'est des conneries Taylor! D'énormes conneries!

**Kurt Hummel:** Il a quoi?

**David Stuart:** Kurt, ce n'est pas vrai. Blaine ne te ferait jamais ça. Il est totalement fou de toi !

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor! Comment oses-tu raconter de telles conneries! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça? Dégage frangin, laisse Kurt et Blaine tranquilles!

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor! Comment oses-tu dire ça. Jamais je ne t'embrasserai Taylor, jamais! Kurt signifie beaucoup plus pour moi que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer! Kurt, je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

**Taylor Dalton:** Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que tu le nierais ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je, je te crois Blaine.

**Taylor Dalton:** Tu crois un mensonge.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien, apparemment une semaine sans drames ça n'existe pas. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis désolé :/

* * *

Messages Privés Entre **Wes Thomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Michael Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Joshua Evans:** Wow, ce Taylor est vraiment un monstre! Je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre, même si j'avais une éternité pour le faire !

**Thad Gordon:** C'est quoi ce délire, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Blaine l'a embrassé ? Blaine ne ferait jamais ça .N'est-ce pas?

**Matt Anders:** Bien sûr que non! J'étais au café quand ça s'est passé! Blaine a crié sur Taylor en lui disant de dégager et de lui foutre la paix. Taylor a essayé de toucher Blaine et il s'est contenté de lui dire quelque chose avant de partir.

**Wes Thomas:** Je sais que l'école a une politique de zéro tolérance envers la violence, mais je vous jure que... Grrr ! Je ne peux pas le supporter.

**David Stuart:** Il se prend pour qui, BORDEL? Quel Con! J'arrive pas à savoir si Kurt est sincère dans sa réponse! Vous pensez qu'il croit Blaine?

**Wes Thomas:** Bien sûr que Kurt le croit. Ils s'aiment. Ils ne l'ont pas encore admis à eux-mêmes ou l'un envers l'autre pour le moment, mais il ne ferait jamais rien ni l'un ni l'autre qui blesserait l'autre.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je savais que cette semaine allait être une bonne semaine. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Tu l'a dit, et on avait dit que Blaine allait en être la cause. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ah c'est vrai.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu as raison, pour une fois ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Ouch. Je suis blessé.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Pourquoi est -ce que tu ne vois pas que je t'aime. Je n'arrêterai pas avant de t'avoir. Tu as été prévenu.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**S'il vous plaît laisser des reviews.  
Merci de la part de l'auteur et de la traductrice :-)**

*. Le texte en original est FFS qui veux dire : for fuck's sake : Bordel de Merde


	10. Communales

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteure._

* * *

**Facebook 10: **Communales

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est la semaine des Communales !

**Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas: **Que. Le. Spectacle. Commence !

* * *

**Taylor Dalton: **Je suis sûr que d'ici la fin de la semaine la première partie de mon plan sera lancée et que tu seras à deux doigts de devenir mien !

**Dan Richardson:** Taylor. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça?

**Taylor Dalton:** Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr.

**Dan Richardson:** Taylor.

**Taylor Dalton:** Daniel.

**Dan Richardson:** Comme tu veux. Je ne serai pas là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand tout ça sera fini. Je l'ai bien trop fait dans le passé.

**Taylor Dalton:** Fais ce que tu veux, j'ai pas besoin de toi Dan. Je n'ai besoin de personne, j'ai juste besoin de lui.

**Dan Richardson:** Quand vas-tu comprendre Taylor ?

**Taylor Dalton:** C'est tous les autres qui doivent comprendre.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Plus que trois jours avant les Communales, TROIS et je ne dors toujours pas! :/

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine est crevé lui aussi, qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos nuits maintenant que vous êtes plus qu'amis? ;)

**Thad Gordon:** Quoi qu'ils fassent, je suis impressionné, je n'ai rien entendu.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh mon Dieu les gars. Arrêtez.

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Taylor Dalton** et **Kurt Hummel**.

Hey Kurtie, comment ça va?

Tes cours se passent bien? Je me demandais juste si ça te dirait d'aller prendre un café pendant notre deuxième heure de permanence ?

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est Kurt, et ça va merci, je suis juste fatigué. Mes cours se passent bien, merci.

Taylor, si on allait prendre un café ensemble tu penserais que c'est un rendez-vous ou tu ferais quelque chose de stupide et je ne veux simplement pas de ça. J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. J'apprécie Blaine et c'est tout ce qu'il y a.

**Taylor Dalton:** Kurt je ne suis pas à ta poursuite, je te le promets. Juste deux amis qui vont prendre un café? On pourra parler de la nouvelle édition de Vogue! Je ne sais pas ce que Blaine et les Warblers t'ont dit mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine et Les Warblers ne m'ont rien dit. Ils font juste attention à moi. Je sais juste ce que Blaine m'a dit, ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux.

Même si j'apprécie beaucoup ton offre ma réponse est toujours non Taylor.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** *Baille* Je suis vraiment trop crevé pour faire 3 heures de répète avec Les Warblers! :( je veux juste dormir!

**David Stuart:** Quoi Blaine? Tu viens, n'est-ce pas? On a besoin de toi, mec.

**Wes Thomas:** REPRENDS-TOI ! Tu es notre chanteur principal! Tu peux pas abandonner maintenant!

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, arrêtez de faire vos drama queens! Bien sûr que je vais venir à la répète des Warblers de ce soir, et aussi à toutes celles qu'on aura avant les Communales. Tu peux lâcher ton marteau de juge.

**Wes Thomas:** Un blague sur mon marteau. Vraiment. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouep. J'te jure t'es obsédé avec ce truc.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est pas vrai! C'est juste qu'il est nouveau et que je l'aime bien.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Répétition des Warblers de 3 heures qui sont devenues 4 heures et demi quand on a décidé de changer une de nos chansons à la dernière minute. C'est une excellente idée si vous voulez mon avis !

- avec **Kurt Hummel, Matt Anders** et **11 Autres personnes**.

**Thad Gordon, Jack Smith** et **11 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne sais pas si c'est une de tes meilleures idées.. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Je pense que si. :)

**Wes Thomas:** C'est la meilleurs idée AU MONDE!

**Blaine Anderson**: C'était ton idée..

**Wes Thomas:** Exactement. Je suis un génie.

**Blaine Anderson: **Tu t'aimes, hein, Wes? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Si ça te rend heureux.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Taylor Dalton** et **Kurt Hummel.**

**Taylor Dalton:** Hey Kurt,c'est étrange qu'on ait été mis en groupe pour le projet en histoire, hein ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir pendant notre dernière heure vendredi et bosser un peu dessus. On se retrouve au café?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais, je suis sûr que c'est une totale coïncidence. -_-

Euh, okay d'accord. Il me faut une super note si je veux garder ma moyenne. Mais si tu dépasses les limites d'un seul doigt de pied, je te jure Taylor. Tu le regretteras.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Rendez-vous au café pour travailler avec le très charmant **Kurt Hummel,** vendredi. J'ai tellement hâte!

**Blaine Anderson:** Rendez-vous?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh mon Dieu Taylor. Il faut que ça s'arrête! On se voit pour travailler sur le projet en histoire. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. C'est pas un rendez-vous Blaine je te le jure.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh ce stupide projet de groupe ? J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été mis avec David, grr. C'est tellement idiot!

**Taylor Dalton**: C'est un rendez-vous, ne le nie pas.

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai presque peur de te voir.

**Wes Thomas:** Seulement 'Presque' ?

* * *

**Matt Anders:** Répétition Warblers numéro 2. Et après, les Communales!

**Kurt Hummel, Dean Tomas** et **11 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**David Stuart:** On a fini notre dernière répète et on est en feu! McKinley on va vous démonter !

**Matt Anders, John Ashley** et **14 Autres** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Ha! Dans tes rêves!

**David Stuart:** Nope, je suis bien réveillé.

**Finn Hudson:** T'as oublié les Hipsters..

**Wes Thomas:** HA! Je les appelle pas de la concurrence!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Dans le bus en route pour les Communales! Je n'ai pas dormi et je n'ai bu qu'une seule tasse de café. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Wes Thomas:** Prenez cet avertissement très sérieusement. Il a déjà lâché sa rage sur moi. C'était effrayant :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien tu n'aurais pas du te précipiter dans notre chambre et me sauter dessus à six heures et demi ce matin.

**David Stuart:** Tu m'as demandé de venir te réveiller.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui , à sept heures et demi ! Le bus ne partait qu'à 9 heures!

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais ,ben on sait combien de temps tu prends pour te coiffer.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes. C'est pas toi qui est assis à côté de lui dans le bus. S'il te plaît ne l'énerve pas. :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu penses sérieusement que tu es drôle, n'est-ce pas, toi et ton « jumeau » avec qui tu n'as aucun lien de sang et qui ne te ressemble même pas. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Je suis un grand blagueur.

**David Stuart:** Kurt! J'ai rien dit, en plus!

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est son humeur :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Grrr.

**Rachel Berry: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Humme**l. Bonne chance à vous et aux Warblers ! Je suis sûre que vous allez être merveilleux, mais on le sera encore plus, c'est tout. Bisous, Les New Directions.

**Quinn Fabrey, Noah Puckerman** et **15 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Rach, bonne chance à vous aussi.

**Blaine Anderson:** Merci Rachel New Directions ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Ah comme c'est drôle -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est mon avis aussi :P Bonne chance à vous tous :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay, d'accord. Je suis tellement nerveux. Honnêtement, je sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça. J'imagine qu'il y a une première fois pour tout.. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu n'es pas seul. :)

**Rachel Berry:** Bonne chance.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Wow, il est génial. Je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de le perdre celui là.

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Wow. Si même moi je le dis, c'est que les Warblers étaient merveilleux. Donner un duo à **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** était la meilleure idée du monde ! Les deux solos de Blaine étaient tout aussi magnifiques. Je crois qu'on une sérieuse concurrence. :/

**Wes Thomas, Quinn Fabrey** et **16 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Santana Lopez:** Qui aurait cru qu'une école remplie de gays pourrait être aussi douée ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ce n'est pas une école remplie de gays. Je peux te le prouver si tu veux ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Oh, peut-être après qu'on vous ait botté le cul ;) Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? Tu veux venir chez moi ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww merci Rach! Ça veux vraiment dire beaucoup venant de toi! :P Wes je ne dirais pas oui si j'étais toi. Satan, il est vraiment ton genre?

**Santana Lopez:** Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?

**Quinn Fabrey:** Bien joué les gars :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** On est tellement fiers de toi Kurt!

**Brittany S. Pierce:**Kurt, toi, ton dauphin était presque aussi doué que Lord Tubbington quand il joue à Guitar Hero!

**Kurt Hummel:** Euh.. Merci Brittany.

**Blaine Anderson**: Aww Merci Brittany! :D

**Noah Puckerman:** Wow, vous avez tout déchiré les gars!

**Finn Hudson:** Oh mec, les gars c'était génial!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Bonne chance aux New Directions. Je sais que vous allez être fantastiques! Je vais être honnête, une partie de moi voudrait être sur cette scène avec vous.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas y être. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va. :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, les New Directions étaient en fait plutôt doués.

**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** On vous a totalement botté le cul sur cette scène ! Mon idée d'un duo entre Blaine et Kurt était géniale! Les juges ont adoré toute cet émotion brute! Oh Ouais! Désolé McKinley, mais ce trophée est pour nous!

**Rachel Berry:** T'emballe pas trop ;)

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** La performance des New Directions était formidable! Même si je n'ai pas eu de solo. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas sûr du gagnant. :/ Ça va être un résultat très serré .

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu es presque en train d'admettre la défaite? Je suis choqué. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Je l'admets juste parce que c'est toi. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww, je suis honoré.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** On a gagné! Les Warblers ont gagné! Oh Ouais! :D LES WARBLERS ONT GAGNE!

**Blaine Anderson, Darren Johnson** et **26 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** *Danse de la victoire*

**Matt Anders:** Félicitations les Warblers! Whoop!

**Joshua Evans:** Vous déchirez les gars!

**Stan Anthony:** Félicitations, vous nous avez rendus fiers.

**Dan Richardson,** **Thad Gordon** et **38 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Jacob Evans:** Woop Woop Félicitations les gars! On savait que vous pouviez le faire!

* * *

**Rachel Berry** a tagué **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **11 Autres Personnes** dans son album **Téléchargement Mobile**.

**Rachel Berry:** Les Warblers en train de célébrer leur victoire. Bien joué les gars, vous le méritez vraiment. Regardez mon petit Kurt au milieu, comme il est mignon et comme il a l'air heureux. :)

**Noah Puckerman, Wes Thomas **et 14 **Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel. :/

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Kurt, allez. Regarde comme tu as l'air content. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est une jolie photo.

**Wes Thomas:** Aha regardez Jeff! Il est presque par terre!

**David Stuart:** Comment ça se fait que malgré toute l'excitation et le fait qu'ils ne se regardent même pas Klaine arrive quand-même à être adorable!

**Joshua Evans:** AHA Regardez la tête de David! C'est génial!

**Jacob Evans:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH regardez David! Aha

**David Stuart:** Les gars, Fermez-là. C'est pas terrible à ce point . :/

**Wes Thomas:** Je sais, c'est la façon dont leurs corps sont inclinés l'un vers l'autre. Aww est-ce que la main de Blaine est dans le dos de Kurt ? Aww :)

**Rachel Berry:** La main de Blaine est dans celle de Kurt n'est ce pas?

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, arrêtez de sur-analyser les choses, acceptez juste le fait que c'est une super image.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, c'est vraiment une super photo Rachel. :)

**Rachel Berry:** Aww merci Blaine. :D

* * *

**Rachel Berry** à **Kurt Hummel:** Félicitations pour votre victoire. On est tellement fiers. Bisous de la part de tous les New Directions.

**Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones** et **12 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Désolé pour votre défaite Rachel. Vous étiez géniaux. Sérieusement.

**Rachel Berry:** C'est vrai. Mais vous étiez bien meilleurs. Je suis tellement fière. :) Tu le mérites.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait gagné les Communales. Oh ma Lady Gaga !

**Blaine Anderson:** On l'a fait. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est vrai. ;) Non, sérieusement, c'était grâce à tes formidables solos. Vraiment époustouflant Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Non, c'était définitivement ta partie dans notre duo. Aucun doute là-dessus.

**Wes Thomas:** Les gars! C'était l'émotion brute de votre, pas si secret que ça et cependant éternel amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre que vous avez mis dans la chanson qui nous a fait gagner les Communales!

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi? Il n'y a pas d'amour secret et éternel entre nous :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm ouais, comme Blaine dit. :/

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** FETE DE LA VICTOIRE à WINDSOR!

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm.. Je déteste devoir te dire ça, mais certains d'entre nous ont des examens demain. Et tu en fais partie.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh merde, ouais. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé Kurt!

**Joshua Evans:** LOUPE !

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** FETE DE LA VICTOIRE à WINDSOR VENDREDI PROCHAIN !

**Matt Anders, Jake Black** et **18 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bah voilà !

* * *

**Jeff Harding** a tagué **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** dans son album **Dalton**.

**Jeff Harding:** Kurt et Blaine en plein moment d'affection après notre grande victoire aux Communales. Pas d'autre mot à part parfait.

**Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww regardez Kurtie avec son petit copain! Il est trop mignon! Aww :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel! Arrête de me mettre la honte! S'il te plait! :/

**Rachel Berry:** P

**Mercedes Jones:** Vous êtes à croquer tous les deux!

**Wes Thomas:** Je suis trop jaloux, j'aimerais avoir ça.

**Mercedes Jones, David Stuart** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, nouvelle photo de profil. :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que les Warblers vont aux Régionales, et tout ça grâce à **Kurt Hummel** :)

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** et **6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Encore une fois tu me lances des fleurs alors que je ne les mérites pas, mais merci. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je le pense. :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Enfin enroulé dans ma couette et prêt à passer, je l'espère, une bonne nuit de sommeil après avoir gagné les Communales. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Merci Kurt, on aurait pas pu le faire sans ton aide.

**Kurt Hummel:** Soyez pas idiot, vous auriez été tout aussi bons sans moi.

**David Stuart:** Non, il a raison Kurt. Je veux dire, Blaine est doué avec sa voix, mais tout seule il n'aurait pas pu battre les New Directions. Encore plus si tu avais été parmi eux!

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey, c'est très gentil de dire ça mais la voix de Blaine est magnifique. Vous ne vous en seriez vraiment pas mal sorti du tout. Mais si j'avais été dans les New Directions, on vous aurait évidement botté le cul ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Il a raison Kurt, sans ta voix on n'aurait pas gagné.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww les gars. :) *rougis* merci.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** On est vendredi. :D

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Ugh! Triple idiot de contrôle! Même après une heure de révision avec **Kurt Hummel** et **David Stuart** je ne suis toujours pas prêt ! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu vas t'en sortir, tu sais tout par cœur.

**Wes Thomas:** Facile à dire pour toi, vu que tu ne le passes pas. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est pas un contrôle si terrible. Les questions sont simples et à choix multiples. Tu vas pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est facile pour toi de dire ça Blaine, t'es tellement intelligent -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va aller.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça va aller.

**David Stuart:** C'est comme si vous étiez mariés! :O

**Blaine Anderson:** S'il te plaît, David, non ce n'est pas le cas.

**Kurt Hummel:** David, non ce n'est pas le cas.

**David Stuart:** Vous voyez ? /\ mariés.

**Wes Thomas:** Umm.. C'est supposé être à mon propos..

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes ca va aller! Tu sais ce truc, tu peux le faire.

* * *

**Wes Thomas**: Souhaitez-moi bonne chance! :/

**David Stuart, Blaine Anderson** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien, ça va être un long après midi. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu ne vas pas le voir passer . Soirée film?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui s'il te plaît. :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Je vais aller chercher du pop-corn.

**Kurt Hummel:** Et moi je m'occupe du café en revenant :)

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai hâte.

**Kurt Hummel:** Moi aussi:)

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Quatrième heure de cours libre :D

* * *

Message privé entre **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart**.

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, j'ai besoin d'aide. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Ça va Kurt? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**David Stuart:** T'arrive pas à décider où emmener Blaine pour un rendez-vous? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ummm non, vous savez que je devais voir Taylor parce qu'on a été mis ensemble pour un projet en histoire?

**David Stuart:** Grr, ouais. J'imagine que c'était de la torture! Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir été mis en groupe avec Blaine!

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

**Kurt Hummel:** Il m'a embrassé.

**David Stuart:** ... Désolé, quoi?

**Wes Thomas:** IL A QUOI?

**Kurt Hummel:** Il m'a embrassé mais je me suis dégagé Ça n'as pas duré longtemps et je n'y ai même pas répondu et je dois le dire à Blaine mais comment lui dire? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux et je ne sais pas à quoi Taylor joue. Et qu'en est t-il de Blaine ?

Je pensais que j'avais laissé tout ça derrière moi en venant ici!

**Wes Thomas:** Ça y est. J'en ai assez de ces conneries!

**David Stuart:** Il ne peut pas t'embrasser! Tu sors avec Blaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, ne faites rien d'idiot! Okay!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oubliez ça, ne faites rien du tout!

**Wes Thomas:** KURT! On peut pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça!

**David Stuart:** Ne rien faire? Il t'a embrassé contre ton gré! Kurt tu ne peux pas être sérieux!

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, j'ai une idée. Rendez-vous au café, demain à 16h30 quand Blaine sera en à son tutorat avec Ben.

**Wes Thomas:** Mais Kurt..

**Kurt Hummel:** Soyez là, c'est tout. Ne dites rien à personne.

**David Stuart:** C'est très mal d- Peut importe.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai fini tous mes contrôles de la journée! Maintenant c'est l'heure de sortir ma guitare et d'écrire un peu avant que Kurt ne revienne et qu'on se mette à notre film! :)

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée avec une merveilleuse personne. Je ne pourrais pas demander mieux!

**Dan Richardson:** Profite de ce sentiment pendant que tu le peux encore, parce que ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Wes Thomas, Kurt Hummel** et **David Stuart**.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt, est-ce que ça va? Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Karofsky . Ça a dû être affreux de revivre ça. Est-ce que ça va?

**David Stuart:** Ouais Kurt, est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que tu veux en parler?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va. Je veux dire, J'aimerais que ça ne soit jamais arrivé, mais c'est le cas . Je ne peux pas changer le passé, pas plus que vous ne le pouvez. Je dois juste gérer ça et tourner la page. Mais merci, les gars.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt. Je suis désolé.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ce n'est pas ta faute. Alors, demain 16h30, café. Ne dites rien à personne.

**Wes Thomas:** D'accord.

**David Stuart:** On y sera.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Devant la porte de ma chambre, en train d'écouter Blaine faire de la magie avec sa guitare. C'est magnifique. C'est une honte que je doive l'arrêter :/ Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

**Wes Thomas:** Ça va aller.

**David Stuart:** Crois nous.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça va pas le faire.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ne fais rien. Tu l'as promis.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, je t'ai promis que tu ne ressentirais plus jamais ça après ce que Karofsky t'a fait et j'ai merdé. Je dois faire quelque chose !

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, chéri, tu n'as pas merdé. Et tu m'as promis!

**Blaine Anderson:** MaisCeFilsDePute! Grr, d'accord. -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci.

**Wes Thomas:** On s'en chargera.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Après avoir réussi à me calmer, je suis maintenant emmitouflé dans mon lit avec **Kurt Hummel** en train de regarder « Alice Aux Pays Des Merveilles » de Tim Burton. Avec 'les jumeaux' sur le coup, tout va bien se passer.

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci.

**Wes Thomas:** OH MON DIEU, J'ADORE CE FILM!

**David Stuart:** 'Toute cette conversation sur le sang et la décapitation m'a dégoûté de mon thé'. Le chat de Cheshire, Stephen Fry! J'ADORE!

**Kurt Hummel:** Le Chat de Cheshire est mon personnage préféré. Si seulement il en faisait des peluches . J'en achèterais une immédiatement!

**Blaine Anderson:** Je veux vraiment un chapeau comme celui du Chapelier Fou!

**Thad Gordon:** Hehehehehehe tasse.

**Matt Anders:** Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi un bureau ressemble à un corbeau ?

**Jeff Harding: **Vous êtes tous fous. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Merci beaucoup ;)

**David Stuart:** Tous les meilleurs le sont ;)

**Matt Anders:** Aww, j'ai envie de le regarder maintenant!

**Thad Gordon:** J'ai un plan ;) REGARDEZ VOS TELEPHONES!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** étais tranquillement emmitouflé dans ma couette, en train de regarder « Alice Aux Pays Des Merveilles »de Tim Burton avec **Blaine Anderson** quand soudainement, la porte s'est ouverte et que les garçons se sont jetés sur mon lit vide! Quelle bande de cinglés! Peut-être que leur place est au Pays des Merveilles ;)

- Avec **Joshua Evans, Wes Stuart** et **4 Autres personnes**.

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Est-ce qu'il y a une meilleure façon de passer une soirée?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne pense pas .

**David Stuart:** Exactement.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Café en discutant de plan, de plan maléfique.

- Avec **Kurt Hummel** et **David Stuart**.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien, tout commence ce soir.

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuar**t aiment ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Fête de Windsor ce soir, c'est parti.

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **1 Autre Personne** aiment ça.

* * *

**NDA : Et voilà, il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**S'il vous plaît, lisez et laissez des reviews ! **

**Love Kaylee x**

NDT : Bon tout relire me prend plus de temps que prévus et je doit aller me coucher, me levant tôt demain :-/ Je ne suis pas la de la journée demain mais je vous promet que je ferais en sorte de poster la totalité de la suite lundi ! Sur ce je vous dit bonne nuit !:-)


	11. Plans Machiavéliques

_**NDA et de la traductrice : Hey tout le monde, j'ai eu du mal à décider ce qui allait se passer dans ce chapitre. Au final j'ai écrit autre chose que ce que j'avais prévu au début.**_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et j'adorerais le savoir.**_

_**Attention: Insultes et mention de violence.**_

_**Applaudissements pour funkyfifi que j'aime! Elle est géniale!**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à l'auteure ni à moi.**_

* * *

**Facebook 11: Plans Machiavéliques**

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Je viens juste de discuter au téléphone avec les fêtards! J'ai vraiment hâte que cette soirée commence!

**Taylor Dalton, Matt Anders** et **28 Autres Personnes** aiment ça

* * *

**Taylor Dalton**: Windsor Party ce soir, trop hâte.

**Dan Richardson**: Ne fais pas ça Taylor.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Dernier jour de cours avant notre semaine de vacances. Je sais pas si je devrais être heureux parce que j'aurais plus cours à partir de 15h ou triste parce que ça veut dire que je dois rentrer chez moi . :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, mais ici c'est un peu chez moi aussi. :( Et puis passer toute une semaine sans toi :(

**Wes Thomas:** :O *porte la main sur son cœur * Et nous Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais :( Mais je peux venir te rendre visite en milieu de semaine.

**David Stuart:** Ouais Kurt, et nous ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh les gars, vous savez que vous allez me manquer aussi. Blaine, j'adorerais ça. :)

**Wes Thomas:** -_- Tu dis ça juste parce qu'on t'y a poussé.

**Kurt Hummel:** Non ce n'est pas vrai! Tout les Warblers vont me manquer. Vous êtes vraiment comme une deuxième famille pour moi les gars.

**David Stuart:** Awww Kurtie, t'es trop mignon!

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** On va prévoir ça:) T'es tombé droit dans leur piège, n'est-ce pas ? :L

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouep. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Aww notre petit Kurtie Wurtie est un gros sensible. Awww.

**Kurt Hummel:** Fermez là.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** à **Wes Thomas, David Stuart,** On peut se voir à 16h30? Je sais qu'on a discuté ce matin, mais j'ai besoin de parler sérieusement de quelque chose avec vous.

**Wes Thomas:** Okay.

**David Stuart:** A tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

* * *

**Dan Richardson** à **Taylor Dalton:** Taylor, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ignores. Décroche ton téléphone, bordel! Je pense vraiment qu'il faut que tu lâches l'affaire, tu vas avoir des problèmes. Ce soir peut seulement se finir en désastre.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien, j'ai rien à perdre

**Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** et **1 Autre Personne** aiment ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Reprends un café en discutant du même plan, ce même plan machiavélique d'il y a quelques jours . *Rire Machiavélique*

- avec **Kurt Hummel** et **David Stuart**.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Wes, c'est vrai que tu fais ce genre de rire. :)

**Wes Thomas:** J'essaye. :D

**David Stuart:** C'est vrai. Il essaye vraiment dur. Il prend des notes sur ce que tu trouves drôle ;P

**Blaine Anderson:** -_- J'arrive pas à croire que vous faisiez ça sans moi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, t'es en plein tutorat avec Ben. En plus je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais Kurt! Je suis ton petit ami! Je suis supposé te protéger! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser faire ? :(

**Kurt Hummel:** :( Blaine, je sais que tu veux me protéger, et je veux que tu me protèges. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques là-dedans. Si quelque chose t'arrivait et que c'était ma faute,Blaine.. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. S'il te plaît Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson:** GRRR! -_- D'accord, okay, peu importe. Faites ça sans moi. Je m'en fiche.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, ne t'énerve pas. Je sais que tu es contrarié et énervé.

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sûr que je suis contrarié et énervé, Kurt, tu ne veux pas me laisser te protéger.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne veux simplement pas que tu t'impliques là-dedans Blaine. Il faut que je m'en charge moi-même.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh et Wes et David qui t'aident, t'appelle ça t'en charger tout seul. D'accord, okay.

**David Stuart:** Hey !

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est différent Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** En quoi ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu sais quoi, d'accord. Peu importe, honnêtement, je m'en fous. Vas-y et fais ce que tu veux avec tes deux nouveaux meilleurs amis.

**Kurt Hummel:** D'accord. C'est ce que je vais faire!

**Wes Thomas:** QUOI! Klaine ne peuvent pas se disputer! Embrassez-vous et réconciliez-vous immédiatement !

**David Stuart:** Vous savez que c'est exactement ce que Taylor veut.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: "Un petit copain est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, on peut le protéger, l'aimer et le chérir. C'est quelqu'un qui sera toujours de votre côté et vous laissera l'aider quand il en aura besoin." Et ben, apparemment c'est que des conneries.

**Kurt Hummel** et **Taylor Dalton** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Blaine,toi et Kurt ne pouvez pas vous disputer. C'est fou.

**Blaine Anderson:** Non, ce qui est fou c'est que mon 'petit copain' ne me laisse pas l'aider.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Grr, il y a tellement de drames quand on est en couple! Je comprends pourquoi Puck préfère se la jouer solo. :/

**Taylor Dalton** et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** QUOI! Faut qu'on parle!

**Noah Puckerman:** Cette attitude est normale venant de moi. Pas de toi Hummel!

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** C'EST LA FÊTE DANS UNE DEMI-HEURE! QUI EST PRET POUR CELEBRER!

**Matt Anders, Jake Thomas** Et **29 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans:** C'EST PARTI!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Que personne ne me donne d'alcool, Si je chope quelqu'un en train d'en glisser dans mon verre je jure que vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Kurt, allez! Lâche-toi un peu. Amuse-toi!

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vais m'amuser et me lâcher, mais sans alcool.

**David Stuart:** Allez Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** Non, et c'est la fin de cette discussion.

**Wes Thomas:** Rabat-joie.

**Taylor Dalton:** Tu ferais mieux de bien surveiller ton verre dans ce cas. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

**Matt Anders:** -_- On a fait un pacte Taylor. On n'en parle pas.

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

* * *

Message Privée entre **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Jeff Harding:** Est-ce que vous avez vu Taylor depuis le début de la soirée ?

**Nick Jones:** Il était près de la stéréo il y a un instant, il est venu seul.

**Wes Thomas:** D'accord, tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire

**Thad Gordon:** Ouep.

**Blaine Anderson**: Je peux pas le faire. C'était affreux de devoir faire semblant de se battre sur Facebook! Comment est-ce que je suis sensé le faire devant tout ce monde ? Kurt t'es sûr que tu veux faire ça?

**Kurt Hummel**:Je sais, ça va être affreux. :( Non, mais j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de faire ça.

**Matt Anders:** Tu sais ce qu'il prévoit de te faire Kurt?

**Jack Smith:** Ce ne sont pas des smarties dans sa poche, tu le sais!

**Thad Gordon:** Il a déjà fait ça, Kurt et ce n'était pas beau à voir! Le garçon a fini à l'hôpital pendant trois semaines!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui, je sais. Mais il y aura quelqu'un pour me surveiller pendant toute la soirée, non?Et je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre la drogue quoi qu'il arrive. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui. Je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Non, ce n'est pas ton rôle Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** QUOI? POURQUOI ?

**Joshua Evans:** Ce n'est pas assez discret, Taylor s'attendra à ce que tu le surveilles.

**Blaine Anderson:** Alors qui surveille Kurt dans ce cas?

**Dean Tomas:** Moi. T'inquiète pas, je vais te protéger Kurt. Mon père est un espion. :)

**David Stuart:** Moi et les autres serons tout autour de vous, alors vous ne serez pas tout seul en face à face mais Kurt, tu dois t'attendre à n'importe quoi, okay.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais, je sais.

**Blaine Anderson:** Non, on ne peut pas faire ça. Je ne le permettrai pas, je peux pas te laisser faire ça Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, c'est la seule façon de battre Taylor. Il faut qu'on y mette une fin, et on doit le faire maintenant.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, ça va allez, je te le promets.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je n'aime pas ça :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Moi non plus :(

**Wes Thomas:** D'accord, vous êtes prêts à faire votre petite scène, tous les deux?

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est parti.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais.

**Wes Thomas:** Ça va aller Kurt. On protège tes arrières.

**Kurt Hummel:** Dans quelle pièce est Taylor maintenant?

**Joshua Evans:** On est avec lui et quelques autres gars dans la salle de piano en bas. Il n'y a pas trop de monde ici, ça va aller .

**Kurt Hummel:** On dirait qu'on a trouvé notre scène, c'est parti.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Putain de merde! Je l'ai pas vu arriver celle-la! On dirait que mon plan vient de devenir nettement plus simple ! Je peux être l'épaule sur laquelle il peut pleurer. :D

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Je te déteste! Une seule stupide dispute et tu pars dans les bras du premier gars qui passe! Tout est normal !

**Taylor Dalton** aime.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Mon Dieu! Kurt vient juste de mettre une baffe à Blaine! Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose! On peut pas perdre Klaine après seulement une semaine!

* * *

**David Stuart:** OH MERDE!

* * *

Message Privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Dean Tomas:** J'ai perdu Kurt!

**Blaine Anderson:** QUOI!

**Wes Thomas:** Merde, Quoi, COMMENT ?

**Dean Tomas:** Après votre dispute Kurt a couru en pleurant jusqu'à la salle d'à côté, Taylor lui a couru après et je les ai discrètement suivis. Taylor a emmené Kurt dans les toilettes il y a 25 minutes et ils ne sont toujours pas sortis, alors je suis rentré pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ils n'étaient plus là!

**David Stuart:** C'est quoi ce bordel!

**Blaine Anderson:** Toilettes, quelles toilettes?

**Dean Tomas:** Celles au troisième étage.

**Wes Thomas:** Merde, celles avec la porte dérobée. MERDE!

**Thad Gordon**: Dalton a des passages secrets?

**Michael Dalton:** Évidement. Ce bâtiment est très ancien.

**Matt Anders:** Et bien on sait où mène cette porte, n'est ce pas?

**Wes Thomas:** BORDEL DE MERDE!

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes...

**David Stuart:** Allons-y! Rendez-vous devant la porte dans 5 minutes.

**Matt Anders:** Quoi?

**Thad Gordon:** Quoi?

**Joshua Evans:** Où est-ce qu'elle mène? Où est Kurt? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

**Jacob Evans:** Je viens juste de voir Taylor. Seul! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!

**Dean Tomas:** QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas juste semblant d'écouter et qui respecte mes décisions.

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Blaine.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Et bien, la première phase est réglée. Maintenant je vais passer la prochaine heure à m'amuser avant de finir ce que j'ai commencé.

* * *

Message privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Blaine Anderson:** Il a drogué Kurt! IL A DROGUE KURT!

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, on savait qu'il allait essayer quelque chose. Kurt savait qu'il allait essayer de faire quelque chose de ce genre. Respire, ok.

**Blaine Anderson:** RESPIRER! Il vient de droguer Kurt Wes! Il vient de droguer mon petit copain, et ce n'est pas acceptable!

**David Stuart:** Blaine, tu savais qu'il allait le faire. Kurt savait qu'il allait le faire. On le savait tous.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt a dit qu'il ne la prendrait pas! Il l'a dit! OMG on est des copains de merdes! Qui laisse ses amis se faire droguer Wes ? QUI ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir frappé! J'étais juste dans l'ambiance et OMG je suis tellement désolé! Pardonne moi!

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT! OMG TU VAS BIEN! TU VAS BIEN! OUBLIE LA BAFFE, TU VAS BIEN!

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vais bien. Je suis quand même désolé.

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG tu vas bien. Oufff.

**Thad Gordon:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu es où? On pensai qu'il t'avait drogué !

**Kurt Hummel:** Il ne m'a pas drogué. Ce bâtard m'a tout simplement frappé à la tête, il m'a assommé sans hésitation. Ce bleu va être une plaie à cacher.

**Dean Tomas:** Oh Kurt! Tu vas bien! Je suis désolé! Je te suivais et vous êtes allés dans les toilettes ! Je savais pas qu'il y avait un passage secret! Je suis tellement désolé!

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est rien Dean, sérieusement.

**Wes Thomas:** Il t'a frappé!

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est inacceptable. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Kurt où est-ce que tu es? Je viens te chercher.

**Matt Anders:** Et le plan?

**Blaine Anderson:** J'en ai rien à foutre du plan Matt! Kurt n'est pas en sécurité et c'est ma priorité. On devra se débarrasser de Taylor d'une autre manière.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine ça va, honnêtement. Pour ce qui est d'où je suis, je ne sais pas. On dirait la salle de repos des Warblers sauf que les fenêtres ne sont pas au même endroit. Les portes sont fermées à clé et la seule chose que je vois quand je regarde à travers les fenêtres c'est la forêt et un lac derrière.

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais Kurt, il t'a frappé, quand même!

**Kurt Hummel:** Il faut qu'il paye Blaine. Pour ce qu'il t'a fait et pour ce qu'il est en train de me faire. Et pour la personne à laquelle il s'en prendra après moi ! Il faut qu'on arrête ça.

**Matt Anders:** J'ai encore perdu Taylor! Il montait les escaliers mais des Warblers bourrés sont passés en criant et j'ai perdu sa trace.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. Je beskldfghjkhdsnfc

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT!

**Wes Thomas:** MERDE!

**David Stuart:** Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer? Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson:** IL SE PASSE QUOI BORDEL ?

**Matt Anders:** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Thad Gordon:** J'imagine que pour le moment on fait rien et on attend d'avoir des nouvelles de Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi? Je peux pas juste rester là à rien faire pendant que mon petit copain est en train de se faire sexuellement agressé et Dieu sait quoi d'autre par ce putain de monstre!. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, ce qu'on doit faire c'est faire croire à Taylor qu'il gagne. T'es sensé être en colère contre Kurt et on est sensé s'amuser à la fête. Alors faisons ça, d'accord?

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est tellement facile pour toi de dire ça! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Pour tout te dire, non, ça ne l'est pas! Je comprends que tu sois stressé Blaine mais on tient autant à Kurt que toi, d'accord ?! Alors respire et aidons Kurt en continuant de mentir. Okay?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, t'as raison. Désolé.

**Wes Thomas:** Ça va aller Blaine, on comprend. :) T'es prêt ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Aussi prêt que jamais.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Passe une bonne soirée sans se faire tirer vers le bas par Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé . C'est l'heure de faire la fête!

**Taylor Dalton** aime ça.

* * *

**Jacob Evans:** Wow le buffet est excellent!

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **1 Autre Personne** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Je sais! Mon traiteur est génial. :D

**Joshua Evans:** On aura besoin de son numéro! Ce buffet est le meilleur que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie!

* * *

**Jeff Harding** a identifié **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **4 Autres personnes** dans une vidéo.

Après 5 intenses minutes à essayer de le persuader on a réussi à faire monter **Blaine Anderson** sur scène pour nous chanter quelque chose ! Whoop! :D

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** OMG spuer ftê! VVE LS WARBLRS!

**David Stuart, Matt Anders** et **6 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Thad Gordon:** Vous savez à quel point un réseau social a affecté les jeunes d'aujourd'hui quand ils parlent d'une fête à laquelle ils sont au moment même sur Facebook .

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Tandis que la fête bat son plein en bas, il est temps pour moi d'aller finir ma soirée avec le seul et l'unique **Kurt Hummel**, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas **Blaine Anderson** ).

* * *

Message Privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Blaine Anderson:** Est-ce que vous avez vu ce que ce bâtard vient de poster! Ça ne me va pas! Kurt est un être humain! Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! J'ai envie de, oh mon Dieu vous ne voulez même pas savoir ce que j'ai envie de faire à ce bâtard !

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, respire, ok. Contente-toi de répondre que tu n'en as rien à faire.

**Blaine Anderson:** RIEN A FAIRE! C'EST MON PETIT COPAIN!

**David Stuart:** Oui, mais Taylor pense que vous êtes fâchés.

**Blaine Anderson:** UGH! JE SUIS ENRAGE! J'ai jamais été autant en colère! -_-

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Tandis que la fête bat son plein en bas, il est temps pour moi d'aller finir ma soirée avec le seul et l'unique **Kurt Hummel**, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas **Blaine Anderson** ).

**Blaine Anderson:** Pas du tout, j'espère que vous passez un bon moment ensemble. Vous allez bien ensemble tout compte fait, vous êtes aussi idiot l'un que l'autre.

**Taylor Dalton:** Aie, serait-ce de la jalousie que j'aperçois ici ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Non, pas un poil. J'ai déjà eu Kurt. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu dis!

**David Stuart:** Woah Blaine, attends une minute, toi et Kurt ne pouvez pas vous disputer comme ça.

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Je suis désolé.

**Blaine Anderson:** Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

* * *

Message Privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG STATUT ! LE STATUT DE TAYLOR! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE?

**Wes Thomas:** OU EST-CE QU'ILS SONT ? BORDEL !

**Michael Dalton:** 3ieme étage, cafet. Je reconnais la vue que Kurt a décrite.

**Matt Anders:** Et tu décides de nous le dire seulement maintenant!

**Michael Dalton:** Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir..

**David Stuart:** ?

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor n'est pas stable.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça on le sait Michael.

**Michael Dalton:** Non, vous ne savez pas. Taylor est habituellement sous médicaments. Il ne les a pas pris depuis deux jours. Il est instable, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi en ce moment sans penser à qui il le fait, pourquoi il le fait ou les conséquences qui en découleront.

**David Stuart:** Il est sous médicaments ?

**Blaine Anderson:** PUTAIN KURT! Si quoique ce soit lui arrive je vous jure!

**Blaine Anderson**: C'était le plan le plus stupide du monde! J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai suivi!

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Je, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas: **On a trouvé Kurt.

**Matt Anders:** Oh merci mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

**David Stuart:** Bien n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais.. :/

**Joshua Evans:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que s'est-il passé? Où est Kurt maintenant?

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt est avec Blaine, il va bien maintenant. Mais il, il est recouvert de bleus.

**Jacob Evans:** QUOI!

**Matt Anders:** Que lui a fait ce bâtard ?

**David Stuart:** Taylor n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il aimait Blaine et pas lui. Et Taylor n'ayant pas pris ses médicaments il a juste pété un plomb. Et Kurt, avec son âme pure a refusé de toucher Taylor.

**Jack Smith:** QUOI? A quel point est-ce que Kurt est blessé?

**Wes Thomas:** Il y a beaucoup de sang, un œil au beurre noir . Blaine veut l'emmener à l'hôpital, il a peut-être le poignet cassé mais Kurt est catégorique et ne veut pas que son père soit mis au courant.

**Jeff Harding:** QUOI ? Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital!

**David Stuart:** On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie du lycée dans une minute.

**Thad Gordon:** A part pour le sang et les bleus, est-ce que Kurt va bien ?

**Wes Thomas:** Crois- le ou non, il va parfaitement bien.

**Nick Jones:** Vraiment ?

**David Stuart:** Ouep, il vient juste de blaguer sur le fait que ces bleus allaient être durs à cacher, et ils doivent absolument être cachés parce que sinon ils vont faire vulgaire avec sa tenue. Blaine n'est pas vraiment content qu'il prenne les choses tellement à la légère mais il est d'accord avec Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** Je pense qu'il est juste soulagé que Kurt aille bien. Je veux dire qu'on est arrivé au bon moment. Michael est venu et a calmé Taylor et Blaine s'est précipité vers Kurt. Vous auriez dû voir comment ils se sont regardés. C'était écœurant et en même temps la plus belle chose que j'ai vue de ma vie.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Est bordé dans son lit après une longue journée. On dirait que mon poignet est cassé :(Le seul avantage est que **Blaine Anderson** est à mon chevet et prend soin de moi**. Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** sont aussi présents à l'appel ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Quoi! Que s'est-il passé! Qui t'a frappé ? -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vais bien Rach, je suis tombé par une fenêtre. Je vais bien.

**Rachel Berry:** Toi? Kurt Hummel, tu es tombé d'une fenêtre ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouep, toujours aussi maladroit. :)

**Rachel Berry**: C'est vrai..

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Est tellement heureux que **Kurt Hummel** aille bien et soit sorti de l'infirmerie! Il s'en est fallu de peu mais je suis content qu'il aille bien. On a fait quelque chose d'idiot aujourd'hui, pris quelques risques inutiles qu'on n'aurait vraiment pas dû prendre. Peu importe le résultat.

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

* * *

Message Privée entre **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Micheal Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Matt Anders: **Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il va advenir de Taylor?

**Jack Smith: **Il devrait certainement se faire renvoyer vu qu'il a cassé le poignet de Kurt !

**Joshua Evans:** Je ne sais pas, c'est le fils du doyen.

**Michael Dalton:** Je viens de parler avec Taylor et mon père..

**Jacob Evans:** Et?

**Thad Gordon:** Et?

**Michael Dalton: **Et bien.. vous n'allez pas apprécié .

* * *

**NDA : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Avant que vous ne vous énerviez, c'est extrêmement difficile de faire quelque chose comme ça quand on ne peut pas raconter toute l'histoire aux lecteurs. A travers Facebook vous n'en aurez que des bribes et désolée si vous n'avez pas aimé comment s'est terminé ce chapitre. :/**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**S'il vous plaît laissez des reviews.**

**Bisous Kaylee xx**


	12. Statut Social

_**NDA : Bonjour tout le monde .**_

_J'ai eu du mal à trouver des idées pour ce qui allait arriver dans ce chapitre!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette mise à jour._

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteur_

* * *

**It's All On Facebook: Statut Social **

* * *

Message privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Michael Dalton, Jack Smith, Dean Tomas, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Matt Anders:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par on va pas aimer ça? C'est obligé qu'il soit viré,non?

**Joshua Evans:** Juste parce qu'il devrait être viré ne veut pas dire qu'il le sera.

**Jack Smith:** Comment ça? Il a cassé le poignet de Kurt!

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais mais c'est le fils du doyen. Il sera traité différemment.

**Thad Gordon:** Quoi? C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

**Joshua Evans:** Mais il a raison, et ça craint. En effet grâce à nos parents on peut s'en sortir avec à peu près n'importe quoi. Je sais ça craint mais c'est la vie.

**Jacob Evans:** Tout dépend de ton rang social. Ce qui est absolument nul.

**Dean Tomas:** Michael dit nous ce qu'il se passe maintenant! -_-

**Michael Dalton:** Il ne sera pas viré, il devra voir un conseiller et il est juste exclu la semaine prochaine.

**Nick Jones:** Quoi? C'est tout!

**Dean Tomas:** Attends, c'est les vacances la semaine prochaine. Comment est-ce qu'il est sensé être exclu alors que personne ne sera en cours?

**Joshua Evans:** C'est le principe. A part qu'il devra voir un conseiller quand on reprendra les cours dans deux semaines, il aurait déjà fait sa semaine d'expulsion .

**Matt Anders:** Ça n'a aucun sens!

**Nick Jones:** Oh zut, je vais détester voir la réaction de Wes, David et Blaine face à ça. :/

**Jacob Evans:** Ça marche pour le lycée.

**Wes Thomas:** C'EST DES GROSSES CONNERIES! Michael, tu ne peux pas accepter ça, n'est-ce pas ?

**Michael Dalton:** Je n'approuve pas ce qu'il a fait mais je ne veux pas le voir perdre son avenir à cause d'une erreur qu'il a commise.

**David Stuart:** Casser le poignet de Kurt n'était pas un accident Michael! Il savait ce qu'il faisait! Comment peux-tu dire qu'il mérite de rester ici ?

**Michael Dalton:** Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses choix ou ses méthodes, mais c'est mon frère, les gars. Il est de ma famille.

**Dean Tomas:** Oh mon Dieu, que vont penser Blaine et Kurt quand ils découvriront ça? Oh non..

**Matt Anders:** Blaine va être furieux.

**Blaine Anderson:** C'EST DU TOTAL FOUTAGE DE GUEULE !

C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Il ne va même pas être puni pour ce qu'il a fait! Il a cassé le poignet de Kurt! Ça va le ralentir en classe pour les six prochaines semaines et on ne va rien y faire ?

**Matt Anders:** Je vous l'avais dit :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire !

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Tu ne peux pas changer l'avis du doyen, c'est son fils.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, Wes! Et s'il avait fait quelque chose de pire, hein ? Et si on n'était pas arrivé là-bas à temps! Et s'il l'avait tué Wes! Et il s'en serait aussi sorti aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas Michael?

**Michael Dalton:** Blaine, allez. Taylor n'aurait jamais blessé Kurt à ce point, il est peut-être un peu sur les nerfs pour le moment, mais il tient vraiment à Kurt, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal...

**Michael Dalton:** Ne le blesserait pas sérieusement...

**Michael Dalton:** Enfin, il n'aurait jamais tué Kurt, il a plus de morale que ça.

**Matt Anders:** Michael, ta gueule.

**David Stuart:** La ferme Michael!

**Wes Thomas:** Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie avec des 'Et si' Blaine.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Ugh! Les statuts sociaux me prennent la tête! Juste parce que tu as des connections tu ne devrais pas être puni alors que tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un!

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Michael Dalton:** Blaine, je suis désolé.

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais bien sûr Michael!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Mauvaise nouvelle: je ne peux pas conduire pour retourner à la maison :( Bonne nouvelle: **Blaine Anderson **va m'y conduire avec ma voiture :D Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir le voir un peu plus longtemps avant de devoir passer une semaine sans lui :'(

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** et **1 Autre Personne** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** J'ai tellement hâte que tu rentres à la maison! On a tellement de temps à rattraper ! ! Oh, les parents ne sont pas en ville mercredi alors fait en sorte d'être libre ce soir là ! Vous aussi, **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** )

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas traîné avec vous tous :( Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mercredi?

**Wes Thomas:** Oh un fête avec McKinley ;) j'ai hâte.

**Rachel Berry:** Et bien, je pensais peut-être faire une fête après les Régionales? Je sais qu'on a perdu mais on peut fêter votre victoire.

**David Stuart:** Une fête à la maison ! Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde! ;D

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww c'est gentil de ta part Rachel. Et tu dois être courageuse pour inviter ''les jumeaux'' ;)

**Rachel Berry:** OH MON DIEU!

**Kurt Hummel**: Quoi?

**Rachel Berry:** **Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans**. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir à une fête chez moi mercredi soir ? :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Rachel.

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est plutôt drôle.

**Joshua Evans:** On adorerait Rachel.

**Rachel Berry:** OMG!

**Jacob Evans:** Est-ce qu'on devrait emmener quelque chose?

**Rachel Berry:** abagdvsjshdbmdjsdgyzjwhso...

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, je vais lui parler et je vous enverrai un sms demain. :L

**Joshua Evans:** Okay, du moment que tu y penses ! On a vraiment hâte de rencontrer Rachel.. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** ****

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est tellement drôle de regarder **Kurt Hummel** essayer de s'habiller d'une seule main! :L

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Tu le regardes s'habiller maintenant ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** :Oh David! Il a simplement besoin de mon aide pour passer son bras dans le cou de son polo ! Peu importe ce que tu insinues ! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Aww que ses chaussette en coton soient bénies. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'arrivais pas à mettre mon haut tout seul ! -_-

**David Stuart:** Et ton pantalon ? T'as besoin d'aide pour l'enfiler ?

**Wes Thomas:** ..

**David Stuart:** Votre silence m'amuse ;)

* * *

**Rachel Berry: Kurt Hummel** revient à la maison aujourd'hui! J'ai trop hâte! :D

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** et **12 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Mercedes Jones:** J'ai hâte de voir Kurt :)

**Finn Hudson:** C'est tellement injuste que vous n'ayez pas cours la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais que McKinley fasse pareil :(

**Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrahams** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Kurtie est-ce que tu emmènes ton dauphin avec toi?

**Kurt Hummel:** Non Brittany :( Blaine ne fait que me déposer et après il repart chez lui.

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais je serais là mercredi!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** C'est bien parce que si on l'avait fait vendredi j'aurais pas pu venir. Lord Tubbington a une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes .

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay Brittany. Ça tombe bien que ce soit mercredi, alors. :)

**Quinn Fabrey:** Peut-être que tu pourrais venir au Glee Club la semaine prochaine ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu penses que Mr Schue voudra bien me laisser venir ? Parce que j'adorerais !

**Santana Lopez:** Il te laissera ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis effrayé et intrigué par ce commentaire..

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Dans la voiture, sur le point de rentrer chez moi. Même si j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer, cet endroit va me manquer :(

**Wes Thomas:** Ça va aller, tu reviens dans une semaine. :) en plus tu nous vois dans 4 jours :D

**David Stuart:** Kurt, j'ai une question?

**Kurt Hummel:** ... Oui?

**David Stuart:** Comment t'as fait pour rentrer dans ton jean slim ? On dirait qu'il est peint sur ta peau? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Aha !

**David Stuart:** Ton silence en dit long! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ferme la. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** J'ai une question, une vraie question.

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Wes Thomas:** Comment est-ce que Blaine est supposé rentrer à Dalton ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, et bien Matt nous a proposé de nous suivre avec la voiture de Blaine pour qu'ils retournent à Dalton ensemble .

**David Stuart:** Vous avez demandé à Matt ? Et nous alors ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien, je n'ai pas pensé à vous demander.

**Wes Thomas:** D'accord, et bien on va l'annoncé à Matt . On va vous suivre avec la voiture de Blaine ! :)

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Se jette dans la voiture de Blaine avec **David Stuart**. En route vers la maison de **Kurt Hummel **enOhio pour s'arrêter chez les Hummel-Hudson et manger leurs délicieux cookies!

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

Message privé entre **Michael Dalton** et **Taylor Dalton**.

**Michael Dalton:** Taylor faut que tu te reprennes en main mec! Plus personne ne répond à mes messages maintenant.

Je déteste devoir te surveiller !

**Taylor Dalton:** Tu n'avais pas à faire quoi que ce soit Michael. Je ne veux pas que tu me surveilles.

**Michael Dalton:** Tu as cassé le poignet de Kurt, Taylor! Il va être en retard dans tous ses cours pour les 6 prochaines semaines, et c'est ta faute!

C'est toi qui as fait ça!

Je leur ai dit que tu était sous médicaments pour qu'ils te traitent plus gentiment! Ce que tu ne mérites vraiment pas!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Thé chez les Hummel-Hudson. :) **Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** sont finalement arrivés et en moins de deux minutes ils ont dévoré les cookies! Mais on va bientôt devoir rentrer :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne veux pas que tu partes :(

**Wes Thomas:** Aww Kurtie j'espère que je te manquerai pas trop. On sera de nouveau ensemble dans une semaine ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aha très drôle -_-

* * *

**David Stuart:** Ah ce voyage retour à Dalton est absolument hilarant!

- avec **Wes Thomas** et **Blaine Anderson.**

K**urt Hummel:** Content que vous vous amusiez.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** *soupire* **Blaine Anderson** est parti depuis vingt-cinq minutes et il me manque déjà. :(

**Rachel Berry:** Aww Kurt. Je serai là dans une minute, j'emmène mon super pop-corn !

**Kurt Hummel:** Yay! J'ai trop hâte de te voir Rach ! Est-ce que tu peux emmener « West Side Story »? J'arrive pas à me rappeler où j'ai mis mon DVD :(

**Rachel Berry:** Oh bon choix pour la soirée film! :D A tout de suite!

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** **David Stuart **nous reconduit à Dalton en passant par l'autoroute, avec Katy Perry qui crie dans les hauts parleurs et **Blaine Anderson** qui chante avec elle! Quel super voyage!

**David Stuart, Kurt Hummel** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Thad Gordon:** « Teenage Dream »?

**Wes Thomas:** Évidemment ;)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Après avoir douloureusement dit au revoir à **Kurt Hummel** ce matin, et après trois heures de route avec **Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart,** je suis enfin dans cet endroit que je suis sensé appeler chez moi et il me manque terriblement.

**Wes Thomas:** Les premiers au-revoir sont toujours les pires. Mais plus que 4 jours et vous pourrez vous revoir.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais :( 4 jours..

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est 4 jours de trop.

**Wes Thomas:** Aww les gars!

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: Je ne pensais pas passé ma matinée à aider **Kurt Hummel**, mais avec son poignet cassé je suis un peu obligée.

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que je peux avoir une autre tasse de café et est-ce que ça t'embêterait de remettre mon oreiller bien ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Tu manques pas d'air ! :P

* * *

Message entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson**:

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu me manques :(

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu me manques aussi, j'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu me manques.

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis juste allongé dans mon lit, je pense.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu penses à quoi?

**Blaine Anderson:** … à comment ça va être bizarre de dormir seul ce soir. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais, :( Je ne veux pas aller me coucher.

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai pris un somnifère alors même si je déteste dire ça, je dois te souhaiter bonne nuit pour qu'il fasse effet. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, pourquoi t'as pris un somnifère ?

**Blaine Anderson:** J'en prends toujours quand je suis chez moi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi, pourquoi ?

**Blaine Anderson:** On en parlera. Je t'appelle demain ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui on en parlera. Okay. Dors bien, Tu vas me manquer.

**Blaine Anderson:** D'accord. Je dormirai bien une fois que le somnifère aura fait effet. Dors bien, Kurt, tu me manques.

**Kurt Hummel:** Bonne nuit Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Bonne nuit Kurt.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** A parlé pendant un long moment au téléphone avec **Kurt Hummel** ce matin. Pour passer le temps j'ai sorti mes vieilles partitions et ma guitare. Je pense que je vais peut-être écrire une nouvelle chanson. Je ferais mieux de trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper sinon ça va être une semaine interminable :(

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Aww Blainey :(

**Kurt Hummel:** C'était vraiment une superbe conversation. J'ai hâte d'entendre ta chanson :)

* * *

Message privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart**:

**Wes Thomas:** Je viens de recevoir ton sms Blaine, mon portable me fait des siennes. La technologie en ce moment! Est-ce que tu vas sérieusement aller rencontrer le doyen pour ça ? Je veux dire, je peux appeler mon père si tu veux..

**David Stuart:** Ouais, je veux dire, on tient aussi à Kurt mais c'est la décision du doyen qui prime, c'est son fils après tout.

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars, il aurait pu faire bien pire à Kurt que juste lui casser le poignet ! J'ai promis que je le protégerais, et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je ne peux pas laisser Taylor s'en sortir comme ça, je ne peux juste pas.

**David Stuart:** Blaine mec, s'il te plaît. On sait à quel point tu te soucies de Kurt mais ça ne semble pas le déranger que Taylor ne soit pas viré.

**Blaine Anderson:** Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet! C'est ça qui m'inquiète, les gars! Après Karofsky et maintenant Taylor qui l'embrasse et en plus de ça lui casse le poignet... Dalton était supposé être un refuge. Ce n'est même plus ça pour lui maintenant. Pas alors que Taylor est là. Les gars, s'il vous plaît, vous devez m'aider, je dois protéger Kurt. S'il vous plaît ?

**Wes Stuart:** Blaine..

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes! Les jumeaux ont dit que tout dépendait du Statut Social, n'est-ce pas! Et bien, ton père doit pouvoir faire quelque chose vu qu'il est dans le conseil d'éducation et que c'est un ancien de Dalton! S'il vous plaît Wes, David ? S'il vous plaît !

**David Stuart:** Tu me brises le cœur Blaine. Je parlerai à ma mère mais je ne sais pas si elle peut faire quelque chose.

**Wes Thomas:** ugh, je parlerai à mon père et je t'enverrai un sms ou un mail demain ,okay Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Merci. x

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Premier dimanche New Directions dans 2 semaines! Ça me manque. Autant que me manque mon **Blaine Anderson.** :(

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** et **14 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry**: Awww, "Mon **Blaine Anderson**," c'est adorable!

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachelll! :/

**Santana Lopez:** T'as pas intérêt à passer la semaine à te noyer dans tes larmes, lèvres de fille. T'as sérieusement besoin de te bouger.

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien merci pour le conseil Satan. -_-

**Santana Lopez:** Pas de problème mon chou ;)

* * *

**Noah Puckerman:** Ca me surprend toujours autant que **Sam Evans** puisse faire tenir autant de gressins dans sa bouche, c'est obligé qu'il ait battu son record!

- avec **Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** et **10 Autres personnes** au **Breadstix's, Lima, Ohio.**

**Sam Evans:** Battu de un! :D Whoop!

**Kurt Hummel:** Les trucs que vous inventez pas. :) Je dois dire que c'était dégoûtant et inintéressant à regarder... :L

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Maman et papa m'ont acheté un nouveau Mac Book! Ouais ! :D

**David Stuart:** T'es trop bizarre !

**Wes Thomas:** Non, je ne le suis pas. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Trop jaloux! J'ai même pas de Mac Book et toi tu en as deux!

**Wes Thomas:** Je pensais que c'était évident ?

**David Stuart:** Moi j'ai compris. :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode? :/

**Wes Thomas:** Mon vieux iBook est à toi. :) Je te le donnerai mercredi.

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est gentil de ta part mais je ne peux pas accepter ta charité. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Ce n'est pas de la charité Kurt. :(

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Regarde **Kurt Hummel** chanter devant le Glee Club pour la première fois depuis des mois ! Il chante « Enchanted » de Taylor Swift et c'est magnifique, à m'en tirer des larmes!

**Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman** et **12 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt Hummel est de retour, bébé!

**Mercedes Jones:** J'avais pas autant pleuré depuis un bout de temps! :'(

**Santana Lopez:** Tu sais quoi ? Je vais finalement admettre que tu m'avais manqué Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww merci les gars. Vous m'avez tous manqués, je vous aime.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je peux pas vous dire à quel point c'est bizarre d'être de nouveau à McKinley et dans le Glee Club. C'est tellement différent d'être dans Les Warblers.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est parce qu'on est bien meilleurs ;P

**Rachel Berry:** C'est ce que tu crois ! :P

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** à **Kurt Hummel**: Tu me manques :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu me manques aussi :(

**David Stuart:** Plus qu'un jour et Blaine sera sur la route pour venir te voir.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais :D Vous venez toujours, hein?

**Wes Stuart:** Oh, t'arrive à te rappeler de nous alors que Blaine te manque tellement ? ;)

**Matt Anders:** Ne soyez pas méchants juste parce qu'ils sont amoureux et pas vous, les gars. :P

**Kurt Hummel:** On n'est pas..

**Blaine Anderson: **Je ne...

**Wes Thomas:** *soupire* quand est-ce que vous allez l'admettre ?

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Oh Mon Dieu! On faisait du shopping à Paris avec Mère et **Jacob Evans** et on a trouvé le truc PARFAIT pour **Kurt Hummel**!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **3 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je dois savoir, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Joshua Evans:** Faudra que t'attende jusqu'à demain.

**Kurt Hummel:** Attends, vous aller revenir de Paris juste pour la fête ?

**Jacobs Evans:** Ouais. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est inutile, et une perte de temps et d'argent.

**Joshua Evans:** Kurt, on passe notre temps à voyager. :)

**Jacob Evans:** On prend un vol pour Ohio – Londres jeudi matin.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow.

* * *

**David Stuart**: Va se coucher tôt! Je me lève tôt demain pour aller chercher **Blaine Anderson** et **Wes Stuart** avant d'aller chez **Kurt Hummel** :) Wow ce gars m'a manqué!

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel** et **1 Autre Personne** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Ça va pour nous, on n'est qu'à 15 minutes l'un de l'autre. Kurt habite à trois heures de nous :(

**Blaine Anderson:** Ça craint :( Je déteste ça. C'est stupide.

**David Stuart:** C'est vraiment stupide. Il nous manque et on est que ses amis ! Ça doit être l'enfer pour toi!

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est pas simple, mais je me change les idées.

**Wes Thomas:** J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous manque, jamais personne ne m'a manqué avant. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Aie.

**David Stuart:** Je sais, c'est bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a fait ? :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow, je ne savais pas que vous aviez tant de bonnes choses à dire à mon sujet, les gars? :L

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi est-ce que **David Stuart** et **Wes Thomas** ne sont pas déjà là ? Allez les gars ! -_-

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** On est mercredi! :D

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça.

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Mes Papas sont partis pour leur séjour au spa! Que la fête commence! :D

**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez** et **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

A Suivre..

* * *

**NDA : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que vous aimez ? Détestez ? Adorez? Faites-le moi savoir, les reviews sont très appréciées.**

**Bisous Kaylee xx**


	13. Votre Plan A Marché

_**Et voici la deuxième partie de leur semaine de vacances !**_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

_Lisez & et laissez des Reviews :)_

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteure._

* * *

**Facebook 13: Votre Plan A Marché.**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Enfin en route pour Lima et les vrais jumeaux viennent juste de me faire une surprise . On dirait que cette semaine pourrait bien se finir après tout ! :D

- avec **David Stuart** et **Wes Thomas.**

**Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh une surprise? Quelle genre de surprise ?

**Wes Thomas:** Il te le dira quand on sera là !

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay.. :/

**David Stuart:** C'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois t'inquiéter Kurtie :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis inquiet ?. :'/

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez à partir de cinq heures et emmener autant de monde que vous voulez ! On va faire la fête comme si c'était la fin du monde.

**Noah Puckerman, Wes Thomas** et **16 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Rachel, tes parents ne seront pas là de toute la nuit ?

**Rachel Berry:** Ouais, ils reviennent pas avant demain soir. Pourquoi ?

**Wes Thomas:** Est-ce qu'on peut dormir chez toi ? C'est juste qu'on ne pourra sûrement pas retourner à Dalton directement après..

**Rachel Berry:** Tout le monde va dormir chez moi, ça a déjà été décidé. Est-ce que vous écoutez ce qu'on vous dit de temps en temps ? -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi ? On ne nous a rien dit !

**David Stuart:** Kurt ! C'est la faute de Kurt ! Il ne nous l'a pas dit !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: Blaine Anderson** est en Ohio! :D J'ai jamais été aussi enthousiaste !

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** T'es trop mignon Kurt. :)

* * *

**Joshua Evans**: Viens juste d'atterrir en Ohio . J'ai trop hâte de tous vous voir ce soir!

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Ma maison est pleine à craquer! **Blaine Anderson** (Ouais!) **Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** sont arrivés il y a environ une demi-heure et **Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans** viennent juste d'arriver! Ils ont aussi dévoré tous les cookies que j'avais faits hier. Ces garçons m'avaient tellement manqué !

**Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** et **6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson:** Grrr, je déteste que vous n'ayez pas cours alors que nous si. C'est trop pas juste :/

**Joshua Evans:** Wow ta petite maison est très jolie Kurt. :)

**Santana Lopez:** Alors tu as une maison remplie de garçons en ce moment, hein Kurt? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** T'es vraiment une obsédée Satan, arrête avec tes idées mal placées !

**Santana Lopez:** P

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Ohh **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** sont finalement allés dans la chambre de Kurt pour renouer ;)

**Joshua Evans, David Stuart** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Wes! -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Wow t'es exactement comme Kurt. :/ rabat-joie!

**Finn Hudson:** Je doute vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de la part de Kurt de vous laissez seuls chez nous. :/

**David Stuart:** Effectivement. Les jumeaux sont en train de retourner la cuisine pour trouver la deuxième tournée de cookies. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Oh et vous n'avez plus de lait . :(

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** **Jacob Evans,** on a tellement hâte de surprendre **Kurt Hummel**! C'est le moment de le faire, avant qu'il ne regarde Facebook ;)

**Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Il va adorer. Il FAUT que je sois là quand vous lui direz! :D

**Wes Thomas:** Moi aussi!

**David Stuart: **Et moi!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, ma, Gaga! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Oh mon Dieu..

**Rachel Berry:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Finn Hudson:** Est-ce que ça va mec ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Qui est-ce que je dois aller voir avec mon sabre laser ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Non les gars, c'est pas ça, Je vais à Londres ! LONDRES !

**Rachel Berry:** Quoi ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Les jumeaux, ma surprise, c'est un voyage à Londres. Oh mon Dieu !

**Finn Hudson:** C'est cool mec, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de maman et Burt ? Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Les jumeaux ont réussi, je ne sais comment à trouver le numéro de papa et ils l'ont appelé hier. Ça leur a pris du temps mais ils ont finalement réussi à le convaincre de me laisser partir ! :D

**Rachel Berry:** C'est génial Kurt. Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Demain, à onze heures et demi. Et encore, ce n'est encore pas la meilleur partie.

**Finn Hudson:** … ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine viens aussi ! Yeah !

**Rachel Berry:** C'est super Kurt.

**Wes Thomas:** David et moi venons aussi, mais apparemment Kurt a oublié de le mentionner.

**Kurt Hummel:** :P

* * *

**Rachel Berry:**Tout le monde commence à arriver! Il ne manque plus que **Kurt Hummel** et la troupe de la Dalton pour que la fête puisse commencer!

**Kurt Hummel:** On va être un peu en retard ! On finit nos valises ! Mais on partira dans pas longtemps.

**Rachel Berry:** Dépêchez-vous ! On vous attend !

**Wes Thomas:** On part ! Bordel !

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Tout le monde est là! Que la fête commence!

- avec **Artie Abrams, Brittany S. Pierce **et **17 Autres Personnes.**

**Wes Thomas:** Wow, ces New Directions savent vraiment comment organiser une fête !

**David Stuart:** I'm havgin the tine ofd myy lijde! ( C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie)

**Wes Thomas:** anddddddd iiii oweeee itj qlll to yuuuu! ( Et c'est grâce à toi) *

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** JEU A BOIRE !

**Wes Thomas, Kurt Hummel** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Jacob Evans: Blaine Anderson** bois ! Bois ! BOIS !

**Joshua Evans** aime ça.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Je,t iame, **Kurt Hummel**, ut es tou por mio.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** sont en train de faire une performance très soûle de « Don't you want me » ! C'est affreux et en même temps tellement bon ! C'est clair qu'ils le veulent.. ;)

**Joshua Evans, Wes Thomas** et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Noah Puckerman: Kurt Hummel** ce mec est à toi ! ;D

**Finn Hudson:** Meeeeeeec! C'est mooon frèer!

**Noah Puckerman:** Ta des yeuxx!

**Finn Hudson:** Qoi?

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Se réveiller à moitié nu et recouvert de peinture aux côtés de **Kurt Hummel** :/ et j'ai une affreuse migraine. Où suis-je et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

**Wes Thomas **et **Joshua Evans** aiment ça

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai mal à la tête et je suis torse-nu et recouvert de peinture rose. Bordel, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Pareil, c'est comme si j'avais une batterie dans la tête. Et je suis couverte de peinture jaune .D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ?

**Mercedes Jones: **Il fait tellement clair ici :(

**Quinn Fabrey:** Je suis malade :(

**Noah Puckerman:** Merci mon Dieu de ne pas m'avoir donné la gueule de bois ! :P

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Wow! Quelle soirée! Ces New Directions savent vraiment comment faire une super fête!

**Noah Puckerman, David Stuart** et **7 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Et bien, merci ! C'était plutôt cool, n'est-ce pas ? :)

**David Stuart:** Cool est un euphémisme !

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Je savais que rester à peu près sobre était une bonne idée ! Ces trucs sont juste parfait pour faire du chantage ! ;)

**Wes Thomas, Noah Puckerman** et **3 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Gaga qu'est-ce que vous avez sur nous ?

**Jacob Evans:** On te montrera dans l'avion ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Si ma mémoire est bonne il risque d'y avoir des trucs plutôt embarrassants là-dedans :S

**Joshua Evans:** On te montrera dans l'avion. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ohh.. :/

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Montera dans un jet privée en direction de Londres dans 20 minutes ! Est-ce que vous arrivez à y croire ?

- avec **Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans** et **3 Autres Personnes**.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Je me sens super mal, prendre l'avion n'aide certainement pas, mais peut-être que ce canapé très confortable et mon oreiller personnel **Kurt Hummel**, le pourront.

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas** a identifié **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **13 Autres Personnes** dans sa vidéo : **«** **Est- ce que tu me veux, bébé ? Je pense que oui » ;)**

**Wes Thomas:** Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Voici **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** chantant « Don't you want me », Attention : Danse en état d'ivresse et thème sexuel ;)

**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez** et **12 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** oh. mon Dieu !

**Blaine Anderson:** Bordel, pourquoi t'a foutu ça sur Facebook ? Espèce d'abruti !

**Thad Gordon:** Wow Kurt, qui aurait cru que tu sois aussi... Ouais.

**Jeff Harding:** Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Kurt ! Je suis extrêmement choqué !

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, okay, stop.

**Nick Jones:** Oh mon Dieu Kurt ! Et t'as fait ça dans une pièce remplie de gens... Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été là.

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars, lâchez l'affaire. C'est pas... C'est pas si terrible.

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que tu as vu la vidéo Blaine ? Est-ce que tu m'as vu ? On dirait un animal !

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui j'ai vu la vidéo.. bien que je préfère la version live ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh wow..

**Wes Thomas:** Quel coquin ce Blaine ! ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi Kurt, je suis impressionnée !

**Noah Puckerman:** Wow, l'école pour mecs de Dalton t'a vraiment changé, mec ! T'es devenu obscène !

**Kurt Hummel:** Puck, Satan. La ferme ! -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars ! -_-

**Matt Anders:** Je me demanderai toujours comment t'as pu faire ces trucs avec un poignet cassé.

* * *

**Jacob Evans: Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** se sont endormis sur le canapé et ce n'est absolument pas nous qui avons emmêlé leurs jambes, mis le bras de Kurt autour des épaules de Blaine et la main de Blaine sous le haut de Kurt. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? ;)

**Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **12 Autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Mercedes Jones:** Il faut que je vois ça !

**Wes Thomas:** Absolument !

**Finn Hudson:** J'en ai vraiment pas besoin pour ma part ! S'il vous plaît, c'est mon frère !

**Joshua Evans:** Je ferais bien de prendre une photo dans ce cas ;)

* * *

**Joshua Evans** a identifié **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** dans son album **«** **Divers »**.

**Joshua Evans: Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** se faisant un câlin dans notre avion pour Londres. Adorablement sexy ;)

**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez** et **7 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Mercedes Jones:** Aww wow ! Faut admettre que c'est absolument adorable !

**Jack Smith:** Oh les gars !

**Finn Hudson:** Et tu l'as postée !

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris les gars ? Sérieusement ?

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh Kurt, vous êtes adorables ensemble !

**Blaine Anderson:** Parfois je ne vous aime vraiment pas, les gars. -_-

**Joshua Evans:** Oh tu nous adores tout le temps ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je me le demande parfois..

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** LONDON BABY!

- avec **Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans** et **3 Autres Personnes**.

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** et **4 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Voir le visage de **Kurt Hummel **alors qu'il voit Londres pour la première fois de sa vie est hilarant. Il est simplement adorable quand il est bouleversé. :)

- avec **Jacob Evans, Wes Thomas** et **3 Autres Personnes**.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans**.

**Wes Thomas:** Les gars, je crevais d'envie de savoir et j'ai oublié de vous le demander quand les joyeux tourtereaux dormaient, pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez payé un voyage à Londres pour trois jours ? J'arrive pas à comprendre !

**Joshua Evans:** Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement emmener nos potes en vacances ?

**David Stuart:** La plupart des gens le peuvent, pas vous. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?

**Jacob Evans:** :Oh ! on est offensé!

**Wes Thomas:** .. On attend..

**Joshua Evans:** Okay, d'accord. Mais seulement parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de nous jeter des coups d'œil et que Klaine commencent à suspecter que quelque chose se trame. Klaine doivent se dire je t'aime ! C'est en train de nous rendre dingue ! Le monde entier sait qu'ils s'aiment , ils ont juste trop peur pour le voir.

**Joshua Evans:** L'amour, bordel !

**Wes Thomas:** Aha c'est hilarant ! :L Cependant c'est une idée de génie, mais vous ne pouvez pas les forcer à se dire je t'aime. ;)

**David Stuart:** Non. Mais on peut créer l'ambiance parfaite pour un « je t'aime ».

**Joshua Evans:** Très drôle Wes -_-

**Jacob Evans:** Exactement.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est ce que je pensais. ;) Est-ce que vous avez vu la tête de Kurt ?

**David Stuart:** Je sais, qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable. Je jure que si j'étais gay Blaine aurait de la sérieuse concurrence.

**David Stuart:** Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez tous de vous retournez les yeux grand ouverts vers moi ? Je disais juste que...

**Joshua Evans:** Kurt est adorable, mais Blaine l'est aussi. Regardez le sourire qu'il fait quand il regarde Kurt. Sérieusement ils forment le couple le plus adorable du monde .

**Wes Thomas:** Je suis d'accord. Désolé David, toi et Tamara êtes mignons et tout ça mais Klaine sont juste... ils n'y a pas de mots.

**David Stuart:** Même moi je dois admettre qu'ils sont beaucoup plus mignons que moi et Tammy. Ils sont juste..

**Wes Thomas:** Je veux ce qu'ils ont :(

**Joshua Evans:** Comme nous tous.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Premier arrêt: The London Eye!

- avec **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **3 autres personnes**, à **The London Eye, England**.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Voici ma vue depuis le sommet du London Eye. Hiiii ! :)

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Ramène-moi quelque chose!

**Kurt Hummel:** Je le ferai !

**Wes Thomas:** Du thé ça te va ? Aha ! :P

* * *

**David Stuart** a identifié **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** dans son album **«** **Aventures de Dalton »**.

**David Stuart:** C'est notre vue du London Eye. Oui, c'est le premier bisou Klaine jamais pris en photo! Adorable!

**Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans** et **11 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Sérieusement, comment ils font pour être aussi adorables ? Même Finn et moi ne sommes pas aussi mignons, et ça veut dire quelque chose venant de moi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, c'est gênant mais en même temps adorable ! C'est ma nouvelle photo de profil ! :)

**Mercedes Jones**: Awww Kurtie t'es adorable ! Est-ce que c'est Jake et Josh qui font des grimaces près du bord ? :L

**Joshua Evans:** Ça doit être nous, les deux personnes les plus formidables du monde !

**Jacob Evans:** A côté des deux plus mignonnes ! Aha :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww j'adore cette photo ! :)

**Jeff Harding:** Awww :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, vous êtes embarrassants.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh wow, tout est tellement proche ici à Londres. On est déjà allé au London Eye, à Big Ben et à Westminster Abbey. Cet endroit est génial. Et partager cette expérience avec **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans** la rend encore meilleure. :)

**Joshua Evans, Matt Anders** et **9 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson:** Est-ce que vous pouvez aller dans cette boutique et prendre des M&M's ? Et prendre une photo pour moi du super M&M's géant ? Ils sont géniaux !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais pas si on va aller là-bas.

**Joshua Evans:** On visite les deux Squares demain alors on pourra y aller. :)

**Noah Puckerman:** Mec, comment sont les meufs britanniques ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Euh 'mec,' tu demandes à la mauvaise personne là.

**David Stuart:** C. H. A. U. D. E. S. !

**Noah Puckerman:** Zut !

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Viens juste d'arriver à notre appartement au dernier étage. Il n'y a que 3 lits, on dirait que Kurt et Blaine vont devoir partager un lit pour les deux prochaines nuits. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu dis ça comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait avant. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** :O

**Kurt Hummel:** Cet endroit est magnifique, et vous n'y vivez même pas en permanence ?

**Jacob Evans:** C'est une de nos quatre résidences de vacances. Mais notre résidence permanente est à New York.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow, c'est juste. Wow.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Première nuit à Londres, j'ai passé une superbe journée et merci à tous ceux qui l'ont rendue ainsi. Maintenant je suis tellement fatigué que je pourrais dormir pendant 100 ans. Bonne nuit le monde.

**Rachel Berry:** Bonne nuit Kurt. :)

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Trafalgar et Leicester Square nous voilà ! Attention Kurt a nos cartes de crédit en sa possession !

**Rachel Berry:** Vous ne l'avez pas fait !

**Jacob Evans:** Et si !

**Rachel Berry:** Vous êtes tellement gentils ! .. Kurt ! Achète-moi tout ce que tu trouves, vu que ce n'est pas toi qui payes ! ;)

**Joshua Evans:** Quel culot ! ;)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Profite d'une balade autour de la National Art Gallery avec **Kurt Hummel** tandis que les autres sont assis quelque part en train de manger des cochonneries. Magnifique.

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Hiii! Blaine nous a acheté des tickets pour aller voir « Le Roi Lion » à West End ce soir ! J'ai tellement hâte !

**Wes Thomas:** Où sont nos tickets hein ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Ils vous attendent à la caisse.

**David Stuart:** T'es sérieux ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, vous devrez les payer vous-mêmes par contre. Et vous ne serez probablement pas assis à côté de nous. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Haha. C'est hilarant ! -_-

* * *

Message privé entre **Jacob Evans, David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **Wes Thomas.**

**Jacob Evans: **Les gars on a quatre tickets pour le même spectacle ! Enfilez vos tenues d'espions ! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi, comment est-ce que vous étiez même au courant que Blaine avait acheté des tickets ?

**Joshua Evans:** On a des connections.

**David Stuart:** Évidemment. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est impoli de nous imposer à leurs rendez-vous ?

**Wes Thomas:** Vraiment David ?

**David Stuart:** Non ! Juste une idée qui m'est passée par la tête. :L C'EST PARTI ! :D

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** A une superbe soirée avec **Kurt Hummel** de prévue. Espérons juste qu'elle se passe aussi bien que prévu. :)

**Wes Thomas:** Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu a prévu ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas. :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine m'a surpris avec un dîner magnifique et très romantique, et maintenant en route pour le spectacle. J'ai tellement hâte !

- avec **Blaine Anderson.**

**Rachel Berry, Wes Thomas** et **19 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

Message privé entre **Jacob Evans, David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **Wes Thomas.**

**Joshua Evans:** Je suis plutôt surpris d'à quel point ils se montrent de l'affection en public. Je pensais qu'ils seraient plus réservés, mais c'est bien de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est ce que je pense aussi, Kurt a l'air tellement timide mais quand il est avec Blaine il se sent assez à l'aise pour tout faire. Comme ils l'ont prouvé mercredi soir ;)

**David Stuart:** Vous n'auriez pas pu nous trouvez des meilleures places ? C'est fou !

**Jacob Evans:** Écoute, on les a eues à la dernière minute et le but de tout ça c'était de regarder Klaine, pas le spectacle !

* * *

**Jacob Evans:** On n'est pas du tout en train d'espionner **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** (Klaine). On est juste en train de traîner à l'appart ;)

- avec **Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **3 Autres Personnes** à **The Lyceum Theatre, London**.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Le spectacle était bien, mais je suis content qu'il soit fini. Trois heures assis à côté de **Joshua Evans** c'est assez pour vous rendre fou.

**Joshua Evans:** Hey ! Tu avais le choix. C'est pas ma faute que tu ne puisses pas supporter le fait que je sois aussi formidable.

**Wes Thomas:** Le fait que tu sois aussi chiant plutôt.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Jacob Evans, David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **Wes Thomas.**

**Wes Thomas: **EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ?

**David Stuart:** Entendu quoi ? ENTENDU QUOI ?

**Wes Thomas:** J'étais là, en train de me cacher, à côté de Klaine et, oh mon Dieu, les gars. C'était le moment le plus mignon du monde !

**Joshua Evans:** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ?Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de pop-corn Jake ? -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Disons juste que votre plan a marché.

**Jacob Evans:** Quoi ?

**Joshua Evans:** Quoi ? Pas Possible !

**David Stuart:** OH YEAH !

**Wes Thomas:** Merde, je crois qu'ils partent. Les jumeaux,où est la voiture ? On doit retourner à l'appart immédiatement !

**Joshua Evans:** A l'arrière !

**Jacob Evans:** COUREZ !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Viens de passer l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. Tout ça grâce au merveilleux **Blain****e Anderson,** merci beaucoup. Quelle magnifique façon de passer ma dernière nuit à Londres. Sérieusement.

**Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Kurt, jamais. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Mais tu sais que je le ferai quoi qu'il arrive.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais. :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Parfois je me demande comment je peux être si chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Sur ceux, Bonne nuit tout le monde. On se revoit à Dalton.

**Matt Anders, Jeff Harding** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Au revoir Londres, on se reverra. Bonjour Lima, Ohio.

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry: **T'es rentré !

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui, enfin presque. :)

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce chapitre, alors quelque soit votre opinion j'adorerais l'entendre. :)**

**S'il vous plaît, laissez des Reviews, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.**

**Bisous Kaylee. xx**

* Paroles de « I've Had The Time Of My Life » de « Dirty Dancing », un peu maltraité par un David et un Wes qui ont l'air bien soûls -)


	14. C'est Officiel, Genre Officiellement

_**Salut tout le monde :D**_

_Et une nouvelle mise à jour ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :D_

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteure :)_

_**Attention: présence de langage injurieux !**_

* * *

**C'est officiel, genre officiellement officiel.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit déjà samedi. La semaine a commencé doucement mais maintenant c'est comme si elle était passée en un éclair. Retour à Dalton demain. J'en peux plus d'attendre mais en même temps je pourrais. Tous les deux pour des raisons différentes.

**Rachel Berry:** J'ai l'impression que tu viens juste d'arriver et tu dois déjà repartir :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais. :( Mais je reviens le week-end prochain, c'est promis.

**Rachel Berry:** J'espère bien. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Des raisons différentes ? Est-ce que ça va ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouep, très bien. :)

* * *

**David Stuart:** HOME SWEET DALTON ! :D Tellement bien d'être de retour !

**Joshua Evans, Matt Anders** et **Jeff Harding** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça ! Tellement content de m'éloigner des filles, même si j'adore mes petites sœurs, elles me rendent fou !

**Jeff Harding:** Je pars de chez moi à l'instant, une fois que j'aurais vidé mes valises, on se retrouve au café pour rattraper le temps perdu ?

**David Stuart:** Trop hâte ! Emmène Matt et Nick avec toi !

**Jeff Harding:** A condition que tu emmènes les jumeaux et Wes. ;)

**David Stuart:** Évidemment ! ;D

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** C'était très gentil de la part de **Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans** de me prêter une voiture et un chauffeur pour venir me chercher chez moi et me ramener à Dalton puisque je ne peux toujours pas conduire !

**Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans** et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans:** C'est pour ça qu'on est là.

**Jacob Evans:** Pour aider un ami dans le besoin !

**Kurt Hummel:** Charmant ! :L

**Joshua Evans:** Tu sais ce qu'on veut dire.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais, merci :)

**Jacob Evans:** Quand tu veux. :) A toute !

**Blaine Anderson:** Je serais venu te chercher si tu m'avais laissé faire. :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité que tu ailles jusqu'à Dalton pour déposer tes affaires pour ensuite revenir me chercher et retourner jusque là-bas. x

**Blaine Anderson:** Je vois l'utilité.

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est bien ce que je pensais. :) Je te vois bientôt x

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai trop hâte x

* * *

Message Privé entre **Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Matt Anders, Jeff Harding, Nick Jones** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas:** Vous savez quoi ? je m'ennuyais en attendant que Blaine arrive et que tous les autres finissent de ranger leurs affaires, alors je suis allé traîner sur sa page Facebook pour lire sa bio et...

**David Stuart:** Pourquoi ? C'est un peu bizarre, même venant de toi Wes..

**Wes Thomas:** Merde, je voulais pas appuyer sur envoyer ! Stupide Facebook qui change tout le temps -_- C'est pas bizarre, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis juste intéressé .. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt et Blaine sont tous les deux célibataires!

**Joshua Evans:** Quoi ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient changé leur statut relationnel il y une éternité.

**Wes Thomas:** Moi aussi ! Alors j'y ai réfléchi, David et moi avions changé leurs statuts il y a quelques semaines, non ? Puis ils les ont rechangés pour des raisons inconnues. Je crois qu'on a tous pensé qu'ils les avait rechangés avant les Communales.

**Jacob Evans:** J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont pas Facebook Official et qu'on vienne seulement de le remarquer ! Nos compétences d'espions sont vraiment nulles ! :/

**Joshua Evans:** Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ? Ça doit bien faire deux semaines, non ?

**David Stuart:** Je viens de calculer, leur premier baiser date d'il y a deux semaines et un jour, et ils agissent comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis toujours ! Mais sérieusement, ils agissent comme des 'vrais petits-copains' depuis deux semaines ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que rien n'est officiel ?

**Wes Thomas:** Je ne comprend pas, je pensais honnêtement qu'ils l'avaient changé il y a une éternité.

**Joshua Evans:** Vous deux devez parler à Blainers une fois qu'il sera là, on s'occupera de Kurtie.

**David Stuart:** Génial.

**Wes Thomas:** C'EST PARTI !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est bon d'être de retour à Dalton. Cette chambre paraît tellement grande, mais c'est parce qu'elle est trop vide. J'ai tellement hâte que **Kurt Hummel** arrive :)

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Arrête de pleurnicher et ramène toi à la cafet' pour une Mise a Jour avec les Warblers (et les Jumeaux) !

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne pleurniche pas. :/

**David Stuart:** Ramène ton cul ici Blaine ! Ne nous force pas à venir te chercher !

**Blaine Anderson:** : Oh non je ne voudrais surtout pas ça ;P j'arrive.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu peux me prendre un café ? Je viens juste de me garer :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Il sera en train de t'attendre.

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** **KURT HUMMEL** EST DE RETOUR A DALTON BABY! :D

**Wes Thomas, Nick Jones** et**6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Calmez-vous les gars, vous m'avez vu hier. :L

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** De retour dans la cafet' de Dalton en train de rattraper le temps perdu avec les Warblers pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leurs vacances. Ça me rend heureux d'être de retour. :)

- avec **Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders** et **9 Autres Personnes**.

**Matt Anders:** Tu nous avait manqué Kurt !

**Jeff Harding: **Oui beaucoup ! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Vous m'avez manqué aussi :)

**Joshua Evans:** On n'est pas des Warblers.

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais..

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay. Les Warblers et Les Jumeaux. Ça vous va ?

**Joshua Evans:** Ton statut dit toujours faux.

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ?

**Jacob Evans:** Est-ce qu'on l'est Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Grrr.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Dean Tomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Stuart, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Wes Thomas Jack Smith, Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Dean Tomas:** Les gars, juste pour vous prévenir. Je viens juste de me garer et j'ai vu Taylor qui allait vers les dortoirs.

**Matt Anders:** Il est vraiment de retour ?

**Nick Jones:** J'arrive honnêtement pas à croire qu'ils ne font rien pour ce qu'il a fait à Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ce bâtard est là ? Faut qu'on parle.

**Wes Thomas:** BLAINE ! Calme-toi, n'en parle pas à Kurt ! Ne fais absolument rien. Tu m'as demandé de parler à mon père, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. On doit juste attendre un peu pour voir s'ils vont faire quelque chose, okay ? Ne fais rien.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ugh ! D'accord ! Parfois je déteste que tu sois ma voix de la raison. Même si tu es très énervant, tu as toujours raison.

**Wes Thomas:** Merci :D

**David Stuart:** Hmmm... et pendant qu'on a ton attention Blainers, comment ça se fait que tu sois célibataire ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Blainers ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Blainers ? Umm.. Je suis pas célibataire. Je pensais que vous, plus que quiconque sauriez ça. :/

**David Stuart:** Zut, les jumeaux ont dû me contaminer avec ton surnom !

**Wes Thomas:** Ton statut Facebook dit que tu es célibataire alors qu'il devrait dire 'En couple avec Kurt Hummel.' C'est quoi ce bordel Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh, je...

**Joshua Evans:** Oh, qu'est-ce que Oh est sensé vouloir dire, Ça n'a pas l'air bon! :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Ugh ! Idiot de nouveau Facebook ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils arrêtent pas de changer des trucs ? J'attendais le bon moment pour le faire. Je veux dire que je veux être sûr de mon couple avant de le faire, après tout je suis ami avec ma mère et quelques membres de ma famille et c'est un combat que je ne veux pas mener sauf si c'est du sérieux. Je ne veux pas nous porter la poisse ou quoi que ce soit et je ne veux pas que Kurt se sente obligé de changer son statut juste parce que j'ai changé d'avis...

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Blaine, toi et Kurt vous êtes parfaits, c'est évident pour tout le monde. Et pour ce qui est de ta famille, tu as été identifié dans des photos en train d'embrasser Kurt, alors je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà au courant..

**Blaine Anderson:** J'avais même pas pensé aux photos. Celle du London Eye est sûrement l'explication du 'soudain' voyage des parents ce week-end :/

**David Stuart:** Blaine, je suis désolé.

**Wes Thomas:** On a tous vu comment il te regarde Blaine, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. :)

**Matt Anders:** Ouais, en te regardant avec Kurt on dirait que vous allez rester ensemble pour toujours. :)

**Joshua Evans:** Si tu disais ça à Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il te donnerait comme conseil ?

**Jacob Evans:** Aww regardez le sourire qui vient d'apparaître sur le visage de Blaine !

**Dean Tomas:** Ne regardez pas tous ! Vous avez regardé ! Les gars ! Maintenant Kurt va se douter qu'on trame quelque chose !

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt me dirait d'avoir du courage.

**Wes Thomas:** Et bien ai du courage dans ce cas :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** De retour dans la cafet' de Dalton en train de rattraper le temps perdu avec les Warblers ET LES JUMEAUX pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leurs vacances. Ça me rend heureux d'être de retour. :)

- avec **Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders** et **9 Autres Personnes**.

**Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans: ** Beaucoup mieux :)

**Blaine Anderson:** T'as carrément réécrit un statut. C'est hilarant !

**Kurt Hummel:** Ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter à ce sujet! Je sais, *remue la tête* de quoi j'ai l'air ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh je ne sais pas, parfait ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Adorable ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci, mais tu peux arrêter maintenant. :L

**Blaine Anderson:** Compatissant ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Gentil ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Magnifique.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu me fixes méchamment. Je vais arrêter maintenant.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je t'aime, mais c'est une très bonne décision.

**Blaine Anderson:** :P

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** A l'infirmerie-_- On me change mon plâtre, je déteste ce truc ! Il est affreux et rien ne va avec ! -_-

**Wes Thomas**: Plus que 5 semaines et tu pourras l'enlever pour de bon ! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Plus que 5 semaines ! Est-ce que tu sais le nombre d'opportunités d'être à la mode que je vais manquer !

**David Stuart:** Woah, Kurt c'est juste des fringues.

**Kurt Hummel:** Juste des fringues ! Je loupe les dernières tendances et je ne peux porter que du rouge ou du bleu marine à cause des couleurs de ce foutu plâtre !

**Wes Thomas:** Au moins c'est assorti à ton uniforme de la Dalton.

**Kurt Hummel:** 'Au moins c'est assorti à ton Uniforme de la Dalton,' si j'avais deux mains mobiles je t'étranglerais!

**David Stuart:** On part de ce statut. Bonne chance Blaine ! :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, chéri, je pense que ta santé passe avant la mode. Et puis de toute façon, tu portes ton uniforme cinq jours par semaine donc le plâtre ne jure pas avec les couleurs parce que ça ce serait un désastre, n'est ce pas ?

**Kurt Hummel:** ... Ça a du sens, d'une manière extrêmement bizarre.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha, je t'aime toi et ta folie Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne suis pas fou..

* * *

Message Privé entre **Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart:**

**Joshua Evans:** Les gars ! En l'espace des deux dernières heures chaque partie de Klaine a dit à l'autre qu'il l'aimait sur Facebook!

**Jacob Evans:** Londres a marché comme un charme BABY ! :D Facebook High fives !

**David Stuart:** OMG ! C'était le truc le plus marrant que j'ai vu de ma vie !

**Joshua Evans:** Quoi ?

**Jacob Evans:** Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**Wes Thomas:** La ferme David -_-

**David Stuart:** Wes vient juste de faire un high five à son téléphone ! AHA HILARANT !

**Jacob Evans:** C'est pas vrai, il l'a pas fait quand même ! :L

**David Stuart:** Si il l'a fait ! Il l'a vraiment fait ! Je suis écroulé de rire là !

**Wes Thomas:** QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT -_- Josh, Jake, vous avez parlé à Kurtie ?

**Joshua Evans:** Oui on lui a parlé. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est toujours célibataire sur Facebook et il est trop timide pour changer son statut en premier.

**David Stuart:** Hmm.. c'est un casse tête chinois.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **De retour à la routine scolaire ! Réveil mis pour six heures et demi, j'ai plutôt hâte d'aller en cours demain. Ça c'est inhabituel !

**Wes Thomas:** Comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir hâte d'aller en cours ?

**David Stuart:** Je redoute l'heure d'anglais de demain.

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est seulement parce que tu n'as toujours pas écrit la rédaction qui est à rendre demain.

**David Stuart:** Excuse-moi, je l'ai écrit..

**Wes Thomas:** David, tu n'as écrit que l'intro. Elle fait 4 lignes.

**David Stuart:** Ouais, bon. Je le ferai pendant notre heure de perm de demain.

**Kurt Hummel:** Comment tu peux le faire à la dernière minute ? Ça me dépasse ! Moi je dois être préparé .

**Wes ****Thomas:** Ouais, ça c'est seulement parce que t'es trop organisé.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **C'est tellement bon d'être de retour à Dalton. Emmitouflé sous une couverture en train de regarder un film avec **Kurt Hummel**. Ça m'avait manqué.

**Wes Thomas:** Courage ;)

**David Stuart:** C'est le moment parfait là.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** est passé de Célibataire à En Couple.

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** et **6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Shayne Anderson:** Mec ! Je suis trop content pour toi ! Désolé de ne pas m'être connecté depuis un bout de temps, ma vie a été folle ! Il faut que je te parle en fait. Je te téléphone à sept heures trente. Fais en sorte de répondre !

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm.. okay. :/

* * *

**Rachel Berry** à **Kurt Hummel**: Aha, devine quoi ? Je suis dans la chambre de Finn et je viens de retrouver ton DVD de « West Side Story » dans une boîte d'un de ses jeux vidéos.

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ? Comment il a pu arriver là ?

**Rachel Berry:** J'en ai aucune idée ! :L

**Kurt Hummel:** Pourquoi est-ce que Finn aurait mon DVD de « West Side Story » ? Je peux même pas ... Je suis confus. Il n'a pas d'aussi bons goûts.

**Finn Hudson:** Hey, c'est la comédie musicale préférée de Rachel alors j'ai essayé de la regarder... Mais j'en ai eu marre au bout de vingt minutes et du coup j'ai joué à Halo à la place.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww c'est trop mignon Finn, mais comment, COMMENT est-ce que tu as pu arrêter de regarder « West Side Story » ?

**Finn Hudson:** Je, j'sais pas. Y a personne qui meurt. C'est un film pour les fleurs bleues.

**Rachel Berry:** D'accord, on va le regarder immédiatement.

**Finn Hudson:** Quoi ? Maintenant ?

**Rachel Berry:** Ouep, on se parle plus tard Kurt. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aha profite bien ! Finn il y a des flingues et des morts à la fin. Ça va aller, t'as juste à tenir pendant les 2 premières heures du film. ;P

**Finn Hudson:** 2 HEURES ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, et Finn ?

**Finn Hudson:** Ouais ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Demande-moi la prochaine fois que tu prends un truc dans ma chambre.

**Finn Hudson:** Désolé mec.

**Finn Hudson:** Désolé pour le mec.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est passé de Célibataire à En Couple.

**Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabrey** et **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** OH Kurt, je suis tellement contente pour toi !

**Quinn Fabrey:** Aww ouais :) x

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Moi et **Jacob Evans** ne sommes pas du tout en train d'écouter à la porte de Kurt et Blaine pour écouter leurs conversati- Oh, on dirait que maintenant ils se roulent des pelles ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Les gars.

**Jacob Evans:** Quoi ?

**David Stuart:** Où sont passées nos invitations ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh les gars, vous êtes tellement embarrassants !

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars, allez.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** est en couple avec **Kurt Hummel.**

**Mike Chang, Matt Anders** et **19 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans:** OUI ! C'est officiel !

**Wes Thomas:** OH YEAH !

**Jacob Evans:** OH YEAH ! C'est officiel, genre officiellement officiel ! YAY !

**Rachel Berry:** Je pensais que vous étiez déjà officiels ?

**David Stuart:** Au moins on n'est pas les seuls qui le pensent !

**Santana Lopez:** Félicitations Porcelain.

**Finn Hudson:** Je suis content pour toi mec !

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci tout le monde. :) Finn, s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas mec? Et ne dis rien à Carol et Papa ? Je leur dirai quand je rentrerai ce week-end.

**Finn Hudson:** Évidemment frangin. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est ça que je crains. :P

**Finn Hudson:** Hey, je peux garder un secret ! C'est Rachel qui en est incapable !

**Rachel Berry:** HEY !

**Finn Hudson:** Désolé Rach.

**Kurt Hummel**: S'il te plaît Rachel, rappelle-toi le fiasco avec le papa du bébé ?

**Rachel Berry: **-_- J'y avais des intérêt. J'avais quelque chose à y gagner. J'ai rien à y gagner là.

**Santana Lopez:** Rien à part un beau-frère super-sexy. ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Beau frère ? Attends, quoi ? Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Beau-frère ? La ferme Satan et depuis quand tu penses à l'avenir à part quand tu te dis ''avec qui devrais-je coucher cette semaine ?''-_- Finn, ignore le commentaire, Satan fais juste sa diablesse comme d'habitude :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm.. merci Santana, enfin je pense..

**Santana Lopez:** Pas de problèmes, beau gosse ;) Contente-toi de prendre soin de Kurt d'accord ? Sinon Je Te Tuerais. Compris ?

**Matt Anders:** OUI ! ENFIN ! :D Toutes ces heures d'espionnage ont finalement porté leurs fruits! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Satan ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Compris Santana. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, je le promets.

**Jack Smith:** Alors ils sont ensemble, c'est enfin officiel. Je suis toujours sûr qu'ils sortaient déjà ensemble quand Kurt est arrivé à Dalton..

**Blaine Anderson:** Jack, :L

**Jack Smith:** Quoi ? C'est le cas !

**David Stuart:** Wow Kurt, il y a vraiment eu beaucoup de drames dans ton ancien lycée et tes amis sont juste... ouais.

**Kurt Hummel:** Pas de tout repos, je sais. :L

**Michael Dalton:** Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Hmm... Une convocation chez le Doyen, ça ne peut être que mauvais. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais pas, je viens de recevoir un sms. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ici on envoie les convocations par sms. C'est quoi cette école ?

**Wes Thomas:** Dalton Academy apparemment.

**David Stuart:** Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils veulent te voir ?

**Kurt Hummel:** J'imagine que c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt tu es où ? Je vais venir avec toi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va Blaine, reste avec les Jumeaux et finissez votre exposé. Je t'envoie un sms une fois que c'est fini.

**Blaine Anderson:** A la seconde où tu sors du bureau.

**Kurt Hummel:** Promis.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart:**

**Blaine Anderson:** Les gars est-ce que vos pères ont déjà parlé au conseil d'établissement ?

**Wes Thomas:** Je ne crois pas..

**David Stuart:** Je sais que mon père a dit qu'il le ferait, je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait par contre.

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi est-ce que le Doyen veux parler à Kurt ? De quoi est-ce qu'il voudrait lui parler ? Vous pensez que Taylor est là ? ET SI TAYLOR ETAIT LA ?

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine, calme-toi. Je te parie que les Jumeaux sont en train de te regarder avec inquiétude en ce moment. Respire, d'accord ? Même s'il est dans le bureau du Doyen, qu'est-ce qui pourrait s'y passer ?

**David Stuart:** Peut-être qu'il veut simplement demander à Kurt ce qu'il s'est passé ? Peut-être qu'il essaye de comprendre d'un diffèrent point de vue ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais on a dû tous lui donner notre point de vue avant les vacances.

**Wes Thomas:** Je sais pas..

**David Stuart:** Je viens juste de parler à mon père et..

**Blaine Anderson:** ET ?

**David Stuart:** Nos pères ont tous les deux déjà parlé au conseil d'établissement et...

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi David ? Allez !

**Wes Thomas:** Dis lui David.

**David Stuart:** Il ouvre une enquête...

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est une bonne chose, non ? Ça veut dire que Taylor va être puni pour ce qu'il a fait.

**Wes Thomas:** ...

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

**David** **Stuart:** Il y a eu des, um, accusations de Taylor..

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Sur qui ? Sur Kurt ?

**David Stuart:** Umm... Non, pas sur Kurt, pas exactement.

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG ! Crache le morceau David !

**Wes Thomas:** Allez David, t'es en train de le tuer.

**David Stuart:** Taylor a fait des accusations, qui sont évidemment fausses, mais l'école doit quand même les lire et..

**Blaine Anderson:** Comment est-ce que des accusations peuvent avoir quelques chose à voir avec ce que Taylor a fait à Kurt ? L'école devrait plutôt s'occuper du fait que le Doyen a laissé son fils s'en sortir après qu'il ait sérieusement blessé un élève et l'ait mis en retard de six semaines dans ses études..

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ?

**David Stuart:** Taylor a fait des accusations sur toi, disant que tu l'avais sexuellement harcelé ! Il leur a dit que tu l'avais suivi comme un psychopathe pendant toute l'année dernière et que tu l'avais menacé à plusieurs occasions de la fermer sur..

**Blaine Anderson:** sur quoi David ?

**Wes Thomas:** DIS-LUI DAVID !

**David Stuart:** Sur le fait que tu l'aies violé.

**Blaine Anderson:** Désolé, il a quoi ?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Ce putain de bâtard !

* * *

_Donc, comme certains d'entre vous me l'ont fait remarqué dans le dernier chapitre, Kurt et Blaine sortent ensemble mais ils n'avaient pas encore changé leur statut relationnel._

_Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, ou bien vous l'avez remarqué mais quoi qu'il en soit : j'avais au départ écrit qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était sensé être après le chapitre 8 mais j'ai dû le supprimer ou enlever cette partie, pour je ne sais quelle raison et oublier. :/ Oups! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai introduit dans l'histoire !_

_Si je vous dis ça à la fin c'est pour ne pas vous embêter pendant que vous lisez. Vous l'aviez peut-être lu et pensiez que c'était une erreur et que c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Alors j'ai pensé que je vous laisserai lire avant. :)_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Désolée pour l'angst !**

**Les Reviews sont appréciées !**

**Bisous Kaylee xx**


	15. Tu Avais Raison

_NDA : Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?_

_Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de réactions sur la dernière mise à jour. Enfin, je crois que j'ai eu deux Reviews ? Maintenant je ne me plains pas du tout, mais ce n'est pas normal pour cette fiction. Est-ce que les gens n'ont pas trop aimé le dernier chapitre autant que les autres ? Je sais que je suis allée beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude avec Taylor mais j'ai une raison et je sais où je veux aller avec le personnage de Taylor._

_Désolé si vous n'avez pas apprécié, j'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire._

_Lisez et laissez des Reviews !_

_Pensées et Idées sont les bienvenues ! :D_

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à l'auteure ni à moi._

* * *

**It's All On Facebook: Tu avais raison.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Eh bien, c'était une façon intéressante de passer mon premier lundi de retour à Dalton -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Toi aussi, hein ? :/

**Matt Anders:** Et moi donc ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Joshua Evans:** Pourquoi est-ce que le bureau du Doyen vient de m'appeler pour avoir une intense, omg j'ai un trou de dingue là.. Quand la police vous pose des questions ?

**Jacob Evans:** Tu veux dire un interrogatoire ?

**Joshua Evans:** C'est ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? On est sensé tout savoir.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yep. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils le prennent vraiment au sérieux.

**David Stuart:** C'est une menace sérieuse, ils peuvent pas simplement l'ignorer.

**Thad Gordon:** Même si c'est une sérieuse menace, on parle de Blaine là !

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est juste, je. Je déteste ça. Je le déteste. Il va le payer.

**Wes Thomas:** Kurt.

* * *

Message privé entre **Michael Dalton** et **Blaine Anderson**:

**Michael Anderson:** Blaine, je suis tellement désolé de ce dont Taylor t'a accusé ! Ce n'est pas correct et il n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça, je suis tellement désolé pour l'interrogatoire. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il considère te virer des cours. Taylor a dépassé les bornes, il ne devrait pas te faire ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Est-ce que tu vas y faire quelque chose ?

**Michael Dalton:** Qu- Hein ? Quoi ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu sais, dire à ton père qu'il ment ? Lui dire qu'il arrête toutes ces conneries ?

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est bien ce que je pensais. Contente toi de rester hors de ma vie Michael, toi et ton psychopathe de frère.

**Michael Dalton:** Blaine ?

* * *

**Shayne Anderson à** **Blaine Anderson: **Sérieusement, avec toutes ces nouvelles technologies on pourrait penser que les téléphones portables marcheraient quoi qu'il arrive ! Je n'ai actuellement aucun réseau où je suis, mais je prends le train demain. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher à Dalton ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Probablement, mais je te redis demain.

**Shayne Anderson:** T'inquiète Blainers, on va s'en sortir. Est-que maman et papa ont dit quelque chose ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ils sont toujours ''occupés'' par leur voyage d'affaires qui s'est annoncé à la dernière minute.

**Shayne Anderson:** Ces bâtards.

**Blaine Anderson:** Shayne, s'il te plaît.

**Shayne Anderson:** Non Blaine, ne les défends pas. Pas après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

* * *

Message privé entre **Dean Tomas** et [Les Warblers] **David Stuart, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Wes Thomas Jack Smith, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas: **Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous au courant maintenant, on doit faire quelque chose les gars.

**Nick Jones:** J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe. J'arrive pas à croire que Taylor soit tombé aussi bas !

**Matt Anders:** Moi je peux, quel trou du cul.

**Jeff Harding:** Je n'arrive absolument pas à croire que Taylor ait pu inventé de telles conneries ! Il n'a aucun temoin, aucune preuve que Blaine lui ait fait quoi que ce soit, comment on en est arrivé là ?

**David Stuart:** Je sais même pas, j'essaye d'obtenir des informations de mon père mais il ne répond pas. Dès que j'ai des infos je vous préviens.

**Wes Thomas:** Moi aussi, mon père est en réunion à ce sujet en ce moment même. J'espère qu'on en saura plus dans pas longtemps.

**Joshua Evans:** Taylor ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça.

**Jacob Evans:** On a des connections, ça va se terminer.

**David Stuart:** S'il vous plaît les gars, arrêtez vos effets dramatiques.

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais, personne ne trouve ça drôle.

**Joshua Evans:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il trouverait ça drôle ? On ne blague pas.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Ces quelques jours ont été bien longs mais je suis tellement content d'être en train de regarder « La Petite Sirène » emmitouflé dans mon lit en compagnie de **Kurt Hummel** . Peut-être que pendant un petit moment, je peux oublier à quel point l'univers me déteste.

**Wes Thomas:** L'univers ne te déteste pas, Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Il m'en donne bien l'impression pourtant. Les seuls bonnes choses dans ma vie sont les Warblers, Kurt et Shayne. Tout le reste craint.

**David Stuart:** Tu nous as nous et ce sera toujours le cas.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça ne changera jamais.

**Matt Anders:** Tout va s'arranger Blaine, je te le promets.

**Jeff Harding:** Les Jumeaux sont déjà sur le coup, et on fait tous, tout ce qu'on peut.

**Thad Gordon:** Tout sera fini très bientôt et il y aura de nouveau de beaux jours ennuyeux à Windsor !

**Nick Jones:** Depuis quand les journées sont ennuyeuses à Windsor ? ;)

**Thad Gordon:** C'est vrai !

**Blaine Anderson:** Merci les gars, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

* * *

Message privé entre **Blaine Anderson** et **Taylor Dalton:**

**Blaine Anderson: ** Pourquoi Taylor, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? On a eu nos différents, et on ne s'entend pas vraiment mais comment est-ce que t'as pu me faire ça ? A quelqu'un dont tu te soucies, ou du moins de ce que tu en dis ? Je ne comprends pas.

Je sais que tous les gens qui me connaissent savent que je ferais jamais ces choses donc tu m'as accusé, mais ils se posent quand-même la question de : 'Est-ce que Blaine a vraiment violé Taylor ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était ce genre de personne !'

Tu m'as considéré comme un ami, tu m'as révélé toute ta vie. Lors de ma première semaine à Dalton, tu m'as vu assis tout seul, en train de pleurer sur le banc dans le jardin et tu es venu me voir et tu as commencé à me parler de Dalton et ensuite, pour je ne sais quelle raison tu as commencé à me parler de ta vie.

Je sais que ta vie n'a pas toujours été simple Taylor, et je sais que parfois on a le droit à une pause et à une deuxième chance. Parfois on mérite d'être pardonné.

Mais là, cette fois il n'y a pas de pause, pas de seconde chance. Et je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ce que tu m'as fait .

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Okay, on est mercredi et je me fais toujours appeler au milieu des cours pour des entretiens et des interrogatoires ! Il faut que ça s'arrête !

**David Stuart:** Toi aussi ?! Combien de fois est-ce qu'on va devoir leur raconter la même histoire avant qu'ils commencent à nous croire ?

**Wes Thomas:** C'est pas qu'il ne nous croient pas, ils savent que Blaine ne ferait jamais ce genre de choses.

**Matt Anders:** Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne font rien ? C'est tellement facile de voir ce que ça lui fait !

**David Stuart:** Peut-être pour faire plaisir à Taylor ? C'est un cas ''sérieux'', je les ai entendus parler de lui hier. Il faut s'occuper de lui avec beaucoup d'attention, apparemment.

**Kurt Hummel:** Mais aux dépends de Blaine !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Je peux plus supporter tout ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Et tu n'auras pas à le faire mon cœur, on va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, je peux plus. Les regards, les chuchotement dans les couloirs...

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu sais qu'ils savent tous que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, Blaine, ce sont tes amis.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, j'imagine..

* * *

Message Privé entre **Burt Hummel** et **Kurt Hummel:**

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey Papa, comment ça va ? Et Finn ? Carole ?

Ok, je passe les discussions inutiles. Je sais que ça va être beaucoup à apprendre d'un coup. Et je ne vais pas tout te dire. Je sais que ça a l'air très énigmatique, je te promets de tout te dire une fois à la maison.

La vie au lycée est devenu plutôt... disons intéressante. Les parents de Blaine ne sont pas vraiment sympa envers lui et les choses sont un peu compliquées pour lui en ce moment. Et oui, je sais que tu t'inquiètes du fait qu'on est de plus en plus proche, il faut aussi que je te parle de ça. Ne panique pas, tout va bien ! Mais est-ce qu'il peut venir passer le week-end avec nous ? Je dormirai sur le canapé en bas et il pourra dormir dans ma chambre ! On n'a pas à dormir dans la même chambre mais laisse-le juste venir, s'il te plaît papa ?

Je vous aime, vous me manquez beaucoup.

Kurt

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:**Allez, tu as déjà été assez cruel avec lui, laisse-le tranquille ce week-end ? S'il te plaît ?

**Wes Thomas:** ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Rien.

* * *

**David Stuart:** Oui ! On a peut être une piste !

**Kurt Hummel:** Explique !

**David Stuart: Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans, Matt Anders, Jeff Harding** et tout les autres, rendez-vous à la cafet' IMMEDIATEMENT !

* * *

Message privé entre **Burt Hummel** et **Kurt Hummel:**

**Burt Hummel: **Tout le monde va bien, et énigmatique est un euphémisme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kurt ? Est-ce que je dois donner un coup de fil au Doyen pour le découvrir par mes propres moyens ? J'attends une explication complète et détaillée quand tu seras à la maison ce week-end.

Pourquoi est-ce que les parents de Blaine sont horribles avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de sa sexualité ?

Je sais que Blaine et toi êtes proches, plus proches que je le voudrais. Oui je sais, Finn en parlait avec Rachel au téléphone l'autre jour. Félicitations, fiston, je suis heureux pour toi. J'aurais bien aimé que tu me le dises, mais je suis quand-même content pour toi. Tu te rappelles de notre conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptes, okay ? Ne l'oublie pas.

Oui, Blaine est plus que bienvenu chez nous, Kurt. Il sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous, pour ce qui en est de qui dort où on verra ça quand vous serez tous les deux là samedi.

Je t'aime fiston, prends bien soin de toi.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **La roue pourrait tourner en mon avantage . J'imagine que parfois les statuts sociaux ça peut aider.

**David Stuart, Wes Thomas** et **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans:** Du moment que c'est dans les bonnes circonstances.

**Wes Thomas:** Oui, et seulement à ce moment.

**Michael Dalton: **Mais quand un père l'utilise pour essayer de sauver son fils c'est de bonnes circonstances, du moins de leur point de vue.

**Nick Jones:** Michael, ne fais pas ça.

* * *

Message privé entre **Blaine Anderson** et **Taylor Dalton:**

**Blaine Anderson:** On dirait que ça s'est retourné contre toi cette fois. On dirait que ton Père le Doyen n'a pas pu te sauver après qu'ils aient confirmé que tes affirmations étaient fausses ! Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre nous ou entre toi et Kurt, comment t'as pu me faire ça, non pire, comment t'as pu faire ça à un autre être humain ?

Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal de devoir marcher dans ces couloirs et voir tous ces yeux se tourner vers toi, entendre tout le monde chuchoter à ton sujet, en disant des choses qui ne sont pas vraies et des choses aussi affreuses que celles dont tu m'as accusé !

Tous les garçons qui ont été interrogés par la police et questionnés par ton père, chacun d'entre sait ce don tu m'as accusé, et ils ne pourront plus jamais me voir comme avant. Je sais que tu es dérangé et égoïste, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas.

Je sais que ta vie n'as pas toujours été simple en considérant qui sont tes parents et tout ça, Taylor, et ce qui s'est passé avec ton grand frère. Je suis vraiment désolé mais tu ne peux pas traiter les gens comme ça, tu ne le peux pas.

* * *

**Michael Dalton:** "On nait, on meurt, et entre les deux on fait beaucoup d'erreurs."

**Wes Thomas:** Certains plus que d'autres, apparemment.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel **et **Burt Hummel:**

**Kurt Hummel:** Non et je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout une fois à la maison.

Umm, ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ça Papa, ce n'est pas mon histoire. Mais je me sens si impuissant, j'aimerais tellement que son Père soit aussi aimant et compréhensif que toi. :(

Papa, je te jure que j'allais tout te dire ce week-end ! J'avais demandé à Finn de ne rien te dire pour que je puisse te l'annoncer moi-même ! Je suis vraiment désolé que tu l'aies appris comme ça :( Ce n'est officiel que depuis seulement une semaine alors.. :/ Désolé Papa. Oh Papa ! Oui je me rappelle de cette conversation et je te promets que je serai prudent.

Oh Papa merci beaucoup ! Oh merci ! Oh tu me rends vraiment heureux, et je suis sûr que Blaine sera pareil ! Merci beaucoup Papa, Je t'aime.

Je te répondrai si j'en ai l'occasion mais les choses sont un peu mouvementées en ce moment. Si je ne réponds pas, je te dis à samedi.

Je t'aime Papa.

* * *

**Shayne Anderson** à **Blaine Anderson:** Je crois que mon téléphone est cassé. Comment ça se fait que je puisse aller sur internet mais que je n'ai pas moyen de t'envoyer de sms ou de t'appeler ? J'ai enfin réussi à parler avec Maman et Papa et je te jure que tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez eux. C'était la goutte d'eau en trop.

**Blaine Anderson:** Shayne, laisse tomber. Maman et Papa ne changeront jamais. Quelqu'un comme moi n'entre juste pas dans leur idée de ''vie parfaite''.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine Cooper Anderson, comment oses-tu : 'Quelqu'un comme moi.' ? Ne parle jamais de toi-même ainsi, compris ? Tu es un être humain tout à fait normal, il n'y a rien d'anormal chez toi, d'accord ? Si tes parents ne comprennent pas que tu es qui tu es alors ils devraient avoir honte. Mais ne te rabaisse plus jamais, JAMAIS. Okay Blaine ? Il n'y a aucune raison, tu es incroyable et ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

**Shayne Anderson:** Wow, j'étais sur le point de dire la même chose mais Kurt m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

**Blaine Anderson:** Désolé, Kurt, Shayne. C'est juste que quelques fois ça devient trop.

**Kurt Hummel:** Quand est-ce que tu reviens dans notre chambre ?

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai encore quelques personnes à qui je dois parler et après je reviens.

**Kurt Hummel:** Film, glace et café ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Une façon parfaite de terminer cette journée merdique.

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai aussi une surprise pour toi :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est une surprise Blaine. La définition de surprise est: 'Quelque chose que l'on rencontre soudainement ou de manière inattendue; qui nous prend au dépourvu.' ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Haha. -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Je t'aime vraiment.

**Blaine Anderson: **Je t'aime aussi, à dans environ quarante minutes.

**Shayne Anderson:** Même si vos petits 'Je t'aime' sont adorables, glace et café ? Ça n'a aucune logique ! Un est chaud et l'autre froid ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Et ? :)

* * *

**Message Privé entre Dean Tomas et[Les Warblers] David Stuart, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Wes Thomas Jack Smith, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Dean Tomas: **Wes, David, est-ce que tout est réglé ? Je vois que Blaine se fait toujours interroger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Wes Thomas:** Peut-être qu'ils éclaircissent les détails des accusations sur Blaine, ou qu'ils regardent les e mails que Taylor lui a envoyés ?

**David Stuart:** Ou peut-être qu'ils s'excusent d'avoir été des gros cons et d'avoir suivi des instructions données par un connard !

**Thad Gordon:** Respire David, tout va bien se passer.

**David Stuart:** Désolé, c'est juste... Que rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver. Dalton est sensé être un endroit sans danger et pourtant regardez ce qui est arrivé à Kurt et Blaine ces dernières semaines.

**Wes Thomas:** Je sais, mais tout va s'arranger, ils ne peuvent juste pas ignorer tout ça.

**Dean Tomas:** Les gars, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit vos pères ?

**Joshua Evans:** Ouais, je sais que les choses ont l'air d'aller pas mal maintenant mais qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé pendant cette réunion avec le Doyen et l'équipe de l'école ?

**Wes Thomas:** Je ne sais pas tout vu que c'est ''top secret''grr ! Mais mon père et celui de David connaissent Blaine et ils savaient que c'est quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais, il s'avère qu'un des autres hommes connaît Blaine et ils l'ont tous soutenu en disant qu'il n'était pas ce genre de garçon. Après un énorme débat sur la situation une femme a parlé du manque de stabilité de Taylor, disant qu'il était instable et pas dans son état d'esprit normal ! Je sais pas, c'était peut être sa conseillère, sa thérapeute ou un truc dans le genre ?

**David Stuart:** Ouais, et après la réunion avec le Doyen et une vraie conversation avec les flics, des choses ont été dites, et je ne sais pas. Mon Père ne m'a rien dit après ça, il m'a juste dit que la situation allait s'arranger et que le Doyen allait être interrogé, il va peut-être perdre son boulot en ayant essayé de sauver Taylor de l'exclusion.

**Jacob Evans:** Mais le Doyen a l'air tellement gentil, c'est dommage. Mais je pense qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait, Taylor aurait du être viré pour ses actions.

**Matt Anders:** Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'interrogatoire de Taylor par les flics.

**Thad Gordon:** Je m'en fiche, si Blaine est tiré d'affaire c'est un énorme soulagement. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a dû vivre.

**Jeff Harding:** Je sais qu'il n'a assisté à aucun cours, il a passé presque toute la semaine dans les bureaux. :(

**Joshua Evans:** Au moins il nous a avec lui. Et Kurt était là pour lui tous les soirs.

**Wes Thomas:** Je pense que ça aurait été bien plus dur que ça pour lui s'il n'avait pas eu Kurt.

**David Stuart:** Alors soyons reconnaissants qu'il soit là. :)

**Dean Tomas:** Amen!

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** On est enfin vendredi et on dirait que les choses reviennent à la normale. "/

**Blaine Anderson, David Stuart** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** On dirait bien. Les choses ne seront pas normales pendant un moment, mais au moins elles peuvent doucement s'améliorer :)

**David Stuart:** Exactement. Et un week-end avec Kurt est une merveilleuse façon de le fêter ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** La ferme David :)

* * *

Message privée entre **Blaine Anderson** et **Taylor Dalton:**

**Blaine Anderson:** Taylor, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit, ce qui t'est arrivé, ou quoi que ce soit qui t'ait fait changer d'avis et avouer à ton père, à l'équipe scolaire et la police que tu mentais. Mais merci.

Tu n'avais pas à avouer tes mensonges, tu aurais pu t'accrocher à ton histoire et continuer de mentir sur mon compte, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais merci.

Après le coup que tu as monté, et je parle en tant que quelqu'un qui t'a une fois considéré comme un ami , il faut que tu voies quelqu'un, Taylor. Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé dans le passé, et toutes ces choses que personne d'autre ne sait. Tu m'as raconté, tu te rappelles ? Lors de ma première semaine à Dalton ? Tu dois parler à quelqu'un Taylor, pour essayer de te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Tu ne peux pas faire de telles accusations et monter des coups comme ce jour là avec Kurt. Tu dois prendre le contrôle de ta vie pour pouvoir enfin vivre de la bonne manière. Sans violence, sans doute, sans peur et avec de l'amour et des amis. Tu peux le faire Taylor.

Peu importe que tu sois un connard, et que tu aies rendu ma vie tellement compliquée. Peu importe à quel point je devrais te détester, ce n'est pas le cas.

Merci Taylor.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis tellement heureux que cette semaine soit finie ! Ça a été vraiment dur et long pour nous tous ! Je pense qu'un bon week-end est de circonstances ! C'est pourquoi **Blaine Anderson** va passer tout le week-end chez moi! Hiii ! J'ai trop hâte, enfin quelque chose de bon dans cette semaine.

**Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Profitez-en tous les deux ! Vous méritez une bonne pause bien relaxante après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux dernières semaines, même s'il y a quand même eu des bons moments parmi celles-ci.

**Blaine Anderson:** Merci Wes. Avec un peu de chance tout sera comme avant quand on reviendra en cours lundi.

**David Stuart:** Espérons. Profitez de votre week-end vous deux. :)

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Kurt et son dauphin rentrent à la maison !

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça va être un bon week-end, j'ai déjà prévu plein de trucs :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Et j'ai trop hâte:)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Au revoir Dalton, au revoir affreuse semaine. Direction chez Kurt pour mettre une fin joyeuse à cette semaine de merde. Heureusement les choses devraient revenir à la normale à notre retour dimanche.

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Joyeuse est un euphémisme. Attends de voir ce que je t'ai préparé.

**Blaine Anderson:** Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu, Hummel ?

**Rachel Berry:** On s'est occupé de tout ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Occupé de quoi ? :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Génial, on part à l'instant. Alors on te verra demain.

**Rachel Berry:** A demain les garçons ;) x

**Blaine Anderson:** Demain ?

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt est en train de conduire tout en chantant avec Lady Gaga sur « Born This Way » . Même si la vue est magnifique je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout le soutien que m'ont apporté mes amis, mon frère qui a été un père pour moi depuis tellement d'années , et l'amour de ma vie **Kurt Hummel.** Je sais, après cette semaine, qu'avec eux je pourrai me sortir de n'importe quoi. Merci à vous tous, je vous aime tellement. x

**David Stuart, Wes Thomas **et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** On sera toujours là Blaine, tu le sais.

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais tu te rappelles de notre serment ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha, ouais je m'en rappelle. Merci :)

**Shayne Anderson:** Je t'aime Blaine, et le week-end prochain toi et ''l'amour de ta vie'' vous êtes à moi. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, je lui demanderai mais il sera peut être occupé. :)

**Shayne Anderson:** Oh, il ne le sera pas.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je t'aime Shayne.

**Shayne Anderson:** C'est réciproque, p'tit frère. :) x

* * *

**Taylor Dalton** à **Blaine Anderson:** Je suis vraiment désolé, tu as raison. J'ai besoin d'aide, ce que j'ai dit sur toi ce n'était pas bien. Je cherchais une sortie de secours et c'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour me racheter auprès de toi, et crois-moi je sais que je n'y arriverai jamais complètement. Je ne voulais pas vous faire autant de mal à toi et Kurt pendant ces dernières semaines et je sais que mes actions ont des conséquences, enfin maintenant je le sais.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à avouer mon mensonge ? Je vous ai vus toi et Kurt mercredi, tu avais baissé ta garde et tu étais en train de pleurer, sur ce même banc où on s'était rencontré il y a deux ans. Il essayait de te réconforter et j'ai vu ton sourire quand il a dit quelque chose pour te faire rire. Je tiens à toi, Blaine, et à Kurt aussi.

Vous m'avez fait voir que le meilleur pour vous était de rester ensemble. Je sais maintenant que je n'aurai jamais aucune chance face à l'un de vous deux. Vous êtes faits pour durer, c'est facile à voir. Et j'ai aussi vu ce que mes accusations te faisaient. Tu étais triste, tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même toute la semaine et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime voir, et savoir que c'était de ma faute, ça l'a rendu encore plus dur à voir.

Je sais que j'ai dit beaucoup de choses, comme quoi j'étais amoureux de toi et que j'aimais Kurt. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai, je le faisais pour obtenir de l'attention et j'espérais que peut-être quelqu'un m'en donnerait et me prouverait qu'il tenait à moi. J'ai tout fait de travers.

Je recherche de l'aide maintenant. J'ai parlé à mon père, je vais voir un thérapeute et un psychiatre une fois par semaine maintenant. Je vais me remettre dans le droit chemin comme tu l'as dit, je vais remettre ma vie sur les rails. Je ne suis pas sûr de rester à Dalton ou bien si je vais aller dans une autre école, mais je vais me ressaisir et je ne te ferai plus de mal, ni à toi ni à Kurt, ça je te le promets.

Je sais que m'excuser ne changera rien mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé de telles choses, d'avoir créé de tels mensonges et d'avoir mis 5 jours à me rendre compte du mal que je faisais. C'est et ce sera toujours mon plus grand regret. T'avoir fait du mal, avoir blessé Kurt. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Et une part de moi espère que toi non plus. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, autant que je le veuille, ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais de toutes les choses que j'ai dites durant ces dernières semaines une reste vraie et elle l'est depuis deux ans. Je t'aime.

Tu avais raison.

_**Taylor Dalton a supprimé ce statut.**_

* * *

**Taylor Dalton** à **Blaine Anderson: **Je suis désolé.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai eu très peu de Reviews sur mon dernier chapitre et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas mis en colère ! Bon, l'angst se termine maintenant avec le premier week-end complet de Blaine chez les Hummel-Hudson et les choses vont devenir plus légères et comiques. :)**

**Merci de votre lecture.**

**Les Reviews sont les bienvenues :)**

Bisous Kaylee x


	16. T'es Un Des Nôtres, Mec !

_NDA : Hey,_

_Au final j'ai décidé d'ignorer cet idiot qui me menaçait alors « It's All on Facebook » est toujours là ! WHOOP! J'ai décidé de mettre cette fic à jour il y a quelques jours pour la dépoussiérer un peu, manière de parler, et maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps de libre je suis de retour pour écrire cette fic qui m'a tellement manqué !_

_J'espère que vous suivez toujours l'histoire avec moi. J'essayerai de mettre cette histoire à jour toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines. Il faut que je vois comment je vais me débrouiller avec deux histoires en cours d'écriture au même moment durant ces 7 prochains jours._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais arrêter le blabla et vous laissez lire ce chapitre._

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à l'auteure ni à moi._

* * *

**It's All on Facebook: T'es un des nôtres, mec.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Viens juste d'arriver à la maison avec **Blaine Anderson **! J'ai trop HATE que le week-end commence vraiment ! ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Si seulement tu nous avais laissé être là. On allait faire une surprise party :(

**Finn Hudson:** C'était une idée trop cool de faire une surprise party ! Pourquoi on l'a pas fait ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh arrête de te plaindre Rach, ce soir on se repose et on passe un peu de temps avec nos familles. Tu nous auras toute la journée demain et après c'est dimanche New Directions . :)

**Rachel Berry:** Désolé, c'est pas ma faute si tu me manques -_-

**Finn Hudson:** Ouais tu nous manques mec! J'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à demain !

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu me manques aussi Rach, Euh Finn ? Tu me verras quand tu rentreras de chez Puck..

**Finn Hudson:** Oh Ouais !

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi Finn ?

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Hmm.. Comment est-ce que je devrais passer ce week-end ? Aller à Paris ou bien aller à San Francisco avec ma mère pour deux jours ? Quel choix difficile !

**Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Hey, va à Paris! Faut que j'y aille avec mon père pour vérifier un truc ! Si tu vas à Paris on pourra aller à ce petit restaurant sympa demain ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais, mais si je vais à San Francisco, je pourrai aller à Chinatown. Et tu sais à quel point j'adore Chinatown. Toutes les petites boutiques, les couleurs, les parades, la nourriture...

**David Stuart:** Ouais je sais... mais tu m'aimes encore plus, non ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Oh j'sais pas, il y a cette boutique particulière à Chinatown..

**David Stuart:** :O Je suis blessé !

**Wes Thomas:** Rendez-vous au Meurice à sept heures et demi ?

**David Stuart: **Bon alors, vous y rencontrez ;) *

**Kurt Hummel:** Paris ou San Francisco ? Je suis tellement jaloux de toi, là. Mes seuls choix sont entre le Centre Commercial de Lima et le Roller Disco. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Oui mais tu as Blaine ;)

**David Stuart:** Pense juste à quel point tu vas t'amuser avec lui, en tout cas plus que nous ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Ma Gaga, les gars STOP!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est la première fois que je ramène **Blaine** à la maison et mon père décide de sortir les albums de bébé! Ils sont juste là, assis à rire et faire ''awww'' devant les photos, et c'est vraiment pas drôle -_-

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Santana Lopez: **Je tuerais pour voir des photos de bébé Kurtie jouer à la dînette avec ses nounours!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ferme là Satan, tu ne mettras jamais la main sur ces photos.

**Santana Lopez:** Ah ouais ? Est-ce que c'est un défi ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Non, ce n'est définitivement pas un défi, t'as pas intérêt, Santana!

**Santana Lopez:** Défi accepté. ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** SATAN !

**Wes Thomas:** OMG IL FAUT QUE JE VOIS CA A TOUT PRIX !

**David Stuart:** Tu vas un peu loin là, non Wes ? :/

**Wes Thomas:** Je suis un acteur INTENSE et les choses que JE RESSENS sont TRES INTENSES !

**Thad Gordon:** J'ai vu ce commentaire sur mon fil d'actu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire ! Est-ce que tu as encore passé du temps avec **Shayne** dernièrement ? Oh ce cours était hilarant! "Désolé, est-ce que c'est à moi que tu parles ? Je ne sais pas parce que tu ne me POINTES pas du doigt !" Aha, ce mec est une légende !

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, tu es adorable sur ces photos. Aww tu portes un nœud pap' sur celle là ! Trop mignon ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez de Shayne et de ce cours de comédie que je préférerais oublier... :/

**Shayne Anderson:** Aww des photos de bébé ! Apporte-les la semaine prochaine Kurt ! Ce cours était génial Blaine, ne sois pas si rancunier :P

**Kurt Hummel:** Personne d'autre ne les verra parce que je vais brûler ces trucs pendant que tout le monde dort. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses pas le faire ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Je pense que tu le sais. ;)

**Shayne Anderson:** Oh s'il vous plaît les gars, pas sur des statuts dans lesquels je suis tagué. T'es mon frère c'est horrible de lire des choses sur ta vie sexuelle.

**Blaine Anderson:** SHAYNE ! :O

**Shayne Anderson:** Quoi ?

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Est roulé en boule sur le fauteuil avec **Kurt** qui a forcé tout le monde à s'asseoir et à regarder Chicago. Burt a l'air de s'ennuyer, Carole bouge ses lèvres sur les répliques tandis que **Finn** est en train de jouer sur son téléphone, et il n'essaye même pas de le cacher. C'est vraiment une des meilleures soirées que j'ai passée depuis un bon bout de temps.

**Wes Thomas, Shayne Anderson** et **12 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Ouais, il ne joue pas, on discute par sms, désolée ! On a des trucs à prévoir ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi le smiley clin d'œil ?

**Rachel Berry:** Parce que...

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sûr, faut que je te laisse. Kurt me regarde méchamment car je n'accorde pas toute mon attention à Roxy, à demain Rach x

**Rachel Berry:** Aww il te tient par le bout du nez, n'est ce pas ? ;P

**Blaine Anderson**: Non.. c'est juste que ce regard me fait peur.

**Finn Hudson:** Ce regard, et vraiment terrifiant.

**Noah Puckerman:** Sans déconner, juré, il fait encore plus peur que moi quand il fait ce regard! Oh j'ai peur rien qu'en y pensant.. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Oh, de quel regard à la Kurt on parle ?

**Rachel Berry:** Oh son regard de la mort, il vient de le faire à Blaine alors Blaine s'est déconnecté. Aha.

**David Stuart:** Aww Blainers ferait n'importe quoi pour ce garçon, c'est vraiment mignon.

**Kurt Hummel:** S'il vous plaît les gars, ce regard n'est pas si terrible et j'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez nommé. J'ai combien de regards différents ?

**Rachel Berry:** 14.

**Kurt Hummel:** 14 ? C'est un peu exagéré, tu ne penses pas Rach ?

**Rachel Berry:** Nan tu as 14 regards différents. Crois-moi, tu me les a tous déjà fait à un moment ou un autre .

**Blaine Anderson:** 14, wow.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow..

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Vient de se réveiller dans une chambre vide. C'est un peu flippant, je dois dire. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que j'attends que Kurt revienne ? Est-ce que je descends tout seul ? Ah.. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Descends espèce de taré. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient te manger. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais, et si Kurt n'est pas en bas ?

**David Stuart:** Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre ? Dans une soucoupe volante ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ah bien joué David !

**Blaine Anderson:** Vous aidez pas, les gars !

**Wes Thomas:** Descends, tu t'entends bien avec ses parents, non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je veux faire bonne impression ,et si ça leur plaisait pas que je me balade seul dans les couloirs de leur maison ? :?

**David Stuart:** Aww Blainey veut impressionner son Beau-Papa et sa Belle-Maman. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** La ferme les gars.

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** OH YES ! Mon plan est en marche !

**Kurt Hummel:** *Euheum*

**Rachel Berry:** *soupire*

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** OH YES ! NOTRE PLAN EST EN MARCHE !

- avec **Kurt Hummel.**

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien mieux.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai le petit copain le plus adorable du monde ! Awww !

**Wes Thomas, Rachel Berry** et **5 autre personnes** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans:** Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Maintenant je me sent idiot. -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce tu as fait ? Ça doit être quelque chose de mignon vu le statut de Kurt :P

**Kurt Hummel:** Aha, c'est tellement mignon, et aussi très drôle !

**David Stuart:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Rien..

**Joshua Evans:** Allez, dis nous !

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt a vu mon statut de tout à l'heure.. il est revenu dans sa chambre... il m'a parlé comme si j'avais quatre ans..

**Kurt Hummel:** Il avait l'air tellement mignon, innocent. On aurait dit un petit chiot.

**David Stuart:** OMG j'arrive trop à me faire l'image dans ma tête !

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais, avec Kurt qui tend sa main vers toi ! Hilarant !

**Thad Gordon:** Oh Blaine..

**Blaine Anderson:** Le pire c'est qu'il l'a dit à ses parents. -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ? Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi j'ai été pris d'un fou rire hystérique quand on est arrivé en bas. Parfaite raison ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est pas drôle. -_- Je te déteste.

**Kurt Hummel:** Mais non, mais non, tu sais que tu m'aimes :P

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais..

**David Stuart:** Aww

* * *

**Rachel Berry **à** Kurt Hummel: **On est tous prêts pour ce soir. Mission accomplie .

**Kurt Hummel:** Umm Rach, tu me l'as déjà dit quand tu m'as appelé ce matin.. Et mission ? Hein ?

**Rachel Berry:** Oh ouais! Ah bah du coup fais pas gaffe. Oublie ça. T'as déjà des plans pour aujourd'hui ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais, je vais voir les garçons ce matin. On va faire du sport et ''resserrer nos liens entre mecs'' et ce genre de trucs.

**Rachel Berry:** Aww c'est pas si nul que ça. Tu adores passer du temps avec les garçons. Je sais que tu as accompagné Finn et Noah dans leur marathon jeux vidéos plus d'une fois ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow ce géant ne peut vraiment pas garder sa bouche fermée -_-

**Rachel Berry:** Tu adores ça ! :P

* * *

**Noah Puckerman: **Matinée entre mecs ! J'ai trop hâte ! C'est parti pour une matinée de jeux, de bouffe et de bagarres !

**Mike Chang, Sam Evans** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Finn Hudson: **Les parents ne sont pas là de la journée et les mecs sont là ! C'est l'heure de se remplir le bide et de tuer des bestioles virtuelles ! Bon retour parmi nous **Kurt !**

- avec **Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson **et **3 Autres personnes.**

**Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang et** **5 Autres personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas: **Le temps est vraiment magnifique à Paris ! Mais c'est bien trop silencieux vu que je suis le seul ado ici. :/ Dalton me manque de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

**David Stuart:** Pareil pour moi.

**Wes Thomas:** J'avais pensé rester pendant les week-end... Il ne nous reste plus qu'une année après.

**David Stuart:** Moi aussi.

**Wes Thomas:** Je pense qu'on pourrait aussi convaincre Kurt et Blaine de rester les week-end !

**David Stuart:** Blaine, peut-être.

**David Stuart:** Kurt, je ne pense pas .

**Wes Thomas:** Sa famille lui manque trop .. :(

**David Stuart:** Ouais mais lui il a une famille qui l'aime chez qui retourner à la fin de la semaine. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre cas, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne veule pas trop rester aux dortoirs.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est vrai.

**David Stuart:** J'dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous. A plus tard.

**Wes Thomas:** A + x

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Passe du temps avec Kurt et les garçons de New Direction en mangeant des cochonneries et en jouant à beaucoup de jeux vidéos. Je suis vraiment surpris de voir Kurt botter le cul des gars!

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Attends, Kurt ? Qui joue aux jeux vidéos ? Pas possible.

**Joshua Evans**: Quel jeux ?

**Jacob Evans:** Just Dance ? Des jeux de fitness ? Oh oh ou ce jeu sur Broadway ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Halo. Medal of Honour, ce nouveau jeu de zombie. Il est en train de sérieusement les démolir!

**Wes Thomas:** Tais-toi! Je veux voir !

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay ! ;P

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** a identifié **Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman **et** Finn Hudson** dans son album **«** **Un Nouveau Départ »****.**

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt Hummel** en train de les démolir à Halo !

- avec **Mike Chang, Artie Abrams** et **3 autres personnes.**

**Wes Thomas:** Oh mon Dieu! J'ai trop hâte que David voit ça ! HA !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Viens de démolir les mecs à Halo ! Maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller passer un peu de temps avec les filles !

**Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry** et **4 Autres Personnes** aime ça.

**Finn Hudson:** MEC ! Le dis à personne !

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouais mec, tu connais pas les règles des 'Mecs de McKinley' ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Règles ?

**Finn Hudson:** Il y a des règles ?

**Mike Chang:** Puck mec, il y a pas de règles.

**Noah Puckerman:** Vous êtes sûr ? Bon,ok dans ce cas : nouvelle règle. Ce qui se passe pendant nos réunion, reste dans nos réunions. On ne parle pas de nos réunions. Okay!

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que c'est juste parce que tout le monde sur Facebook sait maintenant que je peux te battre à plate couture ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouep, à peu près la seule raison.

**Kurt Hummel**: D'accord..

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, tes amis... :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu vas apprendre à les aimer :) x

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Va avoir deux super dauphins chez elle pour Fondue for Two ! Lord Tubbington a vraiment hâte !

**Santana Lopez** et **Finn Hudson** aiment ça.

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Merci à **Kurt** et son dauphin d'être venu sur Fondue for Two ! **Lord Tubbington** a vraiment adoré! Allez voir l'interview ici:

- avec **Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson **et **Lord Tubbington.**

**Santana Lopez: **Brittany bébé, il n'y a pas de lien.

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce **a identifié **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **Lord Tubbington** dans sa video **Fondue for Two: Avec Kurt et son dauphin.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Oh, voilà le lien pour aller le voir sur Youtube ! Je ne l'ai pas posté, **Lord Tubbington** avait volé mon téléphone. :/ watch?vFnd4TKtranDBlne33-5

**Wes Thomas, Thad Gordon** et **19 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** OMG j'avais pas ri autant depuis que Wes avait fait un high five à son portable!

**Matt Anders:** Wow Blaine, dauphin hein? C'est nouveau ça.

**Wes Thomas:** OMG CETTE VIDEO! Aha ! Je, aha c'est juste hilarant ! Bien joué Brittany ! Bien joué ! :D

**Jack Smith:** Est-ce que, est-ce que vous trempez des légumes dans du chocolat ? Pourquoi ?! C'est quoi ce truc ? Quel genre de personnes ferait ça!

**Thad Gordon:** Tremper de la salade dans du chocolat ne va pas le rendre moins calorique, Kurt ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Aww merci Westie !

**David Stuart:** Westie ! HAHA! Elle pense que tu es un chien! AHA

**Wes Thomas:** La ferme David ! Sinon je viens pas -_-

**David Stuart:** Je la ferme.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **Et bien c'était une après midi intéressante..

- avec **Kurt Hummel.**

**Wes Thomas, Rachel Berry** et **9 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Noah Puckerman:** Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, mec :D

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Wow, je rentre chez moi pour le week-end et j'arrête pas de bouger ! Après cette interview pour le moins... intéressante chez **Brittany**, **Blaine** et moi allons maintenant chez **Rachel **pour regarder des comédies musicales en compagnie de **Mercedes **!

**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** OUAIS c'est mon tour ! Ramène ton cul ici, Hummel !

**Rachel Berry:** Toi aussi Anderson ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** On arrive Berry :P

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** J'ai fait mon pop-corn à la Berry , **Mercedes** a apporté le chocolat et **Kurt** a emmené **Blaine**! Maintenant on peut tous se serrer sous les couettes et regarder « West Side Story » avant de pouvoir mettre notre plan en action !

**Kurt Hummel:** Wow, Rachel, dis pas tout, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il fallait apporter quelque chose !

**Rachel Berry:** Quoi ? C'était pas chacun apporte quelque chose et on met tout en commun ? Kurt, je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu aies amené Blaine avec toi. C'est cool de te voir heureux.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww merci Rachel. :) x

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel, tu me gènes là.

**Rachel Berry:** C'est le rôle des sœurs, non ? :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG JE SUIS AU ROLLER DISCO !

**- **avec** Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry** et **11 Autres Personnes **à **Le Roller Disco d'April Rhodes.**

**Wes Thomas, Rachel Berry** et **15 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Surprise !

**Rachel Berry:** Surprise Blaine.

**Noah Puckerman:** Surprise mec ! Ça te dit une course en rollers ? Finn dit non parce qu'il est trop grand :(

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm ouais.. Je vais essayer.. :/

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi ? Pas possible !

**Noah Puckerman:** OUAIS !

**Kurt Hummel:** :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi tu souris ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça !

**Wes Thomas:** Attends, il y a un roller disco à Lima ? C'est pas un peu has been ?!

**Blaine Anderson:** On se croirait dans les années 70 là-dedans, c'est dingue !

**David Stuart:** Prends pleins de photos !

**Santana Lopez:** Je m'en occupe !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG KURT EST HABILLE COMME DANS LES ANNEES 70 !

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Et Rachel et Finn aussi ! Oh c'est trop cool !

**David Stuart:** Aha c'est trop cool !

**Blaine Anderson:** Ils sont tous en tenues des années 70, les grosses chemises, les pat' d'ef. Oh c'est dingue !

**Thad Gordon:** Il me faut des photos, maintenant !

**Santana Lopez:** Je m'en occupe ! :D

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a identifié **Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel** et **12 autres personnes** dans son album « **Newz Directionz ».**

**Santana Lopez:** Tout le gang en tenue des 'seventies'. Sur des rollers. On est trop cool. Haters gonna hate. **

**Wes Thomas:** Ah ! Regardez Blaine avec sa coupe affro ! OMG et ces tenues ! Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux !

**Jacob Evans:** OMG JE VIENS D'AVOIR LA MEILLEURE IDEE AU MONDE !

**Joshua Evans:** OMG JE VIENS D'AVOIR LA MEILLEURE IDEE AU MONDE !

**David Stuart:** Wow Kurt. Cette tenue des 'seventies' te va bien !

**Joshua Evans:** David !

**David Stuart:** Quoi ?

**Jacob Evans:** C'est le petit copain de Blaine ! Juste pour rappel ! Ça leur va tous bien !

**Jack Smith:** Omg Blaine on dirait un cône de signalisation ! AHA !

**Rachel Berry:** C'est une super photo !

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Ça devrait être notre photo officielle des New Directions ! On la mettrait dans la salle de chant et sur la page Facebook !

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Ouais !

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais je ne suis pas un New Directions.. je ne l'ai jamais été.

**Finn Hudson:** Ouais, mais t'es un des nôtres, mec.

**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman** et**10 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson:** Désolé pour le mec. Kurt déteste ça. Est-ce que toi aussi ? J'arrête si tu veux.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww wow Finn, merci. Le mec ne m'embête pas. :) Merci les amis, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Les amis *cœur*

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Regarder Blaine et Puck faire la course autour de la piste de roller est la chose la plus hilarante que j'ai vue de ma vie ! Blaine peut à peine aller droit et Puck ne fait que tourner en rond ! AHA !

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** et **11 Autres Personnes **aiment ça

**Rachel Berry**: Blaine est trop mignon ! C'est sa première fois sur des rollers ?

**Kurt Hummel:** N'est ce pas ? :) Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ?

**David Stuart:** Je veux voir :(

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** a identifié **Blaine Anderson** et **Noah Puckerman** dans sa vidéo **«** **En mode**** Old School à faire des course en rollers en tenue des 70's » !**

**Rachel Berry:** Ah YES ! Maintenant je peux regarder Noah tomber en slow motion encore et encore !

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh c'est génial !

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** J'aime le fait que Puck doive s'accrocher à Blaine pour rester debout !

**Rachel Berry:** AHA ! Je ne savais pas que Blaine avait presque fini sur les fesses ! Oh c'est hilarant !

**David Stuart:** Ah, et tout ce que je peux entendre c'est le rire de Kurt ! Tu ferais mieux de soutenir ton petit copain, pas te moquer de lui !

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh il s'en sortira !

**Santana Lopez:** Je peux pas croire que Blaine est presque un pro en rollers maintenant ! Vous avez vu cette pirouette ?! Et ben, ce mec est doué.

**Finn Hudson:** Cette pirouette qu'ils font ensemble me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois ! La tête que Blaine fait quand Noah lui attrape les mains ! Excellent !

**Santana Lopez:** Ouais, on dirait que tu as un concurrent Kurt ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, Puck n'est en aucun un concurrent. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh mon Dieu, Kurt, t'es trop méchant ! Je peux pas croire que t'aies pu filmer ça!

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ? Je pouvais pas ne pas le faire ! C'était trop beau ! Je devais le faire !

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, tu étais obligé -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu sais, t'es vraiment très beau en orange Blaine ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Lafermekurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je t'aime ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Jet'aimeaussi

**Wes Thomas:** Je suis sûr que Kurt fait un immense sourire et que Blaine est en train de rougir comme une écolière !

**Santana Lopez:** Wow, tu connais vraiment ces deux là !

**David Stuart:** En effet !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Rien que la tête que Blaine a fait quand il a vu sa surprise a réussi à me rendre heureux pour tout le week-end. J'espère que ça t'a plu et j'espère que ce week-end compense la semaine pourrie que tu as passée. Merci à tout le monde pour ce soir, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sans vous. Je vous aime tous autant les uns que les autres. *coeur*

- avec **Finn Hudson, Sam Evans** et **11 Autres Personnes.**

**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** et **11 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Nous aussi on t'aime.

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai adoré Kurt, merci beaucoup. Merci à tout le monde, vous avez compensé pour cette semaine de merde alors merci. Je t'aime Kurt. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

**Santana Lopez:** C'est tellement mignon que c'en est dégouttant.

**Rachel Berry:** Awwww

**Quinn Fabrey:** Aww c'est adorable Kurt.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Trop adorable.

**Mercedes Jones:** Je te l'avais bien dit, n'est-ce pas Kurt ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouep Cedes, et les filles stop. Vous me gênez.

**Santana Lopez:** C'est à ça que servent les sœurs, non ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vous aime les filles.

**Rachel Berry:** Je parle pour nous toutes en disant que nous t'aimons aussi.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tes amis sont tellement gentils Kurt. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ce sont aussi tes amis. :)

**Mercedes Jones:** On t'aime aussi Blaine !

**Rachel Berry:** Je parle pour nous toutes en disant que nous t'aimons aussi Blaine.

**Santana Lopez:** Okay Berry, maintenant arrête.

**Rachel Berry:** J'arrête.

**Santana Lopez:** Sage décision :)

* * *

**Finn Hudson:** Bon, les parents ne rentrent pas à la maison ce soir alors les gars vous feriez mieux de ramener vos culs ici, on se fait une soirée films. On commence par « Raiponce »!

- avec **Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams** et **10 Autres Personnes.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn t'es sûr qu'on devrait ?

**Finn Hudson:** C'est ta dernière nuit à Lima et après tu repars pour deux semaines, ça ira pour les parents.

**Kurt Hummel:** Deux ? Et le week-end prochain alors ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, il faut que je te parle de ça plus tard...

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay.. :/

**Santana Lopez:** « Raiponce » ? Sérieusement Finn ? :/

**Noah Puckerman:** La ferme San, « Raiponce » est géniale !

**Santana Lopez:** D'accord...

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Tout le monde a réussi à tenir dans notre petit salon pour regarder « Raiponce », ça ne m'embête pas de devoir m'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaine pour faire un peu plus de place ;) C'est dans ces moments-là que je réalise à quel point mes meilleurs amis me manquent quand je ne suis pas là.

- avec **Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson** et **11 Autres Personnes** à **La maison des** **Hummel-Hudson.**

**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry** et **12 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Tu nous manques aussi !

**Santana Lopez:** C'est juste une bonne excuse pour pouvoir t'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaine, hein Kurtie ? Il y a intérêt à ce que vous laissiez vos mains là où je peux les voir ! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ma Gaga Santana ! Arrête. Avec ton esprit mal tourné. Immédiatement !

**Finn Hudson:** San ! C'est mon frère ! OMG j'ai l'image dans la tête... Traumatisé pour la vie.

**Kurt Hummel:** OHMAGAGA !

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouep mec, je comprends pourquoi tu voudrais te le faire. Tu t'es trouvé un copain chaud comme la braise, mais ne le faites pas quand on est là. 'Kay mec ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm merci Puck..

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh mon Dieu. Oui d'accord, merci Puck. Je me rappellerai de ça pour plus tard. Merci. o_O

* * *

**Santana Lopez** à **Kurt Hummel:** Mission accomplie ;)

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a identifié **Kurt Hummel** dans 5 photos de son album **«** **Mission ****Accomplie Kurt » ;)**

**Santana Lopez:** Alors, j'ai entendu dire que certains d'entre vous vouliez voir des photos de bébé Kurtie. Donc, vu que lui et Blaine ont disparu dans la cuisine il y a un petit moment j'en ai profité pour fouiner un peu ! Voilà les meilleures! Repensez-y à deux fois avant de me lancer un défi la prochaine fois, hein Porcelaine? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** OMG T'ETAIS TROP MIGNON! REGARDEZ CES PETITES JOUES TOUTES RONDES !

**David Stuart:** Kurt va te tuer Santana, j'espère que tu es prête pour ça.

**Santana Lopez:** Je vais m'en sortir, beau gosse. ;)

**Jack Smith:** N'awww !

**Joshua Evans:** C'est la dînette la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vu !

**Matt Anders:** Regarde ! REGARDE ! Il avait un nœud pap' aux couleurs de Dalton ! Il était destiné à devenir un Warbler !

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel**: SATAN SI JE T'ATTRAPE !

**David Stuart:** J'te l'avais dit.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt tu es adorable. Ma préférée c'est celle avec le nœud pap' et les tasses à café. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci..

**Wes Thomas:** Il rougit ! Je suis sûr qu'il rougit, je le sais !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai finalement réussi à mettre tout le monde dehors, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir maintenant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Santana est toujours en vie. Je l'ai seulement disputée.

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Santana Lopez:** Seulement ! T'as pété un plomb !

**David Stuart:** J'te l'avais dit !

**Noah Puckerman:** J'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais à te retenir mais c'était trop drôle ! San avait vraiment l'air effrayée !

**Santana Lopez:** J'avais pas peur.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne mettrai plus jamais Kurt en colère à ce point, c'était vraiment trop flippant !

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Je t'aime !

**Kurt Hummel:** Hmph.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Après une longue et fabuleuse journée avec **Kurt** et les New Directions je suis absolument crevé ! C'est l'heure de me serrer contre Kurt et de me laisser partir au pays des rêves. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

**Wes Thomas:** B'nuit Blaine x

**David Stuart:** B'nuit les gars.

**Joshua Evans:** B'nuit Blaine !

**Jacob Evans:** B'nuit Kurt !

* * *

**Santana Lopez:** Vous savez quoi, je déteste vraiment ne pas pouvoir dormir ! Connasse d'insomnie !

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a ajouté 198 photos à l'album « **New Directions en mode année 70! »**

- Première sortie New Directions depuis une éternité! On a tous fait une surprise à Blaine en l'emmenant pour la première fois au Roller Disco et en nous habillant à la mode de l'époque ! Je ne le dis pas souvent, en fait je le dis jamais, mais je vous aime les gars. Toi aussi Blaine même si t'es le petit nouveau et que tu es encore plus petit que Berry.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Il est une heure quarante-cinq et je me suis réveillé pour découvrir que j'avais 168 nouveaux mails de Facebook ! **Santana** pourquoi tu dors pas ?

**Santana Lopez:** J'arrive pas à dormir :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Encore ton insomnie ?

**Santana Lopez:** Ouais.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ?

**Santana Lopez:** ...

**Kurt Hummel:** T'es une grande gamine San. Donne-moi cinq minutes et je te téléphone, okay ? « Enchanted » de Taylor Swift ça te va ?

**Santana Lopez:** Ouep. Merci Kurt :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Pas de problème Santana.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Il est presque deux heures du matin et je suis réveillé seul dans le lit. Évidemment j'ai paniqué, je me suis levé et j'ai trouvé Kurt en train de chanter « Enchanted » de Taylor Swift à Santana par téléphone. Est-ce que ce garçon pourrait être encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'est déjà ?

* * *

**Hey, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Je sais que Santana est un peu différente ici mais j'aime l'idée d'une amitié entre elle et Kurt.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Laissez des Reviews :)**

**Bisous Kaylee x**

* Déjà en français dans le texte  
** Expression qui n'a pas vraiment de traduction française, ou du moins pas une qui sonne aussi bien qu'en VO. En gros elle veut dire ''les rageurs vont rager '' : les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, la personne disant ça n'en a rien à faire, elle continuera à faire ce qu'elle fait peu importe ce que les autres disent.


	17. Trop D'infos, Mec!

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à l'auteure ni à moi_

* * *

**It's All on Facebook: Beaucoup trop d'infos, Mec !**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Je pensais qu'en n'étant pas à Dalton ce week-end ça m'éviterait d'être réveillé avant 10 heures un dimanche matin! Apparemment je me suis trompé -_-

**Noah Puckrman** et **Finn Hudson** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Blaine t'a réveillé pour une partie de jambes en l'air avant que la journée commence, hein ? ;)

**Rachel Berry:** :O

**David Stuart:** Oh Mon Dieu, Wes !

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi ?

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt va te tuer, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

**Wes Thomas:** Mais nan. Il m'adore.

**Kurt Hummel:** Salut Wes, :)

**Wes Thomas:** *avale de travers*

**Kurt Hummel:** Comment ça va ce matin ?

**Rachel Berry:** C'est pire que ce que je craignais !

**David Stuart:** Merde, je vais me cacher avant qu'il n'explose, à plus Wes !

**Wes Thomas:** DAVID, NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL !

**Wes Thomas:** DAVID !

**Wes Thomas:** JE PENSAIS QU ON N'ABANDONNAIT JAMAIS PERSONNE ESPECE DE FROUSSARD !

**David Stuart:** Oui, quand on parle de spectacles, de la troisième guerre mondiale, de la remise des diplômes. Il n'y a aucun article concernant Kurt dans ce contrat, donc à plus !

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que tu as passé un bon week-end à Paris Wes ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ummm... oui... :/

**Blaine Anderson:** C'était pas moi, pour une fois ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Pour une fois ! :O

**David Stuart:** Pour une fois !

**Kurt Hummel:** On se voit à Dalton demain, Wes.

**Wes Thomas:** Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ? J'ai peur...

**Rachel Berry:** Tu devrais être terrifié. Sérieusement. J'ai un peu peur pour toi.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman:** OH OUAIS ! J'viens de réveiller Kurt et Blaine, maintenant que les jeux commencent !

**Finn Hudson** et **Santana Lopez** aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson:** Oh et on aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça. Est-ce que t'as vu sa tête, mec ? Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur !

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh gros bébé Finn ! T'inquiète pas pour lui, ça va aller !

**Rachel Berry:** Comment ça se fait que tu sois chez les Hummel-Hudson aussi tôt ?

**Noah Puckerman:** J'suis passé par la fenêtre de la chambre de Finn, je le fais tout le temps. Il la laisse ouverte.

**Finn Hudson:** Oui pour y laisser passer l'air, pas pour que tu t'y incrustes tous les matins.

**Noah Puckerman:** C'est ma faute. Alors, Halo ou Viva Piñata ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Et si on jouait à 'Kurt tue tout ceux qui le réveillent à pas d'heure un dimanche' ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Woah, mec, relax !

**Finn Hudson:** .. J'en n'ai jamais entendu parler. Mais ça a pas l'air très drôle comme jeu :/

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Finn.. :S

**Kurt Hummel:** *Soupir* Okay, je ne peux pas être en colère. Finn est simplement trop idiot, c'est pas sa faute s'il est idiot.

**Finn Hudson:** HEY !

**Noah Puckerman:** Exactement !

**Finn Hudson!** MEC !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne suis pas en colère envers Finn, mais est-ce que j'ai parlé de toi dans ce commentaire Noah ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Merde.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** C'était la meilleur douche que j'ai jamais prise.

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne devrais pas commenter, mais bon je commente quand-même.

**Kurt Hummel:** Cette cabine de douche est si spacieuse ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Et ben les gars ! ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Il fait tellement chaud dans cette salle de bain ;)

**David Stuart:** C'est la faute de Kurt ça, non ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Absolument ;)

**Wes Thomas:** OMG LES IMAGES QUE J'AI EN TETE !

**David Stuart:** POURQUOI BLAINE! POURQUOI ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien sûr. Tu mélanges une douche brûlante et mon aide. Tu obtiendras la meilleur douche de ta vie ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Woah. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises ça aussi tôt ! Mais oui, il dit vrai. Mais personne d'autre ne le découvrira jamais parce que tu es à moi ! ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Beaucoup trop d'infos MEC ! OH MON DiEU ! :S

**Santana Lopez:** On se calme les gars !

**Noah Puckerman:** J'arrive pas à croire que Kurt Hummel vienne de poster ça . Je suis choqué et fier. Je suis fier de toi mec ! T'as enfin trouvé tes couilles !

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci et pas merci Noah.

**Shayne Anderson:** J'ai vu le statut et j'ai pensé 'non, je ne lirais pas les commentaires, c'est un ado, et mon petit frère en plus de ça ,' alors j'ai cliqué sur 'Afficher les 14 autres commentaires.' Pire décision que j'ai jamais prise de ma vie. Extrêmement choquant. Je pense que je ne serai plus capable de te regarder de la même manière qu'avant .

**Blaine Anderson:** Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, Shayne, c'est 'haha.' :P

**Wes Thomas:** Je suis marqué à vie..

**Kurt Hummel:** Et oui Blaine, je suis tout à toi.

**David Stuart:** Maintenant , j'imagine Kurt en train de dire ça d'une voix séduisante et rauque mais il le dit probablement avec une voix douce et remplie d'amour.

**Kurt Hummel:** 1) Je ne le dis pas, je l'écris. C'est très différent et 2) Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imagines ça ! C'est méga glauque !

**Blaine Anderson, Shayne Anderson** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Pour toujours et à jamais .

**Kurt Hummel:** Pour toujours et à jamais .

**David Stuart:** Comment vous faites pour passer de sexy à tout mignons et romantiques en l'espace de dix commentaires sur un statut ? J'arrive pas à décider si c'est mignon ou ridicule !

**Wes Thomas:** C'est adorable.

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **Jour numéro deux de notre mission ! Whoop Whoop !

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** et **3 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** a identifié **Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson et** **Noah Puckerman** dans une photo de son album **«** **Je me sens chez moi ici. »**

**Kurt Hummel: ** Je pars cinq minutes pour nous faire des boissons chaudes et en revenant je trouve ces trois là, serrés les uns contre les autres sur le canapé, sous une couverture en train de regarder « Raiponce ». Je ne pense pas que je doive mentionner à quel point ils sont mignons, la photo parle d'elle-même.

- avec **Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman** et **Finn Hudson.**

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et** **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Retire tes sale pattes de mon homme Blaine ! ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: Elles sont à des kilomètres de lui, crois moi.

**Finn Hudson:** Hey mec !

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Tu es très beau Finn, mais non merci.

**Finn Hudson:** Pfff -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Attends, est-ce que t'es vraiment énervé parce que mon petit copain n'est pas attiré par toi ? C'est trop drôle !

**Sam Evans:** Puck a son bras autour de la taille de Blaine ! C'est quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir. On est sûr qu'il est hétéro ou... ?!

**Santana Lopez:** Ce mec couche avec tout ce qui bouge mais il est aussi hétéro qu'une règle est droite.

**Sam Evans:** Comme une de celle qui se plie dans tout les sens ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Arrêtez les gars.

**Noah Puckerman:** Hey mec ! J'aime bien faire des câlins avec mes bros, y a quoi de mal au juste ?!

**Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez** et **3 Autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sam Evans:** Désolé Kurt, désolé Puck.

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien.

**Wes Thomas:** Wow, Kurt a vraiment tout le monde autour de son petit doigt, n'est-ce pas ?

**David Stuart:** Même nous:(

* * *

**Noah Puckerman:** Loin d'être cruel je suis plutôt bon élève  
Si je n'suis pas de bonne humeur  
J'ai tout d'même un cœur de rêveur  
Tout comme chacun de vous  
Moi j'ai un rêve  
- avec **Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson.**

**Sam Evans: **Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire à part MDR

**Wes Thomas:** Loin d'être cruel tu es plutôt bon élève, vraiment ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh que si ! Je suis pire que cruel !

**Kurt Hummel:** Non, Noah. C'est pas vrai.

**Kurt Hummel:** Enfin, pas tout le temps. :P

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **Réveillé et sorti de la maison Hummel-Hudson parce que Kurt et moi sommes partis pour une balade au parc. :)

**Wes Thomas, Rachel Berry** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne peux pas résister à passer un peu de temps avec l'amour de ma vie :)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Dire que ça aurait pu être une super balade. Connards d'Homophobes ! Si je veux tenir la main de mon petit copain alors je le ferai ! Pour qui vous vous prenez pour nous juger ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ignore-les Blaine, c'est rien.

**Blaine Anderson:** Non Kurt, c'est pas rien.

**Noah Puckerman:** Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Juste des gars de l'école qui se sont comportés comme les cons qu'ils sont.

**Noah Puckerman:** Azimio, Karofsky et leur bande ! Je vais leur botter le cul !

**Finn Hudson:** CA VA PAS SE PASSER COMME CA !

**Kurt Hummel:** J'en ai simplement plus rien à faire. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me fait plus rien. S'il te plaît ne les laisse pas t'atteindre, Blaine. J'ai une idée pour bien les énerver si ça t'intéresse :D

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG C'est trop méchant, mais il faut trop qu'on le fasse !

**Noah Puckerman:** Faire quoi ? Quoi ?

**Wes Thomas:** QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE AVEC NOS GARCONS ?!

**David Stuart:** Est-ce qu'on doit prendre le premier avion retour aussi tôt que possible ?!

**Noah Puckerman:** FINN !

**Finn Hudson:** C'est parti !

* * *

**Noah Puckerman:** Alors moi et **Finn **sommes allés au parc pour botter le cul de quelques mecs, seulement quand on est arrivé on a trouvé **Kurt** et **Blaine** en pleine séance de roulage de pelles devant ces connards d'homophobes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de mes gars !

- avec **Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson** et **Kurt Hummel.**

**Rachel Berry: **Awww bien fait pour eux ! Connards d'homophobes !

**Blaine Anderson:** 'Mes gars' ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Mec, tu rends Kurt heureux, et je t'aime plutôt bien alors bien sur t'es un de mes gars.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww, Merci je suis touché Noa-Puck :)

**Noah Puckerman:** Bon choix avec le 'Puck' mec, il n'y a que Rach et Kurt qui ont le privilège du Noah.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww Noah, *porte sa main à son cœur .*

**Blaine Anderson:** Très bien dans ce cas, :)

**Noah Puckerman:** J'ai fait quelque chose de bien ! Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin de Kurt maintenant ?!

**Kurt Hummel:** Noah...

**Blaine Anderson:** T'essayes de me piquer mon copain Puck ? ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Jaloux ? ;) Tu peux venir aussi si tu veux. ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Mec ! T'es mon meilleur ami et c'est mon frère et son copain !

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Ma Gaga ! Maintenant je ne peux pas me sortir cette image de la tête..

**Santana Lopez:** Vous parlez d'un ménage à trois et je ne suis pas invitée !? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh. Ma. Gaga. :/

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha BOOM ! On leur a montré à ces cons !

**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** et **15 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Noah Puckerman:** Bien joué les gars !

**Finn Hudson:** C'était bien plus que ce que je voulais voir ! Mais bien joué les gars ! Vous avez bien revendiquer vos droits !

**Noah Puckerman:** Vous auriez dû voir leurs têtes ! Ils ne savaient plus où se mètrent !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Cet incident est maintenant derrière nous, on a pu passer un bon moment à nous embrasser grâce à ça en plus ;) Maintenant c'est l'heure de rentrer et faire nos bagages avant que le dimanche New Directions ne commence !

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** et **9 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry: **Désolé pour ce qui est arrivé :( Vous ne le méritez pas.

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est rien, on s'est vengé. C'est toujours ok pour ce soir ? Pour l'heure et tout ça ?

**Rachel Berry:** Ouep, ça commence à six heures alors faut qu'on soit au restaurant pour cinq heures . Pour commander etc..

**Kurt Hummel:** Ok d'accord, faut qu'on parte à huit heures et qu'on soit rentrés avant dix heures.

**Rachel Berry:** Ouep ça va ! Tout est en place ! :)

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** WHOOP! Que le dimanche New Directions commence !:D

- avec **Finn Hudson, Sam Evans** et **4 Autres Personnes** à **Breadstix, Lima Ohio.**

**Noah Puckerman:** **Tina, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Santana** et tous ceux que je ne peux pas identifier ! Ramenez-vous ici immédiatement!

* * *

**Rachel Berry** à **Blaine Anderson:** BIEN SUR que tu es invité au dimanche New Directions gros bêta !

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** à **Blaine Anderson:** T'es un des nôtres mec ! Ramène tes fesses ici maintenant !

**Santana Lopez, Sam Evans** et **11 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt**! Pourquoi tu leur as dit ! T'as dit que tu leur dirais pas. :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu dois savoir que tu fais partie des New Directions, et qui de mieux placé pour te le prouver que les New Directions eux-mêmes ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui mais,

**Noah Puckerman:** Pas de mais mec, ramène-toi ici immédiatement . Faut qu'on parle !

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Prends l'avion en direction de Westerville maintenant, j'ai tellement hâte de rentrer chez moi ! (Et par chez moi je veux dire à Dalton.)

**David Stuart, Blaine Anderson** et **3 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Finn Hudson: **SOIREE KARAOKE **Blaine **!

- avec **Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry** et **12 Autres Personnes** à **Breadstix, Lima, Ohio.**

**Noah Puckerman** et **Quinn Fabrey** aiment ça.

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Surprise **Blaine **!

- avec **Sam Evans, Artie Abrahams** et **12 Autres Personnes** à **Breadstix, Lima, Ohio.**

**Wes Thomas** et **Matt Anders** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Et encore des surprises ! Comme tu es chanceux !

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a identifié **Blaine Anderson** et **Kurt Hummel** dans son album **Newz Directionz.**

**Santana Lopez: Blaine **qui regarde **Kurt**ie alors qu'il lui chante un chanson d'amour, trop mignon.

**Wes Thomas, Quinn Fabrey** et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Aww il fait ses yeux en forme de cœur ! N'aww :D

**Mercedes Jones:** Ces deux-la sont adorables , c'est dingue !

**David Stuart:** J'adore la tête de Rachel derrière : elle a l'air à la fois jalouse et heureuse.

**Wes Thomas:** Je parie qu'elle est en train de regarder Finn en pensant, 'pourquoi mon copain chante pas comme ça pour moi ?' -_-

**Noah Puckerman**: T'as trop raison mec ! Mais ils ne sortent pas ensemble !

**Sam Evans:** Enfin c'est pas encore officiel sur Facebook. Mais qui sais avec ces deux-la ?

**Quinn Fabrey:** Je suis tellement contente que Kurt soit enfin heureux :)

**Matt Anders:** Qu'est-ce qu'il chante ?

**Rachel Berry:** Moi et Finn sommes en couple, merci beaucoup . -_-

**Santana Lopez:** « Everything » de Michael Buble. J'en ai carrément les larmes aux yeux alors que je suis aussi dure qu'une coquille de noix !

**Matt Anders:** Aww c'est trop mignon. Je suis sûr qu'il est génial !

**Wes Thomas:** S'IL VOUS PLAIT DITES MOI QUE QUELQU UN EST EN TRAIN D'ENREGISTRER PARCE QU' IL ME LE FAUT EN SONNERIE DE TELEPHONE !

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Je suis en train d'enregistrer avec mon portable!

**Santana Lopez:** Chérie, si tu es sur Facebook avec ton portable tu ne peux pas enregistrer en même temps.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Mais Lord Tubbington a dit...

**Rachel Berry:** Finn s'en charge et je pense que Noah aussi.

**Wes Thomas:** Merci Dieu ! J'aurai besoin de copies !

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** OH YEAH ! J'ai enfin réussi à convaincre les tourtereaux de monter sur scène ensemble et de nous faire un duo ! Et devinez quoi ? Il y a une vidéo ;)

**Santana Lopez, Wes Thomas** et **7 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** C'est comme si elle nous avait faits !

**Joshua Evans:** J'étais sur le point de demander une vidéo et la petite Rachel Berry est déjà sur le coup.

**Jeff Harding:** Où est cette vidéo ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais, il faut que je la vois !

**Wes Thomas:** J'ai besoin de la voir depuis au moins quinze minutes !

**Rachel Berry:** Elle arrive! Mon Dieu !

* * *

**Rachel Berry** a identifié **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **12 autres personnes** dans sa vidéo, **«** **You're Perfect to me, yeah me too. »'**

**Rachel Berry: Kurt **et **Blaine** se laissent enfin un peu aller ! Les danses de Blaine sont hilarantes !

**Wes Thomas:** Aha ! La tête que Kurt fait quand Blaine fait ce petit tour pendant le rap HIL-ARANT !

**Finn Hudson**: Les meilleurs moments ne sont pas dans la vidéo ! J'ai coupé l'enregistrement et juste à ce moment là Blaine est presque tombé de la scène ! La marche était trop grande et il a presque emporté Kurt avec lui !

**Noah Puckerman:** Oh Mec ! C'était trop drôle !

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Ah tellement mignon !

**Santana Lopez:** Kurt n'était même pas en colère d'avoir été mis par terre, il doit vraiment aimé ce mec aux petites bouclettes.

**Matt Anders:** Aww Klaine sont trop mignons !

**Jeff Harding:** Leurs voix vont tellement bien ensemble.

**Shayne Anderson:** Regardez à quel point il est heureux...

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Mes bagages sont dans la voiture. C'est l'heure de dire au revoir avant de repartir pour Dalton et je ne reviendrai pas à la maison avant deux semaines :(

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Jack Smith:** Ramenez vos culs à Dalton ! MAINTENANT !

**Matt Anders:** Vous nous manquez les gars !

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu n'es pas obligé de revenir avec moi le week-end prochain Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:**Je sais mais j'ai envie de rencontrer ton frère.

**Shayne Anderson:** Ne te sens pas obligé de venir . Maintenant je me sens mal. Fait chier.

**Kurt Hummel:** Non, non, Je veux venir. Mais la maison va me manquer, c'est tout.

**Rachel Berry:** Tu vas nous manquer aussi !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne me suis jamais senti autant chez moi et aussi bien accueilli avant. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont fait me sentir autant le bienvenu et qui m'ont invité dans leur petite famille. Ça veut dire tellement pour moi . Merci.

- avec **Kurt ****Hummel, Noah Puckerman** et **11 Autres Personnes.**

**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry** et **15 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Finn Hudson:** Pas de problème mec, t'es un des nôtres maintenant !

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouais mec ! Et tu dois revenir super vite pour le truc donc je t'ai parlé !

**Rachel Berry:** C'était génial de te revoir Blaine, et je suis très contente que tu te sentes mieux maintenant :)

**Santana Lopez:** Ouais, c'était sympa de voir mon Kurtie-Kins heureux alors merci. :) Tu prends soin de lui sinon je te détruis.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Bye bye dauphin de Kurt ! Je te revois dans « Fondue for two » dans deux semaines ! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Allons allons Santana, mais merci.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je prendrai soin de lui Santana, promis. :)

**Santana Lopez:** Bien, parce qu'en fait je t'aime bien ! Qui l'aurais cru ? ;)

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici Blaine :)

**Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones** et **12 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Mercedes Jones:** Toujours.

* * *

Message privé entre **Taylor Dalton** et **Blaine Anderson.**

Blaine,

tu as toutes les raisons au monde de me haïr et je te comprends. Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne me détestes pas mais je ne vois pas comment ça ne pourrait pas être le cas.  
Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait et je déteste ce que j'ai fait à notre relation. (Je veux dire en tant qu'amis rien de plus.) Je vais sûrement changer de lycée et aller dans une autre école privée en dehors de Westerville pour ne plus être près de toi et ne plus pouvoir te faire de mal.

Je suis tellement désolé Blaine.

Taylor. xx

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Dans le siège passager pendant que **Blaine** nous conduit à Dalton. C'est bizarre, je pars de chez moi mais j'ai aussi l'impression de retourner chez moi. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** et **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** LES GARS ON LUI MANQUE !

**Wes Thomas:** Il n'a jamais dit ça David. Il veut juste dire qu'il se sent bien ici.

**Matt Anders:** KLAINE REVIENNENT A LA MAISON ! :D

**Jeff Harding:** OH YEAH !

**Nick Jones: **WOUP WOUP !

* * *

**David Stuart:** Café du dimanche soir, Warblers style. :)

- avec **Kurt Hummel, Jeff Harding** et **6 Autres Personnes.**

**Matt Anders:** J'adore ces cafés du soir pendant lesquels on se raconte nos week-end. :D

**Jeff Harding:** Ouais, se raconter nos week-end autour d'un café. J'adore . :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vais sûrement regretter de dire ça, mais c'est un des moments préférés de mes week -end.

**Matt Anders** et **Jacob Evans** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt :(

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai dit UN DES Rachel. Bien sûr le dimanche New Directions est le meilleur !

**Rachel Berry**: Comme ça devrait l'être.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww Rachel.

**Jacob Evans:** Et nous alors, Kurt ?

**Joshua Evans:** Ouais, pourquoi c'est pas avec nous le meilleur moment de ton week-end ?

* * *

Message Privé entre **Santana Lopez** et **Kurt Hummel.**

Yo, Kurtie-Kins! J'ai besoin de ton aide!

J'ai décidé de faire quelque chose mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Appelle-moi quand tu le peux, demain soir après l'entraînement des Pom Pom Girls peut être ? J'ai besoin de ton avis ! Merci !

Oh, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de faire ce CD. Je ne le dis pas souvent mais ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi, et en fait je t'aime bien, tu sais. :)

Merci, Satan xx

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'ai peut-être l'impression de retourner chez moi mais il n'y a rien de mieux que mon vrai lit ! Et ma douche ;)

**Blaine Anderson** et **Wes Thomas** aiment ça.

**Matt Anders:** OMG LES GARS ! Je suis dans la chambre juste à côté! Oh mon Dieu, la douche.. elle est en train de couler ! HORREUR !

**Wes Thomas:** Alors C'EST POUR CA qu'ils ne viennent pas ouvrir la porte !

**David Stuart:** Je trouvais ça bizarre que la porte soit fermée.. ils ne ferment jamais leur porte à clé.

**Thad Gordon:** Matt, joue « Teenage Dream » très fort. Blaine viendra pour te tuer.

**Jacob Evans:** Quoi ?

**Thad Gordon:** Fais moi confiance ça marche.

**Matt Anders:** Hmm.. supportez moi.

**Wes Thomas:** NE LES DERANGEZ P- *soupir.* Trop tard.

**Matt Anders:** Wow, ça a vraiment marché.

**Thad Gordon:** Je te l'avais dit.

**Matt Anders:** Nouvelle arme secrète. ;)

**David Stuart:** LES GARS ! Ne dérangez pas Klaine en pleine action ! S'il vous plaît les gars ! -_-

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Quel super amis vous êtes. -_-

**Matt Anders:** Aww allez les gars, c'était drôle ! T'es venu devant ma porte, toujours mouillé et juste recouvert d'une serviette ! HA !

**Blaine Anderson:** C'était tellement pas drôle. T'as quel âge ? 3 ans ?

**Wes Thomas:** Aww est-ce que Blainey est triste de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser ? :(

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG WES ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**David Stuart:** Toi et Kurt, dans la douche ! Tu sais...

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ?

**Jacob Evans:** Est-ce que t'es sérieux ?

**Blaine Anderson:** ... ?

**Wes Thomas:** Tellement naïf.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sexe, Blaine. Ils pensent qu'on était en train de faire l'amour dans la douche.

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? non. NON ! Pas à Dalton ! Dans la chambre de Kurt ça va. Mais ici avec vous dans le coin ? Jamais de la vie.

**David Stuart:** :O

**Matt Anders:** OMG ! :D

**Santana Lopez:** Dans la douche ? Sympa. ;)

**Jeff Harding:** !

**Nick Jones** et **Jack Smith **aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** BLAINE !

**Blaine Anderson:** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

**Jack Smith:** Oh rien, à part admettre que tu faisais l'amour avec ton copain dans la douche, pas grand chose. :D

**Finn Hudson: **TROP D'INFOS !

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi, non je n'ai p- Merde !

**Finn Hudson:** Pas cool mec, pas cool. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Désolé Finn ! Désolé Kurt !

**Noah Puckerman:** Dans la douche ! BIEN JOUE MEC ! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh ma Gaga..

**Nick Jones:** Le plus drôle c'est que Kurt est avec moi au café et... Vous devriez voir sa tête ! Je pense que je viens de découvrir une nouvelle teinte de rouge !

**Thad Gordon:** Attends alors.. Blaine se contentait de prendre une douche ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui Blaine était juste en train de prendre une douche, imbécile ! -_-

**Matt Anders:** Désolé Blaine.

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Santana Lopez:**

Hey Satan,

Ouais bien sûr. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'appellerai vers cinq heures et demi demain. Ça te va ? Je te texte s'il y a un changement.

Pas de problème San, du moment que ça t'aide à dormir. Dors bien, ma puce. xxx

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Beurk, le week-end est fini. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher et de se préparer pour une nouvelle, espérons meilleure que la précédente, semaine. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

**Wes Thomas:** B'nuit.

**Rachel Berry:** Dors bien Kurt. xx

* * *

**NdA : Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Lisez & laissez des Reviews.**

**Bisous Kaylee xx**


	18. Un Malheur N'arrive Jamais Seul

_Et un nouveau personnage arrive ! YEAH ! :D_

_Attention: Langage violent._

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteure_

* * *

**It's All on Facebook: Un Malheur N'arrive Jamais Seul.**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Il est quatre heures et demi et je suis déjà réveillé. Qui aurait pensé que les cours soient aussi stressants ? "/

**Joshua Evans:** Aww Blainers, t'inquiète pas. Je pense que tout va revenir à la normale maintenant.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, et qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Il est 4:30 du matin !

**Jacob Evans:** On est toujours réveillé à cette heure là.

**Joshua Evans:** Diagnostiqué insomniaque il y a presque deux ans.

**Jacob Evans:** C'est vraiment nul.

**Joshua Evans:** Mais on s'y habitue.

**Jacob Evans:** Ça nous donne plus de temps pour préparer des blagues et des surprises, je pense.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis désolé pour l'insomnie, Santana en souffre aussi, ça doit être nul. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer quelque chose pour que vous puissiez dormir... pour vous donner moins de temps pour préparer des blagues et des surprises, c'est le mieux pour nous :P

**Joshua Evans:** On a tout essayé.

**Jacob Evans:** Pas de café..

**Joshua Evans:** Pas de technologie..

**Jacob Evans:** Lire..

**Joshua Evans:** Boire du lait avant d'aller se coucher..

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, j'ai compris ! Umm..

**Jacob Evans:** De la tisane.

**Joshua Evans:** Même des somnifères mais ça ne marche que pendant un moment..

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh, j'ai une idée ;)

**Joshua Evans:** QUOI !

**Jacob Evans:** QUOIEUH ?

**Joshua Evans:** Dis-nous Blaine !

**Jacob Evans:** On essayerait n'importe quoi !

**Blaine Anderson:** )

**Jacob Evans:** BLAINE !

**Jacob Evans:** BLAINE ! merde -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Ahah ! :P

**Joshua Evans:** Je te parie que c'est le manque de sommeil !

**Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a ajouté 179 photos à son album **«** **Kar-ar-oke Newz Directionz Style »**

'Changement de programme dans le dimanche New Directions avec un Karaoké pour faire sourire Blainers avant qu'il ne retourne à cette bande d'amateurs en uniformes ! A dans trois semaines mec !'

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a identifié **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **11 Autres Personnes** dans son album **«** **Kar-ar-oke Newz Directionz Style »**

**Blaine Anderson:** Toi non plus t'arrive pas à dormir ? :( Encore tes insomnie ? Je pensais que le CD de Kurt t'aidait ?

**Santana Lopez:** Tu vas me laisser le temps de répondre à toutes ces questions ? ;) Mais non, peux pas dormir :( mais pas à cause de l'insomnie ce soir, plus à cause des nerfs. Aha, t'arrive à imaginer, moi nerveuse ? Parce que je pouvais pas avant maintenant ! Comment est-ce que les gens normaux font ça ?

**Blaine Anderson:** HA ! Tu m'as fais rire ! Le commentaire sur les gens normaux pas les nerfs et toi qui ne dors pas.. Je parle pour rien dire, désolé. Pourquoi t'es nerveuse, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

**Santana Lopez:** Aww j'ai envie de te pincer les joues tellement t'es mignon ;) Nan, tout va bien. Faut juste que je parle à ta moitié de quelque chose plus tard et ça me rend nerveuse.

**Blaine Anderson:** Hmph. -_- Bon, j'allais t'offrir de t'écouter si t'avais besoin de parler, mais maintenant..

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne blague même pas à ce sujet, si t'as besoin de parler à quelqu'un je serai toujours là :)

**Santana Lopez:** HA! Maintenant c'est toi qui me fais rire, j'imagine qu'on est quitte du coup. Je sais Hobbit, je sais.

**Blaine Anderson:** De rien Tana.

**Santana Lopez:** Maintenant, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais debout aussi tôt ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Les nerfs aussi.. Premier jour de cours après.. tout et je flippe vraiment...

**Santana Lopez:** Aww Blaine, ne sois pas nerveux. Tu es le ROI de cette école ! J'ai vu les vidéos, les statuts Facebook, je l'ai même vu en live ;) et cette école est à TES PIEDS. Il n'y a aucune raison pour TOI, plus que pour quiconque, d'être nerveux. Prends sur toi, reste grand et fais un doigt d'honneur à tous ceux qui viendraient t'emmerder. T'es un boss Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je ne sais que dire, mais merci Tana, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je peux le faire maintenant..

**Blaine Anderson:** Attends, vu en live ? Quand ?

**Santana Lopez:** N'en parle pas Hobbit. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** :) x

**Santana Lopez:** Non sérieusement, n'en parle pas. J'ai une réput' à protéger.

**Blaine Anderson:** Dans ce cas je déteste te l'apprendre mais c'est dans l'album, tous ceux que tu as tagué dedans le verront.

**Blaine Anderson:** NE PENSE MEME PAS A SUPPRIMER LES COMMETAIRES TANA J'AI DES PREUVES IMAGES! ;)

**Santana**** Lopez:** Merde, t'es intelligent je dois bien l'admettre. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Bonne nuit :) x

**Santana Lopez:** Bonne nuit Hobbit x

* * *

Message privé entre **Santana Lopez** et **Kurt Hummel:**

Yo porcelaine,

Je parlais à joli cœur à l'instant et il est très nerveux pour les cours d'aujourd'hui, toi et les Warblers allez bien vous occuper de lui, hein ? Vous assurez que personne ne l'emmerde et qu'il marche avec sa tête bien haute ?

C'est son école, tout le monde est à ses pieds,faites bien en sorte qu'il le sache.

Passe une bonne journée et on s'appelle à cinq heures et demi. :)

Satan x

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Quelle magnifique journée, le soleil brille, l'aquarium est propre. L'AQUARIUM EST PROPRE *!

**David Stuart:** Oh ça m'a fait trop rire quand je l'ai vu sur mon fil d'actu en me réveillant, tu ne manques jamais de m'amuser !

**Wes Thomas:** C'était le but, enfin c'était pour faire sourire Blaine mais il ne l'a pas encore vu.

**Jeff Harding:** OMG IL FAUT QUE JE REGARDE CE FILM GENRE MAINTENANT. POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA WESLEY ? Et aww, comment va Blaine ce matin ? La rentrée après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

**Matt Anders:** Aww man, maintenant j'ai envie de regarder « Le Monde De Nemo » -_- Je n'ai ni vu ni entendu Blaine ou Kurt ce matin.. Mais Blaine n'arrivait pas à dormir hier.

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais je sais :( Il était nerveux pour les cours d'aujourd'hui. Il ne devrait pas se sentir nerveux, c'est ridicule il ne devrait pas avoir à se sentir comme ça dans son propre sanctuaire. :(

**David Stuart:** 'Sanctuaire' Sérieux,Wes ? :L

**Wes Thomas:** La ferme ça va très bien.

**Blaine Anderson:** Merci les gars, maintenant je vais passer ma journée à citer « Le Monde De Nemo » et sûrement aussi à chanter 'Nage droit devant toi, nage droit devant toi' .

**Wes Thomas:** BLAINE !

**David Stuart:** BLAINE !

**Matt Anders:** Blaine! (Désolé je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'être aussi enthousiaste que Tweddle Dumb et Tweedle Dee ^^ ;)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Réveillé et prêt pour la journée, j'ai un café dans la main et on dirait que j'ai déjà fait ma bonne action de la journée hein **Blaine **? ;)

**Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Bonne action ? Quelle bonne action ?

**David Stuart:** Une bonne action 'coquine' ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Ça c'est mon Kurt ! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a l'esprit mal tourné ces derniers temps ? Je lui ai juste acheté un café et lui ai fait une omelette pour son petit déj...

**Wes Thomas:** C'est mignon à en vomir.

**David Stuart:** Au diable le mignon, où est mon omelette ?

**Matt Anders:** Ouais et la mienne ? Je meurs de faim !

**Thad Gordon:** Les gars, il n'a pas à cuisiner pour vous, vous savez.

**Blaine Anderson:** C'était délicieux ! Moelleuse et légère et, tellement bonne. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Pas sympa mec.

**Kurt Hummel:** *lève les yeux au ciel* Les gars il y en a sur une assiette dans la cuisine . :)

**David Stuart:** YES !

**Joshua Evans:** Nous aussi !

**Jacob Evans:** Kurtie je t'adore plus que tout ! Désolé Blaine !

**Blaine Evans:** Ça ne me dérange du tout Jake.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww merci les gars, maintenant allez dans la cuisine avant qu'elle ne soit froide.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** OMG LES OMELETTES DE **Kurt **SONT LES MEILLEURES DU MONDE !

- avec **David Stuart, Matt Anders** et **6 Autres Personnes** dans la **Cusine ****Windsor.**

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Content que vous les aimiez :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww il fait un sourire trop fier là, c'est adorable.

**Wes Thomas:** Aww quel ange ! :)

**David Stuart:** Il faut que je me marie avec cette omelette! Serieusementohmondieu...

**Matt Anders:** Calme-toi David, pas besoin d'aller aussi loin..

**Jeff Harding:** Je ne vais absolument pas trop loin !

**Kurt Hummel:** Ok, je suis content que vous les appréciez autant mais là c'est devenu glauque, alors bavez bien sur mes omelettes dans la cuisine pendant que je suis en latin, où vous trois devriez aussi être d'ailleurs..

**David Stuart:** Merde.

**Wes Thomas:** Double merde.

**Matt Anders:** Oh, et bien cette omelette est une assez bonne raison de sécher les cours..

**Kurt Hummel:** Il n'y a rien qui soit assez pour subir la colère de Mrs Newton, Matt, et je dis ça à propos de ma cuisine, c'est dire quelque chose.

**Matt Anders:** Ah zut.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Santana Lopez:**

Aww, je suis tellement content que vous aimiez Blaine, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans le cas contraire..

C'est inhabituellement gentil de ta part Santana mais je te le promets, moi et les Warblers faisons tout ce que nous pouvons d'accord ? Il va bien aller.

Je lui ai répété encore et encore pour être sûr qu'il ne l'oublie pas! (Je l'ai aussi écrit au bas de toutes les pages de tous ses cahiers mais chut ;)

'Tu es le ROI de cette école ! '

Aha, je suis sûr que le message finira par rentrer au bout d'un moment !

On se parle plus tard Satan xx

* * *

Message Privée entre **Thad Gordon, Matt Anders, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding** et **Nick Jones.**

**Thad Gordon : **Les mecs, il y a un nouveau dans ma classe...

**Jeff Harding:** Quoi ? Encore un ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

**Nick Jones:** La ferme Jeff. T'es en quel cours là ?

**Thad Gordon:** Math Avancé, il est assis tout à l'arrière alors je peux pas vraiment le regarder, je l'ai vu brièvement quand il est entré dans la salle.

**Joshua Evans:** Est-ce que le prof l'a présenté ?

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais parce que c'est ce que tous les profs ont fait pour nos cours.

**Thad Gordon:** Nan il a rien dit, c'est pour ça que je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe.

**Nick Jones:** Pourquoi faut toujours que tu t'assoies au premier rang ? -_-

**Thad Gordon:** Parce que j'aime bien être devant, on voit mieux le tableau.

**Jeff Harding:** *Lève les yeux au ciel* Fayot !

**Thad Gordon:** Je te ferai savoir qu'il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir apprendre des choses.

**Joshua Evans:** LES GARS ! Est-ce qu'on peut parler de choses intéressantes ?

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais, genre, du nouveau !

**Thad Gordon:** Et bien il est extrêmement silencieux mais il fait ce sourire arrogant qui n'a pas l'air d'annoncer de bonnes choses.

**Matt Anders:** Et alors, il y a un nouveau. On s'en fiche,non ? S'il nous pose pas de problèmes, on ne lui causera pas de problème. Aussi simple que ça.

**Thad Gordon:** Pas faux... Mais il n'y a rien sur lui qui dise 'simple.'

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** PUTAIN **Thad,** pourquoi tu m'as envoyé un sms ? Newton m'a pris mon portable pour le reste du cours !

**Thad Gordon:** C'est pas de ma faute si tu es idiot !

**Wes Thomas:** C'est toi qui est idiot de m'envoyer des sms, tu sais comment je suis !

**Wes Thomas: **Et elle se prend pour qui pour prendre mon portable ?

**Blaine Anderson:** QUELLECONNASSE ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Quelle connasse ! Exactement Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Aha :L

**Thad Gordon:** Dans ce cas, que tu sois comme ça, c'est la faute de qui ? La tienne ?

**Wes Thomas: **Celle deDavid.

**David Stuart:** Quoi ? En quoi c'est ma faute ?! T'étais déjà comme ça quand on s'est rencontré, tu sais !

**Wes Thomas:** Non je ne l'étais pas..

**David Stuart:** Oh vraiment! Est-ce que tu te rappelles ? fds bob, mhfbm...jiyh ?

**David Stuart:** Je. N'allais rien dire de méchant sur Wes parce que je l'aime et c'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça. J'assume la totale responsabilité du comportement de Wes.

**Thad Gordon:** AHA !

**Blaine Anderson:** Allons, allons les garçons ! Wes comment t'as fait pour que David n'intervienne pas pendant aussi longtemps ?! Ce vol de Facebook était magnifique !

**Wes Thomas:** C'est mon secret ;)

**David Stuart:** T'es un connard Wes, t'es au courant ?

**Wes Thomas:** Je sais :D

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Bon et bien j'ai survécu à mon premier cours de la journée. :) Est-ce que je peux juste dire merci à un certain **Kurt Hummel** pour les messages sur TOUTES LES PAGES de TOUS mes cahiers ? Merci *coeur*

**Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh et merci à **Santana Lopez **aussi**.**

**Santana Lopez:** C'est ça, m'oublie pas Hobbit ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh tu l'as remarqué, hein ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui j'ai remarqué, et merci. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ferai tout pour rendre tes journées plus simple, Blaine, tu le sais.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tout hein ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Tout ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Tout... ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Ohh c'est quoi ce 'tout' donc vous parlez ? ;)

**David Stuart:** Je crois que ce 'tout' aujourd'hui sera... voyons voir. .. du café, un Disney et... de la glace ? Ouais, je pense de la glace aussi.

**Blaine Anderson:** « Monstres et Compagnie », café et de la glace ?

**David Stuart:** Je te l'avais dit.

**Kurt Hummel: **Je m'occupe du café :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Et moi de la glace :)

**Santana Lopez:** Il est passé où le Klaine sexy de la fête ? Bordel, vous savez vous n'avez pas à toujours restés aussi innocents qu'un film pour enfants.

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh crois-moi, on ne reste pas toujours aussi innocents, hein Kurt ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Non. Pas du tout. Rappelle-toi samedi...

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh oui je me rappelle ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu te rappelles de ce que truc que j'ai fait et que tu as beaucoup aimé, Blaine ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** QUEL TRUC ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay, on arrête là je peux pas penser à des trucs comme ça en littérature anglaise, c'est très déplacé quand on pense que je devrais être en train de lire du Shakespeare ce qui est, pour votre gouverne, pas du tout sexy.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai fait avec ta... ;)

**David Stuart:** AVEC TA QUO-OHMONDIEU !

**Blaine Anderson:** D'accord, c'est bon je coupe mon portable.

**Kurt Hummel:** Me laisse pas comme ça bébé ! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** :O

**David Stuart:** MORT

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine Bébé, reviens ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu veux pas t'en rappeler ? Parce que moi si ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Okay, pour les commentaires suggestifs, vous avez une mention « déconseillé aux moins de douze ans ». ;)

**Finn Hudson:** J'aurais tellement pas dû aller sur Facebook ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le dire, mec, BEAUCOUP TROP D'INFOS !

**Kurt Hummel:** C'était ton choix de cliquer sur ''Afficher tous les commentaires.'

**Finn Hudson:** Ouais parce que Blaine parlait de ses cahiers et de messages, j'étais intéressé !Putain de interessementiquement !

**Santana Lopez:** C'est curiosité, imbécile. Je sais même pas ce que c'est que ton mot, là.

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Donc, j'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas pris le portable de **Blaine **quand il est parti aux toilettes en le laissant sur son bureau, invitant presque les mains baladeuses à le prendre !

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu ne l'as pas fait !

**David Stuart:** Il l'a fait !

**Kurt Hummel:** Non tu ne l'as pas fait, Blaine est pas aussi bête.

**Wes Thomas:** Tu veux parier ?

**Kurt Hummel:** ..?

**Wes Thomas:** 'Toi, plaqué contre le mur de la douche, mes mains partout sur les muscles de ton-' Est-ce que je continue ?

**Kurt Hummel:** WESLEY PAUL THOMAS TU SUPPRIMES CE COMMENTAIRE IMMEDIATEMENT ET TU RENDS SON PORTABLE A BLAINE OU JE JURE QUE TU NE SERAS PAS VIVANT POUR LES NATIONALES! JE TE LE PROMETS!

* * *

**Jeff Harding:** Wow, quelqu'un vient d'énerver **Kurt** . Je vous jure, il a l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser en plein milieu du cours de Français.. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- avec **David Stuart, Matt Anders** et **11 Autres Personnes.**

* * *

**David Stuart:** Qui aurait cru que **Kurt **était du genre à envoyer des sextos très inappropriés pour exciter Blaine à des moments vraiment inappropriés. ;)

**Wes Thomas** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** WESLEY PAUL THOMAS TU ME REPONDS IMMEDIATEMENT !

**Wes Thomas: **...

**David Stuart:** OMG EST-CE QUE C'EST POUR CA QU'IL EST ALLE AUX TOILETTES ?

**Wes Thomas:** PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Dans ce cas, on ne devrait sûrement pas mettre ça sur Facebook parce que c'est un peu privé, non ?

**David Stuart:** T'as sûrement raison. Kurt te dirait...

**David Stuart:** Pourquoi est-ce que Kurt ne crie pas ?

**Wes Thomas:** Il devrait être en train de m'insulter pendant qu'on attend.

**David Stuart:** Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine n'est pas de retour ?

**Wes Thomas:** OMG EST-CE QUE KURT EST AUX TOILETTES ?

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** LES GARS EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN SAIT OU SONT KURT ET BLAINE ? C' EST IMPORTANT !

- avec **Matt Anders, Jeff Harding** et **11 Autres Personnes.**

**Matt Anders: **Je les ai pas vus, pourquoi ?

**Wes Thomas:** **Jeff** est-ce qu'il est en cours ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Vous êtes tellement pervers vous deux, ça fait peur.

**Jeff Harding:** Ouais Kurt est revenu dans la salle. Pourquoi ?

**Wes Thomas:** Revenu ?

**David Stuart:** REVENU !

**Wes Thomas:** Où est-ce qu'il était ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Tellement pervers.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Vous êtes deux trous du cul, je peux pas croire qu'on est amis -_-

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh vous savez que vous nous adorez en vrai.

**David Stuart:** Ouais, vous seriez perdus sans nous.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je parierais la dessus.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Thad Gordon, Matt Anders, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding** et **Nick Jones.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Il y a un nouveau ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh wow, il y a effectivement un nouveau dans ma classe, avec des cheveux comme ça je l'aurais remarqué s'il avait été là avant !

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt !

**Wes Thomas:** Woah, calme toi mec :P Tu es pris et joli cœur est dans cette conversation.

**David Stuart:** Non mais sérieusement ses cheveux, WOW. Ils sont pas loin mais il ne battent pas ceux de Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh calme-toi Blaine, tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh aha il est assis à côté de moi !

**Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où est Matt ? Matt devrait être là, non ?!

**Matt Anders:** Kurt je vais être en retard, préviens Thomas, okay ? Merci :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Je te hais Matt -_-

**Matt Anders:** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?!

**Wes Thomas:** Hm.. Je veux rencontrer le nouveau

**Thad Gordon:** Il a l'air plutôt sympa, mais il est très silencieux, il n'a pas décroché un mot de toute l'heure.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds pas ? Kurt !

**David Stuart:** Aww on dirait que bébé Blainers est un peu jaloux ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta classe David ? Dis moi !

* * *

**Joshua Evans: **Merci mon Dieu c'est l'heure de manger !

- avec **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et **4 Autres Personnes.**

**Wes Thomas et** **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey je vais être en retard, j'arrive dans quelques minutes :) Blaine tu me gardes une place ? :) xx

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **Bon les cours ont pas été si mal, tout le monde semble me considérer comme la même personne qu'avant ce qui est bien. Juste quelque chose dont je doit m'inquiéter maintenant... "/

**Wes Thomas:** Est-ce que tu es sérieusement inquiet ? Soit pas bête !

**David Stuart:** Même moi je pense que t'es un peu bête là.

**Matt Anders:** Regardez, regardez !

**Wes Thomas:** Oh attendez est-ce que c'est...

* * *

Message Privé entre **Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding** et **Nick Jones.**

**Wes Thomas: **Bordel De Merde ! Est-ce que c'est le nouveau avec Kurt ? OMG Il est sexy !

**David Stuart:** NON MAIS TROP !

**Blaine Anderson:** Il est pas sexy, il est stupide. Regardez comment il reluque Kurt, beurk.

**Joshua Evans:** LES GARS ! Arrêtez de les fixer ou de les regarder méchamment !

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais les gars, allez ! Faut que vous appreniez à devenir plus discrets, bordel.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ses cheveux sont même pas si beaux que ça, ils sont tous... bancal.

**Wes Thomas:** Bancal Blaine ? C'est ton meilleur argument contre ses cheveux c'est qu'ils sont bancal ? Okay, wow.

**Blaine Anderson:** La ferme.

**David Stuart:** Écoute Blaine, okay, ce mec est TOTALEMENT sexy, ne t'inquiète pas pour toi et Kurt. Vous être faits l'un pour l'autre, alors sérieusement, ne t'en fais pas.

**Blaine Anderson:** Il est trop grand. "/

**Wes Thomas:** Tu dis ça parce que t'es trop petit.

**Blaine Anderson:** La ferme -_-

**Wes Thomas**: Ooo ils ont sorti leurs portables et ils sourient.

**Blaine Anderson:** OGM EST-CE QU'ILS SONT EN TRAIN D'ECHANGER LEURS NUMEROS ?

**David Stuart:** Respire Blaine, Kurt a le droit d'avoir des amis, tu sais. Tu sais même pas s'il est gay alors arrête de juger.

**Joshua Evans:** Les gars, calmez vous, Kurt arrive!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant ami avec **Sebastian Smythe.**

* * *

Message Privé entre **Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding** et **Nick Jones.**

**Blaine Anderson: **AMIS FACEBOOOK ! SERIEUX ! ILS VIENNNENT DE SE RENCONTRER !

**David Stuart: **Ne sois pas jaloux Blaine et arrête d'avoir l'air aussi énervé, Kurt va penser qu'il se passe quelque chose !

**Blaine Anderson:** Euh, il se passe quelque chose David !

**Wes Thomas:** Chaud. ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Okay Wes faut que t'arrêtes de parler avec Santana.

**Wes Thomas:** Parler, aha quoi ? Moi et Santana ? Soit pas idiot, on parle pas, genre jamais. Nan jamais.

**David Stuart:** Oh-kay..

**Blaine Anderson:** Est-ce que je peux demander ? est-ce que je devrais demander ? OMG IL FAUT QUE JE DEMANDE !

**David Stuart:** N'y pense même p- trop tard. Connard.

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Et ben ça commence bien ici, et pas d'une bonne manière. :/

**Jacob Evans:** T'exagères un peu, ils sont simplement pas d'accord sur quelque chose, ils ont l'air d'aller bien maintenant..

**Wes Thomas:** Cet expression sur le visage de Kurt n'a rien à voir avec '' bien''...

**Matt Anders:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon Klaine ?

**Joshua Evans:** Je te raconterai en Histoire, à dans cinq minutes.

**Matt Anders:** OK..

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh mon Dieu, les gars tout va bien entre nous. Pourquoi est ce que vous sur-analysez tout ?

**Blaine Anderson:** S'il vous plaît les gars, ne rendez pas les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont, il ne s'est rien passé.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, il ne s'est rien passé, hein ?

**Matt Anders:** Ça n'annonce rien de bien...

**Blaine Anderson:** Allez Kurt, je n'ai rien dit de mal.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu n'as rien dit de mal, vraiment ?Okay, Hmm.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Thad t'es où ? On se voit pendant l'heure libre ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt ?

**Thad Gordon:** Cafet, 3ième étage dans le bâtiment des fleurs. A dans cinq minutes.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Je prie pour que la journée se termine et que je puisse retourner dans notre chambre et commencer à ramper devant Kurt après avoir été un énorme connard. :/

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** T'as dépassé les limites en l'attaquant comme ça B.

**David Stuart:** Ils viennent seulement de se rencontrer et tu l'accuses déjà de choses qu'il n'a pas fait.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais, j'avais tort, c'est juste... je ne veux pas perdre Kurt. J'ai déjà perdu tellement, je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi !

**Wes Thomas:** On sait B.

**David Stuart:** On sait. :)

* * *

Message Privé entre **Sebastian Smythe** et **Kurt Hummel:**

Hey Kurt,

Comment s'est passé le reste de ta journée ? Je viens d'avoir latin avec cette connasse de Mrs Newton, elle est le mal incarné ! Bref, les seuls langages pour lesquels je suis doué sont l'anglais et le français, et vu qu'elle m'a donné presque la moitié du manuel a compléter avant Lundi prochain, je me demandais si ça t'embêterait de m'aider vu que tu m'as dit que tu étais doué en latin ? Peut-être du tutorat ? Je payerai bien sûr.

Si tu peux pas, t'inquiète pas, je verrai si je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider. C'est juste que t'es la seule personne que j'apprécie dans cette stupide école ! HA !

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère te revoir vite, Sebastian.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** à **Kurt Hummel:** Hey porcelaine Sue a dû se faire lobotomiser ou un truc dans le genre parce qu'elle nous a toutes laissées partir plus tôt alors réponds quand tu peux, j'espère que tout va bien :) x

**Kurt Hummel:** Je retourne dans ma chambre à l'instant, donne-moi cinq minutes et je t'appelle :)

**Santana Lopez:** Okay. :)

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Hmmm..Comment passé notre soirée ?

- avec **David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **1 Autre Personne.**

**Thad Gordon:** Vous connaissez le mot ''étudier'' ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Étudier c'est pas marrant.. :/

**Matt Anders:** On pourrait allez au ciné ? « Avengers » est sorti et il a l'air génial !

**David Stuart:** OMG ON POURRAIT TOUS S'HABILLER EN SUPERHEROS !

**Matt Anders**: Ouais.. on va éviter ça ! :L

**Joshua Evans:** Soirée ciné ?

**Jack Smith:** Que font Klaine ?

**Wes Thomas:** Sûrement en train de se réconcilier après ce qu'il s'est passé à midi, alors ils ne vont pas être très marrants... :/

* * *

**Santana Lopez:** Viens d'avoir une super conversation avec le seul et unique Porcelaine (**Kurt**) et on dirait que j'ai de nouveaux plans pour mon futur, Merci Kurt, pour ton aide *cœur*

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est une bonne idée et une de tes passions, et tu as gagné! Alors lance-toi Satan, tu ne peux pas te tromper ! Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi :) x

* * *

**Shayne Anderson** à **Blaine Anderson:** Appelle-moi immédiatement.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh bordel de merde, bien sur, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul !

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**David Stuart:** On arrive.

**Blaine Anderson:** Vous avez pas intérêt !

* * *

**David Stuart:** Soirée Film d'Urgence, Chambre de Blaine. Que tout le monde arrive pronto.

- avec **Matt Anders, Thad Gordon** et **7 Autres Personnes.**

**Matt Anders:** Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Thad Gordon:** Je vais chercher Jeff et on s'occupe du café !

**Nick Jones:** Je vais chercher les jumeaux et on s'occupe de la glace et des cookies.

**Jack Smith:** Je suis en train de chercher le DVD de « Chicago » de Kurt, je serai là dans quelques minutes!

**Wes Thomas:** Moi et David on s'occupe des oreillers et des couvertures.

**Joshua Evans:** Est-ce qu'on devrait refaire des vacances pour eux ?

**Jacob Evans:** Peut-être une semaine à Londres ? Oh New York !

**David Stuart:** D'accord, tout le monde sait ce qu'il est sensé faire. Tout le monde se charge de sa partie et on se retrouve dans cinq minutes !

**David Stuart:** Gardez cette idée en tête, on en aura peut-être besoin mais voyons déjà quel est le problème ?

* * *

**Matt Anders:** Putain de merde, je l'ai pas vu venir celle la.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** C'EST DE LA GROSSE CONNERIE !

* * *

**David Stuart:** Ils ne peuvent pas prendre Blaine !

* * *

**Thad Gordon:** Je me sens désolé pour ce pauvre gars parce que quelque un doit être à ses trousses pour le tuer parce que ce n'est vraiment pas juste !

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Ne t'inquiète pas **Blaine** et toi non plus **Kurt **! On va s'en occuper !

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais tu ne vas nul part. On va s'en assurer.

**Nick Jones:** Je déteste dire ça, mais les mecs, c'est ses parents. Rien que l'on puisse faire ne leur fera changer d'avis. Blaine n'a pas encore 18 ans alors peut importe ce qu'ils disent il doit le faire.

**Kurt Hummel:** Faut qu'on leur fasse changer d'avis..

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Kurt..

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine ça fait trois mois que tu n'as pas vu tes parents, depuis que je suis là je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler avec eux. Ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'appeler ton frère pour lui dire de te dire qu'il te retire de Dalton! Le monde ne peut pas marcher de cette manière !

**Matt Anders:** Le monde ne peut pas marcher de cette manière ! C'est de la totale connerie !

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Non.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, x

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Sebastian Smythe:**

Oh hey, ouais Umm. J'ai déjà été mieux mais j'ai déjà été pire alors... Et toi ? C'était comment ton premier jour à Dalton ? T'as décidé si tu allais rester à l'internat ou pas ?

Oh ouais elle peut être un peu, ugh, méchante :L Oui bien sûr pas de problème, sois pas bête t'as pas besoin de me payer ! Contente-toi de me payer un café à chaque séance de tutorat et on sera quitte.

Kurt.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: J'ai enfin réussi à calmer tout le monde. Maintenant on est tous emmitouflés sous les couvertures à regarder « Chicago » avec de la glace, des cookies et du café. Quoi qu'il arrive, cet endroit sera toujours mon chez moi.

**Wes Thomas, Kurt Hummel** et **7 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Ça le sera TOUJOURS.

**David Stuart:** Rien ne changera de ce côté.

**Shayne Anderson:** Blaine, je t'ai dit que j'essayerais de tout régler, je te le promets. Ils ne gâcheront plus jamais ta vie.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Burt Hummel:**

Hey Papa,

Comment ça va ? Carole ? Finn ? Le garage ? La campagne électorale ?

Bref, je vais direct aux faits. Papa, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Les parents de Blaine, qui ne l'acceptent plus à cause de qui il est, les parents de Blaine qui ne l'ont pas vu ou ne lui ont pas parlé depuis plus de trois mois. Ils ont dit à son frère qu'ils allaient le retirer de Dalton. Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça Papa ! Il ne devraient pas décider de sa vie alors qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire avant.

Le frère de Blaine, Shayne l'a pratiquement élevé tout seul depuis que Blaine a 6 ans ! Ses parents ne peuvent pas le retirer du seul endroit où il est heureux. Papa, ils ne peuvent pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais je dois faire quelque chose, je devais parler à quelqu'un et tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé. S'il te plaît Papa, ses parents ne peuvent pas gagner.

La place de Blaine est ici, sa place est avec moi et je ne peux pas le voir souffrir Papa, je ne peux tout simplement pas le voir souffrir.

Je t'aime, Kurt.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Bon ce lundi est fini, les cours se sont bien passés, j'ai dramatisé et mis en colère la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et tout ça pour ensuite découvrir que mes parents veulent me retirer de Dalton. Au moins j'ai réussi à passer une bonne soirée avec tous les gens qui m'ont aidé à me faire me sentir chez moi ici. Je vous aime tous.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu ne vas nulle part, je vais m'en assurer.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, il n'y a pas moyen d'arrêter mes parents. Mais ça ne veut rien dire pour nous, je te le promets : je ne dirai jamais au revoir, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Il y a moyen, il y a, et je les arrêterai. Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir non plus.

**Wes Thomas:** Alors vous vous direz quoi quand un de vous deux devra aller travailler ou faire les courses ? "/

**David Stuart:** On parle pas de ça Wes..

**Kurt Hummel:** Non mais maintenant je m'imagine chez nous pendant que Blaine part au boulot après que je lui ai fait un petit dej et préparé un snack pour le midi... :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu penses à ce genre de choses ? :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Tout le temps.. pas, pas toi ?

**Blaine Anderson:** J'imagine que non mais maintenant je me l'imagine bien trop clairement :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Vraiment ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Vraiment.

**Wes Thomas:** Témoin a votre mariage !

**David Stuart:** Attends, Non je veux être le témoin à leur mariage !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Blotti contre **Blaine** dans mon lit dans une chambre de dortoir maintenant vide. Ça a été une longue journée et on va dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit x

**Blaine Anderson, Shayne Anderson** et **3 Autres Personnes ** aiment ça.

**Shayne Anderson:** T'inquiète pas Blaine, sérieusement profite du moment présent :)

**Wes Thomas:** Ils ne gagneront pas.

**David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **12 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Rachel Berry** et **Kurt Hummel:**

Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Blaine ?

On a tous vu son statut avec les Warblers, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Réponds quand tu peux, on s'inquiète tous.

T'aime x

* * *

**Taylor Dalton:** Parfois c'est la dernière chose que tu attends de la vie qui te remets dans le droit chemin , quand la vie semble soudain plus claire et tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour rendre les choses meilleures, pas parfaites, mais meilleures.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette mise à jour ?! :L x**

**Bisous Kaylee x**


	19. Je L'avais Vraiment Pas Vue Venir Celle

**It's All On Facebook: Je l'avais vraiment pas vue venir celle là**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

* * *

**David Stuart:** Plus de Facebook à partir de … maintenant.

**Wes Thomas:** On va le faire les doigts dans le nez ! C'est seulement pour deux jours !

* * *

Message Privé entre **Sebastian Smythe** et **Kurt Hummel:**

Hey Kurt,

Est-ce que tout va bien ? T'as l'air ailleurs en classe ces derniers temps et t'arrive toujours en retard. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas toujours la meilleure personne à qui parler mais tu peux te plaindre auprès de moi si tu veux et j'essayerai de t'aider.

Ma première journée à Dalton n'était en fait pas si mal, les cours sont super fastoches comparés à ceux de mon école à Paris. C'est juste sur le latin que je bloque, c'est dingue ! Je peux parfaitement parler l'anglais, le français et l'espagnol mais en latin : Nada ! Quoi qu'il en soit, les gens sont sympa ici. Tout le monde semble vouloir m'inclure dans tout, ce qui est aussi sympa que frustrant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il y a aussi beaucoup de distractions pour les yeux ici si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)

Rester dans les dortoirs, oui. J'ai décidé d'être interne. Il y a des gens sympa ici, les chambres ont l'air correct et ça m'évite d'avoir à retourner chez moi tous les soirs et week-end, je serai donc interne. J'ai rendez-vous avec la doyenne demain. C'est où ta chambre déjà ? Je sais que tu me l'as déjà dit mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler..\

Okay Génial, alors quand aura lieu notre première session de révision ? Je t'offrirai le café ? C'est la moindre des choses.

Sebastian.

* * *

**Shayne Anderson:** Sérieusement !? Comment ose t-il faire comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire maintenant alors qu'ils n'en ont rien eu à faire pendant les 15 dernières années !? 'On fait ça parce qu'on tient à lui' CONNERIES ! Vous ne tenez à personne à part vous ! Surtout quand quelque chose ne suit pas votre ''idée de la perfection', ce qui, pour infos, n'existe pas ! Allez-vous faire foutre !

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que ça va, Shayne ? Umm Blaine est en train de dormir c'est pour ça qu'il ne répond pas à son téléphone.. Mais je suis là si t'as envie de parler ?

**Shayne Anderson:** Merci Kurt mais ça va. Je sais ce que je dois faire mais vous n'allez pas avoir de nouvelles de moi pendant quelques jours. Surveille mon petit frère pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh d'accord, et bien on est là si t'as besoin de quelque chose. Comme... N'importe quoi. Fais ce que tu dois faire pour régler les choses, on est là pour toi. Et bien sûr je vais prendre soin de ton petit frère. :)

**Shayne Anderson:** Je le ferai, et je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. Merci Kurt, non sérieusement. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de faire tout ça sans toi, alors merci beaucoup.

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Shayne, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

**Shayne Anderson:** Je sais.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** J'espère seulement que tout va se calmer et qu'on se sera tous inquiété pour rien. Ça ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal d'être heureux pour une fois ! Juste une fois ?

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Il sera heureux Kurt.

**David Stuart:** Au moins il est en partie heureux !

**Kurt Hummel:** En partie heureux ? Comment ? Il va peut-être se faire enlever de l'école par ses parents alors que toutes les charges l'accusant d'agression sexuelle ont été abandonnées ! T'appelles ça être heureux, toi ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ce que David voulait dire, Kurt, c'est qu'une partie de lui est heureuse parce que tu es là pour lui.

**David Stuart:** Ouais. Je sais il y a toute cette merde qui lui arrive, mais tu es là pour Blaine, je pense que c'est la seule chose qui lui importe pour le moment. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Aussi sympa que ça puisse être, m'avoir avec lui ne peut pas lui faire oublier les mauvaises choses qui lui arrivent. Je peux l'aider en étant là pour lui, mais c'est à peu près tout.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ils ont raison Kurt. Du moment que tu es là avec moi, peu importe ce qui arrive, je serai heureux. Tant que je t'ai avec moi.

**Kurt Hummel:** *cœur*

**Blaine Anderson** *cœur* aussi.

* * *

Message privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Rachel Berry.**

Hey Rach,

Ouais tout va à peu près bien. Désolé d'avoir pris tellement de temps à répondre, on est tous restés loin de Facebook pendant quelques jours, on a passé du temps ensemble. Les parents de Blaine l'ont menacé de l'enlever de l'école. C'est juste que ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces mauvaises choses doivent arriver à quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que lui! ? Ce n'est pas juste, Rach, tout simplement pas juste.

Quoi qu'il en soit, comment ça va toi ? Les New Directions ? Est-ce que ça va entre toi et Finn maintenant ? Santana m'a dit que vous vous disputiez quand elle m'a appelé lundi !

Bisous, Kurt.

* * *

**David Stuart:** Même si je vous aime beaucoup, les gars, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ne pas aller sur Facebook pendant 2 jours pourrait être aussi dur.

**Jacob Evans** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ça te fait réaliser à quel point ce site fait BEAUCOUP trop partie de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

**Wes Thomas:** Aha, Kurt fait son regard de ''J'ai raison''! J'en suis sûr !

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** FACEBOOK J'T'AI MANQUE !?

**Lotti Thomas:** Non.

**Wes Thomas:** Merci, frangine -_- tu t'es enfin mis à Facebook à ce que je vois.

**Lotti Thomas:** J'ai décidé de voir pourquoi tout le monde en parlait, et j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen de te surveiller ;)

**Wes Thomas:** C'est où le bouton ''Retirer de la liste d'amis'' ?

**David Stuart:** LOTTTIII ! T'es pas trop jeune pour avoir un compte Facebook ?

**Lotti Thomas:** Davii j'ai 12 ans tu sais.

**David Stuart:** Exactement. T'es toujours qu'un gros bébé.

**Lotti Thomas:** Non j'suis pas un gros bébé ! -_-

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe:** Fait maintenant partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse de Dalton ! Donnez-moi quelques semaines et je serai le capitaine. ;)

**Edward Handle:** Fais pas trop l'arrogant Smythe ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux l'être. ;P

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Sebastian Smythe**:

Hey Sebastian,

Désolé d'avoir pris tellement de temps à te répondre, pour tout te dire si tu n'avais pas mis ton statut à jour je ne t'aurais sûrement pas répondu avant des années ! J'oublie les choses. Oh, félicitations pour ton entrée dans l'équipe de Lacrosse d'ailleurs ! Mais dire que tu seras le Capitaine dans quelques semaines, tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu trop... arrogant ?

Bref, quoi de neuf depuis deux jours ? Ça va mieux les cours ? Je promets qu'un jour j'arriverai à être à l'heure et que je n'aurai pas à m'asseoir tout devant car c'est la dernière place qui reste. Sérieux, à part Thad, qui aime s'asseoir au premier rang !?

Quoi qu'il en soit revenons-en à nos moutons. Désolé, j'ai l'habitude de divaguer quand je suis nerveux ou en colère. Si tu lis mon message ce matin, bien sûr que tu vas l'avoir lu ce matin, presque tout le monde au lycée a un smartphone ce qui veut dire que dès que j'aurai appuyé sur le bouton « envoyer » ton portable va te notifier et tu le liras directement et tu me répondras... Désolé, je divague encore.

En bref : j'ai perm cet aprèm et vu que ce putain de devoir que Mrs Newton nous à donné est pour vendredi, est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit cet après-midi pour notre première séance de tutorat ? Fais-le moi savoir.

Et tu vas sûrement lire ce message... maintenant !

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** OH MON DIEU YES ! Exercice de jeu de rôle en histoire ! Est-ce que c'est possible que cette journée me réserve quelque chose d'encore mieux aujourd'hui ?

**Jeff Harding, Joshua Evans** et **7 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Et si je te disais que Kurt et moi avons passé la soirée d'hier à faire des cookies et que ses nouveaux DVDs sont arrivés aujourd'hui...

**Wes Thomas:** Sérieusement ?! « AVENGERS » EST ARRIVE !? MAIS il ne sort QUE DANS 2 Jours !

**David Stuart:** On dirait que quelqu'un est fou de joie ! :/

**Kurt Hummel:** *Ahem* 'Kurt et moi ?'

**Blaine Anderson:** D'accord. Kurt a fait des cookies pendant que j'admirais à quel point il était beau dans son jean slim et son tablier. T'es content maintenant Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Très :)

**Blaine Anderson:** :P Oui Wes, « Avengers » est arrivé ce matin ce qui veut dire que ce soir = Salle commune, Projecteur + cookies et un marathon de 11 heures et 54 minutes de Super Héros ! Sexy ;)

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** La réponse à la question de mon précédent statut est oui, oui c'est possible.

**Kurt Hummel **et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça.

**Matt Anders:** Captain America !

**Jeff Harding:** Nan, Iron Man est le meilleur !

**Nick Jones:** Les gars, et Hulk alors !? C'est un super héros trop cool !

**David Stuart:** J'ADORE Thor et son marteau ! J'adorerais avoir un marteau qui ne répond qu'à moi ! C'EST TROP COOL !

**Blaine Anderson: **Et La Veuve Noire ? Scarlett Johansson joue TELLEMENT bien ce personnage !

**Kurt Hummel:** Puisqu'on fait un liste de super héros je dois dire que Oeil de Faucon est le meilleur d'après moi ! Jeremy Renner, est trop sexy !Oh, Mon, DIEU !

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt !

**Kurt Hummel:** )

* * *

Message Privé entre **Sebastian Smythe** et **Kurt Hummel:**

Hey,

C'est pas grave, l'école me fait garder les pieds sur terre ! Merci, c'est un sport que j'aime bien alors j'me suis dis ''pourquoi pas ?'. Si je suis coincé ici je devrai au moins faire quelque chose que j'aime, non ? Ah arrogant c'est mon deuxième nom Kurt ;)

Ouais ça a été merci. Les choses marchent et tout ça, alors ouais, je pense que je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Oui, j'ai remarqué ton habitude d'arriver en retard. J'espère que tout va bien. Je ne m'assois au premier rang que quand le prof est sexy sinon le dernier rang est fait pour moi. :P

Nerveux ou en colère ? J'espère que tu n'es pas dans ces états à cause de moi, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse, je fais ça à certaines personnes parfois ;) Aww tu divagues et c'est adorable ! La moitié de ton e-mail sont tes divagations, génial. :D

Yeah, cette aprèm ça me va. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilière à 13h30, 14h30 ça te va ? Après notre cours de sciences ? Ça te va ? Génial.

A plus dans ce cas, Kurt.

Oh et Merci. :)

* * *

**Santana Lopez** à **Kurt Hummel**: J'AI ETE ACCEPTEE ! KURT J'AI ETE ACCEPTEE !

**Kurt Hummel:** OH MA GAGA SERIEUX !? Faut qu'on fête ça quand on se revoit ! OMG FELICITATIONS ! Je suis tellement fier de toi !

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww wow, félicitations Tana! Trop fier ! *cœur*

**Santana Lopez: **Aww merci les mecs, c'est très important pour moi. Merci de votre soutien. :) Um Blaine ? Comment tu sais ce que veut dire ce statut ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Umm, en tout cas c'est sûrement pas Kurt qui me l'a dit, alors j'imagine que je suis psychique. :/

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Santana Lopez:** Psychique hein ? Bien sûr. Porcelaine ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien essayé Blaine. Aww Satan ! Je t'ai promis de ne le dire à personne mais tu connais les règles, les meilleurs amis ne comptent pas ! Je sais que tu as dit à Brittany ce truc que je t'avais dit en confidence ! -.-

**Santana Lopez:** Ouais okay, t'as raison.

**Blaine Anderson:** Truc ? Quel truc ?

**Santana Lopez:** Oh Hobbit tu sais ? Ce truc avec le machin à cet endroit où vous avez fait ce truc la semaine dernière !

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT !? T'avais dit que ça resterait entre nous ! -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Merci Satan, t'essayes de me mettre dans les ennuis ?

**Santana Lopez:** ) Oh du calme Blainers. C'est hot. TRES hot ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est pas faux Satan, est-ce qu'on peut parler plus tard ? Tu te rappelles l'autre nuit Blaine ? Tu sais ? ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, non. Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça !

**Santana Lopez:** Je t'appelle à 17h Porcelaine. Réponds ou sinon... Il me faut cette information.

**Finn Hudson:** OH MON DIEU ! Faut que j'arrête de regarder ton mur Kurt ! Combien de fois je vais devoir l'écrire ? TROP D'INFOS !

**Blaine Anderson:** Wow, t'as vraiment un mauvais timing Finn. Le plus drôle c'est que je n'en suis même pas désolé ! Aha !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis d'accord avec toi Blaine ;)

**Finn Hudson:** -_-

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe:** Est maintenant interne aux 'Dortoirs Windsor!' Maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller prendre le café avec un expert en latin ! ;)

- avec **Kurt Hummel **au café des 'Warblers'.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne suis pas un expert, mais merci pour le café gratuit ! Ça te dit, même heure la semaine prochaine ?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Pas de problème, et si t'en es un ! T'as réussi à me faire comprendre du latin et ça fait de toi un expert. :) Ouep, la même heure la semaine prochaine ça me semble pas mal :)

**Kurt Hummel:** OH je t'en prie, merci. Génial.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Je t'en prie ? Il y a encore des gens qui disent ça ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Kurt Hummel va le remettre au goût du jour et le rendre Iconique :P

**Sebastian Smythe:** Bien sûr.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas **et **David Stuart.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt est avec Sebastian en ce moment même les gars ! Je sais que j'arrête pas de dire que je ne suis pas jaloux mais Oh ma Gaga les gars ! Qu'est-ce que je fais !? Répondez pas, je devais juste me plaindre et vu que vous êtes tous les deux en cours et que Kurt est DEHORS, à boire du CAFE avec SEBASTIAN! C'était ma seule option. Ugh. -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Et maintenant, oh mon Dieu maintenant ils flirtent sur son mur à propos de leur prochaine séance de révision ! On peut appelé ça flirter ? Est-ce qu'il flirte avec Kurt ? EST-CE QU'IL FLIRTE AVEC LUI WES !? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que Kurt doit lui apprendre le latin ? Pourquoi il peut pas aller se trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas mon petit copain pour lui apprendre ? Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème ? ILS SE REVOIENT LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !? POURQUOI !? Sebastian vient de Paris, il devrait être capable de parler latin! OMG vous pensez que c'est juste une excuse pour passer du temps avec Kurt ? C'est le cas, non ? OMG POURQUOI CA DOIT M'ARRIVER A MOI !?

**Wes Thomas:** OK Blaine, calme-toi. Tu dramatises tout là. Kurt et Sebastian sont AMIS et ils plaisantent sur le mur de Sebastian comme on le fait entre nous. Okay ? Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état vu tout ce qui t'est arrivé dernièrement mais je te promets que Kurt est avec toi, okay ? Il t'aime et tu sais, au fond de toi, que Kurt ne te quittera jamais. MAIS si tu agis comment ça envers lui, il le fera peut-être. Alors Blaine contente-toi de respirer okay ? Arrête de dramatiser. Tout va bien.

**David Stuart:** Ouais, respire Blaine. Kurt est avec toi et Sebastian est, en fait, plutôt sympa. Il est entré dans l'équipe de Lacrosse hier et tous les gars de l'équipe l'adorent. Il parle de manière plutôt crue et il est arrogant mais il a l'air de quelqu'un de décent. Vous vous entendriez sûrement bien si tu ne détestais pas ce pauvre garçon comme ça sans le connaître. :) xx

**Blaine Anderson:** Je respire.

* * *

**Thad Gordon:** C'est bien une des très rares fois où je DETESTE m'asseoir tout devant. Saloperie d'expérience qui est partie en couille. -_-

- aux **Toilettes du bâtiment scientifique,**** Dalton Academy.**

**Jacob Evans:** OMG ! Ça annonce une histoire hilarante! Qu'est-ce qui c'est PASSE !?

**Jeff Harding:** C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai vue de ma vie !

**Thad Gordon:** La ferme Jeff ! -_-

**Nick Jones:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh, je pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer, c'était hilarant ! Il en a été recouvert !

**Thad Gordon:** Les gars, je vous jure que si vous dites un seul mot... Vous savez ce que je ferai !

**Joshua Evans:** Ne l'écoutez pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !? DITES-LE NOUS!

**Matt Anders:** Pourquoi les toilettes du bâtiment scientifique sont-elles taguées sur Facebook ? "/

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel, Matt Anders, Blaine Anderson, Thad Gordon, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Joshua Evans, Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding** et **Nick Jones.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey les gars, je viens de laisser Sebastian (on avait une séance de révision ensemble) et devinez quoi !? Il reste dans nos dortoirs ! Comment il a fait pour entrer dans ce que cette école appelle ''Le Dortoir des Warblers'' même si je ne pense pas qu'il va auditionner pour venir dans les Warblers, je ne sais pas, mais bon !

J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas mais je l'ai invité à la soirée pyjama Super-héros de ce soir et Blaine ne t'inquiète pas, on partage toujours le sac de couchage dans le fond, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ;)

J'espère que ça vous va ! Sinon, c'est trop tard et je m'excuse.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt t'étais obligé de parler de ma jalousie dans une conversation de groupe ? :/ Vraiment ?

**Matt Anders:** Oh voyons Blaine, toi jaloux ? Kurt n'a pas besoin de le dire pour qu'on le sache ! Sérieusement mec ? C'est tellement évident !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis désolé Blaine mais je voulais juste te rassurer. J'ai invité Sebastian seulement parce qu'il est nouveau, qu'il est mon ami et qu'il est au dortoir, à deux chambres de nous. Je pensais que ce serait bien qu'il rencontre de nouvelles personnes.

**Thad Gordon:** T'es tellement gentil Kurt.

**Joshua Evans:** C'est gentil de ta part d'être gentil avec lui Kurt mais t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Les gens disent que ce mec est un nid à ennuis.

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais, on raconte des histoire plutôt flippantes sur le passé de ce gars.

**Kurt Hummel:** Les gars ! On a tous un passé et on ne devrait pas être jugé pour quelque chose qu'on a fait il y a des années de ça. Il est venu ici pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Avoir un refuge. Il a des secrets concernant son passé, tout comme moi. On ne devrait pas le juger sur ça, juste apprendre à le comprendre et à accepter la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Si aucun d'entre vous n'est d'accord avec moi c'est pas grave, il est toujours invité pour ce soir et si aucun d'entre vous ne veut lui parler, alors je le ferai.

**Joshua Evans:** Kurt, c'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire.

**Jacob Evans:** Oh allez Kurt !

**Nick Jones:** Wow vous avez mis Kurt en rogne les frères Evans !

**Kurt Hummel** a quitté la conversation.

**Nick Jones:** VRAIMENT mis en rogne. :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Sérieux les jumeaux !? Vous étiez obligés de dire ça ? Je suis pas ravi à l'idée que Kurt l'ait invité, moi non plus mais au fond Kurt est gentil et tout ce qu'il essaye de faire c'est l'aider. C'est qui il est.

**Jeff Harding:** Oh je trouve ça cool que tu aies invité Sebastian, il a l'air tellement gentil !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** En train d'attendre l'appel de Satan, tout SEUL au café. Parfois de la paix et du silence sont les bienvenus.

- avec **Santana Lopez**

**Blaine Anderson:** Reviens dans notre chambre après, d'accord ?

* * *

**Joshua Evans** à **Kurt Hummel:** On est désolé Kurt. On n'aurait pas du jugé sans savoir. Tu nous pardonnes ?

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais Kurt, tu nous pardonnes ?

* * *

**Santana Lopez:** J'ADORE parler au téléphone avec Porcelaine !

- avec **Kurt Hummel.**

**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et** **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** On devrait s'arranger pour faire ça au moins une fois par semaine !

**Santana Lopez:** On devrait !

**Rachel Berry:** Pourquoi tu m'appelles jamais Kurt ? :(

**Kurt Hummel:** Je t'appelle, Rach, mais tu réponds pas et tu me rappelles jamais.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh..

**Santana Lopez:** AHA GRILLEE !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** En train de mettre en place la salle commune pour notre soirée Super héros !

- à **La Salle Commune des** **Warblers **avec **Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **7 Autres Personnes.**

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Shopping de dernière minute pour la soirée Super héros!

- Avec **Jacob Evans** et **Matt Anders.**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel:** « You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. ;) Lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. » *cœur* *

**Wes Thomas, Joshua Evans** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Aaww.

**Kurt Hummel:** :) Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

**Matt Anders:** C'est comme ça que vous remontez le moral de l'autre quand il se sent mal ? Avec des paroles suggestives tirées de votre chanson ?

* * *

**Thad Gordon:** Je viens de réaliser qu'on sera en vacances de Noël dans six semaines ! On est déjà en Octobre ! Comment c'est possible ? :/

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est l'heure de notre Soirée Pyjama Super héros !

Avec **Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson** et **13 Autres Personnes** à **La Salle Commune des** **Warblers**.

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Matt Anders:** Vous savez quoi ? Si j'étais un super héro je serais...Thor !

**David Stuart:** Thor ? Vraiment ? Je sais que Kurt serait Iron Man parce qu'il est arrogant et sarcastique.

**Wes Thomas:** Je suis D'ACCORD ! Donc ça veut dire que **Blaine** serait Pepper Potts ? :P

**Blaine Anderson:** HAHA très drôle. -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Je serais un super Iron Man ! Blaine serait Captain America parce qu'il est super gentil et vieux jeu ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** :O Je suis pas vieux jeu ! Je suis galant.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je pense que Matt Anders serait Œil de Faucon parce qu'il fait du travail d'espion ;) Wes pourrait être Thor, David La Veuve Noire et Jake et Josh serait Hulk.

**David Stuart:** La Veuve Noire ? Vraiment ? -_-

**Wes Thomas:** Tu ferais un super Hulk, Kurt...

**Kurt Hummel:** La ferme. Non je serais pas un super Hulk.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je pense que tu serais un super Hulk, K ;)

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** **Kurt Hummel** - 'En vérité. Je suis Iron Man.'

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

* * *

**David Stuart:** J'ADORE CES FILMS !

**Finn Hudson:** Aww je veux regarder ces films maintenant ! :(

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe:** Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été entouré par autant d'idiots mais je dois aussi dire que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien intégré quelque part.

- Avec **Kurt Hummel** et **Thad Gordon** à **La Salle Commune des** **Warblers**.

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est simplement l'effet qu'on a sur les gens :P

**Sebastian Smythe**: C'est vrai.

**Wes Thomas:** On est plutôt cool.

**David Stuart:** HEY ! Pourquoi on n'est pas tagués !? :(

**Sebastian Smythe:** Parce qu'on n'est pas amis sur Facebook..

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** QUE TOUT LE MONDE DANS CETTE PIECE AJOUTE SEBASTIAN SMYTHE A SES AMIS FACEBOOK IMMEDIATEMENT !

**Kurt Hummel:** T'es trop bizarre.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe** est maintenant ami avec **Wes Thomas, Blaine Anderson** et **11 Autres Personnes.**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Serré dans les bras de mon **Kurt** dans notre sac de couchage devant le canapé pendant que **David** met le DVD de « L'incroyable Hulk » ! J'adore passer des nuits comme ça avec les gens que j'aime.

- Avec **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas** et **13 Autres Personnes** à **La Salle Commune des ****Warblers.**

**Wes Thomas:** CALINS.

* * *

**Shayne Anderson:** Ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! **Blaine** tu vas rester à Dalton,je te le promets.

**Wes Thomas:** Comment tu sais ça ?

**David Stuart:** Ouais, comment tu peux promettre quelque chose qui n'est en fait pas une vraie promesse mais une promesse en carton ?

**Wes Thomas:** Hein ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu ne peux pas me le promettre Shayne et c'est pas grave. Je supporterai quoi qu'il m'arrive quand ça m'arrivera. J'aurai toujours les garçons alors je peux tout supporter.

**Kurt Hummel, Jacob Evans** et **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Shayne ? Est-ce que c'est le truc donc tu m'as parlé ? Est -ce que ça a marché ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Truc ? Quel truc ? Kurt ? Shayne ?

**Wes Thomas:** Quel truc ?

**Jacob Evans:** OMG Shayne c'était une super idée ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant !

**Shayne Anderson:** Comment est-ce que t'es au courant ?

**Joshua Evans:** J'ai des relations tu te rappelles ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Est-ce que vous connaissez littéralement tout le monde ?

**Jacob Evans:** Ouep.

**Joshua Evans:** A peu près.

**Shayne Anderson:** Bref.. t'embête pas à faire tes bagages Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je n'allais pas les faire..

**Shayne Anderson:** Bien, dans ce cas ne les fais pas.

**Blaine Anderson:** Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

**Shayne Anderson:** Non.

**Kurt Hummel:** Non.

**Joshua Evans:** Non.

**Jacob Evans:** Non.

**Wes Thomas:** Je veux savoir !

* * *

Message Privé entre **Rachel Berry **et **Kurt Hummel.**

Hey Kurt,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour Blaine, mais à ce que je peux voir d'après le statut de son frère les choses pourraient s'arranger et il pourrait rester avec vous. Pas vrai ? Aww c'est adorable à quel point tu te soucies de lui, il a tellement de chance de t'avoir Kurt. :)

Grr, pourquoi Santana Lopez est incapable de se la fermer ? Sérieusement ? Finn et moi ça va. On a eu un léger désaccord pour un projet au Glee Club parce qu'il voulait bosser avec Quinn et pas avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait faire ça alors que j'ai clairement un meilleure voix qu'elle, je ne le saurai jamais, mais bref oui. C'est tout et tout va bien entre nous maintenant. Il a chanté avec Quinn et j'ai chanté avec Noah. Ah t'aurais dû voir sa tête quand on a fait notre duo ! Énorme. Je suis méchante, non ?

A part ce léger contretemps on a fait nos chansons, on en a parlé et tout va super bien, du moins avec Finn . Avec le Glee Club c'est une toute autre histoire ! Le devoir de cette semaine est le concert de Noël qui se déroule dans quelques semaines et tu vas pas le croire : je n'ai pas eu un seul solo ! Santana en a un, Artie en a un, même Brittany en a un ! Mais moi est-ce que j'en ai un ? Et ben nan ! Je chante un duo avec Finn en chanson d'ouverture ! La chanson d'ouverture! PERSONNE NE SE SOUVIENT JAMAIS DE LA CHANSON D'OUVERTURE KURT !

Oh, c'est Finn à la porte, je dois te laisser ! Réponds-moi et fais-moi savoir comment vont les choses avec Blaine !

Je t'aime ! xx

* * *

**Shayne Anderson:** Direction le tribunal !

**Blaine Anderson:** QUOI !? Téléphone, MAINTENANT !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** PAUSE SUR « IRON MAN 2 » ! **Blaine** est au téléphone !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Maintenant**, Shayne** se bat pour ma garde contre mes parents au tribunal. Je l'avais vraiment pas vue venir celle-la.

**Kurt Hummel:** Désolé je ne pouvais pas te le dire et je ne voulais pas te donner trop d'espoir. Mais c'est une super nouvelle, il va peut-être devenir ton tuteur, c'est une super nouvelle.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est une SUPER nouvelle Blaine ! Ça veut dire que tu peux rester !

**David Stuart:** Par contre ça marche comment ? Comment est-ce que Shayne peut se battre pour ta garde face à tes parents ?

**Thad Gordon:** Et bien, s'il a des preuves que ses parents ont été très peu présents dans la vie de Blaine, par exemple, des tickets de caisse qui prouvent qu'ils quittent souvent l'état, des sms méchants ou autres, des lettres, n'importe quoi dans ce genre. S'il peut prouver qu'ils l'ont négligé ce serra une affaire simple. Shayne a 21 ans alors il a légalement le droit d'être le tuteur de Blaine surtout qu'il a élevé Blaine pendant Dieu sait combien d'années, ce serait une affaire qui pourrait se régler en un jour.

**Blaine Anderson:** J'imagine que c'est une super nouvelle, mais Shayne t'es sûr de vouloir m'avoir légalement à ta charge jusqu'à mes 21 ans ? Ça fait quatre ans ! Tu seras responsable de tout et n'importe quoi qui aura rapport avec moi. Et ta vie alors ?

**Shayne Anderson:** C'est toi ma vie Blaine. Et tu es très mature pour quelqu'un qui a 16 ans et même dans ce cas, ça ne me pose aucun problème d'être ton tuteur. Je préfère être responsable de toi que te laisser avec deux parents homophobes et égoïstes. Je veux le faire Blaine, et je le ferai.

* Traduction des paroles pour mieux comprendre le ;) de Blaine  
Tu me donnes l'impression de vivre un rêve d'ados. La façon donc tu m'excites, je peux pas dormir. ;). Enfuyons-nous et ne regardons plus jamais en arrière, plus jamais en arrière.


	20. Tout Est Fini ? Partie 1

**It's All on Facebook: Tout est fini ? Partie 1.**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** J'arrive pas à croire que je dois aller au tribunal et pas en cours. Cette pensée me terrifie et je dois faire une déposition et tout ça et je dois le faire tout seul. C'est pas juste.

**Kurt Hummel:** J'aimerais pouvoir venir, si seulement je pouvais venir et être avec toi. Comment je vais faire sans toi toute la semaine ?

**Joshua Evans:** Pourquoi tu quittes le lycée pour la semaine ? Le tribunal n'est pas si loin, si ? C'est pas à une heure de route ?

**Shayne Anderson:** Ouais, je sais mais ils ouvrent une enquête, il se trouve que nos parents ne nous auraient pas tout dit et je ne pense pas que Blaine devrait s'inquiéter des cours en même temps que du tribunal.

**Matt Anders:** Ouvert une enquête ? Les gars, je suis vraiment désolé.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Rachel Berry.**

Hey Rach c'est moi.

Je voulais juste te dire qu'avec tout ce qui se passe avec Blaine et l'école et cette enquête je vais pas être trop présent cette semaine. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire passer le message aux autres s'il te plaît ? S'ils m'envoient un message j'essayerai de répondre mais je ne promets rien. Cette semaine risque d'être plutôt compliquée pour Blaine et je veux juste être là pour lui, c'est une des seules choses que je puisse faire pour le moment.

Je vous aime tous et j'espère vous voir dans pas longtemps.

Kurt xx

**Rachel Berry:** Trop bizarre, tu m'as envoyé un message alors que j'étais en ligne !? Trop bizarre !

**Rachel Berry:** Désolé, je t'ai envoyé ça pour que tu saches que je suis là et que par chance tu restes en attendant ma réponse complète.

C'est pas du tout grave Kurt, on comprend tout à fait à quel point ça doit être dur pour vous deux, surtout pour Blaine et on comprend tous que tu dois être là pour lui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on a déjà fait un pacte de ne pas vous déranger de la semaine. Il y a même un prix et tout ! Alors si un seul membre des New Directions te parle cette semaine, FINN INCLUS ! Tu me le dis parce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont des PERDANTS ! ;)

Bref, oui. Passe ta semaine à t'occuper de toi et de Blaine. On peut s'occuper tout seul pendant une semaine. Enfin je pense qu'on va survivre une semaine. :D

On t'aime tous Kurt et s'il te plaît dis à Blaine qu'on l'aime aussi.

Rachel xx

**Kurt Hummel:** Et bien j'ai vu ton message et j'ai attendu! :L Vous avez un pacte avec un prix et des perdants ? Wow vous êtes fous. Merci de me donner la semaine, j'apprécie. Ah je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi cette semaine mais si c'est pas le cas je réglerai tout ça dimanche :P

Bref, faut que j'y aille, Rach, il se passe quelque chose et je dois empêcher Wes de jeter mes chaussons, encore une fois.

Je t'aime et on se parle dans pas longtemps ! xx

**Rachel Berry:** A plus Kurt xx

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Hmmm réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis.

**David Stuart** aime ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ne réfléchis pas trop.

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Toi qui réfléchis ? Ça te fait pas mal ?

**Wes Thomas:** HAHA vous êtes trop drôles les gars -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Je pensais mon commentaire pleins d'esprit :P

**Wes Thomas:** ''Je pensais mon commentaire pleins d'esprit'' la ferme Blaine.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sur quoi tu réfléchis autant au fait ?

**Wes Thomas:** Juste sur la vie.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Et bien tu viens de gâcher un statut.

**Kurt Hummel **et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je croyais que les seules choses sur lesquelles tu réfléchissais c'était des blagues, quand est-ce que tu allais manger et comment éviter les révisions, c'est pas le cas ? :P

**Kurt Hummel, David Stuart** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Matt Anders:** Wow c'était une bonne blague Blaine !

**Blaine Anderson:** Haha Je sais, pas vrai.

**Wes Thomas:** Les gars, fermez-la c'est important.

**Kurt Hummel:** Okay.. les gars, laissez-le tranquille.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** OH YEAH ! Je n'ai pas à le faire seul maintenant! Merci beaucoup **Shayne** de faire en sorte que **Kurt** puisse venir avec nous. Je t'aime tellement.

**Wes Thomas, Finn Hudson** et **11 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** T'as un super grand frère Blaine. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais je sais, je sais pas où je serais sans lui.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne sais pas où je serais sans lui non plus !

**Shayne Anderson:** Aww Merci les gars ! Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Quoi ? Sans toi Blaine ne serait pas la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas l'homme que j'aime, alors merci. Je te dois beaucoup moi aussi. :)

**Blaine Anderson** et **Shayne Anderson** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Kurt *cœur*

**Shayne Anderson:** Sérieusement Blaine, faut que tu le traînes à New York et que tu l'épouses celui-la.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je compte le faire un jour.

**Kurt Hummel:** Vraiment ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sûr. :)

**David Stuart:** Vous êtes adorables les gars, je vous aime tous les deux.

**Wes Thomas:** Y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'on soit invité au mariage :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien sûr.

**Blaine Anderson:** Bien sûr.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Kurt Hummel** et **Sebastian Smythe:**

Hey Sebastian,

Juste pour te dire que je serai pas au lycée cette semaine. Blaine a ce truc, bon je sais pas si t'as entendu l'histoire et il a besoin de moi. On m'a donné la permission de quitter le lycée pour la semaine.

Et voilà je recommence à parler pour ne rien dire, je t'envoie un message pour te dire que je pourrai pas te faire du tutorat mercredi, parce que je ne serai évidement pas là. Haha. Désolé, umm, je suis vraiment désolé . Quoi qu'il en soit on part pas avant dimanche après-midi, demain donc. Parce que bien sûr tu ne le savais pas.. Désolé je divague beaucoup je suis déjà au courant. :/ Bref si on en revenait au sujet !? Si t'es là demain je serais plus que d'accord pour te faire le cours de latin demain ! Fais-le moi savoir.

J'espère que tu t'installes bien dans les dortoirs et je suis désolé de pas avoir été trop là. Je sais que tu t'entends avec la plupart des gars et j'en suis vraiment heureux. Je sais que ça peut être très frustrant et un peu trop parfois mais ils sont tous géniaux, et très attentionnés et je ne me serais jamais senti bien ici sans eux.

J'espère te voir dans pas longtemps, Kurt.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe** à **Blaine Anderson:** Hey mec écoute, je sais qu'on est parti du mauvais pied, j'ai entendu tout ce qui t'arrive et je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé. Mon père est juge, est-ce que ça peut aider ? On pourrait baiser le système ensemble ;) Bref, j'espère que ça va et qu'on arrivera à s'entendre en quelques minutes. :)

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Si je pouvais ''adorer'' ce poste je le ferais.

**Blaine Anderson**: O_o J'apprécie le geste Sebastian, et oui je suis peut-être devenu un petit copain très jaloux et j'ai dit quelques trucs pas cool et je suis désolé. Tu t'attends à ce que je réagisse comment quand une menace aussi sexy que toi apparaît, hein ? :) Bref merci. Ton père est juge !? Au revoir Wevid, je me suis trouvé une nouvelle arme secrète ! ;) J'espère qu'on réussira. :) Merci x

**Wes Thomas:** ON REFUSE DE SE FAIRE REMPLACER!

**David Stuart** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww les gars, je suis tellement fier ! :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt -_-

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine -_-

**Sebastian Smythe:** Umm quoi ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ils sont comme ça tout le temps, tu t'y habitueras. :L

**Joshua Evans** et **Nick Jones** aiment ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Les gars, on va faire quoi pendant toute une semaine sans **Kurt** et **Blaine** ? UNE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE !?

- avec **David Stuart, Matt Anders** et **7 Autres Personnes** à **La Salle des ****Warblers.**

**Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding** et **6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Je sais pas ! Comment on va faire pour survivre !?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh les gars, soyez pas si dramatiques. C'est juste 5 jours.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais je sais que vous arrivez pas vraiment à vous débrouiller sans nous mais va bien falloir que vous appreniez à le faire un jour. Kurt et moi ne serons pas toujours là pour vous materner. :P

**Kurt Hummel** et **Finn Hudson** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Pourquoi vous serez pas toujours là Klaine ? On peut pas vivre sans vous les gars !

**Santana Lopez:** Oh mon Dieu j'aurais jamais dû chercher ton mur sur Facebook Wes ! :L

**Kurt Hummel:** Satan, pourquoi tu cherches Wes de toute façon ? Est-ce qu'on doit se parler ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Parler, vous deux !? Nan !? Pourquoi est-ce que vous devriez parler tous les deux !?

**Santana Lopez:** Euh, paske Porcelaine est un peu un de mes meilleurs amis..

**Wes Thomas:** Oh Ouais. Bien sûr.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Les gars, sérieusement, vous pouvez pas être dépendants de ces deux là. Ouais je comprends qu'ils sont un super couple mais vous pouvez pas sérieusement vous inquiétez de comment survivre sans eux.

**David Stuart:** Tu comprendras un jour Smythe.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Je suis presque sûr que non.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est bizarre de penser que cette nuit pourrait être ma dernière à Dalton. Ma dernière soirée film, ça me brise le cœur X/3. Mais je prévois de profiter de chaque minute de celle-ci avec les gens qui comptent le plus. Vous pouvez retirer quelqu'un de Dalton, mais vous ne pouvez pas retirer Dalton de son être.

- avec **Kurt Hummel** à **La Chambre d'Amour de Klaine.**

**Sebastian Smythe, Joshua Evans** et **3 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est qui l'idiot qui a changer le tag 'Chambre de Kurt et Blaine' par 'La Chambre d'Amour de Klaine'!?' **Wes, David,** je vous jure, j'vais vous tuer ! :L

**Finn Hudson:** La Chambre d'Amour de Klaine ?

**Noah Puckerman:** La Chambre d'Amour de Klaine ;)

**Santana Lopez:** Chaud ;)

**Wes Thomas:** :O C'est pas moi ! Comment est-ce que tu as osé !?

**David Stuart:** Comment est-ce que tu peux penser qu'on ferait quelque chose comme ça !?

**Jack Smith** et **Nick Jones** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Mais c'est vraiment pas nous en fait...

**David Stuart:** Ouais on n'est pas la seule paire de Jumeaux Causeurs d'ennuis ici ! -_-

**Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** 'La Chambre d'Amour de Klaine .' Tu sais quoi ? C'est plutôt bien trouvé en fait ;)

**Noah Puckerman** et **Santana Lopez** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais j'imagine qu'ils sont pas si bêtes que ça dans leurs têtes au final ;)

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouais eux ils sont un peu bêtes et vous vous êtes des bêtes ;)

**Sebastian Smythe** aime ça.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Tu m'as littéralement volé les mots de la bouche !

**Noah Puckerman** aime ça.

**Finn Hudson:** PUCK C'EST DE MON FRERE QUE TU PARLES.

**Noah Puckerman:** Je ne parlais pas que de ton frère en disant ça )

**Wes Thomas:** :O

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis plus que dérangé.

**Kurt Hummel:** Noah, je pense que je préférerais que tu penses à moi plutôt qu'à mon copain que tu ne connais pas depuis très longtemps et que tu pourrais potentiellement faire fuir ..

**Kurt Hummel:** Et je viens juste de réaliser que je viens de te demander de penser à moi dans des situations compromettantes. Je pense que c'est moi qui vais fuir maintenant.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh Kurt :)

**Santana Lopez:** Chaud ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Oh les gars.. :/

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe** est maintenant amis avec **Noah Puckerman.**

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Vous allez tellement bien vous entendre tous les deux ! Vous êtes tous les deux aussi arrogants et grossiers l'un que l'autre ! :D

* * *

Message Privé entre **Sebastian Smythe** et **Kurt Hummel:**

Hey Kurt,

Ouais les gars de mon dortoir m'ont mis au courant. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qui se passe avec Blaine. Je ne le connais pas trop, mais après notre 'confrontation' dirons-nous et je te connais et je sais à quel point ça doit t'affecter.. Enfin, je sais pas mais je peux m'imaginer.

Bref, je suis vraiment désolé que tout ça arrive mais si t'as besoin de te plaindre auprès de quelqu'un de normal dans cette école sache que je suis là, et tu auras même le droit de parler sans rien dire ;-) C'est tellement mignon et adorable quand tu le fais dans tes e-mail. T'es tellement mignon !

Ah maintenant je parle sans fin, mais ouais c'est vraiment bête que tu ne puisses pas venir mercredi pour notre séance de révision mais je peux demain. Dis-moi le jour l'heure et l'endroit et j'y serai. :)

J'ai hâte et j'espère que tu t'en sors bien avec tout ce qui se passe.

Sebastian.

Okay.. alors je viens juste de t'envoyer ça et je réalise que je t'ai demandé 'le jour l'heure et l'endroit' et il faut que je me corrige. Umm, je sais quel jour on est demain, enfin si demain n'est pas le 6 alors je sais pas .. ;) Et je sais qu'on va sûrement se rencontrer devant ta chambre ou la mienne, alors il ne me manque que l'heure. :L

Alors envoie-moi un message et maintenant j'ai l'air d'un idiot désespéré à te renvoyer encore un message et je vais appuyer sur envoyer et oublier que j'ai envoyé ce message.

A plus Kurt.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** On est tous entassé dans notre chambre à se détendre en regardant « Avengers » pour la deuxième fois cette semaine ! Notre dernier soir avant qu'on n'entame une semaine palpitante.

- avec **Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe** et **6 Autres Personne** à **La chambre d'Amour de Klaine**.

**Wes Thomas:** Ce ne sera pas la toute dernière. C'est la dernière avant une semaine. Dès que vous revenez on se fait une autre soirée film ! :D

**Blaine Anderson:** Wes t'en sais rien, on va peut-être pas réussir à gagner au tribunal la semaine prochaine, je vais peut-être devoir partir... Je sais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne veut que ce soit la réalité mais c'est toujours une possibilité..

**David Stuart:** Blaine, ne pense pas comme ça. Pense positivement et tout ira bien !

**Shayne Anderson:** Blaine qu'est-ce que je te disais toujours quand on était petits ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je me rappelle pas.. tu m'as dis tellement de trucs.

**Shayne Anderson: **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on tombe ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh :) Pour qu'on puisse apprendre à se relever.

**Shayne Anderson:** Exactement. Ce n'est peut-être pas ta faute si tu es tombé, mais ça t'apprend quand-même comment te relever. Tu sais comme Mère et Père se comportent, ils ont peut-être fait la meilleure des choses pour toi. Au moins maintenant tu sais t'occuper de toi-même . Tu es devenu quelqu'un de tellement merveilleux et j'en suis tellement fier.

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Moi aussi je suis fier.

**David Stuart:** Nous aussi on est fiers de toi. :) xx

**Matt Anders:** Oui Blaine, c'est le cas, on est tous vraiment fiers.

**Blaine Anderson:** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des amis comme vous ?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour les avoir eus mais je sais ce que tu peux faire pour m'avoir moi ;)

**Matt Anders** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Seb ! On était tous super gentil et t'as tout gâché.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu peux toujours rêver Smythe ! Tout ce que tu avais en tête en postant ce commentaire, et bien il n'y a que Kurt qui a le droit de faire ce genre de choses avec moi. Désolé ;)

**Kurt Hummel** et **Sebastian Smythe** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** )

**Sebastian Smythe:** Wow mec, j'avais des trucs vraiment coquins en tête.. ;) J'imagine que tu me rends fier aussi ! Même si on est devenu ami seulement ce soir. Oh et puis merde, on ne vit qu'une fois,non ?

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai vraiment de la chance avec vous, alors merci :) *coeur* Même pour toi Smythe ;)

**Wes Thomas, Jacob Evans** et **16 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe:** Je n'arriverai jamais à apprendre cette stupide langue ! Sérieusement ! Je suis bilingue en français et espagnol et je peux à peine dire une phrase en latin ! Pourquoi on doit apprendre le latin de toute façon !? C'est une langue morte ! Désolé d'être aussi idiot Kurt :/

- avec **Kurt Hummel** à **Le café ****Windsor des Warblers.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Ah t'es pas si nul ! **Wes **et **David **sont pires que toi ! ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Hey ! C'est pas notre faute si t'as réussi à apprendre à parler le français couramment en deux jours, et que tu as réussi à chanter un medley de Céline Dion en français en faisant une routine de Pom-Pom Girl en même temps !

**Sebastian Smythe:** T'étais dans les Pom-Pom Girls !?

**Kurt Hummel:** WES !? Je t'ai dit que cette information ne devait pas sortir de cette salle ! -_- Tu m'as promis de ne jamais rien dire !

**David Stuart:** Ah t'es mal barré là...

**Wes Thomas:** Et bien techniquement j'ai rien dit... Je l'ai écrit...

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est ABSOLUMENT pas le sujet Wes !

**Sebastian Smythe:** Je me répète; TU ETAIS DANS LES POM-POM GIRLS ? Je te vois d'une toute nouvelle manière maintenant Porcelaine !

**Blaine Anderson:** Tu ferais mieux de ne pas voir mon copain de n'importe quelle manière Smythe! ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Quoi, genre sans vêtements ? ;P

**Wes Thomas:** Ah tu lui as tendu la perche pour celle-la Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais pas faux ! Bien joué Smythe.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh vous deux. :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh tu n'as encore rien vu ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Ok les gars! J'ai pris le « latin pour les nuls » de Wes et je suis maintenant de retour au café avec Smythe alors maintenant que tout le monde parte et nous laisse étudier !

**Blaine Anderson:** Quelle autorité ! ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu sais que t'aimes ça ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Vous le faites exprès là, non ?

**David Stuart: **C'est obligé que oui !

**Sebastian Smythe:** Les gars j'essaye d'étudier et Kurt est en train de devenir rouge de frustration.

**Wes Thomas:** Tu marques un point.

**Blaine Anderson:** Amusez-vous bien à étudier ! Prends soin de mon petit copain Smythe.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Fait et fait. ;)

**David Stuart:** Les gars ! Arrêtez d'énerver Kurt encore plus !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** J'essaye de faire mes valises mais c'est un peu dur avec les deux paires de jumeaux qui n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter ! -_-

- avec **Joshua Evans, Jake Evans** et **2 Autres Personnes** à **La Chambre D'Amour De ****Klaine.**

Message Privé entre **Burt Hummel** et **Kurt Hummel:**

Hey Kurt, c'est ton père.

Écoute, j'ai entendu quelques trucs sur la situation de Blaine depuis la dernière fois que nous avons parlé et s'il a besoin d'un endroit où rester pendant que son frère n'est pas là tu sais qu'il est plus que le bienvenu ici. Je sais que je n'étais pas exactement fou de joie à l'idée que tu n'ailles pas en cours cette semaine pour la passer assis à côté de Blaine dans un tribunal mais je suis heureux que tu te sois battu avec moi pour le faire.

Blaine a vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment et ça veut tellement dire pour toi en tant que personne que tu sois prêt à mettre ta vie sur pause pour la personne que tu aimes. Je suis tellement fier de toi Kurt, et je sais que ta mère le serait aussi.

Assure-toi de m'appeler tous les soirs depuis l'hôtel et prends bien soin de lui :) Je t'aime tellement Kurt et j'ai vraiment hâte que vous veniez à la maison. Ça me manque de ne pas vous avoir ici.

Appelle-moi dès que vous arrivez à l'hôtel ce soir. Je t'aime fiston, embrasse Blaine de ma part.

Papa.

* * *

**Shayne Anderson** à **Blaine Anderson:** Sérieusement ! Pourquoi ton portable est le seul que je n'arrive pas à appeler, c'est quoi ce réseau pourri ? Bref, je vous attends dehors. Même si j'adorerais rentrer je pense que je passerais sur tes amis fous, je me réserve ça pour quand je vous déposerai la semaine prochaine. Alors toi et **Kurt** avez plutôt intérêt à ramener vos fesses ici au plus vite. On a un hôtel où on doit aller.

**Wes Thomas:** J'aimerais qu'il y ait un bouton ''je n'aime pas'' :(

**Kurt Hummel:** SHAYNE ! Je t'ai dit de m'envoyer un sms une heure avant que tu n'arrives ! Et oh qu'est-ce que je vois, PAS DE MESSAGE -_-

**Shayne Anderson:** Kurt désolé mais je conduisais.

**Blaine Anderson:** T'es mal barré là, t'aurais dû lui envoyer un message.

**Shayne Anderson:** Mais je... Oh et puis zut j'ai déjà vu Kurt en colère, ça va, je peux survivre.

**David Stuart:** On te souhaite bonne chance !

**Matt Anders:** Ouais, Kurt a laissé libre cours à sa colère quand ils lui ont fait une blague et ça s'est mal passé et regarde-les ! Ils sont pas venus sur Facebook de la semaine !

**Shayne Anderson:** Les jumeaux Evan ? Pas sur Facebook ? DE TOUTE LA SEMAINE !? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Qu'est-ce que Kurt a fait ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh comme si c'était ma faute !

**Blaine Anderson:** C'est un peu le cas bébé.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh comme si t'en savais quelque chose -_-

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais tout.

**Kurt Hummel:** -_-

**Shayne Anderson:** Les gars, arrête de flirter sur Facebook et ramenez-vous ici immédiatement, faut qu'on parte !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** On dirait que c'est l'heure pour nous de laisser Dalton derrière nous. J'espère te revoir dans pas longtemps.

- avec **Kurt Hummel** et **Shayne Anderson** à **La ****Dalton Academy.**

**Wes Thomas:** Dalton Academy dit que vous vous reverrez très vite.

**Joshua Evans, Matt Anders** et **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** On espère que tout va s'arranger Blaine. Les New Directions te font des bisous et ont vraiment hâte de te revoir.

**David Stuart:** On vous aime.

**Blaine Anderson:** On vous aime aussi.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Ici **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** qui se déconnectent de Facebook pour les sept prochains jours. On vous mettra à jour quand on reviendra.

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** On sera là à attendre.

**David Stuart:** En attendant.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Ils ne sont partis que depuis deux heures et c'est déjà bizarre sans eux ici.

**Joshua Evans, Matt Anders** et **11 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Je sais, il n'y a personne qu'on puisse embêter, personne à qui faire des blagues et personne chez qui aller.

**Matt Anders:** C'est vrai, où est-ce qu'on va traîner maintenant que la Chambre d'Amour de Klaine est fermée pour restauration?

**Wes Thomas:** 'Pour restauration' ? Sérieusement ?

**Matt Anders:** Quoi ? Blaine et Kurt ont dû quitter le boulot pour que Blaine puisse travailler sur ses relations avec sa famille. Il essaye de réparer ça, il essaye de restaurer la vie de Blaine pour qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était avant. Je pensais que c'était bien trouvé.

**Nick Jones:** Hmm c'est bien trouvé.

**Thad Gordon:** Et bien la chambre des jumeaux (les vrais jumeaux) est la deuxième plus grande chambre. Alors on pourrait traîner là ?

**Wes Thomas:** Mais ce sera quand même pas pareil.

**Rachel Berry:** Les gars arrêtez de vous plaindre et faites quelque chose! Vous me démoralisez toute ma timeline! -_-

* * *

**Thad Gordon**: Alors, lundi matin j'étais tranquille dans ma chambre à lire quand Wes et David ont débarqué avec trois tasses de café. Apparemment j'ai remplacé **Kurt** et **Blaine **pour leurs cafés du matin pour cette semaine.. Oh quelle joie !

**Mike Anders, Jeff Harding** et **2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Tu sais que t'aimes ça en vrai ?

**Thad Gordon:** Aimer ça ?

**David Stuart:** T'adores ça ! :D

**Thad Gordon:** Les gars vous savez que je ne bois que du thé ! Je suis anglais!

**Trent Jackson, Jeff Harding** et **1 Autres Personne** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Oh ouais.. tu marques un point.

* * *

**Jeff Harding** a tagué **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** dans son album « **Photo de la pause de midi. »**

* * *

**Jeff Harding:** Le repas est juste pas pareil sans vous mais on vous garde vos places jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez !

- avec **Nick Jones, Mike Anders** et **5 Autres Personnes** à **La Cafet' de Dalton.**

**Jacob Evans, Nick Jones** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** J'arrive pas à croire que vous leurs gardiez leurs places. Personne ne va s'y asseoir de la semaine alors laissez quelqu'un d'autre utiliser ces chaises. Je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangerait pas.

**Wes Thomas: Rachel Berry** on prouve quelque chose. Leur place est ici et ce sont leurs chaises. Ça a toujours été les chaises de Kurt et Blaine et ça le sera toujours. Personne d'autre ne s'assiéra dessus quoi qu'il arrive. personne ne le pourrait !

**Rachel Berry:** Pourquoi m'avoir tagué dans ton commentaire alors que tu savais que j'allais avoir une notification parce que j'ai déjà commenté ?

**Wes Thomas:** PARCE QUE **Rachel Berry,** je prouve quelque chose.

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt avait raison, vous êtes intenses.

**David Stuart:** OMG T'AS PARLE A KURT COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL VA ET COMMENT VA BLAINE ET COMMENT TOUT SE PASSE OMG QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DIT !?

**Jeff Harding:** Elle voulait dire il y a un moment, idiot ! Tu sais que Kurt et Blaine prennent cette semaine pour n'être que tous les deux. Aucune communication, tu te rappelles. Tu étais là quand ils en ont discuté, non ? T'étais à genoux en train de supplier Blaine en tirant sur son pantalon de ne pas, je cite ''ruiner ma vie''.

**Santana Lopez** aime ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh mon dieu, wow. Je voulais dire, le week-end dernier.. Sérieusement tu le suppliais de ne pas ruiner ta vie juste parce qu'il ne va pas utiliser Facebook de la semaine. Vous êtes fous les gars !

**Santana Lopez:** Au moins c'était pas toi pour une fois Wes ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Est-ce que je peux juste vous dire que vous êtes totalement fous les gars... genre sérieusement fous !

**Joshua Evans:** OMG c'était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai vue de ma vie !

**Jacob Evans:** La vidéo me fait toujours rire !

**Nick Jones:** Hey vous êtes de retour en ligne à commenter ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a de changé !?

**Wes Thomas:** AHA !Ouais c'était absolument hilarant! Et ouais c'était pas moi pour une fois !

**David Stuart:** La ferme Wes ! Au moins je me suis pas accroché au pantalon de Kurt alors qu'il partait de la salle commune. Enfin, sérieux ? Il t'a traîné jusqu'à la porte sur ton ventre !

**Wes Thomas:** -_-

**Santana Lopez:** C'est plus logique..

**Jacob Evans:** Et bien Kurt est pas là, alors on a décidé que sa punition ne marchait pas pendant qu'il était pas là.

**Joshua Evans:** Enfin, c'était pas vraiment une punition en fait. il nous a juste terrifiés au point qu'on n'a pas osé utilisé Facebook et maintenant qu'il n'est pas là pour un moment, on est de retour, bébé !

**Jacob Evans:** Exactement ! Ce que Kurt ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du mal !

**Santana Lopez:** Vous dites ça mais vous êtes en train de commenter un statut dans lequel il est tagué. Vous ne pouvez rien cacher à quelqu'un sur Facebook.

**Nick Jones:** Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !?

**Joshua Evans:** Kurt nous a dit de ne plus jamais en reparler.

**Wes Thomas** et **Jacob Evans** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** On comprend les gars.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Les gars, vous avez vraiment peur de Kurt à ce point ? Sérieusement ? Je veux dire, on dirait une magnifique poupée très fragile. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez le trouver effrayant ?

**Nick Jones:** :O

**Matt Anders:** Oh mec, tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça Seb.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Oh vraiment ?

**Wes Thomas:** Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que Kurt ne regarde pas son Facebook quand il reviendra parce que sinon t'es mal barré.

**Sebastian Smythe:** On verra, je suis sûr que je peux y faire face.

**Wes Thomas **et **Matt Anders** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Attends et tu verras.

* * *

**Thad Gordon:** Au moins ils ont bien deviné ce matin. Ce thé était très bon.

- avec **Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart.**

* * *

**Nick Jones:** C'est bizarre. C'est le premier mercredi après-midi depuis toujours où on reste à Dalton..

**Finn Hudson:** Les mecs !? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi de pas aller au Laser Tag ? Ça a l'air tellement fun !

**Nick Jones:** Sans Blaine et Kurt ce serait pas pareil.

**Matt Anders:** Mais vous l'avez déjà fait avant. Vous vous rappelez ce jour quand j'ai vu le premier signe d'affection entre Klaine à Dalton ?

**Joshua Evans:** Hey Finn, on devrait tous aller au Laser Tag pendant les vacances ! La Dalton Academy de Westerville contre Le McKinley de Lima ! Ça vous dit ?

**Nick Jones:** Ouais mais ils avaient choisi de ne pas venir à ce moment, là c'est pas vraiment leur choix. Bref, on se voit dans la salle des Warblers pour traîner, vous voulez venir ?

**Matt Anders:** On sera là dans quelque secondes.

**Finn Hudson:** T'ES SERIEUX MEC CE SERAIT PLUS QUE SUPER COOL !

**Jacob Evans:** Aha, on va se prévoir ça.

**Finn Hudson:** HIGH FIVE!

* * *

**David Stuart:** Bien, on en est à la moitié de la semaine. Kurt et Blaine seront de retour en un rien de temps. Maintenant pour nous distraire on est tous en train de se faire des câlins dans la chambre des Jumeaux en mangeant de la glace, en buvant du café et en regardant « PS I Love You ». Qu'est- ce que ces deux magiques garçons nous ont fait !?

- avec **Sebastian Smythe, Wes Thomas** et **8 Autres Personnes** au **Pays des Merveilles des Jumeaux.**

**Matt Anders:** Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ce film était tellement triste! :(

**Jeff Harding:** Comment est ce qu'il peuvent regarder ce film de leur plein gré alors qu'ils savent qu'ils pleureront du début à la fin ! Même Sebastian pleure !

**Sebastian Smythe:** Non je pleure pas !

**Wes Thomas:** On s'en fout, ce film est trop triste, mec! Si tu pleures pas t'es un bâtard et t'as pas de cœur!

**Nick Jones:** J'ai besoin d'un câlin :(

* * *

**Wes Thomas: Kurt** et **Blaine**! S'IL VOUS PLAIT REVENEZ VITE !

**David Stuart, Finn Hudson** et **18 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.


	21. Tout Est Fini § Partie 2

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des Reviews et qui continuent de lire l'histoire. Quelqu'un dans une Review m'a dit qu'il avait complètement oublié ma fiction mais qu'il était revenu la lire quand il avait vu que j'avais mis l'histoire à jour ! C'est des gens comme ça qui me rendent heureuse d'écrire et de partager cette histoire avec vous._

_Merci de votre patience, j'aime qui vous aimiez lire ce que j'ai à écrire. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi._

_Bref, je vais vous laissez lire, merci beaucoup. :)_

_Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à l'auteur ni à moi._

* * *

**It's All on Facebook: Tout est Fini ? Partie 2.**

* * *

**David Stuart:** On est jeudi et j'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule dans mon lit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, quand Blaine reviendra. Mes garçons me manquent :(

**Wes Thomas, Matt Anders et** **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Je pensais pareil. ILS ME MANQUENT !

**Sebastian Smythe:** Sérieusement les gars, agissez comme des mecs ! Ce sont de super gars mais ils ne seront pas toujours là toute votre vie !

**David Stuart:** Smythe ! Ils seront toujours là, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ! Bien sûr qu'il le seront!

**Sebastian Smythe:** Vous avez besoin d'aide. Genre, sérieusement.

**Rachel Berry:** Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux !?

**Wes Thomas:** On est toujours sérieux.

**Santana Lopez:** T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ça Wes. Peut-être même trop bizarre. ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Je ne suis pas trop bizarre ! :P

**Rachel Berry:** Est-ce que c'est un courant que je sens passer ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Bien sûr que non ! Moi et Santana ? Ahaaahahahaha ! Jamais ! Pfft. Comme si je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour une salope comme Santana !

**Santana Lopez:** -.- Exactement ce que je pensais, connard.

**David Stuart:** Wes ? Faut qu'on parle, mec.

**Rachel Berry:** D'accord... Je vais faire comme si je croyais à cette excuse minable.

**David Stuart** aime ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Pourquoi faut qu'on parle ? Et c'est pas une excuse minable !

**Rachel Berry:** Bien sûr.

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi !? C'était une réponse totalement normale et naturelle !

**Santana Lopez:** Wes ferme là.

**David Stuart:** Fait une pause mec. :)

**Wes Thomas:** J'arrête.

**David Stuart:** Tu t'en es trouvée une bien autoritaire, mec ;) T'es sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup ? ;)

**Santana Lopez:** -.-

**Rachel Berry** aime ça.

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe** à **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt ! T'es un génie ! J'ai passé mon examen de latin aujourd'hui, haut la main et tout ça grâce à ton talent génialissime ! Je t'en dois une ! J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux. J'ai parlé à mon père et je suis presque sûr que vous allez rester à Dalton pour de bon !

**Wes Thomas, David Stuart** et **4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** Rester pour de bon !? Faut qu'on parle. IMMEDIATEMENT !

**David Stuart:** Café pronto !

**Sebastian Smythe:** Purée les gars calmez vous.

**Joshua Evans:** 'Génialissime' c'est un mot super cool...

**Jacob Evans:** On devrait peut être..

**Sebastian Smythe:** COPYRIGHT ;)

**Jeff Harding:** Félicitations, mec ! Il était dur celui là !

**Joshua Evans:** Et zut !

**Sebastian Smythe:** HA ! :P Merci Jeff :)

* * *

**Wes Thomas** à **Sebastian Smythe:** Je n'ai pas ton numéro. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas ton numéro. OU ES-TU, BORDEL ? ON ATTEND TES INFOS !?

- avec **David Stuart, Joshua Evans** et **5 Autres Personnes** au **Café de Dalton.**

**Sebastian Smythe:** Non tu n'as pas mon numéro et c'est POUR CA que tu n'auras pas mon numéro ! -.- Bon je suis occupé avec Murdoch et je préfère évidemment être avec sept tarés comme vous que de supporter un taré comme lui ! -.- Je serai là dans cinq minutes. Achète-moi un latte espèce d'idiot.

**Joshua Evans:** Oh Murdoch est un con ! On compatit ! :(

**David Stuart:** Ne me traite pas d'idiot.

**Sebastian Smythe:** En fait c'est Wes que je traitais d'idiot mais t'es aussi un idiot. Je serai là dans pas longtemps.

**Wes Thomas:** Un latte caramel avec de la crème a été commandé et payé et je suis en train de l'attendre. Ramène-toi vite où je le mange.

**David Stuart:** Tu veux dire boire ?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Ça se boit du café, idiot ! Je pars à l'instant. A dans deux minutes.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne soient toujours pas de retour ! On est samedi ! Ils devraient être rentrés là !

- avec **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson **à **Vous êtes où putain, et pourquoi vous êtes pas encore de retour ?**

**Matt Anders, Jeff Harding** et **7 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Jeff Harding:** Bien que je les veuille de retour autant que vous, laissez leur un peu d'espace les gars ! T'as créé un nouveau tag d'endroit, mec, ça craint.

**Wes Thomas:** Le procès s'est fini hier ! On devrait déjà être au courant là ! Ah je sais ! C'est cool hein !? ;)

**Matt Anders:** S'ils ont perdu et que ça s'est mal passé alors ils veulent peut être passer un peu de temps seuls, parce que dans ce cas tellement de choses vont changer. Et s'ils ont gagné, ils sont peut-être en train de le fêter. Alors laissez-les vivre. S'il ne sont pas de retour aujourd'hui, alors ils seront de retour demain. D'accord ?

**Jeff Harding:** Pas sympa mec, pas sympa.

**Joshua Evans:** Même si je déteste le dire, ces gars ont raison.

**Jacob Evans** aime ça.

**David Stuart:** Il a pas tort, Wes ? Blaine et Kurt vont revenir, on les connaît alors laissons leur du temps.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** Grrr ok vous avez raison. Qui a envie de commander des pizzas et de jouer à Harry Potter Lego dans la salle commune ?

- avec **David Stuart, Matt Anders** et **7 Autres Personnes** à **La Salle Commune** **Windsor.**

**Jacob Evans, Jeff Harding** et **7 Autres Personnes ** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans:** En route !

**Matt Anders:** J'arrive !

**Thad Gordon:** Oh et bien même moi j'ai envie de venir !

**Wes Thomas**: Et bien Harry Potter est Anglais !

**Jacob Evans** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Thad Gordon:** Oui. Bien sûr, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai envie de venir, parce que c'est anglais..

**Wes Thomas:** Exactement !

**Thad Gordon:** Bien sûr...

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Je ne m'attendais pas à ouvrir la porte de chez les Hummel et à trouver Kurt et Blaine qui attendaient dans l'entrée . Tellement contente qu'ils soient à la maison !

- avec **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** à **La maison des Hummel-Hudson.**

**Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson** et **6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Oh est-ce qu'ils sont là pour longtemps ?

**Wes Thomas:** Ils QUOI !?

**David Stuart:** Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Lima !? Ils devraient être à Westerville !

**Joshua Evans:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa clé ? :/

**Matt Anders:** Elles sont portées disparues... tu te rappelles ?

**Rachel Berry:** Les gars calmez-vous. Ils ont des trucs à régler et ils expliqueront tout demain.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh et les gars, ils est plutôt en colère contre vous d'avoir caché ses clés. :/ Je ferais attention si j'étais vous.

**David Stuart:** Raaaa ! Je DETESTE quand ils se coupent du monde comme ça ! -.-

**Wes Thomas:** Moi aussi !

* * *

Message Privé entre **Wes Thomas, David Thomas, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Jeff Harding, Jack Smith, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans **et** Jacob Evans.**

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Lima ? S'ils sont allés là en premier... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**David Stuart:** Ça pourrait vouloir dire n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? Ils pourraient y être parce que Blaine a besoin d'être entouré d'une famille aimante... Ou ils pourraient y être pour faire la fête.

**Joshua Evans:** Smythe ! Je pensais que tu avais dit que tout allait être réglé !

**Jacob Evans:** Ouais Smythe !

**Sebastian Smythe:** Hey Les Evans ! La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à mon père il m'a dit que les choses se présentaient bien. Évidemment il ne peut pas trop m'en dire plus parce qu'il ne peut pas mais quand-même. Les gars donnez leur de l'air ! Vous êtes encore plus fous que ce que je pensais ! :/

**Jack Smith:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Matt Anders:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe , bordel !?

**Wes Thomas:** C'est Klaine ! Notre existence toute entière ne tient qu'à un fil !

**Sebastian Smythe:** Wow je pense que t'es devenu un peu dramatique à cause de tes six sœurs, hein Wessie ? ;)

**David Stuart:** C'est vrai !

**Wes Thomas:** Je leur en veux pour ça !

* * *

**Finn Hudson:** Réunion à notre maison pour accueillir **Blaine** dans la famille ! :D

- avec **Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry** et **11 Autres Personnes** à **La Maison des ****Hummel-Hudson.**

**Burt Hummel, Quinn Fabrey** et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** J'arrive pas à y croire ! :D

**Finn Hudson:** Je sais, c'est trop cool !

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel !?

* * *

Message Privé entre **Jeff Harding, David Thomas, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Jones, Thad Gordon, Wes Thomas, Jack Smith, Matt Anders, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Jeff Harding**: OMG 'accueillir Blaine dans la famille!' OMG !Est-ce que KURT ET BLAINE SE SONT FIANCES !? OMG ! J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE. Je pensais pas qu'ils le feraient vraiment...

**Wes Thomas**: Est-ce que Kurt ET BLAINE sont fiancés !?

**Joshua Evans:** Ça ne veut peut-être pas dire ça... Ça veux peut être dire...

**Jacob Evans:** Ça pourrait dire...

**David Stuart:** Oh Mon Dieu !

**Jack Smith:** 'Le ferait' ? Faire quoi Jeff ?

**Matt Anders:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites que Kurt ET Blaine sont fiancés !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé, bordel !?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Mince ! C'est vraiment bête ça ;)

**Wes Thomas:** La ferme Smythe !

Finn à posté un statut disant qu'ils accueillaient Blaine dans la famille !

Va y avoir un mariage Klaine ! :O

**Thad Gordon:** S'il vous plaît, les gars, il doit y avoir une autre explication. Ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Ça ne fait même pas un an qu'ils se connaissent...

**David Stuart:** Mais ils sont parfaits ensemble !

**Jeff Harding:** Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, Thad !

**Nick Jones:** J'imagine qu'on va juste devoir attendre jusqu'à leur retour demain pour vraiment savoir. Maintenant les gars éteignez vos téléphones qu'on regarde Iron Man.

**Wes Thomas:** Grrr !

**Nick Jones:** Téléphones éteints ! Tout le monde et on les mettra dans un panier comme ça tout le monde passe du temps off Facebook.

**Nick Jones:** Maintenant !

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** Parfois les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le veux, mais parfois elles se passent encore mieux que ce que tu n'espérais. Je suis tellement fière de vous deux.

-avec **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson.**

**Finn Hudson** aime ça.

**Finn Hudson:** C'est comme gagner un nouveau frère ! Je suis Super Grand Frère !

**Noah Puckerman:** C'est vraiment une super nouvelle.

**Santana Lopez:** Je suis tellement fière d'eux, après tout ce que l'univers leur a envoyé dans la gueule. :)

* * *

**David Stuart: Rachel, Finn, Santana, Noah, Kurt, Blaine**! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE BORDEL ? C'EST PAS DROLE !

**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** et **3 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Vous allez sérieusement aimer mon statut et ensuite vous barrer! -.- #filsdepute !

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu utilises un hashtag ? Sérieux? On est où là, sur Twitter ? ;)

**Wes Thomas:** KURT !?

**Jeff Harding:** Omg Kurt t'es de retour !?

**David Stuart:** Kurt !? Comment ça va !? Comment va Kurt !? COMMENT est-ce que tout va !? Comment va Blaine !? Comment s'est passé le procès !? Comment est-ce que tu VAS !? Omg !?

**Joshua Evans:** :O Kurt est de retour !

**Matt Anders:** Kurt ! Sérieusement David ! Sérieusement !? En plus t'as demandé à Kurt comment il allait et ensuite ''Comment va Kurt ?' Mec t'as un problème.. :)

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Jacob Evans:** On espère que tout va bien mais on doit s'éclipser !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Assis dans le siège passager en écoutant « Teenage Dream » de Katy Perry avec mon rêve d'ado à mes côtés, en route pour la maison. Là où se trouve notre place*cœur*

- avec **Blaine Anderson** sur **L'autoroute de la vie.**

**Finn Hudson, Wes Thomas** et **5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**David Stuart:** Peut-être qu'ils nous ignorent mais KLAINE EST DE RETOUR BEBE !

**Rachel Berry:** Ça vaut l'attente. Crois-moi ;)

**Santana Lopez** aime ça.

**Santana Lopez:** Je suis jamais d'accord avec Berry mais pour une fois elle a raison. :D

**Rachel Berry** aime ça.

* * *

**Wes Thomas:** KURT ET BLAINE SONT SUR LA ROUTE DU RETOUR !

- avec **M****att Anders, Nick Jones** et **4 Autres Personnes.**

**Joshua Evans, David Stuart** et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Matt Anders:** AU CAFE DE DALTON !

- avec **Jacob Evans,** **Nick Jones** et** 4 Autres Personnes**.

**Nick Jones, Thad Gordon** et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Je serais là dans quelques instants ;) Merci de m'avoir invité les gars -.-

**Matt Anders:** Désolé mec ! Dans ma hâte j'ai du oublié de te taguer ! A tout de suite ! :D

**Sebastian Smythe:** Ouais, ouais. Pas que j'en aie quelque chose à faire, mais j'arrive.

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Tellement content que Blaine reste pour de bon ! :D

- avec **Blaine Anderson** et **Kurt Hummel.**

**Sebastian Smythe** aime ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis content d'être ici avec vous les gars !

* * *

**David Stuart:** BLAINE ANDERSON EST DE RETOUR BEBE !

- avec **Blaine Anderson.**

**Trent Jackson, Jack Smith** et **19 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Seulement grâce à **Shayne** et au père de Kurt. S'ils n'avaient pas été là je ne serais sûrement pas là. :)

**Shayne Anderson:** Mec, nous accorde pas toute la victoire. T'es génial, tu nous as donné quelque chose pour quoi nous battre.

**Kurt Hummel:** Il a raison Blaine. Tu vaux le coup de se battre.

**Wes Thomas** et **David Stuart** aiment ça.

**Joshua Evans:** Bien dit !

**Jacob Evans:** Bien dit !

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh vous m'avez manqué les gars. x

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Enfin de retour à Dalton avec ma petite famille d'ici. En train de boire un café et de me relaxer comme d'habitude. Je vous aime les gars.

- avec **David Stuart, Matt Anders** et **7 Autres Personnes** au **Café de ****Dalton.**

**Sebastian Smythe:** Je suis content que tout se soit arrangé pour toi Anderson. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Merci Smythe. Moi aussi je suis très content. Tu pourras dire merci à ton père de ma part ? :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Merci pour quoi ? D'avoir créé un fils aussi formidable que moi ? Ouais bien sur ;) Nan, ouais j'le ferais. :)

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien joué Seb ! :) Ton attitude arrogante, bien qu'elle puisse être extrêmement énervante, marche vraiment bien ! :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Merci Kurtie :D

**David Stuart:** On t'aime aussi !

**Wes Thomas:** S'il te plaît, ne nous abandonne plus jamais ! Je pense pas qu'on pourra survivre encore une fois sans toi !

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh les gars, ça n'a pas pu être si terrible que ça. On n'est que deux garçons. On n'a rien de spécial.

**Thad Gordon**: Kurt, ils m'ont apporté du thé. Tous les matins, toute la semaine parce que vous étiez pas là et qu'il ne pouvaient donc pas vous apporter vos cafés.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh wow umm..

**Wes Thomas:** C'est notre routine ! On pouvait pas changer notre routine !

**Matt Anders:** Ils ont gardé deux chaises pour vous tous les midis de la semaine même s'ils savaient que vous n'alliez pas venir vous asseoir dessus.

**David Stuart:** C'était l'idée de Jeff ! On pensait juste que c'était la chose à faire !

**Kurt Hummel:** Ouais, d'accord, ils ont besoin d'aide.

**Wes Thomas:** Hey !

**David Stuart**: Pas sympa mec.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine et moi sommes emmitouflés dans mon lit en train de lire toutes les notifications et de voir ce qui s'est passé sur Facebook en notre absence . Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que vous êtes fous, les gars.

- avec **Blaine Anderson** dans **La Chambre de l'Amour de Klaine.**

**Jeff Harding:** Ouais désolés pour toutes les notifications, les gars.

**Wes Thomas:** Ouais on s'est peut-être laissé un peu emporter.

**Kurt Hummel:** On regarde Facebook avec le compte de Blaine mais il dit que vous vous êtes vraiment laissés emporter.

**David Stuart:** Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? On est des gens passionnés ! :P

**Jeff Harding:** Je dirais plutôt mentalement instables.

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey tu en fais aussi partie Jeff ! :P

**Jack Smith:** Ils sont tous devenus fous sans vous ici.. Je pense qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide..

**Matt Anders:** -.-

**David Stuart:** On n'est pas si terrible que ça !

**Kurt Hummel:** Ah t'as raison David.

**Wes Thomas:** Tu vois ! :D

**Kurt Hummel:** T'es encore pire. :P

**David Stuart:** Hey -.-

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Et voilà, c'est foutu pour notre nuit tranquille ! Mais ces gars m'ont tellement manqué que je pense que je vais les laisser faire. Mais juste pour cette fois. En plus Kurt est assez en colère pour nous deux ;)

- avec **Sebastian Smythe, Nick Jones** et **5 Autres Personnes** dans **La Chambre De L'Amour de Klaine.**

**Sebastian Smythe** et **Rachel Berry** aiment ça.

**Wes Thomas:** C'est parce qu'on vous aime mec !

**Blaine Anderson:** Ouais je vous aime aussi. :)

* * *

**Jeff Harding:** On a décidé que **Kurt** et **Blaine** ne pouvaient pas rester tranquilles pour leur première nuit de retour ici, alors on a interrompu leur nuit. Je sens qu'on va regarder « FBI : Duo très spécial» ce soir!

- avec **Nick Jones, Wes Thomas** et **5 Autres Personnes** dans **La Chambre de L'Amour de** **Klaine.**

**Rachel Berry:** J'aimerais pouvoir interrompre leur nuit aussi ! ILS ME MANQUENT déjà ! :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Notre première nuit tout seul depuis une semaine et vous venez squatter. Parfois je vous déteste tous. -.-

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais que c'est énervant mon cœur, mais Matt Bomber est super sexy !

**Wes Thomas** aime ça.

**David Stuart:** Sérieux Wes ?

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est pas faux !

**Wes Thomas:** Quoi !? Il est super sexy !

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Lundi matin et la routine habituelle est de retour, et ça m'avait un peu manqué. :)

**Kurt Hummel** et **Shayne Anderson** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je suis plutôt content. Ça m'avait manqué.

**Wes Thomas:** Vous avez manqué à Dalton. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Elle nous a manqué aussi.

* * *

**Joshua Evans:** Repas avec le Dalton Crew, bébé ! :D Tout est de retour à la normale avec **Kurt** et **Blaine.**

- avec **Jeff Harding, Blaine Anderson** et **6 Autres Personnes.**

**Jeff Harding, Rachel Berry** et **9 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis tellement content que vous nous ayez gardé nos place après tout ce temps ;)

**David Stuart:** De rien. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous taguer dans vos statuts et ensuite dire que l'on est avec vous.. Je pense qu'ils ont déjà compris le message..

* * *

**Jeff Harding** a tagué **Kurt Hummel** et **Blaine Anderson** dans son album **«** **Tofs du déjeuner. »**

* * *

**Jeff Harding:** Voilà, c'est ça le genre de moment que je devrais prendre en photo. Pas des chaises vides mais des moments comme ça à bord du train de Klaine.

- Avec **Kurt Hummel **et **Blaine Anderson.**

**Finn Hudson, Shayne Anderson** et **6 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Ils sont adorables, sérieusement.

**Shayne Anderson:** Je suis tellement fier de vous deux et de tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble

**Santana Lopez:** Wow Jeff, la façon donc tu as capturé leurs émotions quand ils se regardent, c'est magnifique. Vraiment plein de passion et émouvant. L'instant avant chaque baiser est à couper le souffle et tu l'a parfaitement capturé. C'est parfaitement eux. Magnifique photo Jeff. :)

**Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

**Rachel Berry:** Santana qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Je savais pas que tu étais une passionnée de photo ! :)

**Jeff Harding:** Awww merci Santana, je savais pas que tu aimais la photographie. :)

**Santana Lopez:** Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Nouvelle photo de profil. Elle est magnifique. :)

**Blaine Anderson**: C'est toi qui est magnifique Kurt. :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Vous êtes tellement mignons, ça me fout la nausée. :) Vous me rappelez tout ce que je ne veux pas dans ma vie ;)

**Wes Thomas:** Ne gâche pas l'ambiance Smythe.

**Blaine Anderson** et **Kurt Hummel** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh chut Blaine. :) Xx

**Jeff Harding:** Ce repas est parfait.

**Blaine Anderson:** La vie est parfaite.

**Wes Thomas, Shayne Anderson** et **8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Rachel Berry** à **Kurt Hummel:** J'ai laissé mon portable chez toi et je ne peux pas venir le chercher avant demain alors Facebook fera l'affaire. Comment est-ce que les garçons l'ont pris quand vous leur avez dit que **Blaine** allait emménager avec toi ? :D Je parie qu'ils ont pété un plomb comme nous tous, pas vrai ? Oh je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Kurt ! :D

**Wes Thomas:** IL VA QUOI !?

**Jeff Harding:** EMMENAGER CHEZ KURT !?

**David Stuart:** T'es sérieuse !?

**Rachel Berry**: Oh non..

**Blaine Anderson:** On leur a pas encore dit... :/

**Joshua Evans:** KLAINE VONT

**Kurt Hummel:** Rach !? -.-

**Jacob Evans:** EMMENAGER

**Joshua Evans: **ENSEMBLE !?

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt, je suis vraiment désolée ! C'est juste... C'est une nouvelle tellement super je pensais que vous l'aviez dit à tout le monde dès que vous étiez rentrés. Je suis vraiment désolée.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh Berry ! Je vais te tuer.

**Matt Anders:** Vous emménagez ensemble ?

**Blaine Anderson**: C'est rien Rach, Tana, c'est bon. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est une super nouvelle. :)

**Thad Gordon:** Je vous l'avais dit qu'ils étaient pas fiancés.

**Blaine Anderson:** Fiancés ? Qui a parlé de fiançailles ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Fiancés !?

**Rachel Berry:** QUOI !?

**Blaine Anderson:** On tourne en rond là.

**Kurt Hummel:** Vous devriez peut-être vous expliquer ?

**Wes Thomas:** Oui s'il vous plaît !

**Jeff Harding:** Après notre conversation la semaine dernière et le statut de Finn on en a peut-être. Parlé ? :/

**Blaine Anderson:** Jeff !

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine ? Conversation ?

**David Stuart:** Expliquez !

**Blaine Anderson:** Regarde tes messages.

* * *

Message Privé entre **Blaine Anderson** et [LES NEW DIRECTIONS] **Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman** and **Santana Lopez**. [LES WARBLERS] **Kurt Hummel, Wes Thomas, David Stuart, Jeff Harding, Nick Jones, Matt Anders, Sebastian Smythe, Jack Smith, Joshua Evans** et **Jacob Evans.**

**Blaine Anderson:** D'accord, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Mercredi le procès ne s'annonçait pas si bien que ça. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord pour que Shayne s'occupe de moi alors qu'il est hors de la ville tout le temps et ils ne voulaient pas non plus que je vive tout seul. Ils n'ont pas compté Dalton parce que mes parents ont dit que je n'y serais plus à la fin du procès.

La conversation a duré toute la journée. Shayne se débattait avec l'avocat que Mère et Père avait envoyé. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de venir. Ça voulait sûrement tout dire, non !?

Bref, ça semblait mal barré. La nuit de mercredi a été dure parce que je pensais que c'était fini .

**Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Blaine Anderson:** Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que Kurt avait encore un tour dans son sac.

**Rachel Berry:** Bien sûr qu'il avait encore un tour dans son sac. :)

**Santana Lopez:** Ça c'est bien Kurt !

**Blaine Anderson:** Ils ont appelé un témoin imprévu jeudi qui a changé tout le procès. Burt Hummel.

**David Stuart:** C'est pas vrai!

**Blaine Anderson:** Il s'est avéré que Burt et Shayne avaient discuté et qu'ils avaient essayé de trouver une solution. Et ils en ont trouvé une. Ils se sont dit que pendant les week-end et les vacances je pourrais rester chez les Hummel pour ne pas rester seul .

Au départ ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher mais une fois que Burt est passé à la barre et qu'ils en ont appris plus sur sa famille, son propre fils, Kurt, ça passait mieux. Ses opinions politiques ont un peu aidé.

**Kurt Hummel:** Mon père a tout déchiré à la barre. Il leur a dit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre. Tout ce qui pourrait aider Blaine, tout ce qui serait mieux pour Blaine. :)

Après qu'il ait été appelé à la barre ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que l'on ne donne la garde de Blaine à mon père. :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Je sais que ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu et je sais que Shayne était un peu dégoutté, mais je sais qu'il était heureux parce que c'était le mieux pour moi. :)

Alors nous sommes tout les trois retournés à Lima samedi. Ce week-end je vais retourner dans la maison où nous avons grandi avec Shayne pour prendre deux trois trucs et ensuite aller dans ma nouvelle maison.

**Jeff Harding:** Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Blaine !

**David Stuart:** Ouais je suis tellement content que les choses s'arrangent enfin pour toi.

**Santana Lopez:** Tellement fière de toi Kurt. Tu es vraiment unique. :)

**Blaine Anderson**: Et à moi. :) Tout à moi. :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Tout à toi. Pour toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Heureux pour vous deux mais dégoûte de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'avoir un de vous deux, et même les deux pendant que j'y suis. ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Pas cool mec ! Ce sont mes frères !

**Sebastian Smythe:** Ton commentaire est plus dégeu que le mien ;)

**Finn Hudson:** … Quoi ?

**Rachel Berry:** Ignore les Finn. Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang, alors ça n'a aucune importance. -_-

**Noah Puckerman:** Suis-je le seul qui en aie quelque chose à faire de la partie ''Fiançailles'' de l'histoire !?

**Jeff Harding:** :/ Désolé Blaine.

**Wes Thomas:** Moi ça m'intéresse !

**Blaine Anderson:** Mince, je pensais que vous auriez oublié !

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est plutôt dur d'oublier quand le garçon que tu aimes parle de fiançailles avec tes amis.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, zut j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble et que je n'aie pas à te dire ça à travers Facebook. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois étudier et moi faire du tutorat !?

Allez je me lance. La semaine dernière, après les commentaires de Shayne je suis allé voir Jeff. On parlait d'engagement et de relations et je lui ai peut-être dit que je pensais à me marier avec toi tout le temps.

Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi et comment je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je lui ai dit que même si ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connaît j'ai pensé à te demander en mariage. Pas se marier tout de suite ou quoi que ce soit parce qu'on est trop jeunes mais peut-être faire une promesse ?

Je sais pas, il m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour penser à ça alors j'ai laissé tomber.  
Mais je n'ai pas réussi à me le sortir de la tête. La pensée était là, l'idée de te donner une bague continuait de grandir et grandir dans ma tête et...

**Rachel Berry:** Oh Blaine... :'( C'est tellement romantique.

**Noah Puckerman:** Purée Anderson ! Tu m'as presque fait chialer !

**Blaine Anderson:** Merde je devais pas appuyer sur envoyer. :/

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu, tu penses vraiment à me demander en mariage ?

**David Stuart:** ET QUOI !?

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, est-ce qu'on peut finir cette conversation ce soir ? Quand on ne sera que tous les deux ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien sûr que oui. On se voit à cinq heures.

**Santana Lopez:** Celui-là faut que tu le gardes Kurt ! X

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sais :) Il est tout à moi.

**Wes Thomas:** Wow Blaine :)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Wow, vous êtes de grosses chochottes les gars ! :P C'est mignon à en vomir :)

**Blaine Anderson:** On se voit à 5 heures mon cœur . Je t'aime.

**Wes Thomas:** Vous devrez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé après votre conversation les gars !

**Kurt Hummel:** Je t'aime aussi.

**David Stuart:** J'attends les infos.

**Santana Lopez:** Laisse les tourtereaux tranquilles. Xx

**Matt Anders:** OMGJSUISTROPEXCITEJARRIVEPASAYCROIRE !

* * *

**Rachel Berry** à **Kurt Hummel:** Appelle-moi sur mon fixe ce soir. T'as mon numéro et j'ai toujours pas de téléphone. Je t'aime Kurt xx

**Kurt Hummel:** Promis :)

**Santana Lopez:** Hey ! Et moi alors !?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je vous appellerai toutes les deux plus tard d'accord ? Maintenant je vais ranger mes affaires et retourner dans ma chambre où mon adorable petit copain m'attend. :)

**Santana Lopez:** Va le retrouver. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** Aww *cœur*

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Avec de la chance les choses vont revenir à la normale et plus rien ne va se mettre en travers de leurs chemins... On le saura avec le temps j'imagine ! Mais les vacances de Noël arrive bientôt pour eux alors ça va apporter de bons moment ! Surtout avec les jumeaux et leurs ''cadeaux'' !**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bisous Kaylee xx**


	22. Pathetique

___Disclaimer: Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteure. _

* * *

******It's All On Facebook: Pathétique.**

* * *

******Wes Thomas:** Je déteste quand ******Kurt** et******Blaine** éteignent leurs portables, ferment leur porte à clé et font semblant d'être morts. -.-

******Rachel Berry:** C'est une obsession chez vous. Sérieusement laissez-les vivre. C'est une soirée importante pour eux alors donnez-leur de l'air.

******Wes Thomas:** Mais c'est Kurt et Blaine !

* * *

Message Privé entre ******Santana Lopez** et******Wes Thomas:**

Wes qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu étais dans cette conversation avec nous tous. Tu sais ce que cette conversation signifie pour eux alors laisse-les tranquilles. Un soir ça va pas te tuer !

Alors maintenant tu m'écoutes sinon tout le monde sera au courant de ce truc qu'on a fait ...

Je peux imaginer là tête que tu fais en ce moment, contente que tu comprennes.

Ok, tu laisses mes garçons tranquilles et on se voit vendredi soir ;)

Tanny Xx

* * *

******Sebastian Smythe:** C'EST PARTI POUR DU KARAOKE !

- avec ******Wes Thomas, Matt Anders, David Stuart** et ******3 Autres Personnes** dans ******La Salle des Warblers.**

* * *

Message Privé entre ******Wes Thomas** et ******Santana Lopez:**

Quoi ? Je tiens à mes amis, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de loi contre ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on rejette tout sur moi ? Il n'y a rien de mal à être attentionné.

Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir qu'un soir sans eux ne peut pas me tuer ? -.-

Tanna c'est sensé être juste entre nous, t'étais d'accord ! Grr, tu m'énerves.

Si je suis pas là vendredi c'est que je suis mort d'avoir passé une soirée sans Kurt et Blaine.

Wes.

* * *

******Matt Anders** a tagué******Sebastian Smythe** et******David Stuart** dans sa vidéo **«** ******Smythe est très content que David soit venu et lui prouve en chantant 'Glad you came' ;) »**

******David Stuart:** Avec une voix comme ça Smythe, tu DOIS rejoindre les Warblers. C'est obligé.

******Kurt Hummel:** Je savais pas que tu pouvais chanter comme ça ! :O

******Sebastian Smythe:** Est-ce que ça me rend encore plus sexy qu'avant ? ;)

******Wes Thomas:** Ceci était ton audition ! Le marteau a résonné ! C'est officiel !

******Sebastian Smythe:** David est sexy, mais pas mon genre. ;)

******Sebastian Smythe:** Warblers ? Les gars, je sais pas...

******David Stuart:** PAS TON GENRE !?

******Wes Thomas ****et********Sebastian Smythe** aiment ça.

******Blaine Anderson:** Smythe, sérieux tu devrais rejoindre les Warblers, on aurait bien besoin d'une voix comme la tienne. Nos voix iraient sûrement très bien ensemble.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Oh, je sais qu'on irait vraiment VRAIMENT bien ensemble Anderson. ;)

******Kurt Hummel:** Smythe. Pas. *te frappe le torse du doigt.* Touche. Latin session révision demain aprèm ?

******Blaine Anderson:** J'adore ça quand tu deviens jaloux ;P

******Sebastian Smythe:** *Mets mes mains dans mes poches* ;) Ça m'a l'air bien, même heure même endroit. :D

******Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

******David Stuart:** PAS TON GENRE !

******Blaine Anderson:** Mais sérieusement, pense à rejoindre les Warblers, ta voix est géniale. Penses-y, okay ?

******Sebastian Smythe:** J'y penserai :)

******Wes Thomas, Jeff Harding** et ******5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

******David Stuart:** On aimerait tous souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire à notre super ami ******Nick Jones** qui a maintenant 17 ans! Passe une bonne journée, mec et on se voit à midi ! ;)

- avec ******Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders** et ******7 Autres Personnes** à******La D********alton Academy.**

******Kurt Hummel:** Ouais, joyeux anniversaire Nick ! :)

******Blaine Anderson:** Passe une bonne journée ! Le repas va être fun ;)

******Wes Thomas:** Joyeux !

******David Stuart:** ANNIVERSAIRE !

******Nick Jones:** Merci pour tout vos messages d'anniversaire :) Honnêtement, je suis un peu nerveux pour le repas... :L

* * *

******Kurt Hummel:** J'ai beaucoup changé depuis ce garçon solitaire et peu sûr de moi que j'étais il y 2 ans de ça. Maintenant j'ai trois des meilleures familles au monde et quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime assez pour vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec moi . Certaines choses changent parfois :)

- avec ******Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** et ******Finn Hudson.**

******Rachel Berry, Matt Anders** et ******4 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******David Stuart:** 'La reste de sa vie avec moi' !?

******Quinn Fabrey**: Vous savez quoi, il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que les étalages d'affection sur Facebook. Mais les tiens Kurt ? Les tiens, je les attends avec impatience:) Je reviens en ville la semaine prochaine, tu veux qu'on aille se prendre un café ?

******Matt Anders:** On t'aime aussi :)

******Joshua Evans:** Hey pourquoi on n'est pas tagués ?

******Jeff Harding:** Hey, pourquoi on n'est pas tagués ?

******Jacob Evans:** Ouais ! :O

******Joshua Evans: Jeff Harding** -.-

******Blaine Anderson:** Le reste de nos vies ensemble *cœur*

******Rachel Berry:** Oh les gars. Dis-toi juste que tu ne peux rien dire sur Finn et moi maintenant, Kurt ;)

******Wes Thomas:** Quoi ?!

******Kurt Hummel:** Je te comprends Q je déteste ça aussi, j'ai eu un pic d'émotion pendant ma session de révision alors j'ai pensé qu'un statut ne ferait pas de mal :) T'es de retour ? Un café m'a l'air génial ! Et un film ça te dit ?

******Kurt Hummel**: Et Rach, nos situations sont peut-être similaires mais elles sont totalement différentes.

******Quinn Fabrey:** Génial ! Je dois y aller mais je t'envoie un texto dans un petit moment. :) Xx

******Rachel Berry:** C'est totalement la même chose !

******Finn Hudson:** Rach, je n'en sais peut-être pas grand chose... Mais leur situation est différente de la nôtre...

******Blaine Anderson:** Je suis désolé Rach, mais ils ont raison. Votre situation et notre situation ne sont pas du tout les mêmes.

******David Stuart:** Quelles SITUATIONS !?

* * *

******Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, peut-être que les choses vont plus vite que je ne l'espérais mais il n'y a rien de mal avec une promesse quand on sait qu'on a l'éternité.

- avec ******Kurt Hummel.**

******Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman** et ******8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Wes Thomas:** QUELLE PROMESSE ?

******Jeff Harding:** Je voulais pas te crier dessus en espagnol, à l'instant mec, et je dis pas qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec une promesse. Je pense que c'est génial que vous soyez aussi proches tous les deux, vraiment.

******Jeff Harding:** Et puis tout le monde a sa propre opinion, n'est ce pas ? Juste parce que tu penses quelque chose et que je pense autre chose ne veut pas dire que j'ai raison.

******Blaine Anderson:** Je sais Jeff. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer envers moi et je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus en premier. Bon je dois y aller, nouveau prof. On se voit à midi. Xx

******Kurt Hummel:** J'espère que ça va bien entre vous deux :(

******Matt Anders:** Quand on parle de toi et Kurt rien ne va jamais trop vite.

******Jacob Evans:** Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous !

******Joshua Evans:** On est vraiment heureux pour vous deux :)

******David Stuart:** J'imagine que ce sera moi le témoin ;)

******Wes Thomas:** Non! JE serais le témoin !

******Finn Hudson:** Hey, et si Kurt voulait que ce soit moi le témoin ?

******David Stuart:** ..

******Wes Thomas:** On sera tous les témoins ! :D

******Jack Smith** aime ça.

******Rachel Berry:** En tout cas je serai sa demoiselle d'honneur. C'est évident.

******Thad Gordon:** Y'a plutôt intérêt à ce que je sois invité !

******Kurt Hummel:** Les gars arrêtez de parler de mariage, ok ? On n'a que 17 ans on va pas se marier !

******Wes Thomas:** :(

******David Stuart:** 'Pas se marier.' Et vous fiancer alors !? ;) hein ?

******Blaine Anderson**: Enfin pas pour le moment en tout cas. :)

* * *

******Shayne Anderson** à ******Blaine Anderson:** Mec c'est quoi tous ces commentaires sur les 'situations' et 'fiançailles' et le mariage !? Pourquoi tu filtres mes appels ? Réponds à ton téléphone minus -.-

******Blaine Anderson:** Je filtre pas tes appels c'est juste que j'avais cours toute la matinée. Je t'appellerai ce soir enfin j'allais le faire jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles comme ça ! Je peux pas croire que tu m'aies appelé comme ça sur mon Facebook.

******Kurt Hummel:** Minus ? C'est nouveau ça ;)

******Blaine Anderson:** Kurt ! :(

******Kurt Hummel:** Oh ça va Minus c'est mignon ;)

******Blaine Anderson:** Shayne je te déteste.

******Shayne Anderson** et ******Kurt Hummel** aiment ça.

******Shayne Anderson:** Non c'est pas vrai tu m'aimes.

* * *

******Jeff Harding:** Devinez c'est l'anniversaire de qui aujourd'hui ? ******Nick Jones** a 17 ans aujourd'hui ! Joyeux anniversaire mon pote, tu sais que je t'aime ! Maintenant, mangeons ! ;)

- avec ******Nick Jones, Blaine Anderson** et******5 Autres Personnes** à **La cafet' de ********Dalton.**

******Wes Thomas** et ******Rachel Berry** aiment ça.

******Rachel Berry:** Joyeux Anniversaire Nick ! :D

******Nick Jones:** Merci Rach ! J'ai un peu peur de leurs plans par contre. Ils sont tous en train de sourire et de regarder vers un... Oh merde !

******Rachel Berry:** Hahahhh profite !

* * *

******Jeff Harding** a tagué ******Nick Jones, Kurt Hummel** et ******5 Autres Personnes** dans sa vidéo******«********Repas d'anniversaire de Nick. »**

- avec ******Blaine Anderson, Joshua Evans** et******5 Autres Personnes** à la ******Cafet' de Dalton**.

******Jeff Harding:** Alors pour fêter l'anniversaire de Nick on a décidé de lui faire une petite... surprise party... #OupsOnAOublié ? ;)

******Nick Jones:** Je déteste les clowns, espèce de connards ! Et je sais que vous n'avez pas oublié, vous avez juste fait vos gros connards !

******Blaine Anderson:** Haha. Ta tête Nick, hil-arant.

******Nick Jones!** -.-

******Jacob Evans:** Bon, à part pour le clown qui était terrifiant, est-ce que t'as apprécié le reste de ta surprise ? Le gâteau ? Les ballons ? Les filles ? ;)

******Nick Jones:** -.- Même si je déteste l'admettre le gâteau était délicieux, les ballons et le groupe étaient géniaux et les filles, bien que vous ayez invité mon ex ! -.- étaient aussi très agréables !

******Matt Anders:** Mec ! On pensait que vous étiez toujours ensemble !

******Jeff Harding:** Ouais mec pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que vous aviez rompu !? Surtout pas à moi ! :(

******Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, laissez-le. Il n'a pas à s'expliquer, c'est son anniversaire ! Mais désolé pour les clowns Nick, ils ne m'ont jamais dit que tu en avais peur !

******Nick Jones:** C'est pas grave Kurt :)

* * *

******Nick Jones:** Wow, ces mecs savent vraiment comment organiser un repas surprise d'anniversaire ! -.- #EtVousOsezDireQuOnEstAmis

- avec******Jeff Harding, Kurt Hummel** et ******5 Autres Personnes.**

******Sebastian Smythe:** Oh allez, c'était drôle ! Même moi je t'ai vu rire !

******Wes Thomas:** C'était plutôt drôle.

******Nick Jones:** Je riais pas. Je pleurais.

******Nick Jones:** Non tu riais !

******Sebastian Smythe:** Je suis presque sûr que tu riais.

******Nick Jones:** Oh la ferme. -.-

******Sebastian Smythe** aime ça.

******David Stuart:** C'était tellement clair qu'il riait. Tu sais que tu adorais ça ! (Si on oublie le clown, désolé pour ça d'ailleurs.)

******Sebastian Smythe:** J'adore ça quand j'ai raison. ;)

******Nick Jones: **T'as même pas raison Seb, pourquoi t'adorerais ça ?

******David Stuart:** Tu rigolais, je l'ai clairement vu, Nick ! Admets-le !

******Sebastian Smythe:** Ouais j'ai raison, et tu le sais.

******Kurt Hummel:** Les gars, vous pouvez continuer votre conversation autre part, s'il vous plaît ? Je suis en cours avec Murdoch et mon portable arrête pas de vibrer dans ma poche et c'est vraiment dérangeant.

******Nick Jones:** Nan. Je refuse de me rendre.

******Wes Thomas:** Pourquoi t'éteins pas ton portable Kurt ?!

******Sebastian Smythe, Nick Jones **et ******David Stuart **aiment ça.

******Nick Jones:** C'est important !.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Ouais Kurt !

******Sebastian Smythe:** C'est important.

******Blaine Anderson, Wes Thomas** et ******5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Très important ;)

******Jeff Harding:** Vous vous amusez à énerver Kurt, n'est-ce pas, les gars ?

******Sebastian Smythe:** Est-ce que ça te dérange Kurt ?

******Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson** et******11 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Hey ? Est-ce qu'on t'embête là ? ;)

******Kurt Hummel:** Je te déteste.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Non c'est pas vrai, tu m'aimes ! ;)

* * *

******Kurt Hummel: Sebastian, Nick** et ******Jeff** vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cons ! Murdoch m'a pris mon portable avant que je puisse l'éteindre . -.- Et c'est pourquoi vous n'aurez aucun des cookies que j'ai fait hier.

******Blaine Anderson:** Ohhhh vous êtes faits les gars ! ;) Les cookies seront rien que pour moi ! :P

******Kurt Hummel:** Vraiment Blaine ? Tu penses que tu auras des cookies ? Pauvre chou.

******Blaine Anderson:** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

******Kurt Hummel:** Aimer les commentaires du statut = implication. Si c'était un meurtre tu compterais comme complice.

******Joshua Evans:** Pas les cookies !

******Nick Jones:** Meurtre ? J'ai loupé un truc là, non ?

******Blaine Anderson:** Meurtre Kurt ? Sérieusement ? Tu compares des vibrations énervantes à un meurtre ?

******Jeff Harding:** Ne nous prive pas des cookies Kurt !

******Wes Thomas:** ******Sebastian**! ******Nick**! ******Jeff**! Comment OSEZ-vous nous priver des cookies de Kurt ?!

******Kurt Hummel:** Ouep, d'après Kurt Hummel et sa loi, c'est exactement ce à quoi ça se rapporte .

******David Stuart:** C'est. La. Goutte. D'eau. Là !

******Jacob Evans:** TOUT SAUF LES CULKIES * !

******Sebastian Smythe:** Chaud ;)

******Blaine Anderson:** Par la loi de Kurt Hu- Oh mon dieu Jake ! C'est à en mourir de rire là !

******Nick Jones:** Omg ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai dit ça !

******Jacob Evans:** Cookies ! Je voulais dit cookies !

******David Stuart:** Je peux pas m'arrêter de rire ! Oh j'en pleure ! Wes est littéralement en train de se rouler sur le sol de rire ! HAHA !

******Blaine Anderson:** Je ne peux sérieusement pas arrêter de rire !

******Kurt Hummel:** Bien joué Jake. Je pense que pour ce commentaire tu mérites un coOKie ! ;)

******Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

******Joshua Evans:** Quoi ?!

******Sebastian Smythe:** Et si on faisait un échange Kurtie ? Mon culkie contre tes cookies ? ;)

******Sebastian Smythe:** Faute de frappe faite délibérément ;)

******Blaine Anderson:** Fais gaffe Smythe !

******Sebastian Smythe:** Oh Anderson tu me fais trop peur :P

******Kurt Hummel:** Umm, et si on disait que... non. :)

******Sebastian Smythe:** Rabat-joie.

******David Stuart:** QUOI ?

******Wes Thomas:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il gagne un cookie pour une faute de frappe ? C'est pas juste, putain !

******Jacob Evans:** C'est vrai ?! Yay CULKIES !

******Jacob Evans:** *Cookies purée !

******Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi est-ce que ce mot fait même partie du dictionnaire de ton portable ?

* * *

******Sebastian Smyeth:** Et c'est reparti pour apprendre le latin avec l'expert en latin !

- Avec ******Kurt Hummel** au **Café de D********alton.**

******Nick Jones:** De ce que j'ai vu il y a 10 minutes vous travaillez pas beaucoup.

******Jacob Evans:** QUOI !?

******Joshua Evans:** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !?

******Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nick !?

******Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi est-ce que vous pétez tous un plomb ?

******Sebastian Smythe:** Ouais les gars, ce que Kurt et moi faisons pendant nos sessions sont nos affaires. ;)

******Blaine Anderson:** Tu te pense intelligent, n'est ce pas Smythe ?

******David Stuart:** Blaine pourquoi toi tu pètes pas un plomb ?

******Nick Jones:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait péter un plomb ?

******Sebastian Smythe:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait péter un plomb ?

******Blaine Anderson: **Je fais confiance à Kurt.

******Nick Jones:** Kurt était sur son portable et Sebastian avait ses pieds sur la table et zappait sur la télé .. Vous pensez que je voulais dire quoi au juste !?

******Wes Thomas:** ...

******Nick Jones:** LES GARS ! Je ne commenterai pas sur son statut si c'était quelque chose de ce genre ! Je serais allé parler à Kurt avant d'aller voir Blaine... Purée. Me faites pas passer pour ce genre de mec.

******David Stuart:** Nick..

******Joshua Evans:** Oops.

******Jacob Evans:** T'aurais pas dû dire ça.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Ut-Oh.

******Blaine Anderson:** Nick, est-ce que tu viens juste de me remplacer par Kurt ?

******David Stuart:** Cours !

******Sebastian Smythe, Joshua Evans** et ******2 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Nick Jones:** Quoi ? Non !

******Wes Thomas:** COURS !

******Nick Jones:** Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire!

******Matt Anders:** Ooops.

******Nick Jones:** Blaine !?

******Sebastian Smythe:** *prends la poudre d'escampette *

******Nick Jones:** La ferme Smythe ! Purée.

* * *

******Nick Jones:** Pire anniversaire au monde. :(

- Tout simplement******triste.**

******Blaine Anderson:** Oh Nick ! Tu sais que je t'aime mec, je voulais juste t'embêter un peu !

******Nick Jones:** Vraiment ? :/

******Blaine Anderson:** T'es tellement adorable Nick. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Ça te dit de venir me rejoindre et m'aider avec mon devoir de littérature ? Je sais que toi aussi t'es coincé ici! :P

******Nick Jones:** Blaine, j'adorerais ça.

******Wes Thomas:** Où est Kurt ?

* * *

******Kurt Hummel:** Grrr !? Pourquoi y'a autant de voitures sur la route en direction de LIMA !?

- sur ******La route vers nulle part.**

******Blaine Anderson:** Calme-toi bébé, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas t'énerver alors que tu conduis . T'aurais dû me laisser venir avec toi.

******Kurt Hummel:** Vous avez votre devoir en littérature que vous devez finir avec Nick pour demain. C'est important, la moitié de votre note en dépend. Ça va aller pour moi.

******Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, tu es bien plus important.

******Kurt Hummel:** Ça va Blaine, je t'appellerai demain et tu peux venir une fois les cours finis.

******Wes Thomas:** Kurt, tu devrais pas être en train de conduire ?

******Kurt Hummel:** Je suis coincé dans une saloperie d'embouteillage ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette connasse se décale pas ?

******Kurt Hummel:** Elle sait pas ce que c'est que des freins ?

******David Stuart:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

******Kurt Hummel:** Une connasse qu'est rentrée dans une superbe convertible. C'est la merde !

******Kurt Hummel:** PUTAIN MAIS BOUGE TA CAISSE CHASSEUR DE MES DEUX ! #PenséesDuMoment

******Blaine Anderson:** Bébé, calme toi, sérieusement.

******Kurt Hummel:** ENFIN !

******Wes Thomas:** Bon je crois que l'embouteillage bouge..

******Blaine Anderson:** Il ne devrait pas conduire quand il est énervé comme ça, il pourrait avoir un accident.

******David Stuart:** C'est mignon que tu t'inquiètes Blaine, mais t'inquiète pas pour ça.

******Blaine Anderson:** :/

******Wes Thomas:** On

******David Stuart:** Arrive.

******Kurt Hummel:** ARRETER DE COMMENTER MON STATUT ! LES VIBRATIONS ME RENDENT FOU.

******Wes Thomas:** On voit ça...

******Kurt Hummel:** Je t'aime Blaine, je vais bien. Vraiment.

******Blaine Anderson:** Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**Message Privé entre ********Blaine Anderson** et ******Rachel Berry:**

Hey Rach,

Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Il tient le coup ? Est-ce que Burt va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kurt a débarqué dans notre chambre, pris deux trois trucs à la volée, et m'a fait un bisou rapide avant de me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose avec son père et qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'appellerait plus tard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé! ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je l'appellerais bien mais il conduit et il a l'air plutôt frustré et je veux pas en rajouter surtout que je suis légèrement énervée, même si je comprends qu'il soit parti sans rien me dire. S'il te plaît fais-moi savoir comment les choses se passent.

Je partirai vendredi après les cours pour vous rejoindre. Je viendrais bien maintenant si j'avais pas ce stupide exam' demain.

Je vous fais des gros bisous à toi Finn, Kurt, Burt et Carole.

Blaine.

* * *

******Rachel Berry:** Kurt est à la maison. Si seulement c'était pour de meilleures circonstances :(

- avec ******Kurt Hummel** et ******Finn Hudson** à ******L'Hopital de Lima.**

******Blaine Anderson:** Je vous fais de gros bisous à vous tous et surtout à Kurt. J'espère que tout va bien. Je serai là aussi tôt que possible.

******Rachel Berry:** Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il appréciait le geste. Il t'aime et il est impatient de te voir.

******Finn Hudson:** :(

******Blaine Anderson:** Merci Rach :( x

* * *

Message Privée entre ******Rachel Berry** et******Blaine Anderson:**

Hey B,

Kurt va bien, un peu stressé et inquiet, mais il va parfaitement bien. Burt va bien, il rit de nous de l'avoir traîné jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mais on était en train de manger et Burt a eu très mal au cœur. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais j'ai insisté pour qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

Kurt m'aurait détesté si je ne lui avait pas dit alors je l'ai fait...

Je comprends pourquoi t'es un peu énervé. Je le serais aussi, mais tu sais comment il est quand c'est Burt. C'est le seul membre de sa ''véritable'' famille qui lui reste.

Ouais on sait, Kurt nous l'a dit. Bonne chance pour ton contrôle d'anglais. Les chansons que tu as écrit pour Kurt sont géniales alors je suis sûre que tu le passeras les doigts dans le nez ;)

Merci.

Kurt est très chanceux *cœur*

Rach xx

* * *

******Finn Hudson:** CA CRAINT TELLEMENT PUREE !

******Blaine Anderson:** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?

******Noah Puckerman:** Est-ce que tout va bien mec ?

******Noah Puckerman:** Je pars de chez moi à l'instant, je serai à l'hôpital dans une quinzaine de minutes.

******Rachel Berry:** Il va bien. Il devient juste impatient à force d'attendre les résultats des examens. T'inquiète pas Blaine. Tu sais qu'il t'enverra un message dès qu'il en saura plus.

******Rachel Berry:** Il a hâte de te voir Noah. x

******Blaine Anderson:** Je sais. C'est juste que ça craint que je ne puisse pas être là.

******Rachel Berry:** Je sais B xx

* * *

******Sebastian Smythe**: Grrr. J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissé convaincre de regarder ce marathon « Harry Potter » dans la chambre de Blaine. #Dégueu

- avec ******Wes Thomas, Matt Anders** et ******7Autres Personnes** dans ******'La Chambre de L'Amour de Klaine.'**

******Kurt Hummel** et ******Shayne Anderson** aiment ça.

******Joshua Evans:** Mais il n'y a que la partie 'laine' dans la chambre en ce moment :(

******Jacob Evans:** C'est pas complet sans le 'K' :(

******Wes Thomas:** Les gars la ferme.

******David Stuart:** T'aides pas là!

******Sebastian Smythe:** '**La Chambre de L'Amour de Klaine' **!? Qui a créé ça bordel !?

******Matt Anders:** Je te donne trois essais pour deviner.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Wes & David ?

******Thad Gordon:** Tu l'as eu du premier coup Seb. Du. Premier. Coup.

******Blaine Anderson:** Est-ce que c'est sensé aider ?

******Jeff Harding:** Ouep :) Tu sais que ça marche.

******Blaine Anderson:** Non.

******Nick Jones:** Je te vois rire dans ton coin, alors je pense que si ça marche.

******Blaine Anderson:** Tabouche

******Nick Jones:** Non toi 'tabouche'.

* * *

******Kurt Hummel:** J'apprécie tous vos messages tout le monde. Je vous répondrai plus tard. Je vous aime tous.

- avec ******Thad Gordon, Santana Lopez** et **21 Autres Personnes** à ******L'hôpital de Lima.**

******Mercedes Jones, Nick Jones ****et ********16 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

******Mercedes Jones:** Prends ton temps chéri. x

******Matt Anders:** Rien ne presse Kurt, prends ton temps. x

* * *

Message Privé entre ******Blaine Anderson** et******Rachel Berry.**

Merci Rach.

Ouais je sais comment il est quand on parle de son père et je suis vraiment content qu'il soit là pour lui. Je comprends, vraiment, je faisais mon connard d'égoïste, c'est tout.

Est-ce que vous avez les résultats des examens ? Est-ce que les docteurs savent ce qui cloche ? Des mauvaises brûlures d'estomac ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave :( Kurt n'a pas besoin de ça, Burt non plus. Personne n'en a besoin :(

Merci de me souhaiter bonne chance et je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas lu la suite parce que ça voudrait dire que Kurt a brisé sa promesse et Kurt ne ferait jamais ça.

Ce n'est pas Kurt qui est chanceux Rach, c'est moi. Extrêmement chanceux.

Blaine. xx

* * *

******Kurt Hummel** à ******Blaine Anderson:** Bonne chance pour ton contrôle aujourd'hui B. Toujours pas de nouvelles, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir ce soir. Tu me manques :(

******Blaine Anderson:** Merci Kurt. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir moi aussi. Hier soir c'était de la torture de dormir sans toi :( Donne-moi des nouvelle dès que tu as les résultats des examens.

******Kurt Hummel:** J'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier soir, les chaises d'hôpital sont pas vraiment confortables. Tu sais que tu sauras aussitôt que moi je saurai. x

******Blaine Anderson:** J'aurais aimé avoir été là pour rendre les choses plus simples.

******Kurt Hummel:** Tu rends les choses plus simples juste en existant. #CulculJeSais

******Blaine Anderson:** T'es la lumière de ma vie. #SiTuPeuxEtreCulculAlorsMoiAussiJeSeraisCulcul

******Kurt Hummel:** C'est pour ça que je t'aime. *cœur* xx

******Blaine Anderson:** Je t'aime pour tellement de raisons. :) xxx

******Kurt Hummel:** Faut que j'y aille, les docteurs sont là. Bonne chance pour ton contrôle, je sais que tu le réussiras haut la main. Je t'aime.

******Kurt Hummel:** Tu sauras quand je saurai.

******Blaine Anderson:** J'ai parlé au prof, mon portable est allumé si t'as besoin de moi. xx

******Blaine Anderson:** Oh et je t'aime aussi.

* * *

******Wes Thomas:** Le repas est bizarre sans Kurt et Blaine. :( #JaimePasCa

******David Stuart:** C'est trop silencieux.

******Joshua Evans:** Il n'y a personne qui se regarde avec les yeux remplis d'amour et de cœurs en sucre :(

******Jacob Evans:** Personne qui est mignon à en rendre malade sans s'en rendre compte.

******Jeff Harding:** Personne à prendre en photo discrètement.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Vous êtes pathétiques les gars.

******Wes Thomas:** Je le prends mal.

******David Stuart:** ON le prend mal ! -_-

******Blaine Anderson:** Vraiment pathétiques.

******Joshua Evans:** Blaine !?

******Jacob Evans:** Comment ose-tu !?

******Wes Thomas:** On n'est pas pathétique.

******Kurt Hummel:** Vous avez raison.

******David Stuart:** Merci !

******Matt Anders:** Kurt ne pense pas qu'on est pathétique, Blaine !

******Kurt Hummel:** Pathétique est un mot trop faible pour vous décrire.

******David Stuart:** Hey !

* * *

******Blaine Anderson:** Tellement content que ce contrôle soit fini. Je suis maintenant dans ma voiture en route pour l'Ohio.

******Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** et******Rachel Berry** aiment ça.

******Kurt Hummel:** Dépêche-toi.

**Kurt Hummel**: Conduis prudemment, mais dépêche-toi.

**Rachel Berry**: Kurt ! Ne dis pas ça, il va probablement le lire, paniquer et conduire deux fois plus vite !

**Kurt Hummel**: Papa va bien Blaine, ne panique pas. Tu me manques beaucoup, c'est tout.

**Finn Hudson**: Mec. C'est adorable et tout mais c'est trop adorable. Tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn, 'j'vois c'que tu veux dire.'

**Rachel Berry** aime ça.

* En anglais le mot était Cockies qui sont des cookies en forme de sexe (oui oui, les cockies ne sont pas qu'une faute de frappe, ce sont vraiment des vrais cookies ! ). Cock signifie bite en anglais. Mais j'ai dû changer le sens pour que ça colle mieux.


	23. Hashtag

******It's All on Facebook: Chapitre 23 : #Hashtag.**

******Blaine Anderson:** Coincé derrière une connasse dans un gros 4x4 de merde parce qu'un idiot roulait avec des freins cassés. Il est rentré dans une putain de lorry. #Catastrophe.

- sur la ******Route vers nulle part.**

******Matt Anders:** T'es pas énervé, toi aussi, dis-moi ?

******Nick Jones:** Ouais, tu vas pas t'énerver comme Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous poster tes #PenséesDuMoment

******Blaine Anderson:** Et bien vu que ça fait plus de 40 minutes que je suis coincé au même endroit ce serait peut-être un bon moyen de m'empêcher de casser quelque chose.

******Wes Thomas:** Oh Nick ! Pourquoi il y a fallu que tu lui donnes cette idée ,maintenant ? -

******Blaine Anderson:** Qui voudrait avoir une voiture couleur fuchsia, bordel ? Surtout quand c'est une Prius toute pourrie, à quoi ça sert ? #PenséesDuMoment

******Wes Thomas:** Trop tard. Bien joué. Tu l'as démarré maintenant il va plus s'arrêter.

******Blaine Anderson:** Kurt préférerait mourir que d'être vu dans une voiture comme ça. Enfin j'adore les design des flammes mais sérieux ? #PenséesDuMoment

******Jacob Evans:** Comment s'est passé ton contrôle Blaine ?

******Joshua Evans:** T'as des nouvelles de Kurt ?

******David Stuart:** Ne parlez pas de Kurt ! Purée !

******Blaine Anderson:** Le contrôle s'est super bien passé, merci ! Enfin, je pense qu'il s'est bien passé, ce qui veut souvent dire qu'on a complètement loupé mais bon. J'ai d'autres choses qui m'inquiètent . Pour ce qui en est de Kurt, il est à l'hôpital alors son portable est coupé, mais les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu étaient bonnes alors... :)

******David Stuart:** Oh c'est vrai ? Oh c'est cool, je suis content que son père aille bien.

******Blaine Anderson:** Ouais, moi aussi. :)

******Sebastian Smythe:** Ohh c'est quoi ce truc de pensées du moment ? ;)

******Matt Anders:** Commence pas Sebastian. On sait tous le genre de pensées que tu as.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Mettre Blaine à quatre pattes sur mon lit et le baiser tellement fort qu'il ne soit capable que de crier mon nom encore et encore. #PenséesDuMoment

******Matt Anders:** Seb, qu'est-ce que je VIENS de dire ?

******Wes Thomas:** SEBASTIAN ! JE POURRAI JAMAIS ME RETIRER CETTE IMAGE DE LA TETE CONNARD !

******David Stuart:** Je crois que je suis marqué à vie.

******Blaine Anderson:** Smythe, je peux pas là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi mec ? Tu vas trop loin là, beaucoup trop loin.

******Blaine Anderson:** En plus, qui a dit que je serais celui à quatre pattes ;)

******Jacob Evans:** LES GARS !

******Joshua Evans:** S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

******Jacob Evans:** NOS YEUX !

******Kurt Hummel:** Smythe, bas les pattes. Et Blaine, combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te dire de ne pas parler de notre vie sexuelle sur Facebook ? Sérieusement, combien de fois ?

******Blaine Anderson:** Désolé ! C'est lui qui a commencé !

******Kurt Hummel:** Il a commencé en parlant de votre vie sexuelle. La tienne et la sienne. Mais même si ce n'est que dans sa tête ça reste dégoûtant.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Sérieux Blaine ? 'C'est lui qui a commencé' ! On a quel âge ? 5 ans ?

******Sebastian Smythe:** Et Kurt, c'est tellement... Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est toi qui te mets à quatre pattes ? Ce me surprend pas vraiment en fait. ;)

******Kurt Hummel:** Pas que ça te regarde mais en fait on échange. Donc. On a probablement plus d'action que toi pendant tes nuits à baiser avec des mecs bourrés que tu viens juste de rencontrer.

******Noah Puckerman** et******Santana Lopez** aime ça.

******Noah Puckerman:** Ça c'est mon Kurt !

******Matt Anders:** Woah.

******Wes Thomas:** Quelqu'un a mis Kurt en rogne..

******David Stuart:** Kurt, est-ce que ça va?

******Blaine Anderson:** Okay, woah. Kurt, et après c'est toi qui me dis de pas parler de notre vie sexuelle sur Facebook ?! :(

******Sebastian Smythe:** Woah. T'as du répondant. J'aime ça ! Vous échangez, hein ? Là, je dois dire que ça me surprend vraiment, mais après tout c'est vous deux que ça regarde! C'est peut-être vrai mais vous ne battrez jamais mon record, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ;)

******Blaine Anderson:** Je connais ton record Smythe, et tu serais surpris de savoir qu'on l'a largement battu. ;)

******Kurt Hummel:** Haha :P

******Sebastian Smythe:** C'est absolument impossible ! Ce record est imbattable !

******Kurt Hummel:** Nan. Notre record est imbattable. ;)

******Santana Lopez** and ******Noah Puckerman** aiment ça.

******Santana Lopez:** Chaud ;)

******Wes Thomas:** Je vais me barrer maintenant et plaider l'ignorance. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. Absolument aucune idée.

******David Stuart:** Je te rejoins . *s'écarte*

******Joshua Evans:** Est-ce qu'ils ont...

******Jacob Evans:** Vraiment...

******Jeff Harding:** Oh mon Dieu les gars, sérieusement ? Vous allez vraiment jouer à ça ? Et ici en plus ?

******Finn Hudson:** Oh mon Dieu mec ! Sérieusement !? TROP D'INFOS ! BEAUCOUP TROP D'INFOS.

******Shayne Anderson:** Je ne serai jamais capable d'oublier ça. Il n'y a plus aucune innocence présente dans ce monde.

******Blaine Anderson:** Okay, je crois qu'on a totalement perdu le contrôle de ce statut. Bref, les routes sont dégagées maintenant. Lima me voilà ! A dans une heure .

******Nick Jones:** Pourquoi, bordel, suis-je allé checker mes notifications ? Putain les gars ! Je suis marqué à vie ! Connards.

******Kurt Hummel:** Fausse Alarme. Papa va parfaitement bien. Juste une petite crise de très grosses brûlures d'estomac. Aucun besoin de s'inquiéter.

- Tout simplement ******Soulagé.**

******Matt Anders, Sam Evans** et ******14 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Matt Anders:** Je suis content que tout aille bien. Je t'envoie un câlin virtuel. X

******Joshua Evans:** Oui ! On est tous vraiment content qu'il n'y ait rien d'inquiétant !

******Jacob Evans:** On va te laisser tranquille maintenant, mais rappelle-toi qu'on pense bien à toi :)

******David Stuart:** Et à ton Père, Carole, Finn et Rachel. :)

******Wes Thomas:** Et Blaine ! Il ne faut pas oublier Blaine.

******Nick Jones:** Pourquoi Blaine ? Enfin je sais qu'il est avec Kurt mais...

******Wes Thomas:** Parce qu'il sont de la même famille maintenant.

******Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson** et ******9 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Finn Hudson:** Ouais mec. La famille de Blaine !

******Sebastian Smythe:** C'est quelque chose que même moi je ne vais pas contester.

******Finn Hudson:** Oh. Et merci les gars ! :)

******Kurt Hummel:** Même si vous êtes souvent énervants et pathétiques, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je serais sans vous. Merci. X

******Wes Thomas:** Je vais ignorer ce commentaire. Toujours.

******David Stuart, Nick Jones** et ******9 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Shayne Anderson** à ******Blaine Anderson:** Minus ! Je serai de retour dans deux semaines. Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble un soir ? C'est comment de vivre avec les Hummel ? Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment été en contact ces derniers temps, le réseau ici est horrible !

******Wes Thomas:** Minus ?!

******David Stuart:** MINUS !?

******Wes Thomas:** Dieu existe !

******David Stuart:** Et aujourd'hui Il a exaucé nos prières !

******Shayne Anderson:** Qu'est-ce que vous prenez les gars ?

******Wes Thomas:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

******Shayne Anderson:** Non, sérieusement. Vous êtes sous drogue là, obligé !

******Wes Thomas** et ******David Stuart** aiment ça.

******Kurt Hummel: **Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ils veulent faire d'autres examens !

- Tout simplement ******Enervé **à******L'Hopitâl de Lima.**

******Mercedes Jones: **Pauvre chéri. Je te fais des gros bisous.

******Quinn Fabrey: **Je te fais des câlins virtuels ! Je t'en ferai quand je te verrai mercredi pour notre café. J'espère que tout va s'arranger, et je suis sûre que ce sera le cas. Je t'aime Kurtie.

Message Privé entre ******David Stuart** et ******Kurt Hummel.**

Kurt,

Ceci est un message de la part de nous tous ici. On est tous dans le café en train d'écrire cet e-mail ensemble. (Ils m'horripilent tous vraiment là !)

Mais en bref, on voulait tous te faire savoir qu'on t'aime tous beaucoup et qu'on est avec toi dans ces moments difficiles. Je suis sûr que ton père va bien aller. On sait tous que c'est un battant d'après tout ce qu'on a entendu sur lui, il faudrait vraiment le vouloir pour battre THE BURT HUMMEL. Wes m'a dit d'écrire ça, j'espère que ça t'a fait rire, c'est ce qu'on cherche à faire.

Bref, on te fait tous des bisous et on promet qu'on fera une super soirée quand Blaine et toi reviendrez dimanche. On pensait faire un Potterthon ? Ça vous dit ?

Gros bisous, profite de ton week-end chez toi avec ta famille et Blaine. Rappelle-toi, ça va aller pour ton père. Parfaitement bien aller.

On promet de plus vous embêter jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de retour.

Profitez de votre week-end.

On t'aime Kurtie !

Ça va aller pour ton père !

Nos parents pourront t'aider peu importe le prix,okay Kurtie !? Tu sais qui est notre mère !

Tiens bon Kurt, ça va aller.

Tu peux le faire Kurt, on le sait tous.

Tout va bien aller pour vous tous. Ça va aller pour ton père, je te le promets.

Okay, bon se faire passer l'iPad n'était sûrement pas la meilleure idée au monde! :L

Tu sais où on est si tu as besoin de nous Kurt !

Bisous, Les Warblers xxx

******Blaine Anderson:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, surtout aujourd'hui, tous les gens stupides sont sur les routes ?! Je suis encore coincé à attendre à cause d'un autre accident juste à l'entrée de Lima ! Je peux voir la pancarte, putain ! C'est ridicule! #JenPeuxPlusLà

- Tout simplement ******En Colère** à la ******Fin du monde.**

******Kurt Hummel:** Respire, bébé, t'es plus si loin maintenant. On est toujours à l'hôpital. :( Ils veulent faire quelques autres examens avant de le laisser partir. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir, tu me manques.

******Rachel Berry:** Encore un ? Ça en fait 5 en l'espace de deux jours, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez les gens ?

******Blaine Anderson:** Je sais. C'est juste que c'est tellement frustrant d'être si près mais si loin en même temps. :( C'est pour son bien, Kurt, tu le sais. J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir aussi.

******Noah Puckerman:** Les mecs, et si c'était le début de la fin ?

******Finn Hudson:** Comme une apocalypse Zombie !

******Blaine Anderson:** 'Le début de la fin' ? 'Une apocalypse Zombie' ? Vraiment ?

******Sam Evans:** Quoi ?! C'est la fin du monde ? Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ?!

******Blaine Anderson:** Non Sam, c'est pas la fin du monde.

******Finn Hudson:** Oui Sam c'est la fin ! Le monde arrive à sa fin !

******Kurt Hummel:** Sam, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Finn, Noah est-ce que vous pouvez essayer de vous comporter encore plus comme des gosses ? Blaine, je te vois dans très vite. Xx

******Sebastian Smythe:** Donc, pour la première fois en train de réviser tout seul dans ma chambre. De la musique en bruit de fond, en train de finalement faire quelque chose et c'est là que devinez qui débarque dans ma chambre ? TOUT LE MONDE! #PourquoiBordel?

- Tout simplement ******Gavé** dans la******Garçonnière de********Sebastian** avec ******Wes Thomas, Jacob Evans** et ******7 Autres Personnes**.

******Kurt Hummel:** Oh, t'es notre remplaçant. Haha. Amuse-toi bien ce week-end ;) Avec un peu de chance tu trouveras le temps de travailler ton latin :P

******Sebastian Smythe:** Ils mangent toute ma bouffe et ils foutent un bordel monstre sur mon lit ! Les gars, ça va pas le faire!

******Blaine Anderson:** Attends un peu qu'ils trouvent ta collection de DVDs. Après ça t'es foutu.

******Blaine Anderson:** Je pense sérieusement à laisser ma voiture ici et à marcher jusqu'à ce putain d'hôpital. #PenséesDuMoment

******Sebastian Smythe:** Ils l'ont trouvée ! Oh Blaine ils l'ont trouvée, Sainte Mère de Dieu sauvez-moi.

******Blaine Anderson:** Sainte Mère de Dieu ?

******Sebastian Smythe:** Je n'ai aucune idée de...

******Wes Thomas:** ******Sebastian Smythe** a « Lolita Malgré Moi » en DVD ! #JauraisJamaisPensé

- Tout simplement **Hors De Ce Monde** dans la **Garçonnière de** S******ebastian.**

******Matt Anders, Thad Gordon** et ******5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça

******Thad Gordon:** Est-ce que t'es sérieux ?

******Jeff Harding:** La preuve en image! (Jeff a ajouté une image)

******Thad Gordon:** Tu étais sérieux.

******Kurt Hummel:** « Lolita Malgré Moi Sebastian » ? Bon j'ai des films de filles mais « Lolita Malgré Moi » ?

******Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

******Sebastian Smythe:** Quoi ?! C'est un super film !

******Blaine Anderson** à ******Shayne Anderson:** Sérieusement Shayne, si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça ici. Je te renie. Je te promets que je le ferai. Bref, oublions ça. J'adorerais te voir quand tu seras en ville. Peut-être que si je parle à Kurt et aux Hummels tu pourrais venir pour le dîner vendredi soir ? Ça te dit ? :) Envoie-moi un message quand tu te reconnecteras! :D xx

******Kurt Hummel** et ******Finn Hudson** aiment ça.

******Blaine Anderson:** Toujours coincé dans un bouchon qui ne bouge pas d'un poil et qui est-ce qui arrive pour me sauver la vie avec du café et des cupcakes ? L'amour de ma vie !

- Tout simplement ******Chanceux** avec ******Kurt Hummel** au******Bout du monde.**

******Rachel Berry** aime ça.

******Rachel Berry:** Burt a, limite, dû le pousser littéralement pour qu'il y aille. :L

******Rachel Berry:** Oh ! Et Burt dit que s'il savait mieux se servir de Facebook, il aimerait ce statut :D Carole aussi !

******Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones** et ******6 Autres Personnes **aiment ça.

******Finn Hudson:** Il se plaignait depuis environ une heure et demi, c'était vraiment épuisant !

******Blaine Anderson:** Aww, mais je ne veux pas priver Burt de Kurt. :(

******Rachel Berry:** Burt va bien, vraiment. On attend juste les résultats des autres examens qu'ils viennent de faire et ensuite on retourne à la maison.

******Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, arrête. Je veux être là, ces deux là rendent les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont vraiment. En plus, je suis là maintenant , alors je vais pas te parler à travers Facebook.

******Blaine Anderson:** Je lâche mon portable.

******Rachel Berry:** Comportez-vous bien les garçons, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas voir les autres dans les voitures que les gens dans les voitures autour de vous ne peuvent pas vous voir. ;)

******Santana Lopez:** Chaud ;)

******Finn Hudson:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Rach ? Pourquoi chaud ? Quoi ?

******Noah Puckerman:** Exhibitionnistes ! Ça c'est bien mes gars ! #MesGars

******Rachel Berry:** Peut-être que c'est bien que Burt et Carole ne sachent pas bien se servir de Facebook. :L

******Kurt Hummel:** Rachel ! Vous êtes tous dégueux.

******Sebastian Smythe: Blaine, Kurt**. S'il vous plaît, revenez ! Je sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore tenir. Il y a du pop-corn partout ! Ils sont déjà tous en pyjama et on peut même pas voir mon sol tellement il y a de sacs de couchage par terre ! Je peux pas survivre à ces conneries ! S'il vous plaît, revenez ! #SilVousPlait #JeVousEnSupplie

- Tout simplement ******Perdu** en ******Enfer.**

******Blaine Anderson, Matt Anders** et ******5 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Wes Thomas:** On n'est pas si terrible que ça, si, Sebby ?

******David Stuart:** C'est vrai que t'as pas vraiment l'air trop stressé dans ton coin avec ton portable. A taper comme ça ;) On dirait que tu souris en fait.

******Blaine Anderson:** Je te présente la vraie vie Sebastian. Ça craint. Tu vas adorer ça.

******Kurt Hummel** aime ça.

******Nick Jones:** Mec, Jeff et moi ne sommes même pas encore là ! Vous avez fait quoi pour que Seb soit déjà dans cet état !? Bordel de merde !

******Jeff Harding:** On sera là dans quelques minutes. On a été...dérangé.

******Jacob Evans:** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

******Kurt Hummel:** Sois patient Sebastian . D'ici dimanche tu y seras habitué, mais si j'étais toi je me préparerais. Je suis sûr que ça va devenir quelque chose de récurrent si on commence à retourner à la maison les week-end.

******Wes Thomas:** QUOI !?

******David Stuart:** Chaque WeEKend !?

******Joshua Evans:** Pourquoi !?

******Jacob Evans:** Nous faire ça !?

******Sebastian Smythe:** Je suis désolé, QUOI !? Tu peux pas me laisser avec ces losers tous les week-end. Je pense pas que je vais déjà survivre à celui là !

******Blaine Anderson:** Ça va aller Smythe. ;)

******Wes Thomas:** C'est qui que tu traites de loser, Loser ?

******David Stuart:** Ouais !

******Sebastian Smythe:** Quoi ?

Message Privé entre ******Wes Thomas** et ******Santana Lopez:**

Salut toi, comment ça va ?

Écoute, tu veux pas qu'on remettre notre soirée à plus tard ? Se voir plutôt dimanche ? En considérant tout ce qui se passe avec Kurt et son père peut-être que ce serait mieux que tu restes avec lui ce soir ? Peut-être l'emmener dîner ou faire un bowling ou je sais pas ?

Je veux vraiment te revoir, mais je pense que Kurt devrait passer en premier pour le moment.

Donne-moi des nouvelles.

J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir,

Wes. xx

******Rachel Berry** a tagué ******Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel** et ******Blaine Anderson** dans son album **«** ******Téléchargement Mobile »**

******Sam Evans, Matt Anders** et ******8 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

******Santana Lopez:** Adorable.

******Rachel Berry:** Aww, Finn est endormi sur l'épaule de Carole et Kurt est en train de dormir sur Blaine. Ils sont tous les deux totalement épuisés. J'espère que le docteur va revenir vite !

- Tout Simplement ******Impatiente** à******L'hôpital ********de Lima** avec******Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson** et******Kurt Hummel.**

Message Privé entre ******Santana Lopez** et ******Wes Thomas:**

Je dois dire que je suis choquée d'avoir reçu ce message de ta part Wesley.

Mais choquée d'une bonne manière. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois prêt à abandonner *TOUT ÇA* pour le bien de Kurt ! je dois dire que c'est quelque chose que j'admire. Mes amis sont ma famille, et je suis contente que même si c'est Kurt tu respectes ça.

On a déjà prévu de manger ensemble demain midi, on va faire une énorme bouffe chez Rachel et ça va être génial. Et on va aussi un peu fêter l'amour éternel de Kurt et Blaine. Il y a des ballons et des bougies et même un gâteau et tout ça. Il va adorer ça. C'était mon idée, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir sa tête.

J'avais vraiment hâte de te voir aussi, mais Kurt est plus important en ce moment, le prend pas mal . Mais dimanche après-midi c'est okay. Rendez-vous au Lima Bean vers 16h pour se prendre un café ?

J'ai hâte de te voir aussi.

Santana xx

******Santana Lopez**: C'EST ARRIVE ! ******Kurt Hummel **! C'est enfin arrivé !

******Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** et******1 Autre Personne** aiment ça.

******Blaine Anderson:** Pas possible ! Vraiment !? On doit absolument profiter de ce week- end !

******Santana Lopez:** Tro.. attends. Nan. J'peux pas. Je suis trop surexcitée ! Comment est-ce que Kurt tient le coup ? :(

******Blaine Anderson:** Haha :P Gentille Tana. Il va bien. Ils sont dans la chambre en train de parler avec le docteur alors je suis dehors à me boire un café. Le docteur n'avait pas l'air d'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles alors, croisons les doigts !

******Kurt Hummel:** C'est des super nouvelles Satan ! On va définitivement en profiter de ce week-end! Peut-être aller faire un tour au parc ? Je pense qu'il est temps de changer de photo de profil. Tu penses pas ******Blaine **? ;)

******Blaine Hummel:** Oh vraiment ? Maintenant c'est moi qui suis excité ;)

******Santana Lopez:** Okay, là, je dis chaud. ;)

******Santana Lopez:** Mais ouais ! Ça m'a l'air génial ! Dimanche matin ? Ça vous va ? Génial ! J'en peux déjà plus d'attendre :D HIIIIII !

******Kurt Hummel:** Oh mon Dieu. Santana Lopez. THE ******Santana Lopez** a été réduite à dire 'HIIIII' ! Je ne pensais jamais voir ça de mes propres yeux.

******Blaine Anderson** aime ça.

******Noah Puckerman:** Où est l'invitation de Puckerman !?

******Santana Lopez:** Fais-toi pousser des couilles Puck ! C'est un truc d'homos. Okay. Bien.

******Kurt Hummel** et ******Blaine Anderson** aiment ça.

******Noah Puckerman:** Pas sympa.

******Kurt Hummel:** Mais Santana tu n'es pas...

******Santana Lopez:** La ferme Porcelaine.

******Kurt Hummel:** D'accord.

******Santana Lopez** et ******Blaine Anderson** aiment ça.

******Kurt Hummel:** Tout est génial ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages. Tout va bien. Papa va bien. Il va devoir aller faire quelques examens chaque mois, mais pour le moment il est en pleine forme. Mais merci. Surtout à Blaine d'avoir fait toute la route directement après le pire contrôle du monde *coeur*

- Tout simplement ******Aimé **avec ******Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** et ******Finn Hudson**.

******Wes Thomas:** Tu sais qu'on est toujours là pour toi.

******Mercedes Jones:** Nous aussi chéri.

******Rachel Berry:** Tu sais qu'on t'aime.

******Finn Hudson:** Toujours là pour toi mec.

******Kurt Hummel:** Je sais. Et vous savez que je ferais la même chose pour vous.

******Santana Lopez:** On sait.

******David Stuart, Sam Evans** et ******12 Autres Personnes** aiment ça.

Message Privé entre ******Kurt Hummel** et ******David Stuart:**

Vous êtes des idiots, mais merci.

J'apprécie vraiment que vous m'ayez laissé ce message. Je sais que vous êtes toujours là pour moi et un « Potterthon » dimanche soir me semble parfait. Désolé Sebastian. J'adore tous ces messages les gars, et les sms que vous m'avez envoyés. Je pense que vous venez de donner une migraine à mon portable, mais j'apprécie vraiment le geste.

Je vous aime aussi.

A dimanche xx

NDT : Et voilà, toute la fiction est maitenant en ligne, il va donc falloir être patient et attendre les mise à jour de l'auteur pour lire la suite ;-) Si vous vous sentez d'attaque vous pouvez tester de lire la fiction en version originale ici : (à coller après le point net ) /s/7392698/1/It-s-All-On-Facebook  
Mais je ferais en sorte de poster la traduction dans la semaine ou le chapitre sort ;-)  
Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, favorite, follow etc, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
A la prochaine, sur ce je vais m'occuper de répondre au reviews ;-)


End file.
